A New Life?
by Patricia Louise
Summary: Sequel to 'Coming Home'. Annie and Auggie are working towards their big day. Will the road be smooth? Or full of potentially relationship derailing bumps?
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer: I don't own or have more than fan interest in Covert Affiars or it's primary characters.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Annie and Auggie walked into Langley together – nothing new about that. What was new was the ring on the third finger of Annie's left hand. And the slight nervousness that she felt. She had no idea if her and Auggie's boss would approve or condemn their engagement. She knew that Auggie had been given the green light over a year ago to pursue a relationship with her, and no one had said anything since about them being together, but marriage could upset the dynamics of the department. Would she still be allowed to do what she'd come to love doing despite its inherent danger – field work?

She paused for a moment before the door into Auggie's office. He let go of her arm and moved toward the door. As soon as his hand was on the door, Annie took the remaining steps to her desk quickly and hurriedly settled into her chair. Before she could boot up her computer, the phone on her desk rang.

"Walker," she answered as she punched the button to turn on her desktop. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there."

She took a deep breath and headed off toward Joan's office. The door was open when she arrived and she entered without knocking. Joan was sitting reading an open file on the desk in front of her. She did not look up when she told Annie to take a seat. There was a file on the desk across from one of the chairs. Annie sat and picked up the file and began to read it.

"How close to the Anderson's house was the damage from the tornado on Monday?" Joan asked without looking up from the file. Annie was surprised at the question, but did not allow herself to react to it, even though she did wonder how Joan knew of the storm.

"Very close. They sustained some damage and the house next door was heavily damaged," Annie replied unemotionally. "It was a bit hairy there for a bit, but all are okay."

"That's good. Are you ready for a mission?" Joan's tone was normal for her.

"Yes, ma'am," Annie replied eagerly. "I'm always ready. When will I be leaving?"

"Not until tomorrow. That will give you time to catch up with the mission's details and some background on the principals."

"Joan, can I talk to you for a minute about something else?"

Joan paused in her perusal of the file, and looked up. "Is this something serious?"

"In a way it might be for you," Annie stated evenly. "Over the weekend Auggie asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"So he finally got around to it. I'm happy for the both of you. For the time being it will have little effect on your work. Auggie will still be your primary handler on missions. I'm not going to break up a good team just yet. Have you set a date yet?" The faintest hint of a smile graced the otherwise stoic look of Joan Campbell.

"No ma'am. Didn't want to do that until we knew for sure the Company would approve of us marrying."

"Go ahead and set the date. The Company will not interfere. Any questions about the mission?"

"No, ma'am. I'll let you know if I do once I get into the details. Thanks."

As Annie rose to leave Joan stopped her by asking, "Can I see the ring he gave you?"

"Of course," Annie replied as she extended her left hand toward her boss.

"Wow! He has great taste," Joan said.

"More like his mother does. It was rather spur of the moment that he asked and he was unprepared for me to say yes. It was a ring of his mother's and she gave it to him to give to me. It's a replica of the ring Prince Charles gave to Diana and then Prince William gave to Kate Middleton last year."

"You understand that you may not be able to wear it on some missions."

"Yes, both Auggie and I are aware of that. It will not be a problem."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work now." Joan turned her attention back to the file on her desk.

Annie rose from her seat and left the office. She headed to Auggie's office.

As she opened the sliding doors Auggie turned his head toward the sound. "Annie, what brings you here so soon?"

"Got some information that you might be interested in," Annie offered as she crossed the room. Her tone and walk were even, belying the excitement she actually felt.

"What?" Auggie looked nervous; unsettled.

Annie came close and leaned in to whisper, "I just had the strangest mission briefing with Joan. At the end I told her about us. She said to set the date. Nothing's changing in the immediate future."

"Good," Auggie whispered back. "I was a little worried. They screwed me once. I was waiting for them to do it again. This time I would walk out the door and not look back."

"I'd be right behind you," Annie reassured. "Joan didn't appear to be surprised at all, though."

"She wasn't?" Auggie was genuinely surprised.

"No. Said that she'd been expecting it for a while."

"Guess we weren't as discrete as we thought we were being. Oh, well. Doesn't matter now." He smiled broadly and turned his attention back to the file on his desk.

Annie stood up straight and glanced at Stu. He had a questioning look on his face. When he knew that he had Annie's attention he pointed to the ring finger on his left hand. Annie flashed him her left hand. He smiled and gave her two thumbs up. She gave him a coy grin as she turned to head out the door. Before she closed the door behind her, Annie heard Auggie ask Stu, "Okay, Stu, what was that exchange between you and Annie all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she heard Stu reply as the door banged shut.

As much as she would have liked to crack the door and listen to the rest of that conversation, Annie knew that she had to get back to her desk and do her homework for tomorrow's mission.

As soon as he heard the door open and Annie step through it, Auggie turned to Stu, "Okay, Stu, what was that exchange between you and Annie all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stu replied reticently.

Auggie swiveled his desk chair around and looked pointedly in Stu's direction. "Don't BS me, Stuart. I heard something going on. Now spill."

"Fine," Stu said with a huff. "I just gestured to ask Annie to show me her left hand and I gave her two thumbs up at the ring you gave her. At least I'm assuming that it was you who asked her to marry him this weekend. We've been expecting it for a while now."

"I did," Auggie replied with a smile. "You've been expecting me to ask Annie to marry me?" Auggie asked incredulously. He thought that he and Annie had been so discrete in being with each other in the office.

"Yeah. You may have tried to be discrete in your courting here in the office, but everyone knew it was getting serious." Stu seemed reluctant to admit that.

"Was there a pool?" There was almost always a pool for things like this – engagements, breakups, and babies – always a pool for the day and time of a baby's birth.

"Yeah."

"Who won?" Auggie was hoping that it was at least someone from the DPD and not one of the other floors; especially no one from the administration floor.

"What day did you propose?"

"Sunday morning."

"Then I did." Stu's voice showed that he was very pleased to admit that.

"What day did you have?"

"I had Sunday; Joan had Saturday."

"Joan was in the pool?"

"In it? Hell, she started it!" Stu exclaimed with a bit of a chuckle.

"You're kidding, Right?" Auggie had never heard of Joan wagering on something so frivolous

"Nope. Joan started the pool on when you'd ask Annie to marry you. There was one on when you'd move in together, but that one expired long ago with no winner. Most of us figured you for the marrying kind, not the shacking up kind."

"How much did you win?"

"Six hundred."

"We couldn't keep us a secret, but you could keep a pool of that substance quiet?' Auggie asked with genuine surprise. Usually he had the scoop on everything going on in the departments at Langley. But with a pot that big, and depending on him to do something unpredictable, Auggie guessed it would be mandatory to keep him in the dark, so to speak.

"Yeah, I guess," Stu replied.

"Congratulation on the money, Stu. I'll be expecting an awesome wedding gift," Auggie joked.

"Congratulations to you, too, Auggie." Auggie believed that he meant that, but there was also a tinge of jealousy there, too.

* * *

It's short, but to the point. Comments welcomed, but not expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey begins.

My thanks to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their input, suggestions and corrections.

The usual disclaimer: I don't own or have more than a passing interest in Covert Affairs or the characters of Annie W., Auggie A., Danielle, Michael or anyother CA character mentioned herein. SIGH

* * *

For the first time since she'd left for Auggie's almost a week ago, Annie was going to see her sister, Danielle. One the one hand, she was looking forward to having dinner with her sister and her family. On another she was dreading it. She had not been able to talk to her before about the ring she was now sporting on her left hand. Yes, she had tried any number of times to call Danielle, only to get her voice mail, and getting engaged was something that she didn't want to share in a message to voice mail. She knew that Danielle would not be happy in not knowing immediately about that. And, to be honest, she wasn't exactly sure that Danielle would be thrilled over her decision to marry Auggie.

In the last year, Auggie had been part of family dinners – and a few breakfasts – many times. From initially being a bit uncomfortable around him they had come to being so comfortable with him that they sometimes forgot that he could not see. But would they think that marrying him was a good idea? It was one thing to date a blind guy. Would it be another to wed him?

Annie also knew that Danielle would expect to know the highlights of the weekend. How would she react, or over react, to knowing that Annie had been too close to a strong tornado? But it had turned out okay for her, Auggie and his family. So, all's well that ends well?

Placing her hand on the doorknob, Annie steeled her nerves for her encounter with Danielle.

"Hey, Annie," Danielle said as Annie closed the door behind her. Danielle was putting the final touches on the bowl of salad.

"Hey, Dani. Did you guys have a good time at Kings Dominion? Tried to call you several times this weekend and only got voice mail." Annie thought it a good idea to state right off that she'd tried to call her sister.

"Oh, yes. The girls had a blast. So did Michael and I. The weather was perfect. The girls didn't want to leave and come back home. How was your trip to Illinois?"

"It was good. Saturday I played golf for the first time; Sunday was interesting, too. Auggie asked me to marry him and I went shopping at Bloomingdales and Victoria's Secret. Bought a beautiful silk dress for special occasion. Monday we had a cookout and a tornado. Just a typical weekend in Illinois." Annie watched her sister take in the words she'd just uttered and how her expression changed as the meanings percolated through her thoughts and registered in her mind. Annie wondered which comment Danielle would remark on first.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. What did you say about Sunday? Did I hear right that Auggie asked you to marry him?" Danielle wore a very surprised and excited expression.

"Yes, you heard correctly. Auggie popped the question and I said yes." Annie held her left hand out to show her sister.

Annie did not think that her sister's eyes could get any bigger than when she saw the ring. "Wow! That's some ring. Did he have that with him when he asked you?"

"No. It was a spur of the moment proposal for him. His mother gave him the ring to give to me. I didn't want to take it at first, but I would have offended his parents and him if I hadn't. I love the ring, but would have been just as pleased with something less showy. Something Auggie had picked out himself," Annie finally admitted.

"I understand, but he's a man, and sometimes men don't understand that a woman wants something that is all hers and not a hand-me-down; no matter how beautiful that hand-me-down."

"Actually he does. He asked me on the plane yesterday to go shopping with him this weekend to get a simpler ring. I told him no. This ring is perfect and made me feel like part of the family already. And I meant it."

Dani finally dropped Annie's hand and looked up at her with a serious expression.

"You're okay with me marrying Auggie?" Annie asked with trepidation.

"It's not my decision to make, sis. There are accommodations to be made in any union of two people. Only you know what they'd be if you and Auggie marry; and if you're willing to make them on a daily basis. When he's been here with you, I've noticed how smoothly you two work together, the little things that you seem to do so unconsciously for him that makes his life a little easier. We've seen him at his best. Have you seen him at his worst?" Danielle searched Annie's face for any signs of doubt. "I don't mean to be a downer here, but these are things that you need to think about, if you haven't done so already." Danielle added compassionately.

"I saw a side of him this weekend that I'd not seen before. He has his demons; we all do. I saw him out of his 'comfort zone', too. I'm willing to do what it takes to keep him safe and comfortable. So yes, I've thought about what being married to a blind man would entail. And yes, I'm willing to make accommodations for his special circumstance. I love him Dani, the fact that he's blind is part of who he is. It doesn't define him or our relationship."

Danielle wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "I'm happy for you, Annie. Have you thought of when you're going to get hitched?"

"No. Not yet. Not had a chance to think about that. And I won't for a few more days. Work has me heading to Germany tomorrow to trade some artifacts with another museum there. I'll be gone for a few days."

"But you just got home!"

"I know Dani. I know. It's part of the job, and I like my job."

Just then Katia, Chloe and Michael came into the room demanding to be fed. Annie picked up the salad bowl while Danielle took the lamb chops and rolls out of the warming oven. All five adjourned across the hall to the dining room.

# # # # #

It was Sunday evening and Annie was curled up into Auggie's side on his sofa. They were comfortable and watching a NCIS Marathon on the USA Network. Or, at least, that was the channel the TV was tuned to. It was the first chance they'd had to be together in a few days. Annie was just back from a very successful jaunt to Berlin. Earlier in the day, Auggie had met her at the passenger pick-up area of the airport with a driver from his favorite car service. As soon as she'd settled herself next to him in the back seat, he'd placed her engagement ring back on her finger with a flourish and her heart skipped a beat just like it did when he placed it on her finger in Glencoe the week before. She'd entrusted it to him before she left for the airport a few days before. He'd accompanied her back to Langley for her debriefing and to get her car. They were now comfortably in each other's arms once again.

While she was gone, Annie had had plenty of time to think about what Danielle had said on Wednesday. Was she really prepared to be married to a man who was blind? She thought that she was, but there was the one nagging doubt. She sat upright then turned so that she could watch the expressions on Auggie's face and tucked her feet under her.

"Auggie, Dani asked me something the other day and I didn't know how to answer her."

"What she asked about, it had something to do with me being blind, didn't it? She has her reservations about you marrying a blind man," he said the words evenly and without rancor, as if he'd been expecting the subject to be broached. "What did she ask that you couldn't answer?"

"She just asked if I'd seen you at your worst. I've seen you when you've, by your own admission, haven't been on the top of your game, and when you said that you were feeling very blind. But, have I seen you at your worst?"

"Annie, the most important thing for you to remember about me is that I'm human first. I have good days, and not so good days. But, for the most part, my moods don't have a thing to do with being blind. Even though I reject pity from others; there are still moments when I sometimes feel sorry for myself. They don't happen very often anymore. And, yes, you've pretty much seen me at my worst: That time just before we started dating. Just after you'd come back from that disastrous London mission. When I thought you were rejecting me because I'm blind. That was as low as I'd been since rehab – I felt so blind that day."

"I knew that I had hurt you that day, but I didn't realize it was that bad for you. It hurt me to see the hope and expectation fall from you to be replaced by a look that I'd never seen before, and hope never to see again."

"Annie, I can't promise that. I've stopped hiding my emotions from you. I know that much of the time I exude confidence and competence. Sometimes it's all an act and I really don't feel at all competent. Doesn't happen often, but it does happen."

"I understand, Honey. I have those days myself. I'm human, too, ya know," Annie admitted a bit reluctantly.

"You have bad days, too?" There was a knowing grin on Auggie's lips.

"Yeah, I have bad days, too. At the office I tend to hide them from others. Wouldn't do to have a moody spy running around with a gun, now would it?"

Auggie let out a laugh. "No, I don't think that a particularly good idea."

"What's a bad day for you look like?"

"Not as bad as they once were," Auggie began. "I've learned to temper my outbursts. Had to. Doesn't pay to berate your sighted guide; never know when they might walk off and leave me stranded – now that's not a pretty sight either. Usually I save the temper for the gym where I can take my frustrations out on the heavy bag. Just like I know someone else does."

"Yeah, I still do that. But, once you get home, where it's safe, what's a bad day like?"

"Mostly I just sit and listen to music and sulk," he said quietly; as if he hated to admit doing that. "But I'm looking forward to coming home to your loving arms and a good cuddle on those days. Being in your arms makes everything better."

Annie smiled at his last statement. She knew what he meant. Being in his arms at the end of a hard day did make the day a whole lot better.

"I pretty much do the same thing – come home and be in a mood; Dani and Michael know the signs and stay away. Since you can't pick up on the non-verbal signs as easily, I think I'll just have to tell you I'm not in a good mood."

Once again Auggie laughed freely. "That might be a good idea, but I'd probably get the hint when I said hello and you bite my head off."

"Yeah, I do tend to do that at times, don't I?"

"Yup, you do." Auggie grinned at her and nodded his head slightly. "I've made a mental note of your cycle so that I know when the PMS thing might be happening."

"Speaking of my cycle; I'm late. It's probably nothing. I've missed periods before. But I want to be honest with you in all things."

"I thought you were on birth control," Auggie said with alarm, "that's why I stopped …"

Annie reached over and put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Auggie, don't. I am on birth control and I haven't missed a pill since we've been dating. The last thing I want is to bring a child into this world without it being a planned thing. You do believe me?"

Auggie closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. "Yes, Annie, I believe you. Your statement just took me by surprise. We haven't talked about children, and careers, and other things yet." He searched for her hand and Annie helped him find it. "I will tell you one thing, should you be pregnant, I would never ask you to terminate it. That's not something I could be a party to."

Annie knew that he meant his words and took a small bit of comfort in them. She shifted and happily returned to Auggie's loving embrace. The niggling doubt that she'd had about marrying him was gone. She was completely in love with this wonderful man next to her and she knew that there was very little that would stop her from marrying her best friend and lover.

* * *

Is she? Isn't she? Well, you just have to tune in Saturday or Sunday to find out. Mean? Yeah, I know. evil laugh

Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here's the next edition. There's a couple of surprises that I hope will not be offensive or off-putting to the few readers that I still have following this saga. I'm feeling as if I'm writing this for myself, now, but that's okay. It keeps me and my beta busy for a few hours a week.

Thanks to girlwithoutfear for her corrections and Mandy58 for her suggestions for plot points.

The usual disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Annie slid off the examination table and began to redress while she waited for the Company doctor to return. After she'd discarded the light blue paper gown, and put her bra and panties back on, Annie pulled her slacks back on and maneuvered her blue silk T-shirt over her head. A few minutes after she'd ripped the bandage holding the gauze pad off the crook of her left arm, the doctor returned.

"Well, Ms. Walker, it appears as if you've passed another physical. It will be a few days before we get all the lab results back, but we do have the results of your pregnancy test. Since you've expressed some concern, I had the lab run it now."

"And what's the verdict?" Annie closed her eyes and steeled her nerves for the answer.

"I don't know if this is the results that you want, but you are not pregnant," the lady doctor replied evenly.

"You're sure?" Annie questioned.

"The test is very reliable and there are no signs of pregnancy."

"Thank you." Annie sighed with relief. "Any indication as to why I didn't have a period?"

"None," the doctor stated. "It sometimes happens. I'm not worried and neither should you."

"Okay. I'm good to stay on the birth control I've been using?"

"Yes. Unless you are looking to become pregnant then don't take them. It sometimes takes a couple of months before you get pregnant, although some women do become pregnant right away."

"Doc, I'm not looking to become pregnant. I'll keep taking my pills."

An hour later she was back in the DPD heading towards Tech Ops. One look and she could tell that Auggie was in the middle of handling an officer in the field. Now was not the time to interrupt him, even with the news that she had to give. She went to her desk and began to translate the document in the folder that was waiting for her there. She hoped that Auggie would be as relieved as she was once she was able to tell him the news.

It was after five when Annie finally finished translating the last page. She glanced over to find Auggie hunched over his keyboard. He keyed furiously for a few moments then paused to read his refreshable Braille display. Stu and Eric appeared to have left for the day. Annie straightened the document scattered across her desk and placed it back in its blue folder. She put the file in a desk drawer and locked it before rising and walking slowly toward Tech Ops.

As soon as she stepped inside the room Auggie raised his head and looked toward the doorway. "Annie?'

"Yeah. It's me." Annie replied softly.

"Where've you been hiding all day?" His tone was almost accusatory.

"When I got back from the doctor's office you were very busy so I went to my desk and began to work. I got so involved in translating a document that the time just slipped away from me," Annie replied defensively.

"Time out," Auggie said putting his hands together like a 'T' the quarterback would make to signal to the referee. "Long day. Let's start over. I've missed you. How's your day been?"

"Busy. And yours?"

"The same. How did the visit with the Company doctor go?"

"I'm still fit for duty," Annie announced proudly.

"That means you're not – "

"Yeah. I'm not pregnant," Annie proclaimed quietly.

"How do you feel about that?" Auggie asked with concern.

"Relieved," Annie said softly. "I'm relieved that I'm not with child. Does that make me a bad person?"

"If it does, I'm a bad person, too," Auggie replied with a weak grin. "Would it make us even worse people if we went somewhere nice to celebrate the fact that we're not going to be premature parents?"

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Anderson?"

"Any place you want to go future Mrs. Anderson."

An hour later Auggie and Annie were waiting for a table at the TGI Fridays in Tyson's Corner Center, in McLean, Virginia. It wasn't necessarily the fanciest place that they could have gone, but it was where Annie wanted to go, so that's where they went. It was a couple of steps up from their usual diner near Auggie's apartment.

As they sat in the foyer of the busy restaurant, Auggie began to nuzzle Annie's neck. His soft kisses followed up her neck and to her mouth.

"Auggie, people are beginning to stare," Annie whispered with concern. As much as she enjoyed his attention, Annie was uncomfortable with this public display of affection.

"Let them," he replied quietly between kisses.

"Auggie there is a time and a place for your Anderson libido to run amok. This is neither. Please stop." Annie whispered firmly.

Auggie huffed. "And what if I choose not to?"

"Then you would find yourself sitting here all alone and I'd be on my way home." There was a no nonsense tone to her firm whisper as she gently pushed Auggie's head away.

"You wouldn't …" Concern quickly registered on his features and he sat up straight. He clutched for Annie's hand.

"Whether or not I would is for me to know and you to never find out." There was an amused grin on Annie's features. It was hard for her to conceive of anything that would make her want to leave Auggie stranded. He trusted her with his well-being; and it was a responsibility that she did not take lightly.

Just then the pager in Auggie's hand began to blink and vibrate. He raised it above his head as he rose so that he could follow Annie to their table. To his side Annie rose also and brushed against him so that he could take her arm. Annie followed the host through the crowded restaurant to a quiet booth. She slid onto the seat of the high backed booth and was surprised when Auggie slid in beside her instead of across from her as he usually did. The host dropped two menus on the table and removed the extra place settings and plates.

Auggie investigated the table in front of him. As his fingers brushed against one of the menus, a quizzical looked came to him and he scooted the pages closer to him; he brushed his fingertips over it and a pleased look came over him.

"Did you silently ask for a Braille menu for me?" he asked Annie.

"No, I did not. But the host seemed to be very perceptive and has been here before when we've asked for one," Annie replied. "May I ask why you're sitting beside me instead of across from me as you usually do?"

"I just … I just wanted to be close to you this evening." He reached for her hand. "I want you to know that I'm here for you. I heard the disappointment when you announced to me that you're not pregnant. I know that pregnancy, planned or not, can be emotionally charged for a woman."

"I'm not at all disappointed, Auggie. Are you sure you weren't projecting your own disappointment? I know how macho a man can get when he knows that he's made a baby."

"Andersons are not that way. Yes, we are proud of the children that we father, but we do not take that ability for granted. Nor do we take our woman's ability to conceive or carry a child to term for granted either. Every one of my sisters-in-law has either had trouble conceiving or has lost a wanted pregnancy."

There server stopped by and took drink orders – a draft beer for both of them.

Auggie turned his attention to the menu; as did Annie. When the server came back with their drinks both were ready to order their meals – a medium rare Jack Daniels Flatiron steak with the garlic mashed potatoes and broccoli for Auggie and the Pecan Crusted Chicken Salad for Annie.

Once the server had left the table Auggie continued his earlier train of thought. "When the ladies lost their pregnancy, everyone was affected. Yes, I even hurt for the lady in question. Before they had Summer; Austin called to tell me that Jenna lost the baby. He felt the loss, believe me, he felt the loss, but he hurt even more for Jenna. She really took it hard and they were beginning to wonder if they'd ever be parents. I know neither of us wanted a pregnancy right now, but I also don't want you to think that I'm insensitive to any pain you might be feeling."

Annie leaned over and gave Auggie a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Auggie. Insensitive is the last thing that you are. I'm fine. Really. Although I'm not overjoyed at the moment, neither am I deeply saddened. I'm so not ready to be a mother. We've had a slight scare, but we'll both be okay."

Auggie leaned over and whispered in Annie's ear, "I'll go back to using protection if you want me to. I don't have a problem with that."

Annie smiled slightly at Auggie's earnestness. "I'll leave that decision up to you. But I don't consider it a necessity," she whispered back. She smiled even more at the sigh of relief that escaped Auggie.

Auggie finally turned to a different topic of conversation by asking, "Have you given any thought to when and where you want to become Mrs. Anderson?"

"I have given thought to where. When would depend on the availability of the where. I want for us to be married in Glencoe."

"Why Glencoe?" Auggie was genuinely surprised.

"You have more family than I do, and the logistics of getting them all to somewhere else is just too mind-boggling to consider. And I don't think your family would want to miss you finally getting married."

"You're right about that, but don't let my family be the deciding factor. Wherever you want and they'll just have to deal if they want to see me get married. Any of the chapels at Georgetown would be nice. I think that the Basilica of the National Shrine would be a bit ostentatious."

"You're Catholic?" Annie said in surprise.

"Yeah. Contrary to the Scandinavian roots of my surname, I was raised Catholic – kindergarten through eighth grade in the parish school. Like many of our generation I'm no longer actively practicing my religion. I think that Mom would appreciate me getting married by a priest, but I'm not going to insist. I just want to be married to you; for all I care it can be by a judge or a justice of the peace."

"Auggie, I'm also a non-practicing Catholic," Annie said slowly. Now it was Auggie's turn to be surprised.

"Get outta here." He paused for a moment then continued, "I guess one thing is settled – there's got to be a priest involved in there somewhere." He was almost laughing now.

"Yeah, but I was willing to go Protestant for you." Annie looked at Auggie and his face looked as if it would split wide open with the effort of stifling a belly laugh.

Finally he shook his head, and took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled through his nose. "And I for you, my dear. At least if I get married by a priest I don't have to run the risk of Mom disowning me," Auggie added.

"They'd do that? I thought it would only be my family that would be upset if I didn't marry in the Church."

"No, I don't think that they'd go that far, but I know Mom wouldn't be happy if my marriage wasn't consecrated. She takes her faith quite seriously, even if her children don't follow suit."

"So, your parish church sometime in the spring," Annie declared. "Do you think your Mom would mind doing some leg work for us and securing the church as soon as possible?"

"I'm sure she would be overjoyed to help with that. And I know that Jenna would love to help us find a caterer, if we don't have the reception at the country club."

"Auggie," Annie began nervously, "I can't afford a huge wedding like your brothers probably had. Just close family and maybe a few very close friends."

"I understand, Annie. I was getting a bit ahead of myself there. But, Annie, if you want a fairy tale princess wedding, that's what we're going to have. We can afford that. Trust me. And after we're married we can probably move into a condo in Georgetown, too. You were going to find out soon anyway, so I might as well tell you now, I have a trust fund that will allow me to buy the condo for cash and not wipe me out."

"Then why in the hell are you doing what you're doing and living where you're living?" Annie was absolutely incredulous.

"Because, up until now, I didn't want the money; it could sit there and rot for all I cared." Auggie closed his eyes and calmed himself. "When I went to Iraq the last time, Dad took out an insurance policy on me. If I came home in a box it would have paid a couple of grand, enough to bury me. If I came home injured to the point that I might not be able to make a living for myself, it would pay out big time – coming home blind was one of the payouts. The fact that I had skills that people still wanted and an employer who wanted me back didn't prevent the payout. I told Dad to put it somewhere in case I ever needed it and he invested it well for me. I certainly don't NEED it now, but if you want a big wedding and a condo in Georgetown, it would be my pleasure to tap into it for us. But," he continued in a super serious tone, "don't think that we're going to live like my parents, or brothers. If I'd wanted that life I wouldn't have joined the military or gone to work were we do. I'm a simple man with simple needs."

"Auggie, I totally understand." Annie grasped his hand in hers. "I'm a simple woman with simple needs myself. As long as I have some sort of roof over my head, and you, I have all I need."

* * *

Well? What did you think? Not too offensive I hope. The muse would enjoy a comment or two.

(Religious references will be held to a minimum until closer to the end and the actual ceremony. And even then I'm not sure how detailed those references will be.)


	4. Chapter 4

It's still Wednesday, barely. Got involved in something and forgot to post this morning. Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

Thanks to girlwithoutfear for her corrections, and Mandy for her suggestions.

I still don't own Annie, Auggie, Danielle or any of the other Covert Affairs characters that find their way into my fiction.

* * *

After they had a nice quiet dinner at Fridays, Annie and Auggie went back to Annie's place. Danielle, Michael, and their girls Chloe and Katia were on the patio enjoying one of the last warm fall evenings in DC.

"Hi, Dani, Michael," Annie greeted as she and Auggie walked by the white gate. "Dani, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, sis. What's up?" Danielle asked as she stood and walked to the gate separating the patio from the walkway to the guesthouse at the back of the property.

"Dani," Annie began as her sister stopped at the partially opened gate. "I've made two decisions about my wedding to Auggie. We're going to be married in his parish church in Glencoe. And I want you, Chloe and Katia to be my Matron of Honor, Jr. Bridesmaid and flower girl."

"Oh, Annie, it's wonderful that you're beginning to make decisions about the wedding. Are you involved in these decisions, Auggie?"

"Partially. I tried to talk her out of Glencoe, but I got overruled on that one." A wry grin worked its way across his lips.

"As long as she's letting you in on some of the decisions early on," Danielle said as she patted Auggie on the shoulder.

"We're going inside and call his mother so she can get with the church for open dates in the spring."

"Spring is a good time to get married. Let me know the date as soon as you get one."

"Like I'd leave you in the dark on that, Dani," Annie playfully retorted.

"Well, you have been known to forget to tell me things," Danielle responded as she elbowed Annie.

"Annie, I'm going to go inside and let you two do your sister act," Auggie said quickly.

"Okay, here's the key," Annie responded and jingled her keys. When he stuck his hand out Annie brushed them against his outstretched palm. She watched as he took a few steps toward her sister's guesthouse, then stopped and took his cane from his pocket. Once he'd unfurled it he continued toward the door, cane sweeping over the brick pavers. She watched for a few more moments then turned back to Danielle with a sigh.

"What's wrong, sis?" Danielle asked with concern.

"I don't know. Auggie hasn't used his cane to get to my door in a long time." Annie responded. "Anyway, because most of his family is there in Glencoe, and it's basically just you and me, and Michael and the girls, it just made more sense to have the wedding in Glencoe. I'm not sure that either mom or dad will be able to make it to wherever it is I get married, but it might be easier and cheaper to get them to the Chicago area. And I'm not sure that any of our aunts and uncles will come even if we invite them. I just want a small, simple ceremony with just immediate family, and maybe a few very close friends. Auggie offered to help pay for some of the costs, but I'm not sure that I'm going to take him up on that offer."

"He did? That was sweet of him. Lots of couples do that these days. I know it's not tradition, but it works for some; especially the couples that have been on their own for a few years."

"I know, Dani, but I've still got some of Nana's inheritance left, and I think that should be enough for the kind of wedding that I want. I don't need a big fancy wedding. We'll be just as married with a small intimate ceremony."

"How does Auggie feel about that?"

"He says he doesn't care just as long as we get married, but I think that small and simple would be easier on him."

"Are you going small and simple just for Auggie?"

"No," Annie replied shaking her head. "It was one small thing I took into consideration, but it was not the deciding factor, nor was cost. It just boiled down to what I wanted. Small and simple is what I want and that's what it's going to be."

"Mom," Chloe called from the backdoor to the house, "are you coming in to read to us before bed?"

"Love ya, sis," Danielle said as she closed the gate and went back to her children and husband.

When Annie got to her door it was slightly ajar and she slipped in quietly. She heard Auggie talking in the bathroom in low urgent tones. He seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone. "Just do it, Austin … Yes, I know what I'm doing … No, she's not insisting on this. She doesn't even know I'm doing it … Just change my god damned will, Austin … Yes, everything: trust fund, investment accounts, life insurance, my share of Mom and Dad's estate, everything I own or have interest in – is to go to Anne Catherine Walker if something happens to me before we're legally wed … Write it up tomorrow and overnight it to my PO Box. The Postmaster there knows me well and I'll get her to look it over and witness it for me … Damn you Austin, just do it."

Annie's mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide with astonishment with what she'd just overheard. As quietly as she'd come in, Annie slipped back out and made a noisy re-entrance to her rooms. She didn't quite know what to make of the one-sided conversation that she'd just overheard, but she knew that she couldn't let on that she knew what he'd just asked to have done.

"Auggie? Are we ready to call your Mom now?" Annie asked as she slammed the door behind her.

She heard the toilet flush, and Auggie emerged from her bathroom with his phone still to his ear and adjusting his trousers with his other hand.

"So, you'll be my best man, Austin? … Good, talk to ya later, bro." Auggie took his iPhone from his ear and pushed the screen to end the call. "Come here, gorgeous. Give me a kiss," Auggie said lightly as he held his arms open.

Annie slipped easily into his open arms and planted a big, not very chaste, kiss on Auggie's lips. He eagerly returned it. They stayed like that, locked in each other's arms, for a few moments before Auggie broke the embrace.

"As much as I'd like to spend all evening like that, it's time for us to call my Mom. Where's your land line phone?"

"Where it's always been, on the nightstand. Sit, I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks," Auggie replied moving toward the sofa. Uncharacteristically he found Annie's sofa with his right leg and nearly fell.

"Auggie, what's wrong?" Annie asked with concern.

Auggie shook his head. "Nothing, my bearings were just a little off. Happens sometimes when I've got something on my mind – like how to let Mom know that she can't invite the whole church and country club community to our wedding."

"Here's the phone," Annie said as she placed it in Auggie's left hand. "You think that she'll want to invite that many people?"

"No, I know that she'll want to invite the whole world to see her baby boy marry the most perfect woman she's ever met. If mom hadn't thought that you were the perfect woman for me, she would not have given me that ring to give to you. She knows that you'll be by my side like the vows say, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part. And I know that, too. I know that I would have to screw up big time for you to ever leave my side. We're stuck like glue, me and you."

"Yeah, stuck like glue," Annie echoed. She had a broad smile when she sat down beside him.

Auggie sighed and punched in the familiar eleven digits to his parent's home phone.

"Mom, it's me August," he said into the mouthpiece as soon as the phone was answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. So is Annie.

"Mom, we've got a favor to ask of you … I know, Mom, but it's an easy favor. One that I hope you'll be overjoyed to do for us. … We need for you to get us a date next spring at Sacred Heart. … I knew that you'd be able to do that … Mid-March to mid-June, Saturday early afternoon preferred, Friday evening if you can't get Saturday. … No, Mom it's not going to be a big wedding, just a small, simple ceremony. … Mom, no, absolutely not! … If we have to we'll elope to Las Vegas or somewhere. … Okay, mom, glad you see it our way. … Call us when you get a date confirmed. … Bye, Mom. … Love you, too."

"Did she give you too hard of a time?" Annie asked when he'd ended the call and laid that phone on the end table.

"Not as hard a time as I'd expected. She was hoping for a big wedding I think, but I don't think she'll give us a hard time about it, especially when I mentioned eloping. She'll call me as soon as she gets with the church secretary and gets a date for us."

"Do you think that she'll have a hard time finding an open date?"

"I'm not sure, but I rather doubt it. Mom can be very persuasive. We'll have a date by the end of the week, this I know. Now, how about we indulge in a bit of TV before I call a cab and go home."

"You're not staying over?"

"I don't have any clean clothes here and I've got a spot of Jack Daniels sauce on my shirt so the walk of shame is out."

"I won't insist on you staying, but you do have some clean clothes here. Dani left a clean basket of clothes on my bed today. Your stuff was on top."

"Thank you Dani!" Auggie play shouted toward the front door. "Let's see, it's Tuesday," he checked his watch, "just a bit before nine. Is NCIS—Los Angeles on tonight?"

"Don't know. Let's find out," Annie said as she picked up the TV remote off the coffee table. Soon the pair was curled up together watching a new episode of NCIS – LA.

A few minutes into the show, during a commercial break, Annie looked up at Auggie. "You said that when you ran into the couch a few minutes ago it was because you were a bit distracted. Is that why you used your cane to go between the car and the front door here?"

Auggie furrowed his brows for a moment as if considering the question. "No, for a moment I was just plain disoriented and had a brief moment of panic. That happens sometimes. It's sort of like my brain just wakes up and realizes I'm blind. When it happens I just have to really concentrate on things. Tonight that meant getting the cane out even though I was sure that I knew where I was."

"Do things like that happen often?"

"Thankfully, no. Usually it happens first thing in the morning when I wake up – when I wake up and open my eyes and it's still dark when I know that it should be light out. That usually happens when I've been able to see in my last dream before waking. I don't do that much anymore."

Annie snuggled in closer. "Thanks for sharing that."

"You're welcome, Annie. I don't like to keep you in the dark about things."

# # # # #

On Wednesday Auggie had asked Joan if he could have an extra long lunch hour on Thursday. She said that he could, so at 11:30 on Thursday he left Tech Ops to go to the car that he'd asked to meet him. A few minutes before Noon, he was walking into the UPS Store in McLean, Virginia.

"Mr. Anderson, it's been a while. Are you here for the Overnight package?" the female behind the counter greeted him.

"Yes, Jane, I am. If you're not too busy could I have a few minutes of your time in private?"

"Not a problem, Mr. Anderson. I'll get the package and we'll go to my office."

A few minutes later Auggie was sitting in the cramped office of the manager of the UPS Store, and she was opening the envelope for him.

"There's a Braille page here," Jane said and brushed it against his hand.

Auggie took the page and, holding it against his chest, read it. As he read his features softened and became pleased. "Jane, would you read the document in the envelope to me. I'm getting married soon and have changed my will. I need to know that it's been changed the way that I want before I sign it and have you witness it."

"You're way too young to be making a will, Mr. Anderson," the older lady said.

"Thank you, Jane, but one is never too young to make sure your loved ones are taken care of in the case of your premature demise."

For the next five minutes Auggie listened intently as the manager of the UPS Store read the document that Austin had drawn up for him. Amongst all the legalese it made it clear that everything that August David Anderson owned, or could own in the future would go to one Anne Catherine Walker-Anderson. He was pleased and had the proprietress of the UPS Store indicate where he was to sign. He signed his full name and asked her to sign as witness. She willingly did so and had her two employees also sign the document.

"Now that it's signed and witnessed, I need it overnighted back to my lawyer."

"No problem, Mr. Anderson," Jane said quickly. "Wait here a few minutes and I'll get it all ready to go for you."

"I can wait out front while you do that," Auggie responded quickly.

"It's not a problem and you look a bit tired. Just sit and relax. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

True to her word, Jane was back in less than five minutes with the light cardboard envelope. She addressed it and handed it to Auggie. He placed the signed legal document in the envelope and sealed it.

"Is this going back via USPS like it came in? Or is it going by UPS? Doesn't matter, just curious," Auggie asked as he handed it back to her.

"UPS. I couldn't guarantee that USPS would get it back to your lawyer tomorrow. I can with UPS," Jane said as she took Auggie's arm. He quickly reversed who was grasping whom.

As he exited the building, Auggie heard a car engine start. With his cane sweeping the concrete before him, Auggie headed toward the sound of the car. A few minutes later his driver was heading toward the hospital at Georgetown University.

* * *

If anyone has a comment (good, bad or indifferent) I'd like to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the weekend. As promised, here's the next installemnt.

Thanks again to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their contributions.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a 65# Boxer with a uncanny knack of waking me up at the ungodliest of hours.

* * *

The car service vehicle was crossing the Potomac River on its way to deliver Auggie to Georgetown University Hospital when Auggie's phone rang.

"Anderson," he automatically answered. When he recognized the voice on the other end of the conversation, "Oh, hi, Mom. … No, Annie's not with me right now. I won't see her again until this evening. Contrary to what one of your sons thinks we do not work together. … Yeah, I'm in a car. I've got a driver and we're running some errands at lunch. … Yes, Mom, eating is one of the errands. I am not going to waste away to nothing. … You're having lunch with Austin? Can I talk to him a moment? … Austin? … I got the package just a bit ago. It's what I wanted done. It's all signed, and on its way back to you by way of UPS. You should have it back tomorrow. Thanks man. … Now, can I talk to Mom again? Oh, you haven't said anything to anyone about that have you? … No? Good. … Hi again, Mom. … You got the church! That's great! When? … Saturday, May 11; anytime in the afternoon as long as we're out by 5:00. That sounds good. … No, Mom, I don't have the ability to make a note right now. I'll call Annie as soon as we're done talking. Call me back and it will go to voicemail and I'll listen to that later and make my notes from that. Okay? … Thank you, Mom. I've got to go now. … Love you, too." As soon as he'd hung up from talking to his mother, Auggie dialed Annie. He got her voicemail and left a brief message that they had the church and the date.

His driver had parked the car and was now opening the door for him. As soon as he was out of the vehicle and the door closed, Auggie took the man's arm and let him lead him into the hospital's lobby.

"August Anderson for radiology," he stated when the receptionist questioned who he was there to see.

"Do you need someone to take you to the Radiology Department, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, please," Auggie responded. "Thanks, Chet. I've got an order for another car to come get me here at 2:00 to take me back to work," he said as he turned to the man who'd driven him and brought him into the hospital.

"I've got another person to ferry, and an order to pick someone up here at 2:00 so I'll see you then. I'll meet you here in the lobby," he said as he touched Auggie's arm.

Several minutes later Auggie was on his way to radiology for his CAT scan.

# # # # #

By 2:30 Auggie was back at his desk in Tech Ops. No sooner than he'd sat down and put his headphones back around his neck, the door to the office opened and the gentle fragrance that Annie had applied that morning wafted in on the air currents.

"Hi, Annie. I take it you got my message?"

"Yeah, I did. May 11th. That should be interesting. Mother's Day is the next day."

Auggie let out a laugh. "I don't believe it. I'm willing to bet she did that one deliberately. Getting her Mother's Day present a day early. I should have known better. Should have tried calling the church myself, but when would either of us had time to do that?"

"We could have taken today off," Annie replied. "Then I could have accompanied you on your errands."

"Annie, I don't need you in my business 24/7. A man does have a life without someone following him around all the time. Even a blind man," he said that words lightly, and there was a smile on his face when he finished, but there was truth to his words, too.

"I know," Annie said as she placed a swift kiss on his cheek. "Just have to have something to harass you about. Did you get all of your errands run?"

"Yeah, I did. Easy peasy," Auggie answered.

"Even the one in the radiology department at Georgetown University Hospital?" Annie asked evenly.

Auggie sat up straight in surprise. He swiveled his chair so that he faced Annie. "How do you know about that?" his tone was accusatory and harsh.

"Dani saw you there. Katia fell at school this morning and Dani was there getting her arm X-rayed when she saw you."

"Why didn't she say something to me?" Auggie was still upset, but his words were less harsh.

"She didn't have time. She was busy with Katia, and by the time she was able to talk you were back getting your scan. A CAT scan, Auggie – what's that all about?" Now it was Annie's turn to be accusatory. "Does it have anything to do with your moments of disorientation?"

Auggie took his headphones off and tossed them on his desktop. He stood and grasped Annie's arm. "Roof," was all that he said.

Once they were seated on the bench by the waterfall, Auggie began, "I didn't mean to deceive you, Annie. I've had the appointment for a month. It was scheduled before we left for Illinois. Yes, it is about the bouts of disorientation. I mentioned them to my regular doctor when I went in for my yearly with him. He didn't think they were serious, but referred me to a neurosurgeon, who also doesn't think they're caused by anything but possible stress. Just to shut me up, and rule out a tumor, he scheduled the scan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't going to say anything at all if the scan was clean."

"Dani was worried; and called me to see if I knew anything – which I didn't. I lied to her and said that it might have to do with your yearly physical. I guess it wasn't a total lie."

"Yeah, I guess. You still sound irritated with me," Auggie said as he searched for Annie's hand. He felt her move and place her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. I guess that was a fail."

"Yes, it was a major fail. Have you had a scan before?" her tone was now less irritated and more concerned.

"Yeah. But not in a few years; had one right after I got hurt in Iraq and then another one here in the States at Walter Reed before they sent me to rehab. Disorientation was a way of life then." He hated to deceive Annie, but there very well could be something majorly wrong. The neurologist had wanted the scan immediately, but Auggie'd put him off until after his Labor Day holiday. He was going home even if Annie hadn't pestered him about it.

Annie stood and moved to stand in front of Auggie. "It's okay, Hun. I'm sure that it's nothing, too." She kissed him on the forehead. The encrypted phone in her pocket warbled. "Walker. … Yes, ma'am, I'll be right there. I'll bring Auggie with me."

"Briefing?"

"Yeah, conference room in five."

"Wonder where you're going now?" Auggie said as he stood to follow Annie.

"I have no idea, but I really don't want to go," Annie said as she pulled open the door. Auggie placed his right hand on the door and followed Annie through it.

Just as they were sitting down at the conference table, the phone in Auggie's pocket began to ring. He rose to go to the door and nearly collided with Joan as she was entering.

"Anderson, is that a civilian phone?"

"Yes, ma'am. This could be important and I've got to take it."

"You know that I could fire you for treason, just for having it inside the building."

"I know. And frankly right now I don't care." He punched the face of the phone and answered the call right in front of his boss. "Yes, this is August Anderson. … I'll be there as soon as I can." He terminated the call and said, "Sorry Joan, something important has come up and I'll be leaving for the day. I may not be in tomorrow either. If you were going to assign me to handle someone on this upcoming mission, Stu or Eric will have to do it." He heard whispering in the background, but did not care.

"Sorry, Joan, but I'm not available either," Annie said as she placed a hand on Auggie's forearm.

"No, Annie. You are going to stay here and do your job. I do not want you to be with me this time. This is something that I need to deal with on my own. I'll call you tonight." He said the words softly, but very forcefully as he removed her hand from his arm. He stepped through the conference room door and when he heard it shut behind him he hurried along the walkway and to his office where he called the car service and picked up his things. Before he left, he placed his encrypted cell phone prominently on his desk.

Forty-five minutes later Auggie was nearing the office of Kevin M. McGrail, MD on the campus of Georgetown University, when his driver said, "Sir, I think that we've been followed. There's been a little red VW following us for the longest time."

"Damn!" Auggie exclaimed. "I'd tell you to evade her, but it wouldn't do much good." He didn't know whether to be pissed or pleased.

A few minutes later, the car came to a stop and the driver asked, "Do you want assistance into the building, sir?"

"Where's that little red VW?"

"It's pulled into a parking spot. There's a pretty blonde getting out of it. She's coming this way and she doesn't look happy."

"I would imagine that she's plenty pissed. Just let me out here. After she slaps me silly, we'll go in together."

"She's going to assault you? I can't let you out if your well-being is in jeopardy."

"No, my well-being is not in jeopardy from her. She might want to slap me, but she won't."

"Okay, then. When you get out the doorway is about your one o'clock."

Cane in hand, Auggie exited the vehicle, closed the door and took several steps toward the building but did not unfurl his cane. He paused as the angry staccato of Annie's heels approached. When they stopped beside him he spoke, "You don't listen very well do you?"

"Joan sent me," was all that she said as she brushed her hand against his. "Who's the doctor we're going to see?"

"Dr. Kevin M. McGrail, neurosurgeon. Annie, I'm scared. I haven't been this scared since I woke up in the field hospital blind," Auggie said as he took Annie's arm.

Five minutes later they were sitting, with hands intertwined, in the inner office of Dr. McGrail.

Auggie heard the doctor enter the room, and sit behind the desk. "I see that you have company today, Mr. Anderson."

"Yes, Annie Walker, my fiancée; she can hear anything that you have to tell me."

"Okay, I have good news, bad news, and back to, hopefully, good news. First the good news is that you do not have a tumor; the bad news is you do have an aneurysm. Good news is that the aneurysm is easily treatable. The maybe bad news is that I want to fix it tomorrow."

"Why so soon? It's that dangerous?" Annie interjected.

"August's bouts of disorientation seem to be caused by leakage from the aneurysm. It could burst at any time and that could be very bad. If it wasn't leaking I wouldn't be in such a hurry to treat. Mr. Anderson, you are far too young a man to face the lifetime of deficits that a burst aneurysm would cause. You've already got enough to deal with."

Auggie inhaled deeply and slowly let the breath out, before he spoke. "How long will I be laid up after this thing is fixed? And how do you plan on fixing it?"

"Your aneurysm is easily treated by a relatively non-invasive procedure called endovascular coiling. In the case of your aneurysms, I'll be inserting a special small bore plastic tube into the femoral artery by way of a small incision in your leg and navigating it through your vascular system into your head and into the aneurysm. I'll then insert tiny platinum coils through the catheter and into the aneurysm. They'll block the flow of blood into it and prevent a rupture. Then you'll stay in the hospital for a few days, then go home to rest for a few weeks. I've done this hundreds of times over the last few years and the prognosis for full recovery is very, very good. It's not without risk, but the risks for you are very low."

"I'm not going to die?"

"We all die sometime, Mr. Anderson, but after this procedure I expect you to live a long and full life. If left untreated, yes, you could die way too early."

"Annie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Does this man look like he knows what he's doing?"

"Yes, silly. He has a lot of awards hanging on the wall behind him. He's going to operate on you tomorrow."

"What's next doc?" Auggie pronounced after a few moments of thought. As much as he hated hospitals, he was relieved that he wasn't going to die of the brain tumor he'd convinced himself that he had. And as long as they weren't going to cut into his brain, he'd go along with the procedure without a fuss.

"As soon as you leave this office you're to be admitted to the hospital where you'll spend the night getting prepped for surgery. First thing in the morning I'll see you for surgery."

"Annie, I'm still scared. Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Remember what you said the other night? Me and you, we're stuck like glue."

* * *

Stuck like glue. Is there any one still sticking with me? Or, am I simply writing for my own pleasure and time-filling pursuit?


	6. Chapter 6

Since I've been ordered to continue, it's time for the mid-week update. We get to find out if Auggie makes it through surgery without harm. (So much to go wrong when you're fiddling around up there in the brain.) All I'll say is that he DOES NOT miraculously regain his sight.

Thanks to girlwithoutfear for her contribution. She catches the stuff I miss.

The usual discalimer: don't own. Wish I did, but alas I do not.

* * *

Annie sat in the recliner next to Auggie's hospital bed eating the salad that she'd gotten from the hospital cafeteria. Auggie had picked at the meal he'd been presented. The TV was on but she wasn't really watching it. Nor did she think that Auggie was listening to it, but the noise was oddly comforting. She'd called Joan and told her what was going on and cleared at least a month of sick leave for Auggie and a few vacation days for her. Joan had been uncharacteristically charitable in her granting of a few days off for Annie so soon after the days she'd asked off for Labor Day. Auggie had reluctantly called his parents to let them know what was happening to him. He'd had a bit of a time convincing them that they didn't need to catch the next plane to DC to be with him. And Annie finally caught up to Danielle. Danielle had been concerned for the both of them and was on her way to bring Annie a change of clothes. Annie had tried to stop her, but secretly would be happy to change out of her suit into a pair of comfortable jeans and T-shirt and into a pair of sneakers. As much as she loved her Louboutins they could get uncomfortable after awhile.

It hadn't been that long, or so it seemed, since she'd hung up from talking to Danielle that her sister and Chloe were peeking in the door.

"Here Aunt Annie," Chloe announced as she handed Annie the small overnight bag she'd carried in. "Mom and I packed this for you. I put in the book you and Uncle Auggie were reading so you could read to him while he rested."

"That was thoughtful of you, Chloe," Auggie said from his place in the bed. "Come up here and give me a hug. Your Aunt Annie's being mean and won't give me one, but I bet you'll be nice."

"Auggie, I'm not either being mean. You want me to snuggle with you and there's not room in that little bed for both of us."

"Not my fault," Auggie play pouted as Chloe sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned in and gave Auggie a big hug.

"It looks as if you're in good spirits, Auggie," Danielle observed.

"Yeah. So far. It's happening all too fast for me to get too worked up about," Auggie replied as he unwrapped his arms from around Chloe. "Chloe hugs help, too."

"You're being silly now, Uncle Auggie," Chloe chirped as she slid off the bed.

"Come Chloe, I told Daddy that we wouldn't be gone too long," Danielle gently commanded.

"Wait, Dani. Let me change out of this suit and you can take that back with you," Annie said as she placed the small suitcase on the edge of the bed and opened it. She quickly stepped out of her skirt and handed it to her sister.

"Mommy, she's getting undressed in front of a boy," Chloe exclaimed with a tinge of horror.

"It's okay for Aunt Annie to do that, Chloe. It's only okay because I can't see her private stuff anyway," Auggie carefully explained. "It's not okay for you to do that. Okay?"

"Okay, I think I understand. I can only get undressed in front of blind boys?" She said the words seriously, but Annie could tell that she was trying oh so hard to stifle a giggle.

"Right," Auggie said as he pointed a finger as if his hand were a gun at Chloe. He had an amused grin on his lips.

"Here," Annie said handing the blouse and suit jacket to Danielle. "I'll call you tomorrow when Auggie is in recovery and let you know that everything's okay," Annie said as she pulled the Henley shirt Danielle had brought over her head.

Danielle quickly squeezed Auggie's hand and then hugged Annie before she headed back to her home.

Several hours after Danielle and Chloe had left, Annie was laid back in the recliner and Auggie was semi-reclined in the hospital bed when one of the night nurses came in with a pillow and blanket for Annie.

"Since it doesn't seem like you're going to go home for the night, I thought that you might like these to make you more comfortable," she whispered to Annie.

"Thanks," Annie whispered back.

"You don't have to whisper," Auggie stage whispered. "I'm not asleep."

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" the nurse asked in a normal, soft tone.

"Nah," Auggie responded. "I'll be asleep most of the day tomorrow while they fix me."

After the nurse left, Annie asked Auggie, "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how nervous are you?"

"If ten is the most nervous I can be, I'm about an eight point five. This is all happening too fast for me. I've gone from convinced that I was going to die from a brain tumor, to having a flexible tube run through my veins and into my head. I wish that I had my laptop so that I could research this procedure."

"Where is your computer? I didn't see you with your messenger bag today."

"I left it at home; didn't think that I'd need it today. Guess I was wrong about that, too."

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to," Annie said reassuringly. "I trust this doctor. He has that quiet sort of confidence about him."

"I'm at such a disadvantage when it comes to reading people these days, but I did like what I heard in his voice and choice of words."

"Yeah, that, too."

Both dozed off and on for the rest of the night. Promptly at 5:30 transportation came and took Auggie to the surgical holding area. About 6:00 the anesthesiologist came in – Auggie was only going to be lightly sedated for the procedure and should quickly come out from under anesthesia soon after it was stopped. No sooner had she left than another doctor came in. He introduced himself as Dr. Watson. In his already loopy state, Annie could tell that Auggie was having a hard time refraining from making a Sherlock Holmes comment. Dr. Watson explained that he would be the one actually guiding the catheter through Auggie's veins by way of real-time X-rays. As he was getting ready to leave, Auggie asked, "Hey doc, while you're up there playing around it my brain, do you thing you find the 'ON' switch for my eyes? You know that one that got turned off a few years ago. No one seems to have been able to find the switch that turns my lights back on. I'm just glad that I never was afraid of the dark."

Annie had to stifle a laugh. Auggie was so serious in his question.

Dr. Watson looked confused for a moment then Annie saw the light of awareness click on in him. An amused grin covered his face. "Son, I'll see if I can find that switch, but I can't promise anything in that department. Those switches are very temperamental. All I can promise is that when I'm done that you won't have to worry about the aneurysm bursting on you," he said as he patted Auggie on the shoulder. He indicated for Annie to follow him as he walked away from Auggie's gurney.

"How long has he been blind?" the doctor asked as soon as they were out of Auggie's hearing.

"Four-and-a-half years. An IED exploded near him when he was serving in Iraq. The shockwave destroyed his retinas and damaged his optic nerves."

"He's aware that injuries to the optic nerve are permanent?"

"Yeah, he's aware that he'll never see again. He's nervous and sedated. It's just his way of coping. I doubt that he'll even remember that conversation later," Annie replied.

"Okay, then I won't worry about having a disappointed patient on my hands," Dr. Watson said as he moved off toward the door.

When she got back to Auggie's side he asked curtly, "What did Watson want? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. He just wanted to know that you wouldn't be mad at him if he couldn't turn your light back on."

"And?"

"That's it. I reassured him that you understand that you'll still be blind when you wake up."

Auggie sighed. "A man can wish can't he?"

"Yes, a man can wish," Annie whispered as she chastely kissed him on the cheek. "It looks like they're ready for you. I'll be by your side again as soon as they'll let me."

"Annie, I love you," Auggie said as they began to wheel him out.

"I love you, too, Auggie," Annie choked out past the lump in her throat.

As soon as Auggie had been pushed through the swinging door to the hall going to the operating suites, an aide came to usher Annie to the surgical waiting area. She was both surprised and pleased to see Danielle already seated there.

"Hi, Dani. What are you doing here?" Annie said as she settled onto the loveseat beside her sister.

"Offering you some moral support. And bringing you a good cup of coffee and a bagel. I'm sure that you could do with both."

"Thanks, yes. Especially the coffee," Annie said as she took the offered thermal cup from Danielle.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only about five hours, Danielle touched Annie on the arm to rouse her from her nervous haze. "Someone's calling for Mrs. Anderson. I think they mean you."

"Oh. Thanks Dani," Annie said as she rose to make her way to the volunteer standing by the door to a small room off the main waiting area. "I'm not Mrs. Anderson yet, but I am here for August Anderson."

"Are you Anne Walker-Anderson?"

"I'm Anne Walker right now; soon to be Walker-Anderson. Do you need to see ID?" Annie asked as she dug in the front pocket of her jeans.

"No, that's not necessary. Mr. Anderson's doctors want to talk to his family."

"Is something wrong?" Annie asked with alarm.

"I don't know, but probably not. It's customary for the doctors to talk to the patient's family once surgery is completed. Just to let them know that everything's okay," the lady said calmly.

"Okay," Annie said as she sat in one of the armchairs across from a small desk.

A long five minutes later the door from the hall opened and both Dr. Watson and Dr. McGrail entered. Dr. Watson took the seat behind the desk; Dr. McGrail sat in the second armchair.

"Sorry for taking so long with Mr. Anderson's procedure," Dr. Watson began.

"Is something wrong?" Annie quickly asked in near panic.

"No, not at all," Dr. McGrail quickly countered. He nodded toward the other doctor who continued.

"When we got the first spot packed another one reared its ugly little head a few millimeters from the first. We packed that one, too. We stayed in for a little longer to see if anymore decided to pop out."

"Bottom line is – he's fine," Dr. McGrail offered. "He's in recovery now; and as soon as he's responding we'll send him back to his room. One of the volunteers can show you the way back there. I expect it to be another forty-five minutes before he's coherent enough that the government nurse he's got will let him go back to the floor. What does he do that the government has to send special personnel to make sure he doesn't mumble about government secrets while he's under or coming out from anesthesia? I don't like people that I don't know around when I'm operating."

"His job is classified. I don't even know all that he does," Annie lied, convincingly she hoped. She was irritated at, but not totally surprised by the doctor's revelation. She wished that it could have been her monitoring Auggie, but knew why it was not – she was too emotionally close to be able to see Auggie knocked out and hooked to IV's and monitors. She just hoped that whoever it was wouldn't be tagging along back to the room with him.

"Working here in DC I've learned to expect it. Doesn't mean I have to like it though," the doctor commented dryly.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" Dr. Watson spoke up.

"Just what's the long term prognosis?"

"Just like we said in the beginning; he'll be able to live a long, full, and active life. Although I cannot be for one-hundred percent sure for a day or so, I do not expect any residual deficits beyond the one that he came in with. Because of the anesthesia he'll be a bit groggy for a day or so, but that will wear off and he'll be his old self in no time," Dr. Watson responded.

"You say about forty-five minutes before he's back in the room and I can see him?"

"About," Dr. McGrail stated as he rose to leave the room. Dr. Watson followed after giving Annie's hand a quick shake.

Annie exited the other door back to the waiting room. Danielle looked up expectantly.

"Procedure's done and he's fine. Still in recovery but should be back in his room in a little bit. I need to be there when he comes in, but I also need to get some fresh air," Annie said as she approached her sister. As they left the waiting room, the volunteer behind the desk asked who they were there for and wrote the room number on a card for them.

After the brief walk to the lobby and a few moments sitting on the benches outside the main door, Annie was ready to return to Auggie's room. She was surprised when she walked into the room and saw the flower and balloon arrangements already there. So was Danielle. Both ladies looked each arrangement over and Annie looked at the cards. Arrangements had come from Katia and Chloe Brooks, Danielle and Michael Brooks, Joan Campbell, and Mom and Dad. All were bright and beautiful, but most importantly fragrant and textural. Annie knew that Auggie would appreciate them all.

She'd settled in to the recliner good when the door to the room bumped open and the gurney carrying Auggie was pushed into the room. The orderlies deftly transferred his limp body from gurney to bed. For as tall and as well-built as he was, at the moment he looked small and fragile. Annie sighed and looked from one orderly to the other with a questioning look.

"We just transport them when and where we're told," the taller one said in passing as he pushed the gurney from the room.

They had barely left the room when a nurse entered and ministered to her patient. She must have noticed Annie's concerned look because she said, "He's drifting in and out. He'll be like that for a while, but his vitals are stable. We just need to keep him quiet for awhile."

"I understand," Annie stated. "Keep him quiet. Good luck with that one." Annie gave the nurse a big grin as she settled back into the recliner to watch the love of her life sleep off his anesthesia.

About one o'clock, Danielle left to go back home and another round of flower arrangements arrived as Auggie snored softy.

Around one-thirty, Auggie groggily called, "Annie?"

"I'm here," she said softly reaching out to touch his hand.

"Have I died?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" Annie quickly responded before realization dawned on her.

"There seems to be a lot of flowers in the room," he said in a strong, normal voice.

"Yeah, there are several arrangements here for you," Annie replied. "When you're up to it I'll show them to you."

"As long as I don't have to get out of this bed, I'd like to see them now," he responded as he manipulated the bed's controls so that he was in a more upright position.

Annie rose and picked up the arrangement from Chloe and Katia. "Here," she said placing the card from it in his outstretched hand.

"I can't …," he began until his thumb brushed across the bumps on the small card. "This didn't come this way from the florist."

"No, I got bored waiting for you to sleep it off and decided to practice my Braille. I had a slate and stylus in my purse, even though I sometimes lust after your high-tech stuff."

"Just one more reason that I love you," Auggie responded faintly. Then in a more normal voice he added, "Just keep yer mitts of my gadgets!"

Annie just laughed as Auggie read the card.

"Chloe and Katia. You did well. Didn't mess up with your 'I' and 'E' this time."

Annie beamed at his off-handed praise as she gently placed his hand on the vase of flowers.

"Ah, what colors are the flowers? This one feels like a miniature sunflower. So, dark in the center and yellow petals? What color are the daisies and the miniature mums?"

"Yes, the baby sunflowers are dark brown in the center and yellow petals. The daisies are white, and the miniature mums are yellow."

"School bus yellow?"

"No. Not that dark. More like sunshine yellow."

"Ah, the yellow crayon kids use to color the sun."

"Yes, that yellow."

"What's this?" Auggie asked as his hand brushed against the plush bumblebee in the center of the arrangement.

"It's a smiling bumblebee; yellow and black stripped arms and legs, yellow head with black antennae, and a white shirt that says 'Bee Well'."

"Sounds cute."

"It is. Dani said that she was looking online to get an idea of what to tell the florist to send; Chloe was looking with her and said that she had to send that one to you. Dani sent it from the girls. She sent something else from her and Michael."

"She didn't have to do that," Auggie said embarrassed.

"She knows that. She also didn't have to come and bring me coffee and a bagel this morning or sit with me until you were out of surgery. But that's just the kind of person that she is."

"And she has a pretty wonderful sister, too," Auggie said reading the next card that Annie placed in his hand. He examined the large white daisies and yellow spider mums from Danielle and Michael, the white orchid from Joan, and the white and yellow rose buds from his Mom and Dad. He'd buried his face in the roses from his parents and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. "These remind me of home, and Mom … and of when I was a little boy helping Mom in her rose garden. Things were so much simpler when I was younger," Auggie said with nostalgia. "Annie, don't ever take anything for granted – not even me – for you never know when it's going to be snatched away from you."

* * *

I know that spider mums probably wouldn't take much looking at by Auggie before falling apart, and the florist roses don't have much scent, but hey, cut an author a bit of slack?

Any other comments you'd care to share? I know you're out there now and still reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Time for the weekend update. Early for SeeZee.

Thanks to Mandy58 and to girlwithoutfear for their input.

The usual Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

"You're being ridiculous!" Annie tried to keep her voice even despite the fact that she wanted to wring Auggie's neck.

"Promise!" Auggie exclaimed forcefully. "I want you to promise me that if something happens to me you'll walk away and make a new life for yourself."

"How can you even ask me that?"

"I'm serious Annie, I _want _your promise; I _need_ your promise."

"You're not going to get it. And it's not something I want to talk about or even think about right now. We manage to get into enough trouble as it is, why go off looking for it?" Annie said patiently.

"I'm not looking for trouble, Anne. I'm thinking rationally. I've cheated death twice now. The first time the Grim Reaper left me blind instead of taking my life. Apparently he left me alone this time. I'm not so sure that he'll pass me by a third time. I simply cannot stomach the thought of you being saddled with a helpless invalid," Auggie said the words evenly. Carefully. But Annie could tell that he was serious. And shaken to his core.

"August Anderson, despite what you say, you are not thinking rationally," Annie began slowly. She only used his given name when she was extra upset with him; and his full name only when she was disgusted with him. She wasn't yet to full name status, but if he continued along this line much longer she just might reach that point. "I understand what you are afraid of. I can assure you that if that time ever comes, that I will do what is right for us. For us, Auggie. For us; not for you; not for me, but for us."

"For me, I want you to promise for me."

Annie turned away from him, with tears silently rolling down her cheeks, and looked out the window. Looking at him broke her heart. "I can't promise that, _please_ don't ask me to."

"I need to know that you could walk away from me if it got bad. Annie, it's important to me. Don't you understand that?"

"I understand." Annie's voice wavered with emotion. "You need to understand me. I not going to walk away from the man I love. I can't and I won't! You're asking me to make a promise I know in my heart I cannot keep."

"You're still not listening to me."

"And you're not listening to me. If the tables were turned and I became physically or mentally incapacitated, would you leave me?" Annie asked him.

"What?" The look on Auggie's face turned from distressed to confused. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You asked it of me, now I'm asking it of you," Annie stated simply. She thought it only fair.

"I – I don't know if I could do that."

"See, it's not a simple answer, yet you expected it of me. Why?"

"Because I never want to be a burden to you."

"There's a classic movie from the early 1970's titled 'Love Story'," Annie began. "The tag line in the move was 'Love means never having to say you're sorry.' I could paraphrase that into 'Love is never a burden'. Auggie, you are not now, nor can I ever conceive of the day, when loving you would ever be a burden to me. I want this discussion to end."

"And I want an answer. Will you walk away from me if things get bad?"

"Sometimes you can be a very selfish man, did you know that?" Once again Annie's voice wavered with emotion.

"I am not!" He sounded like a schoolboy who was called on in class.

"Yes, you are. And you should know enough about me to know that I am not going to walk away from the man I love. I can't and I won't!"

"Can't you make this one simple promise to me? It's not like I'm asking a lot." Auggie reached out for Annie. In her anger Annie could not bring herself to grasp his hand. He dropped his hand to his side.

"Not asking a lot?" Annie couldn't believe that he wouldn't drop this. "You know what, there's no reasoning with you when you're like this," she said turning back toward the window.

"Like what?"

"If I follow your line of reasoning, I shouldn't be marrying you. I should leave you now because you're not perfect."

"Maybe you should, maybe you should be with someone who can see and do everything you can. A man who can appreciate your physical beauty; one that you don't need to lead around and give cues to at meals. Maybe I'm not the man for you."He turned his head away from her.

"Maybe I should!"

"What?"

"Maybe I should find a man who knows and understands the woman he loves instead of asking her to make an insane promise for something that will probably never happen."

"Can't you just promise?"

"No, I can't! … I think I'm going to leave now before we say something that we both regret. August David Anderson, sometimes you can be such a stubborn jackass!" Annie said as she turned away from him and stormed out the door. If it wouldn't have disturbed every other patient on the floor, she would have slammed the door shut behind her.

A little over half-an-hour later, after a small salad and a piece of barely edible pizza in the hospital's cafeteria, Annie approached the door to Auggie's hospital room. The time away had let her calm her nerves; she hoped that Auggie had calmed down also.

As she came closer to the room the door was partially open and she became aware of a commotion inside. She quickened her pace and rushed into the room. Auggie's nurse and a male aide were helping a shaky and ashen-faced Auggie back into the bed. A wave of guilt washed over Annie as she took in the scene before her.

"What's going on here?" Annie demanded as she approached. "Damn you, August, can't you follow doctor's orders?"

"Apparently not, Mrs. Anderson," the nurse said. "I came in to check on him and found him crumpled on the floor."

Annie touched Auggie on the arm. "What were you thinking? Don't you know what complete bed rest means?"

"I had to pee, didn't think that potty breaks weren't allowed," Auggie admitted weakly. "I got up and the next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"Why didn't you call the nurse to help you?" Annie questioned sternly.

"I didn't want to bother her. I knew where the damn bathroom was," Auggie snapped.

"There was a urinal there for your use, Mr. Anderson," the nurse stated evenly.

"I'm blind. I didn't know the damn thing was there!" Auggie retorted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me it was there?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. It was my error. I should have made sure you knew it was there. But, now you need to stay calm and in bed," the nurse commanded gently as she repositioned the IV line. She'd already replaced the pulse monitor on his left index finger.

"I'll make sure he does. I was thinking of going home for the night, but I see that is out of the question now," Annie stated with conviction. They were going to have to drag her out of the room kicking and screaming if they thought she was going to leave Auggie's side again until he was released.

"Annie, you don't have to stay. I'll be good and stay in bed," Auggie stated unconvincingly.

Annie looked from a still ashen-faced Auggie to the nurse whose look implored Annie to stay.

"I might go home for a bit later, but not right now. Not until I'm sure that you're okay. The color still hasn't come back to you." She looked at the monitors behind Auggie; as far as Annie could tell, their readings were not what they had been before Auggie had tried to get out of bed; or even what they'd been before they'd begun to argue. There was no way that she would leave, even for a few minutes, until the color was back in Auggie's face and the monitor readings were stable once again.

A few minutes later, as she crossed the room to the bathroom, Annie noticed that the meal tray that Auggie had been given was nearly empty. A quick glance about the room's floor assured her that Auggie had indeed eaten. Soon after she'd exited the bathroom Danielle came into the room.

"Here you go, Annie," Danielle said handing a black canvas tote bag to her sister. Annie peeked inside and was grateful to see a change of underwear, basic toiletries and a fresh T-shirt.

"Auggie, you look like death warmed over," Danielle said as she pulled up the straight-backed metal chair to the side of the bed.

"Gee, thanks," Auggie replied. "I feel that way, too. A bit ago I made the mistake of trying to get out of bed. Not one of my better ideas," he admitted weakly and to Annie's surprise.

"Is everything all right?" Danielle queried.

"We don't know, but we hope so," Annie quickly responded. "Dani, will you keep an eye on Auggie for me while I go freshen up in the bathroom?"

"Thought that you'd just done that," Auggie said.

"Had. But Dani just brought me a change of clothes," Annie stated as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

While she washed up and changed clothes, Annie heard soft laughter from Auggie and Danielle. She hoped that they were laughing about something that Katia or Chloe had done and not at her.

When Annie exited the bath feeling refreshed, she found Danielle examining the floral arrangements on the wide window sill. "The arrangement that Michael and I sent is even nicer than I thought that it would be," she was saying.

"They're all very nice. I really got a kick out of the one that you sent from Chloe and Katia. That bumble bee is adorable, just like your daughters."

"You were able to look at it?"

"Yeah, a little. Annie described it well enough that I was able to form a mental image. The flowers were very textural and fragrant. I'd appreciate any arrangement, but one that I can actually 'see' is a bonus."

Annie quickly transferred the toiletries from the tote bag into the small overnight case that Danielle and Chloe had brought the evening before and handed the tote with the dirty clothing in it back to her sister with a silent 'thanks'.

"Auggie, I'm going to go now. I hadn't planned on staying very long, just long enough to see how you were doing, and to bring Annie a change of clothes. You're looking much better than when I first arrived. I can tell Michael and the girls that you're doing fine with a clear conscience," Danielle stated as she crossed from the window to the edge of the bed. She leaned in and gave Auggie a quick peck on the cheek. "Follow doctor's orders. I don't want to visit you here any longer than absolutely necessary."

"I don't want to BE here any longer than that, either. I'm sure that if I don't behave I'll have to answer to your sister, too."

"Damn straight you will," Annie stated sternly. "You've already scared the crap out of me one time too many."

"Scared me, too," Auggie admitted. "Bye, Dani. Give the girls a hug for me?"

"Will do," Danielle said as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Auggie began to search around on the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Annie asked.

"The call button."

"I don't see it," Annie said getting out of the recliner that she'd settled back into. She made her way around the bed and finally located the call panel on the floor between the wall and the head of the bed. She picked it up and pressed the button before placing it on the bed near Auggie's hand.

A few minutes later the nurse came in with a fresh IV bag. Annie left as she began to minister to Auggie. When the nurse left a few minutes later, Annie reentered the room to find Auggie with a grim look about him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just hate being on complete bed rest. There's nothing on the TV. Would you mind reading some more of our book?"

"I understand about the not being able to get out of bed part. And, I was planning on reading more to you anyway," Annie said as she settled back into the comfortable recliner and picked up the book, _The Unlikely Spy_ by Daniel Silva, from the bedside table. She read for about half-an-hour before Auggie nodded off to sleep.

For the next eighteen hours Auggie remained in bed as ordered. As the anesthesia wore off he became increasingly restless and irritable. The convoy of therapists that came to assess him did nothing but increase his already foul temper. He was most grateful when he could move to the recliner that Annie had occupied for nearly thirty-six hours. Then he was allowed to get up and walk around the room, then down the hall. Finally, late Sunday afternoon, he was allowed to leave the hospital for what was supposed to be twenty-eight days of quiet restfulness in his home. That didn't quite happen.

Rather than taking him to his apartment, Annie took him to hers. He fussed, fumed and complained to no avail. For the first two weeks he was firmly ensconced in Annie's place with not one, but two mother hens watching over him. While Annie was at work – including a few overseas missions with Stu as her handler – Danielle made sure that he did nothing more strenuous than take a shower or surf the internet from his laptop that Annie finally brought to him on his third day. One of the first things that he'd looked up when he'd gotten his computer and refreshable Braille display was 'endovascular coiling'. If he hadn't been shaken about the procedure before, he certainly was after reading about it and realized all of the little things that could have gone wrong. He held Annie a little closer that evening. Her kisses tasted sweeter than ever before, also. He wanted her more that night than he had ever wanted her before. But he had to be content in just holding her, and stroking her hair; physical intimacy was on the restricted list for a while.

He had a different outlook on life after that, too. Since Iraq he'd not taken life for granted, but now he wanted to cherish each and every day as if it were a gift. As far as he was concerned, May 11th could not come soon enough for him.

On Sunday at the beginning of his third week of forced inactivity, Annie took Auggie to his own home for the remainder of his period of rest. Annie came and went from his place much as she had pre-surgery, with one longer overseas mission thrown into the picture. On Friday of his fourth week, Auggie returned to see Dr. McGrail. After a thorough evaluation, Auggie was pronounced fit to return to work, but advised to return to strenuous physical activity slowly. His return to the DPD on Monday was low-key and he picked up his work right where he'd left off a month before. He knew that he'd been missed, but was glad that no one made a fuss over his return.


	8. Chapter 8

Time for the mid-week update.

The usual disclaimer - Don't own a thing except a very large dog who wants to be a lap dog.

* * *

As soon as Auggie had been released to go back to his normal routine, Annie sighed quietly in relief. Auggie's time of forced inactivity had stressed her nearly as much as it had him. Perhaps now he would not be so needy or clingy, and she could have some time to herself to search for her wedding dress. Yes, the date that his mother had secured for them was over seven months away, but Annie knew that finding 'THE' dress would not be an easy task.

Since childhood Annie had had every girl's dream of walking down the aisle to her knight in shining armor in a princess gown with long flowing train behind a bevy of bridesmaids and on the arm of her father. Only part of that dream would come true. She would walk down the aisle on her father's arm, but the rest of the fantasy was just that – fantasy. She might come down the aisle in a long dress with a train, but the procession of bridesmaids would not be. She'd never made that many friends that she'd ever remained close to. That was one of the by-product of growing up an Army brat. That small fact did not bother Annie Walker in the least, but the dress, THE dress had to be perfect. Problem was, she had no idea what perfect would entail. Long? Short? Full skirt? Or sheath? Beaded? Or plain? Strapless? Spaghetti straps? The possibilities were endless. Would she even know the perfect dress if she saw it? Yes, she thought that she would.

Seeing it. Auggie would not see her in it in the conventional sense of the word. He could appreciate the sound that it made as she approached him; and the texture of it when they embraced; but to see her in it he would never do. Did this bother her? Not one iota. Did it play a part in the selection of the dress? Oh, hells yes. Therein lay the challenge.

Annie began her search online by visiting the websites of designers like Vera Wang; the retail sites like Nordstrom to the likes of mass market's David's Bridal. She even checked out eBay. There were aspects of many dresses that she liked, but no one dress that appealed to her in any way. Maybe if she saw dresses in person she might get a better idea of what she wanted. She could only hope that would be the case. Saturday she and Danielle had a date to start searching the local bridal shops; between Arlington, VA and Bethesda, Maryland there were close to fifty shops. It would take several Saturdays to hit even half of them. All Annie could hope was that her sister had a plan.

Saturday, October 20, 2012 dawned clear and cool in Washington, DC. By 9:00 AM Annie and her sister were on their way to a bridal boutique in Bethesda, Maryland. They were the first ones in the door when the proprietress opened for the day. They browsed the racks and Annie even tried on a dress, but nothing there really appealed to her and within the hour they were on their way to the next location. There the same scenario played out. By the end of the day Annie was no closer to finding a suitable gown.

When she returned to her rooms she called Auggie. Not so much to tell him of her failed dress search, but just to check in with him. He'd been sullen at dinner the night before. His mood had not been the same as when he'd been bored and irritated over the forced inactivity after his surgery, but darker and one that he was not willing to talk about. He'd simply asked to be left alone for the weekend. Reluctantly Annie had agreed and dropped him off at his apartment after dinner.

The phone rang long enough for Annie to begin to think that Auggie was not home. Or was he simply avoiding her calls? She hung up on the twelfth ring and debated calling his cell. Annie was punching in the third digit of his cell phone number when she heard a familiar noise on the drive outside of her window. She smiled softly at the sound of Auggie's cane on the brick pavers. She wondered what had given him a change of heart. She remained where she stood at the foot of her bed as Auggie let himself into her rooms with the key that she'd given him nearly a year ago. To the best of her knowledge this was the first time that he had used it.

"Annie? Are you here, Annie?"

"Yes, Auggie. I'm here," Annie replied as he shut the door behind him. "I thought that you wanted to be alone this weekend."

"I thought that I did," Auggie said as he pulled his cane apart and laid it on the table beside the door. He paused for a moment. "I am welcomed here tonight aren't I?"

"Of course you are," Annie said as she crossed the room. "Just surprised to see you."

"I'm a bit surprised to be here," Auggie said as he took the few paces into the room to the sofa. "I thought that I'd try not being alone this year. Being alone was too damn hard."

"What's going on?" Annie asked as she settled herself on the sofa beside Auggie and touched his arm.

"It's something stupid that bothers me this time of year," he said quietly. "I should be over it by now, but I'm not. I'm just missing something that I used to be able to do. I'm sort of feeling sorry for myself. Besides being able to drive, I used to ride a motorcycle," he began.

"I know. Your Mom had a couple of pictures of you on a motorcycle hanging in the upstairs hall. You looked so happy in them. Why do you miss it so much this time of year?"

"I took my last ride this time of year; just before I went over to Iraq. It was the last time that I saw just how beautiful the United States really is. I can remember the feeling of the wind on my face and the sounds of my bike's engine and even the shrill cry of the eagle I saw, but I can barely remember the sights of that ride now. I just remember feeling awestruck by the views when I stopped at the overlooks. I still miss it all," he said in a barely audible voice. He leaned his head back on the top of the sofa back, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Damnit," he softly exclaimed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't know what it is, but I have more trouble this time of year, than I do on the actual anniversary of the day I lost my sight." He half laughed and half cried.

"You've gone through a lot in the last few weeks. If you want to fall apart, it's okay," Annie whispered softly as she moved closer to Auggie on the sofa.

"I've already fallen apart, Annie. … Our Scrabble game is over. You'll have to help me find all of the tiles the next time you're over," he added sheepishly. He balled his hands into fists and pounded them on his thighs. "Stupid. Stupid, stupid," he said in rhythm with his fist pounding. Another tear escaped his clenched eyes.

"No," Annie said grabbing the hand closest to her. "It's being human. And, in this case, being human is not stupid. You're grieving for something important to you that you've lost. It's okay, Auggie. It's okay." She kissed the back of the hand she held.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "But I don't want to grieve like this. I don't want to fall apart like this every year. I don't want to lose so much time and energy to this. If I have to have feelings I'd like it to be just a moment of pain that I can deal with and move on."

"Sounds to me like this time of year reminds you of just how much you've lost. You lost things that were important to you that there's no substitute for, or alternate way of doing. I've no way of comprehending just how much you've lost or how painful it is for you. I wish that there was something that I could say or do that would make this easier for you, but I don't think that there is."

Auggie shook his head. "You're here. You're trying to understand. That's all that I can ask of you." He flinched slightly as Annie wiped the wetness from his cheek with a fingertip.

"Have you eaten?"

Auggie shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"I had some beer and pretzels a couple of hours ago."

"While we were out today, Dani had a roast and some vegetables in the slow cooker. It was really good and there was some left. I'm going to run over and heat that up for you," Annie said as she rose from her seat. "Here," she added placing the TV remote in his hand, "Find something on the TV while I'm gone."

When Annie returned ten minutes later, she found Auggie with his bare feet propped on the coffee table listening to the jazz music cable channel.

"Move your feet," Annie said as she bumped her knees against his outstretched legs. He quickly complied, and then leaned forward.

Making sure that the plate made a sound on the glass tabletop, Annie placed the food that she'd brought over from Danielle's on the coffee table. She brushed the fork against the back of Auggie's right hand, before she sat down on the sofa while giving him the much needed cues to what was on the plate.

A soft smile worked its way across Annie's features as she watched Auggie quickly polish off the meal that she'd brought him. _The man certainly knows how to enjoy a meal_, she thought. Once he was through, she removed the plate to her small kitchenette so that Auggie could prop his feet back on the coffee table without being concerned with the location of the plate and wine glass.

"How was your day," Auggie asked as soon as Annie had settled back down beside him. He was vainly trying to keep himself together with normal concerns.

"It was too long," Annie replied. "Dani and I went up to Bethesda to some dress shops up there."

"Bring anything home?"

"No. It was a fruitless day. I did see a couple that looked good on the rack, but that I did not like on me," Annie admitted reluctantly. "We're going to Arlington next Saturday if Joan hasn't sent me somewhere."

"Yeah, this job can sometimes wreak havoc on personal schedules," Auggie observed. He placed his hand on her thigh, then on her hand when his brushed against it. "Have you given any thought to what we're going to do after we're married? I have a feeling that one of us is going to be reassigned out of the DPD. And my guess is that it will be you."

"I've thought about it a little, but not seriously. I figured that I'd be the one asked to leave, too," Annie revealed. "Dating within the agency might be allowed, but I didn't think that a married couple would be allowed to stay together in the same division. … But, ya know, technically we're not in the same division – you're in technical operations and I'm a field officer."

"But we both work for the DPD."

"And Arthur and Joan both work for the Director of National Intelligence," Annie retorted. "If they can be married and work for the DNS, I don't see why we can't both work for the DPD," Annie huffed indignantly. "Maybe if we have children I might feel differently,

"IF we have children? What's this IF?"

"Since our little scare a few weeks ago, we've not discussed if we actually WANT to bring a child into this world, Auggie. Some days, when the world is all akimbo, I do wonder if having a child is a good idea. I just don't know, Auggie. I don't know if I want to bring a child into this crazy world."

"I understand that. I think that's a hazard of this job. We see a side of the world that most people don't. But, Annie, I'd like children. I'd like to have children with you."

"And most days I feel the same, Auggie. Children with you would be wonderful."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Auggie responded, searching for her hand again.

"You're hearing things that aren't there. There is no 'but' in my statement," Annie stated firmly.

"You're not hesitant to have a child or children with me?"

"No. Don't let your personal insecurities put words into my statements that I never intended to be there. Do you have doubts about your ability to effectively parent a child?" Annie's tone was harsh.

"Yeah. Some," Auggie whispered turning his head away from Annie.

"And these doubts, do they come from your inability to see?" Annie asked in a slightly softer tone as she shifted her position on the sofa so that she was facing Auggie.

Auggie nodded almost imperceptively.

"Oh, Auggie. Why?"

Auggie shrugged his shoulders the tiniest bit; but Annie noticed.

"August David Anderson, you're being ridiculous now," Annie said disgustedly.

"Honestly now; don't you have concerns about a blind man's ability to take care of an infant?"

"August, no I do not. I may have a few reservations about a man's ability to care for an infant, but the blind part never entered into it." She looked intently at the man sitting in front of her. His posture had not changed and his head was still turned away from her. She reached out, cupping her hand on his chin, and gently turned his head so that he faced her. "Auggie, I see you as a man first and foremost. And there are a lot of descriptors that come to mind long before blind. … Oh, no you don't. Don't turn away from me. Look at me! That's better. … Are you extra insecure today or do you always have these doubts about being a parent?"

Auggie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then with another slight shrug of his shoulders he spoke, "There's always a bit of insecurity hanging about in the back of my mind. Most of the time I don't know if it's because I'm a man or if it's because I'm blind. Today I know it's because I'm a blind man."

"Oh, Auggie. I'm sor – I have confidence in you. And when these days are past you will have confidence in yourself once again."

"I wish … I wish that I could …"

"You wish that you could what?" Annie coaxed.

"Still see," Auggie whispered.

"Why? … Oh, I'm sorry. Dumb question. Of course you do." Annie touched her hand to his chest.

"No, it's not a dumb question. It's an honest one. That's what today boils down to for me. I wish that I'd never broken it off with Natasha; never gone to Iraq; and never gotten out of the humvee that day. But I did; and I did; and I did. There's no undoing any of that. Now I just wish that I could see the woman that loves me and has so much confidence in me when I have so little in myself."

Annie felt Auggie's anguish. There was a longing in his countenance that she had never seen before. She knew that he couldn't be happy and upbeat all of the time, but today she'd seen a side of him that she hoped never to see again. She wanted to wrap her arms about him and comfort him. But she did neither. Instead she quietly asked a probing question, "Do you ever think that if you could still see that we might never have met, or that I might not like the sighted Auggie?"

"Yeah, every time I start to feel sorry for myself." He located her hand and gave it a firm, yet loving, squeeze.

* * *

Well, there it is - warts and all. Thanks to Mandy and Alice for their assistance. Anyone have a comment?

Anyone besides me eager for the second season of Covert Affiars to start? Rumors are flying that Auggie will no longer be head of Tech Ops and might see some field work. I can't wait to see what that's all about.


	9. Chapter 9

Time for the Weekend update.

Thanks to Mandy58 for her suggestions.

The usual disclaimer: Blah, blah, blad, don't own.

* * *

Sunday morning, Annie woke with Auggie cradled in her arms, rather than the usual her cradled in his. Late in the previous evening he'd had another mini-meltdown as he was describing to her the feeling that he'd had on his last motorcycle ride. She had tried to keep him from reliving it for her, fearing that it would perpetuate his feelings of loss. But he had insisted on sharing the feeling of freedom that he had while riding. And the feelings of awe and inspiration that he'd felt about the things that he'd seen. There had been catches in his voice as he'd relived that last journey. She didn't know if he'd verbalized it to anyone else, but, in the end, she was glad that he'd taken the time to explain it all to her. She understood completely his feelings of loss. Yes, he was sad for his loss of sight, but she felt that he was grieving most for the loss of freedom that he'd once had.

He had not sobbed, or raged, but simply spoken quietly of those days so many years ago. So many years had been but five, but Annie could see that, to Auggie, it was a lifetime ago. She now fully understood all that that day – when was it? He'd never actually said the date, or even the season – that the IED had robbed Auggie of more than just his sight. It had robbed him of his sense of freedom; of a part of his identity. She began to understand that the Auggie that she knew and loved, in some ways, was but a shadow of the man that he'd once been.

The soft sounds of jazz still permeated Annie's rooms. She had not taken the time to turn off the TV or surround sound system when she had taken Auggie to her bed the night before to comfort him more easily. Slowly she eased her arm out from under the sleeping form beside her and adjourned to her bathroom. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Annie returned to the bed area. While she was freshening up, Auggie had awakened and now sat on the edge of the bed stretching his arms above his head. His features were not as haggard looking as they were the night before. In fact he looked quite calm and together.

"Annie?" he whispered.

"I'm here. Just got dressed. How do you feel this morning?" Annie said as she sat beside Auggie on the bed.

"Better. Sharing with you last evening lifted a weight off my shoulders. Thanks for listening to me," he said as he placed an arm around Annie's shoulders and gave her a strong hug. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Auggie's tone of voice was normal now. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Just did. Have I told you today that I love you, too," Annie replied. "It's still early; I doubt that Dani or Michael are up yet. Where do you want to go for coffee?"

"My place," Auggie said rising from the bed and heading for the door. He got partway to the door and stopped. "Shoes might be nice," he said retracing his steps to the sofa. After he sat, he swept his right hand cautiously under the coffee table until he located his shoes and then quickly put them on.

A little while later they were in their favorite booth at the little café near Auggie's apartment sipping on mugs of coffee. After several mugs of coffee and a shared omelet and toast, they finally arrived in Auggie's rooms. While Auggie began to shower, shave and change into fresh clothes, Annie straightened up the small mess that Auggie had made the day before. She'd been surprised at how far and wide spread the Scrabble tiles had gone; she found the 'Q' on the other side of the room, and half the tiles under the sofa. While she was retrieving the small, plastic squares from under the sofa, Annie also discovered two familiar looking presentation cases. Once she'd fished everything out from under the black leather sofa, Annie got off her knees and sat on the leather seat. Reverently she opened one of the cases. She expected to see what she found inside – a Purple Heart. What she did not expect to find were the two Oak Leaf Clusters affixed to the ribbon. So, Auggie had been wounded by action of an enemy combatant a total of two times. She closed and set that box beside her and opened the second case. She was totally taken aback at the Bronze Star within it. Her dad had one, but she knew that they were not easily come by. Annie wondered what Auggie had done to deserve a Bronze Star.

Annie sat staring at the prestigious award in her hand. Just then Auggie came around the corner of the bedroom clad only in a towel slung low on his hips and his hair still damp curls about his face. No matter how often she saw him unclothed, Annie appreciated the firm and fit body he sported.

"What's on our agenda for the day?"

"My goals for the day have been accomplished," Annie replied. She closed the lid on the box in her hand and it snapped shut.

Auggie sighed audibly and walked a few paces into the room with his right hand outstretched. Annie stood and met Auggie half-way. She placed the presentation case in his outstretched hand. He shifted it to his left hand and held his right out again. Once he had the second box firmly in his hand he pivoted and headed back into the bedroom. He placed both boxes in the bottom drawer of his dresser and slammed the drawer shut. Once he'd put them away he spoke, "Where did you find them?"

"Under the sofa. What were they doing there?"

"I kicked them yesterday," Auggie stated nonchalantly, in a tone that seemed to indicate that he saw nothing wrong with his action. "Didn't pay attention to where they went. At that point didn't much care. Thanks for retrieving them, but I almost wish you hadn't seen them."

"Why would you treat such a prestigious award that way? And why do you wish I'd not seen them?" Annie asked thoroughly puzzled. She'd followed Auggie into the bedroom and now stood beside him.

"Prestigious?" He turned to face her. "Purple Hearts are a dime a dozen. First one I don't think I deserved; healed without even leaving a scar. You know what got me the second."

"I was speaking of the Bronze Star. Those aren't awarded haphazardly."

"You know, Annie, I have no idea why I got that one. It was awarded the same time I got the second heart. This subject is now closed, Annie. I don't want to remember anymore."

He side-stepped Annie and crossed to his closet. He pulled down a pair of jeans and a polo shirt and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Auggie exited the bathroom a few minutes later fully dressed to athletic shoes. His stride was normal, but there was a cloud of sadness once again in his eyes.

"Are you up for a run?" he asked as he crossed to the phone on the counter beside the refrigerator. "Or should I call a cab to take me to the gym?"

"I'm up for a run, Rock Creek Park?"

"I guess, but Foundry Branch Park is closer."

"There's more to do in Rock Creek. We could run this morning and take in something else, maybe the zoo, this afternoon."

"I don't feel like the zoo today; too visual and the smells are not necessarily pleasant." Auggie located the phone and began to dial. "I'll get a car to Langley and use the gym's treadmill to get in a run."

"You will do no such thing," Annie said firmly while snatching the phone from Auggie's hands. "Get your cane while I get my keys and ID and we'll go to Foundry Branch or Langley and just run. We'll figure out what we're going to do, if anything, after our run."

The pair wound up on the CIA campus in Langley and ran for nearly an hour until both were quite tired. The weather was cool enough that neither really worked up a heavy sweat, but just enough that they knew that they'd had a good workout. After that they went back to Annie's for a late fall cook-out with Danielle, Michael and the girls. By the end of the day, Auggie's mood had returned to a more normal one and he insisted on Annie taking him back to his home. She did so with reservation, but take him to his apartment she did, and then returned to her own rooms.

For the next five days it was business as usual for the pair. Annie had had quiet days in the office translating and analyzing documents out of the former Soviet Bloc. She'd found some interesting information, but, unfortunately, none of it was actionable. Auggie came to work as usual on Monday morning and threw himself into whatever task he was assigned with his usual gusto for the rest of the week.

The following Saturday, Annie and Danielle had made another sortie out to locate a dress for the wedding. Annie didn't find one, but Danielle had found one that she liked in a teal satin that would make a perfect bridesmaid dress. In the same boutique they'd also found perfect dresses for Chloe and Katia as junior bridesmaids. At least bridesmaids' dresses could be crossed off the list of things to do.

Outside of a few phone calls on Sunday, the pair did not see each other outside of work until Halloween when Auggie rode home from Langley with Annie. Danielle had asked Annie to man the door of the Brooks' home while Michael worked late and she took the girls out for their evening of Trick-or-Treating. Auggie had volunteered to keep Annie company that evening. While Annie was helping Danielle get the girls ready in their costumes and makeup, Auggie made himself at home in the living room of the Brooks' residence.

"Uncle Auggie," Chloe began timidly coming into the room from the back of the house.

"Yes, Miss Chloe," Auggie said, leaning forward from where he sat on the sofa in the Brooks' living room.

"Since you and Aunt Annie are going to be on door duty here while Mom takes us trick-or-treating, I had an idea for a costume for you. I thought that it would be perfect, but Mom thinks you might be upset with it."

"What is it, Chloe?"

"Here," the young lady said placing Auggie's hand on something.

As carefully as he examined the object in his hands, Auggie could not figure out what it was. It seemed to be a pair of construction paper circles taped to a plastic hair band. "Chloe, you're going to have to help me out here. I'm not getting what this is."

"It's supposed to be mouse ears," Chloe stated sadly. "And I've got a piece of rope for a tail, and I was going to use Mom's eye liner to draw whiskers on you. And you could carry your cane. I thought you could be one of the three blind mice."

Auggie could not suppress the laugh that burst forth.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Auggie. I thought it was a good idea," Chloe said as she took the makeshift ears from Auggie's hand.

"Oh, Chloe," Auggie quickly said with compassion. "I'm not upset. I think that it's a wonderful idea. It just struck me as so funny and appropriate. I'd love to have you help me get made up as a blind mouse." He opened his arms and Chloe stepped into his hug. "What's Aunt Annie going to be?"

"I don't know. She told me that you'd been extra sad about having to be blind and to not even mention this to you, but I thought that you'd like it," Chloe whispered the last bit conspiratorially.

Auggie smiled for a variety of reasons, not the least was Chloe's innocent insistence that he'd like to be a blind mouse. The more he thought about it, the cuter the idea became to him. When he'd hugged Chloe a few moments before, Auggie had felt the smooth satin top and crinkly skirt of Chloe's costume, he fingered the skirt again. "What are you dressed up as?"

"A princess. My dress is a pale pink. It's got a mini-crown, too," she said as she lifted Auggie's hand to the top of her head. "Katia's going as a fairy princess; she's wearing wings with her dress."

Auggie finished his examination of Chloe's tiara. "I think that's called a tiara, Chloe. I bet that you and Katia are the cutest princesses that there ever was," Auggie commented.

"And you're going to be the cutest mouse, too," Chloe added. "Hold still while I make the whiskers on you."

Auggie had a hard time keeping a straight face as Chloe used the eye liner pencil to make the whiskers. A few minutes later she was done with the lines on his face and began to color the tip of his nose. She had just begun that when Annie came into the room.

"Chloe! What are you doing to Uncle Auggie?"

"Making him whiskers so he can be a mouse," came the innocent reply.

"What did I tell you about that?" Annie said firmly.

"Annie. Stop. This was my idea. Yeah, Chloe mentioned it, but I'm the one that thought it was a cute idea and asked her to make me up," Auggie patiently explained.

"Auggie?" Annie seemed confused.

"Yes, Annie. My idea. Chloe, leave me the pencil and run along to see when your Mom is going to leave. Thanks for the idea and help even if your Aunt Annie doesn't think it's cute."

They paused until Chloe had left the room. Then Auggie began again, "I'm not going to let you burst Chloe's bubble. I'm totally okay with this. I think it's cute and so appropriate. The only thing I wish is that I could be a computer mouse instead." He'd been stern when he'd begin talking, but had calmed by the time that he'd finished. "Annie, thank you for trying to isolate me from hurt, but I'm okay with this. I'm really okay."

"Really? You're okay with this?"

"Chloe's an innocent. She had what she thought was a cute idea for me. She wasn't trying to be mean. I don't think there's a mean bone in her body. Don't bust her chops about it; and don't let Dani either."

"Auggie, you amaze me," Annie finally said. "You do look sort of cute with the squiggly whiskers."

"I know I'm adorable. That's why you love me." He grinned broadly. "Where did Chloe set those ears?"

"Here," Annie said as she handed them to Auggie. "And here's the tail."

Auggie placed the headband on his head and stood. "Tie it onto the middle belt loop."

"There you go Mr. Mouse," Annie said now playfully after she tied the length of rope to the belt loop of Auggie's dress slacks.

"I left my cane at your place. Would you mind running over and bringing it over here and a pair of dark glasses if you've got any? I want to do this up right for Chloe."

"I'll be back in a few with your cane, but why the shades?"

"If I remember right, in every picture I've seen of those three blind mice, they're wearing dark glasses."

"You don't need the sunglasses. You have beautiful eyes," Annie said patting the side of his face. "But, I'll see what I can come up with quickly."

Annie was back with Auggie's cane and a pair of aviator style sunglasses for him just in time to see Chloe, Katia, and Danielle head out for a few hours of trick-or-treating.

For the next hour-and-a-half Annie and Auggie answered the door and distributed the wrapped candy to the hordes that came to the door. After each group, Annie did her best to describe every costume to Auggie.

* * *

What did you think of this one. Got lots of good reviews on the last one. They made the muse very happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Going to be out of commission for the ususal Wednesday morning update, so, I'm posting early. Very early.

In this chapter we get to meet my version of Annie's parents. You might not like one of them.

Girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 have had their say. Many thanks to them.

The usual disclaimer: Don't own. If I did it would be June 7th already.

* * *

The weeks between Halloween and Thanksgiving were filled with mundane comings and goings of Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson. Nothing more serious than a case of the sniffles happened in either of their lives. Nothing overly exciting happened either – no failed brush passes, no anxiety ridden rescues of compromised overseas officers, and no leaked secrets that led to compromised missions. Mundane. Boring. But considering the recent events, that was okay.

Well, that wasn't quite true. Annie stumbled across a seamstress that would make her wedding dress to her specifications. Annie had given the woman some ideas of what she was looking for and not finding in the retail markets. A few days later Annie had sketches and fabric swatches in hand. She finally chose the bodice from one sketch and the skirt from another to be melded into the perfect dress made in ivory silk taffeta. The bodice would have beading; very special beading that the seamstress nodded at and said would not be a problem. Annie breathed a sigh of relief. She'd have her dress in plenty of time for the May wedding. May was still six months away. Six months. Some days she thought that the day would never arrive. And others she wondered if it would all come together in time.

Monday of Thanksgiving week dawned cool and overcast in the greater DC area. Auggie had a very early morning assignment and had spent the night at his place so that he would not disturb Annie when he rose in the wee hours of the morning.

As he settled in behind his desk and began to turn his equipment on, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Stu?"

"Yeah, boss."

"What are you doing here so early?'

"Couldn't sleep. Thought you might like some back-up. Fresh coffee at your eleven."

"Thanks, Stu. Both for the coffee and for coming in. I might need your eyes," Auggie said calmly. Stu was a good worker, and, despite Auggie's attempts to keep the relationship purely boss/employee, becoming a good friend. Even though the wedding date was still months away, he and Annie had begun to discuss who to invite. Annie wanted small and intimate. Auggie had no problem with that and had but a few people beyond his family that he'd like to invite. Stu was one. Arthur and Joan were the others. He would not be where he was without any of them. Like Annie, Stu had become adept at anticipating and unobtrusively providing small actions that made his work life so much richer. He had not yet verbalized his personal guest list potentials to Annie.

"You know I've got your back, boss."

"And you know that I appreciate it. … Oh, Stu, start saving your pennies. You're probably going to get an invite to the wedding. It's going to be in Illinois instead of here."

"Thanks, Auggie. I've got some money put back already. Annie hinted that an invitation might be forthcoming a few days ago."

Auggie chucked softly under his breath. There Annie was again, crawling around in his head and knowing his thoughts even before he could think them.

Several hours later, Annie did wander into Auggie's office. Her arrival did not go unnoticed. Two of his favorite scents preceded her – her signature perfume and his favorite coffee. As she approached his desk, Auggie held out his left hand. Shortly the familiar Starbucks cup brushed against the back of it.

He took the cup with his left and assessed its snap on top with his right before lifting it the rest of the way to his mouth. A sip and a sigh later Auggie placed the cup on the right side of his desk. "Thanks, Annie. Besides bringing me a much needed coffee, what else brings you to my lair this morning?"

"I just wanted to lay my eyes on you and give you one of these," Annie said leaning in toward him. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"No fair," Auggie exclaimed as Annie danced away from him. "I can't reciprocate."

"So? You'll just owe me one," Annie said playfully as she closed the door behind her.

# # # # #

On Wednesday afternoon, Joan came by the Tech Ops office and told Auggie that this year he was not going to be allowed in the building on Thursday or Friday. He began to protest that they were just ordinary days to him, but Joan insisted that this year they were not, nor would they be in the future unless the world was coming to an end. It took Auggie a few moments to understand what she was telling him. This year he was an engaged man and had a future family to make plans with. And in future years he would be a married man with his own family to have Thanksgiving dinner with. He knew that he'd be having dinner with the Brooks the next day.

Shortly after Joan left the office, Annie arrived to take him home.

"What did Joan want?" Annie asked as Auggie took her arm.

"Just told me she didn't want me in the building until Saturday. Did you have anything to do with that directive?"

"No, I did not," Annie replied innocently. "You think I've got any influence with Joan in any matter?"

"No, but you could have mentioned something to her and made her ban me from the building so you could have me for Thanksgiving dinner."

"This year I don't feel like I could make that demand on you. Next year, yes, but not this," Annie stated firmly. Truthfully. She hadn't said a thing to anyone about wanting Auggie to come to dinner with her at Danielle's house the next day. Her parents were coming and she wanted them to meet Auggie before the wedding.

"Do I have to wear a suit and tie to dinner?" Auggie asked as they entered the elevator.

"No, but dress slacks and a button down shirt with a tie," Annie replied. That's what Michael and my Dad will probably be wearing.

"Your Dad?" Auggie asked with alarm. "I didn't think that it would be anyone but you and your sister's family."

"Mom and Dad are part of the family," Annie countered. "I didn't know that they'd be coming too until this morning when Dani called and said that they'd arrived."

As they exited the elevator on the main floor, Auggie asked, "Your place or mine?"

# # # # #

On Thursday morning, Annie and Auggie awoke late. Very late. It was almost noon when they scrambled out of bed. The late evening of movies, and other physical pursuits, had wreaked havoc with their schedule. When she saw the time, Annie wondered why Danielle hadn't called her to get herself to the house to help with the prep work. Just as Annie stepped out of the shower her land line phone rang. She heard Auggie answer it and tell the caller that they'd overslept and were just about ready to head over.

Fifteen minutes later, Annie walked into her sister's dining room hand-in-hand with Auggie.

"Sorry we're late," Annie apologized as she and Auggie entered the dining room where she found everyone else already seated at the table.

"It's not like you to be unpunctual, Anne," Colonel Lyle Walker said firmly. "We expected to have a bit of time with you and your fiancée before we sat down to eat."

"Auggie and I had a late evening. I wanted some time then, too, but there'll be plenty of time after we eat to get to know each other. Mom, Dad, as you've probably guessed by now this is Auggie. August Anderson. Auggie, my Mom and Dad, retired Colonel Lyle Walker and Amanda Walker." When she mentioned that her father was a retired Colonel, Annie noticed that Auggie stood a bit straighter.

"Nice meeting you, Sir. Ma'am," Auggie said nodding his head in their general direction.

As she placed Auggie's hand on the back of one of the chairs and he slipped into it, she caught the puzzled looks on both her mother and father's faces. As she served him and then herself from the bowls and platters being passed around the table, their puzzled looks turned to reluctant understanding. Her whispered cues to Auggie about the placement of things on his plate and surrounding table, garnered steeled looks from her mother. From that point on conversation out of her mother was stilted; her looks at Auggie cold. Inwardly Annie cringed, she had seen those looks from her mother before – Amanda Walker was not a happy woman. Quick glances between Annie and Danielle told Annie that her sister was not exactly happy either – Annie didn't know who Danielle was mad at. Her? Or their mother? The others at the table seem oblivious to the quiet tension between Annie and her mother.

As the meal ended and the family disbursed into other parts of the house, Annie stole a quick glance at her father. At 59 Lyle Walker was still an imposing figure with ramrod straight military posture and bearing that oozed confidence and commanded respect. His hair was greyer than the last time Annie had seen her father, but she knew that under the gruff exterior he liked to present was a kind and sensitive man.

"That your future husband is blind is a pretty big thing to fail to mention, Anne Catherine," Colonel Lyle Walker said to his daughter after the others had left the table.

"I – I just didn't think about it, Dad. It's so much a part of who he is that I don't think about it much," Annie began. "You know that he was Special Forces; he was injured by an IED in Iraq. I know I mentioned that. What did you expect when I disclosed that?"

"I don't know, but certainly not blind without a visible scar on his body."

"Auggie's scars are inside and the same as any other soldier seriously wounded in battle, Dad. He won't talk about it, but I think he lost at least one man that day, too."

"You mean you think he was in charge on a failed mission? And not just a grunt?"

"Yes, Dad. He's college educated; did ROTC so he was at least a First Louey. He's got two Purple Hearts as well as a Bronze Star. He saw combat, Dad."

"If he won't talk about it, how do you know that he's been decorated?" Colonel Walker said as he sat back down in one of Danielle's dining room chairs.

"I've seen them. I've held them in my own two hands."

"Did he show them to you?"

"No, I came across them one day when I was helping him pick up his place. He was not happy that I'd found them. Said that he didn't deserve them."

"The bravest never seem to think they deserve accolades." Colonel Walker seemed to be tempering his view of Auggie.

"I know, Dad. I know. And Auggie's a very brave man," Annie said with pride.

"How long –" Annie's father began.

"Auggie's been blind a little over four years as best as I can tell. I don't know the date, or even the season of when he encountered the IED that took his sight. He mentioned the how briefly when we first met, but since then that subject has been taboo. He said that he'd tell me when he was ready. Frankly I don't much care about the when. Or even much about the how. I just know that I've come to love him despite his being blind. He is an amazing man, Dad. Give him a chance?"

"Oh, Anne dear, I do plan on giving him a chance. I think he has potential in the son-in-law department. Do you know when he did his SERE at Bragg?"

"He went right out of college, so around twelve years ago. I don't really know for sure. Some things just never got brought up in conversation. Why don't you go ask him?"

"I was planning on doing just that," Lyle Walker said as he got up and left the room

Annie smiled briefly. One mildly displeased parent had been diffused, she thought. What awaited her in the kitchen would be another matter altogether. She was not looking forward to the wrath of Amanda Walker. The sounds of angry dish scraping grew louder as she crossed the hall into the kitchen. Annie knew that they were not coming from Danielle. Annie took a deep breath just before she set foot in the kitchen. One look at Danielle's face and her upraised forearms Annie knew that she'd have to bear the full brunt of her mother's anger without her sister's assistance. Danielle had already tried, and failed, to calm their mother.

Her mother looked up from the dish she was slamming into the dishwasher. "The man's blind for god's sake, Anne. And you act like it's no big deal," Amanda Walker hissed as she began to violently scrape the remains of another plate into the garbage can.

"Mom, it's not a big deal. Not to him and certainly not to me," Annie retorted. "He's my best friend and the man that I intend to marry whether you like him or not!"

"You have to tell him what's on his plate, what's on the table in front of him," Amanda continued without appearing to have heard a word that her daughter had uttered.

"Yes, I give Auggie cues as to what's where. He could discover those things on his own but it's a lot less embarrassing for everyone if I give him cues," Annie stated without raising her voice to her mother.

"What else do you have to do for him? The man is dependent on you; you should be able to depend on him Anne Catherine. I will not stand by and quietly watch you throw your life away on a cripple."

"MOM! Auggie is not a cripple. How dare you use that term on him! He is a very brave and amazing man who just happens not to be able to see. I'm aware of what a life living with a blind man will entail. I'm willing to make the few accommodations that come with it."

"Can he at least support you?" Amanda Walker asked hostilely.

"Mrs. Walker, I am perfectly capable of supporting your daughter," Auggie stated evenly even though Annie could tell from the cadence of his words that he was seething inside. He had come up behind her sometime during her mother's tirade.

Annie turned toward him and looked at his face. There was hurt there, but overriding that was determination. "How much have you heard," she asked placing a hand on his chest.

"Enough," he said calmly. "You do not have to put up with this, Annie." Auggie placed his arm around Annie and ushered her out the back door.

Once they were in her rooms, Annie broke down. "Oh, Auggie," she sobbed into Auggie's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I never, ever thought that my mother could be this cruel and narrow minded."

"It's okay, Annie," Auggie said softly, stroking Annie's hair. "I was bound to run into someone with her views of me sometime or other. I'm just sorry that it's upset you so," he tried to sooth her. "I'll just have to find a way to prove her wrong."

* * *

So, what do you think of the Walkers? Do you think there's any hope for Auggie winning Amanda over? Let me know what you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, let's try this again. It's time for the weekend update. Tried earlier and it went off into cyberspace somewhere. Sorry if this later than normal Saturday posting has screwed up your morning coffee and Auggie fix.**

**Several of you have busted my chops over the reaction that Auggie received from the Walkers. Good. That means I'm doing my job in creating characters you feel strongly about. In her defense, early on Annie DID tell her parents that Auggie was blind, but in conversation just didn't keep bringing it up because it wasn't important to HER. Same with Danielle.**

**Some have asked to sit in on a conversation between Auggie and Lyle Walker. There's a brief one here and a surprising one (I hope) in the next chapter. Now if Auggie can just mend fences with Amanda Walker. Will he? Only time will tell.**

**Once again my gratitude to Girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their contributions.**

**And the usual disclaimer I don't own Annie, Auggie, Chloe, Danielle, Katia or Michael. I DO have a vested interest in the characters that live in my head.**

* * *

Several minutes after Auggie had finally gotten Annie to stop crying and apologizing for the name that her mother had called him, Auggie heard a noise at the door into Annie's rooms. "Go away," he shouted.

The next thing he heard was the door open. "I said go away."

"It's Dani, Auggie," Annie said in a small voice. "It's okay."

"Are you two okay?" Danielle inquired in a soft voice.

"I'm okay," Auggie said. "Not sure about Annie here."

Auggie felt Annie shrug her shoulders. "I guess I'm okay, Dani. Just shocked at Mom's negativity toward Auggie. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Danielle replied. "Dad's talking to her now; trying to talk some sense to her. As close as I can figure is she thought you'd found your Prince Charming and all she sees is the pauper beggar." Danielle sat on the coffee table in front of Annie and Auggie.

"I guess meeting me for the first time and not knowing beforehand that I'm not whole would be a shock," Auggie said sadly. "I know that I'm not most parents' first choice as a mate for their daughter."

Annie shifted out of Auggie's embrace. "Auggie how can you be so … so cavalier about the slap in the face you've just had? Oh, and Auggie, I did tell them you're blind. In the very beginning, but I didn't begin every conversation with: 'Remember Auggie's blind.' That fact just got lost in the shuffle somehow."

"Don't think it's so much cavalier as facing reality. Whether or not you ever told them is a moot point; I was a surprise to them. I knew we were in trouble the moment you placed my hand on the back of the chair. Did hearing what your Mom called me hurt? Yeah, it stung a bit. But did it surprise me? No. I'd been preparing myself for hostility all during dinner. I'm sorry, Dani, if I didn't compliment you on the delicious meal; but I barely tasted it."

"It's okay, Auggie. I understand. You were very subdued during dinner and now I understand why."

"Just trying very hard not to make another faux pas besides showing up to dinner blind."

"Auggie, don't," Annie said softly and lightly touching a finger to his lips.

"Don't what?" Auggie mumbled around Annie's finger.

"Don't depreciate yourself," Annie replied. "Mom was out of line."

"Was she, Anne? Are you sure that you told them that I'm blind before today? Did you, Dani? Did you make sure your parents knew that their future son-in-law was blind?"

Silence from both women.

"I thought not. And I can hear your explanations: 'I never think of you that way.' I'm flattered, but the reality is: I AM blind. People need to know that."

"I'm sorry, Auggie," Annie finally said. "I guess I should have been more blunt with them than circumspect in my descriptions of you and how we do the things we do."

"Yes, you should have, Annie. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have some fences to mend and another lady to dazzle with my charm, good looks, and abilities."

A few minutes later Auggie entered the Brooks' living room. "Any empty seats available?" he asked as he approached the seating area.

"Side chair right in front of you," Michael announced.

Auggie located the chair and sat as gracefully as he could manage. "Colonel, Mrs. Walker," he said nodding his head in the direction that he'd heard their voices from as he entered the room. "Mrs. Walker, I'm sorry that you do not find me a suitable mate for your daughter, but I'm not going away. I love her and we will be married whether you like it or not."

The ensuing silence was soon broken by Colonel Walker, "Annie tells me you were Special Forces. Where did you do your SERE?"

"Fort Bragg, Sir. Where else would I do it?" Auggie replied calmly. He knew exactly what Colonel Lyle Walker was doing and he expected nothing less from the man.

"When were you there?"

"2002, Sir."

"I was at my last station there before retiring about then. What happened on base that brought unwanted attention to the services?"

"Four returning troops murdered their wives, Sir. Tragic. I didn't have anything to do with that. And, I promise that I will never raise my hand to your daughter in anger, Sir."

"I have no doubt about that, Anderson. From the way that Anne has spoken of you, I don't think you have an angry bone in your body."

"That's not quite true, Sir. I have angry bones at times. I just know better than to take my frustrations out on living beings under normal circumstances. There's a heavy bag in the gym at work that has gone a few rounds with me."

"What do you get angry about?" Amanda Walker inquired.

Auggie shrugged briefly. "Normal stuff, Ma'am."

"Does Anne ever make you mad?" Again from Amanda Walker.

"Sometimes a little bit. I don't like it much when either of your daughters baby me because I can't see. They mean well, but sometimes it's irritating."

"Both my daughters?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Dani babies me at times, too. Case in point, I was hospitalized recently for a bit of surgery. I was to convalesce quietly at home for a few weeks. Your daughters would not allow me to go home to rest. I spent two weeks in the guest room with both Dani and Annie hovering over me like mother hens. Yes, Mrs. Walker, I live independently. I've lived on my own for a long time now. Annie does not have to take care of me; I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. In actuality, Annie has very few sacrifices to make to accommodate my special circumstances. She drives when we go places, or I'll hire a driver, but that's the biggest thing I can think of. I really don't think she minds driving at all. Do you dear?"

"Not at all," Annie said as she slipped onto Auggie's lap.

"You okay, now?" Auggie whispered to Annie. She nodded her head on his shoulder.

"Anne says that you've seen combat?"

"Yes, Sir. Afghanistan and Iraq."

"Wounded twice?'

"Yes, Sir. Flesh wound in Afghanistan during a firefight. I don't like to think about the second, Sir."

"I understand. There are some things that soldiers don't like to remember."

"Yes, sir, but I have the feeling that my dreams will not give me peace tonight anyway; so I'll let you in on the second. Annie might have already mentioned it to you? My team was tasked with clearing the way for another team going in under cover of darkness. We saw something suspicious and got out to carefully investigate. The last thing I remember seeing is my Specialist flying through the air. Haunts me, Sir. I lost a good friend that day, and the service lost a good man."

"Two good men, Anderson. Two good men. Anne says that you have a Bronze Star, too?"

"Yes, Sir. I've got one of those. Don't know why; but I received it for Duty Above and Beyond. I don't recall doing anything extraordinary."

"Your Commander must have thought so. Like I told Anne a bit ago, the bravest never seem to think they deserve accolades. I have come to see exactly what my daughter sees in you. I'd be proud to have you join the family."

"Thank you, Sir…. Dani, where are Katia and Chloe? I haven't seen them since dinner."

"They went upstairs to play after dinner. Why don't you go up and check on them?" Danielle said after a moment.

"I think that I'll do just that," Auggie said scooting Annie off his lap and then standing. As he exited the room he paused on the bottom step for a few moments; long enough to hear a comment and response between Amanda Walker and her daughter Danielle.

"Why are you sending him up to check on your children, Danielle? How can he tell where they are and what they're doing?"

"I don't know exactly how he does it myself, Mom, but he knows. He's very good with the girls. We might not see him for a while. They'll probably have him playing with them. Chloe made him up like a mouse for Halloween last month. Said that he could be one of the three blind mice."

"He didn't take offense?"

"No, Mom, he seemed to enjoy it. It was Chloe's idea and he'd do just about anything for the girls. I think he'd even lay down his life for them."

# # # # #

An hour after Auggie had gone up to check on the girls Annie decided it was time for him to rejoin the adults in the living room. She slipped out and was surprised when her mother followed her.

"Where are you going, Anne?" Amanda Walker asked her daughter as Annie got up to leave the room.

"Up to check on Auggie and the girls. I'm about ready for some pie and wanted to know if Auggie wanted some, too." Annie calmly replied.

"I think I'll tag along. This might be interesting."

Annie briefly closed her eyes and sighed as she began to mount the stairs to the second floor of Danielle's house. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Annie walked as quietly as she could toward the girl's playroom. From inside she heard Auggie talking to Katia. All were sitting cross-legged on the floor with the game board for 'Sorry' between them.

"Let me see that card, Katia," Auggie said holding out his hand. Katia timidly placed the card she'd drawn into Auggie's outstretched hand. Auggie read the Braille translation on the card. "Sorry, Katia. I thought that what you'd said the card said was way too convenient for you. Thought you were trying to pull one over on your Uncle Auggie."

"It's okay Uncle Auggie," Katia said. "I knew when I drew it that you'd question it; but I wouldn't try to trick you. You always catch me."

"Not always, but often enough," Auggie replied as he ruffled the little girl's hair. "Move your pawn," he added holding out his hand again. Chloe held hers out, too.

Katia moved her red pawn to the beginning of the blue slider and slid a blue and a yellow pawn off the board. She picked them up and placed the blue pawn in Auggie's hand and the yellow in her sisters.

"How does he do that?" Amanda whispered to Annie.

"Do what, Mom?"

"Play a game with the girls and know what's going on well enough to know that they might be cheating."

Annie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, Mom, but he does. He's amazing with kids. You should have seen him with his nieces and nephews back in Illinois. They range in age from four to nearly eighteen. All but the youngest two knew him when he could still see, but because he's not fazed by his lack of sight they aren't either. They all love him. And they respect him, too."

"You two can stop whispering about me," Auggie stated with a pointed look in their direction. "I can hear you."

"Sorry, Auggie," Annie said quickly. "We're getting ready to have some dessert. Would you and the girls like to join us?"

"I would," Auggie replied quickly while rising from the floor. "Girls?"

"Yeah," Katia and Chloe replied in unison.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annie watched her mother watch Auggie as Chloe helped lead him out of the room and then let loose of his hand when they'd reached to doorway. For the first time that day, there was more veiled curiosity than contempt in her expression. Annie felt there might be some hope for her mother and Auggie after all.

Once the men were once again gathered around the dining table, Amanda Walker leaned in from behind Auggie and asked, "We've got traditional pumpkin pie, cherry pie, a pecan pie and a southern coconut cake. Which would you prefer, Auggie?"

"Oh, that's a hard choice, Mrs. Walker. I like them all. Any one would be fine, thank you," he replied. A small tentative smile briefly crossed his lips.

In the kitchen Amanda Walker carefully cut small slivers of each of the desserts and arranged them painstakingly on the glass dessert plate. Annie watched with amazement as her mother did this, pick up a fork and napkin from the counter and then walk across the hall and place them in front of Auggie. She heard her mother gently explain where each item was; she did not use the clock method but used top, bottom, left and right. Auggie didn't seem to mind. He grinned broadly at the explanation. He seemed as surprised as Annie was when his future mother-in-law gave him a pat on the shoulder. Annie had tears in her eyes as her mother returned to the kitchen to pick up a plate of cherry pie and another of pumpkin before returning to the dining room.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? HAS Auggie redeemed himself with Amanda Walker? Or, could she just be playing nice because her husband told her to? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it is now time for the mid-week update - for the second time. The first, I was notified by an eagle-eyed reader, was seriously flawed. I know what happened and I hope it won't happen again. MS Word sometimes merges documents rather than replacing them when saving.**

**Some have asked for more converstation between Auggie and Annie's father. This chapter ends with an interesting one between the two.**

**Once again my gratitude to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their contributions.**

**The usual disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Later that evening, after the football game he was watching with Colonel Walker and Michael finished, Auggie was rummaging in Danielle's refrigerator trying to find the leftover turkey so that he could make himself a sandwich, when Amanda Walker came into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" she asked Auggie after lightly touching him on the back.

"The leftover turkey. I know there was some left. I was going to make myself a sandwich," Auggie replied as he investigated yet another container.

"Next shelf up and slightly to your right. It's in a plastic bag," Amanda coached.

"This one?" Auggie asked touching the indicated item.

"Yes."

"Thanks," Auggie said as he removed the bag from the refrigerator to the counter.

"Would you let me make your sandwich while I make one of my own?" Amanda asked gently taking two salad sized plates from the cupboard.

"I'm perfectly cap –" Auggie began a bit too quickly. A bit too harshly.

"I'm sure you are, Auggie. May I call you Auggie?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You may call be Auggie." Auggie moved to sit down on one of the bar stools. "And you may make me a sandwich. As long as you understand that I can do that for myself."

"I understand, Auggie. And please drop the Ma'am. I'm just Amanda," Amanda Walker stated.

"I'll try, but I'm really more comfortable with Ma'am right now," Auggie replied. His upbringing and years of military service would not allow him to call her by her given name. It would be Mrs. Walker or Ma'am for the time being. And the same for her husband – he'd be Colonel, Colonel Walker, or Sir. Anything else would be disrespectful. And the last thing he wanted to be was disrespectful to Annie's parents.

"Okay, Auggie. Ma'am does sort of sound like 'Mom', so I'll let it go. For now. … Wheat? Or Sourdough?" Amanda asked as she poked around in the bread drawer.

"Dani's got Sourdough? Then sourdough. I must have missed that earlier. And a little lettuce and tomato if there's any."

Auggie heard the clatter of jars. "Mayo? Or Miracle Whip?"

"Miracle Whip," Auggie said sheepishly.

A few minutes later Auggie heard a plate being set down in front of him and Amanda Walker proclaim, "There you go, Auggie. Once turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomato. Cut on the diagonal with a sweet pickle and some carrot and celery sticks at the top of the plate." She settled onto the other bar stool beside him.

Auggie located and took a bite of his sandwich. Once he'd chewed and swallowed he said, "Thanks. Just the way I like them."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure to fix that for you. Darn!" Amanda Walker exclaimed softly getting down from the stool. "What would you like to drink? There's juice, milk, and tea."

"Tea. Unless Michael's got more beer in there somewhere."

Auggie heard more groping around in the refrigerator, then a satisfied, "There's some beer in here." A few moments later he heard the gently 'whoosh' of a popped can pull tab. Then another. "I don't see any clean pilsner glasses in the cabinets or even a mug. Can you drink from the can?"

"Yes, Ma'am. The can's just fine with me," Auggie replied around a mouthful of turkey sandwich. He heard the can being set on the countertop in front of him. He sat his sandwich down and snaked his right hand out, fingers gently curved in toward his palm, until his knuckles brushed against the can. Auggie grasped the can and investigated the top of the can before taking a long swig, washing the remnants of his last bite from his mouth, before setting it back down a comfortable distance from the edge of the counter. He figured that Amanda Walker was observing his every move.

For a few minutes he and Annie's mom ate in silence. Finally she broke the quiet by asking, "How did you meet Anne?"

"I literally tripped over her in a local hangout reported to be the drinking grounds of government types – spooks, CIA, FBI types. I liked to go there 'cause that's where all the cute chicks hung out."

"You were drunk?"

"Tipsy more than full on drunk," Auggie replied evenly.

"Did you trip over her deliberately?"

"Not that first night, but yeah, the next week it was deliberate." He gave her an innocent grin. It felt good to be playing an asset again.

"Did you sleep with her that night?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am! We just started getting to know each other that night. We were good friends long before we even started to date officially. And it was a while after that before we hooked-up. I knew right off that she was special. She was more than a good-time girl." He was proud that he could be honest with part of the story.

"What are your intentions with my daughter," Amanda Walker probed.

"To marry her and to live a long and wonderful life with her."

"I've seen her look at someone else that way she looks at you. He broke her heart."

"I do not intend to do that. She was just coming off a disastrous relationship when I first met her. She was special enough to wait for. I wanted to throttle the bastard that hurt her like that."

"Tell me about your family. What does your dad do?"

"Dad's been retired for a while now. He was an investment broker. Did quite well for himself. He was Vietnam era military. Enlisted in the Air Force before the army could draft him. Flew B-52's. Married my mom in 1966 and they've been married ever since. They had five sons, of which I'm the youngest. Adam's a doctor and the first born; he has three children. Anthony was next and he's a lawyer with two boys. Alan's married to the Marine Corps; currently stationed at Camp LeJeune. Austin is my best bud, and married with two little girls who I've never had the pleasure to see."

"Sounds like a very stable family you've come from."

"Yeah, we like it that way. Change is not something that Andersons like. We'd rather work through the rough spots than have to break in a new wife." He smiled broadly after that statement. He heard Amanda Walker chuckle. Inwardly he gave himself a 'YES' and a fist pump. He had her.

"Sounds like you've got a few nieces and nephews, as well as Katia and Chloe. How do you feel about kids?"

"I like them, especially when I can hand them back over to their parents if they get fussy," Auggie replied. "Oh, you mean my own? Annie and I've discussed that. We're on the fence about children of our own. I'd like. Annie's not so sure. She's in charge on that one, so we'll do whatever she wants."

"Does she have reservations about your ability to parent?"

"On, no, Ma'am. She has confidence in me there, too; a bit more in me than I have in myself where babies are concerned. Once they're walking and talking I've got no concern in my ability to be a parent. Annie's just not sure she wants to bring a child into this messed up world we live in."

"Did I hear my name in here?" Annie asked coming around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear," Amanda Walker said. "Auggie and I were just talking about children. He's for them and says that you're not so sure. He also says that you have more confidence in his ability to take care of a baby than he does?"

"Right on both counts," Annie admitted while digging in the refrigerator. "Auggie tends to sell himself short in some situations. I have no doubt that he'd make a wonderful father if we ever have kids. I'm just not sure that I want to have children. This world is just too crazy."

"Anne, every generation thinks that the world is too crazy or weird to want to bring children into. As much as I'd love more grandchildren, I respect your wishes on this matter. I'm beginning to see what has you so enamored with your young man, Anne. I still have my reservations, but I won't fuss about you marrying him anymore."

"Thanks, Mom," Annie said as she rested her head against Auggie's arm. "Like I told Dani, I love him. The fact that he's blind is just part of who he is. It doesn't define him or our relationship."

"Annie. Him is in the room," Auggie said laying his head onto Annie's.

"I know," Annie said now wrapping her arms about Auggie's arm. "I just want you to know how I see you and our relationship."

"I already knew that," he said and kissed the top of her head. "But it's nice to hear you say it."

Releasing her hold on Auggie's arm, Annie went back to the refrigerator. "I'm going to make myself a sandwich. I think Dani will be in soon to make one for the girls and Michael. I see you two have already indulged."

"Yeah, your mom made me one while she was making one for herself."

"Mom?" Auggie heard the question in her tone. "He's perfectly cap—"

"I know," Amanda cut Annie off. "He made that perfectly clear and he had a good start on it when I came in. I just finished up for him and found us beer."

"Yeah, Annie, she just finished what I'd already begun," Auggie said playing along with his future mother-in-law.

"It was the least I could do after treating him so badly earlier," Amanda stated.

"Thanks, Mom."

Further conversation was cut off when Danielle and Chloe came into the room. Auggie heard the rest of the family enter the dining room. Auggie picked up the plate with the rest of his sandwich on it and his beer and, with a few cues from Chloe and Michael, made his way into the dining room and to a seat at the table. For the first time since he'd entered the house over six hours before, Auggie felt truly at home with Annie's extended family.

# # # # #

Early, very, very early on Friday morning, Auggie was disturbed by Annie crawling out of bed and putting her clothes on.  
"Annie, where are you going?" he sleepily mumbled in her direction.

"Shopping," was the whispered reply.

"Shopping? What time is it?" Auggie asked as he fumbled for his watch on the nightstand.

"It's four AM. Mom, Dani and I are going to hit the Early Bird specials at Kohl's and a couple of other places down in Alexandria."

"Annie, why?" Auggie rolled over onto his back and ran his hands through his tousled hair.

"It's fun. And you get some good bargains on stuff," she said slipping into her coat. "Wander over to the house whenever you're ready. I'm sure that Dad or Michael will be glad to help you find something to eat."

"And if I choose to call a cab and go home?"

"I'll call you later and tell you all about my day of bargain hunting with my mom and sister."

"You're a crazy woman. Go. Get out of here," he said curling up on his side and pulling Annie's pillow into his chest and pulling his own over his head. "See you later," he mumbled into the pillows.

A number of hours later he woke again. Slowly his long fingers scanned the bedside table and located his watch and he checked the time; a few minutes after eight. He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and stretched, catlike, for a few moments. It felt good to have nowhere to go and nothing to do on a Friday. For a few moments he debated crawling back under the covers, but hunger and the need for coffee soon had him padding his way into the bath. As he crossed from bed to bath he slowly untied the cord to his sleep pants. Once inside the bathroom door he allowed them to fall to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Then he pulled the T-shirt over his head and dropped in on top of the sleep pants. Even though there was a gentle gnawing of hunger in his belly, Auggie took a long leisurely shower, allowing the water to run in rivulets over his well-toned muscles as he rinsed off the body wash. After shutting the water off, he reached around the corner and retrieved the fluffy bath towel from the hook and toweled off. Then he slowly and methodically scrapped the previous day's stubble from his face.

A quick trip into Annie's closet to the laundry basket on the floor where he stored the few shirts and underwear kept at Annie's and Auggie emerged from the Brooks' guest house as spit and polished as he could accomplish with the few things he had there.

As he entered the back door of the Brooks' home, the smell of fresh brewed coffee assailed his senses. With right hand ghosting slightly before him along the edge of the counter, Auggie headed straight toward the coffee maker. Once his hand reached the junction of two countertops, he stopped and opened the upper cabinet directly in front of him. He ran his hand lightly over the bottom shelf until he located a coffee mug. He sat the mug on the counter and wrapped his left hand around the porcelain and reached for the carafe of fresh coffee. Bringing the coffee pot to the mug Auggie slowly began to pour his cup of coffee. He let the warmth of the coffee on the cup tell him how far up the coffee was in it. As the warmth approached the top of the cup he stopped pouring and returned the pot to the coffee maker's hot plate. Picking the cup up by its handle Auggie retraced his steps to the refrigerator. He sat the cup on the counter and searched the top bin in the door for the familiar shape of the creamer. Once he located the bottles of creamer he quickly ran his fingers down both. He selected the one with the wide rubber band around it. That was his favorite French Vanilla. After flipping the top open, he brought the creamer to his cup and poured a small amount into the cup using the finger of his left hand crooked over the rim of the cup to judge the amount of creamer he poured into the cup. Once he'd poured a bit into his cup, he closed the cap and replaced the container in the refrigerator. Auggie picked up his cup and took a sip as he leaned back against the counter. He closed his eyes as a small pleased grin worked its way across his lips.

"First sip of the first cup in the morning is the best isn't it?" Colonel Walker said startling Auggie.

"Yes, Sir, it is," Auggie said once he regained his composure. His thoughts warred briefly as he considered whether or not to say something to the Colonel about startling him like that. Boldness won out. "Sir, it would have been nice to know that you were in the room as soon as I'd come in."

"I'm sorry, son, but curiosity overrode my manners," the Colonel apologized. "Michael left a plate for you in the warming drawer. Just some scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast. Would you like me to get that for you?"

Again Auggie conducted an internal debate. Pride won out. "No, Sir, I can manage that. It's not the first time I've gotten a meal out of there." Auggie located and picked up the pot holders and retrieve his breakfast from the warming drawer. As he slid the plate onto the island countertop, he heard Colonel Walker shifting position on the stools.

"I've moved over one stool to give you room."

"Thanks," Auggie said as he slid the plate down the counter, grabbing a fork out of the flatware drawer as he passed it by. For the next few minutes Auggie ate in silence, feeling the Colonel's eyes watching his every move. Part of him understood the curiosity; but the bigger part of him cringed at the scrutiny. He wanted to say something rude, but, with a good deal of self-control, refrained from doing so. Insulting his future father-in-law would accomplish nothing.

Once he had finished his breakfast, Auggie took his plate to the sink and rinsed it before placing it carefully in the dishwasher. "Where's Mike and the girls?" he finally asked as he got another mug of coffee.

"The girls wanted to do a bit of shopping, too, so he took them to someplace called Tyson's Corner. I don't expect to see them again for several hours."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Auggie queried.

"I'm not much for shopping, especially on a day like today. I've had my fill of crowded shopping malls when Amanda used to make me take her. I'm just as happy staying here and getting to know my future son-in-law better."

"What do you want to know?" Auggie asked after a moment's hesitation.

"For starters, a big question. Why do you want to marry my daughter?" his tone was serious and pointed.

Auggie paused for a moment. That was not the question he'd expected. "She completes me, Sir. She brings great joy to me. When I met her, for the first time since I'd lost my sight, she made life really worth living. Before she walked into my life, I only thought that I'd been living my life to its fullest; but I was just going through the motions. She does not see me as a blind man, but as a man who is blind. She does not let my lack of sight define me; or our relationship."

"Sounds like you've given that question a great deal of thought."

"First time I've ever verbalized it to anyone, Sir. But, yeah, I've thought about it a lot. She's an amazing woman – smart, witty, passionate about things, and brave."

"Yeah, she's always been our free spirit. Always looking for the next great adventure to go on."

"That's for sure, Sir. Living with her is going to be an adventure that's for sure."

"Where do you really work, Anderson?"

"Sir?" Auggie was momentarily taken aback by the question and the rapid change of subject. It was one of the last questions he ever thought that have to answer.

"Dani seems to think that you work at the Smithsonian with Annie. As her boss. Annie told me that you work at the Pentagon. Which is it?" Lyle Walker's tone was one that he would use when dressing down an Army subordinate.

"Both, Sir. I used to work for the Smithsonian, but my talents weren't being put to good use. I was offered a position at the Pentagon where they would be," Auggie's tone was even. Nonchalant. Even though his mind was racing to figure out where this conversation might go; and how he was going to convince Annie's father of his NOC.

"I know you don't work at the Pentagon."

"What makes you think that?" Auggie asked trying to keep his tone even as well as his heart rate.

"I've made a few calls. My contacts have never heard of you." Auggie liked neither where the conversation seemed to be heading, nor the tone of Colonel Walker's voice.

Auggie closed his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "You caught me, Sir. I don't work at the Pentagon," he said trying to act contrite. "Just thought that you'd like me better if I was still quasi military.

"What made you think that I wouldn't like you?" the question was asked, but Auggie had the feeling that Colonel Walker knew what the answer would be.

"This," Auggie replied dejectedly, pointing toward his eyes. "I'm not a father's first choice of mates for his daughter."

"You're partially right about that, but that lasted only a few minutes. You might be blind, but it doesn't seem to hold you back from doing things. But you are not going to sway me away from finding out exactly who you are and where you work.

"Not trying to, Sir," Auggie said and took another sip of his coffee.

Lyle Walker laughed derisively. "Nice try, but I know an end-run when I hear it. I also know that you're bluffing. You don't work at the Pentagon and certainly don't work for the Smithsonian. I'm thinking CIA,"

"CIA? Me? Really? You actually think that the CIA is going to have a blind spy?"

"You might not be in the field anymore, but you could be analyzing information," Lyle Walker acknowledged. His tone was no longer accusatory. "As long as you have a legitimate job, I don't care where you work. Just assure me that you've been honest with my daughter and you're not keeping any secrets from her."

Auggie closed his eyes and sighed. "I can assure you that Annie knows everything about me – who I work for and what it is that I do for them. Yes, once upon a time I was a CIA field officer; then I got called back up and sent to Iraq. Once this," he pointed at his eyes once again, "happened, I was no longer of use to them and they cut me loose. I don't hold that against them. I have a job in which I feel as if I'm making a difference in the world. I just wish that I could tell you what it was and where I do work; but I can't. I'm classified. It would put my work, and my life, in jeopardy if too many people knew what I do."

"Now, that finally sounds like the truth. And Anne works for the same nameless entity?"

"That, Sir, I cannot confirm or deny. I've told you way too much already."

"Keep her safe, Auggie. Keep her safe."

"That, Sir, is my primary mission."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Where did Lyle Walker get his ideas about Auggie? HAS Auggie turned Amanda? Or, will she try to sabotage Annie's relationship with Auggie?**

**Comments are always welcome. Even when you're busting my chops. Comments let me know that you're still with me - even if you don't necessarily like what I did with/to Annie or Auggie.**


	13. Chapter 13

Weekend update time. It's nearly Christmas. How does Auggie shop for gifts? Very carefully.

Thanks to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their inputs.

The usual disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

As the Christmas holidays approached, Annie and Auggie spent many an evening and Saturday shopping. As fruitful as Annie's Black Friday shopping trip had been, she was the type that reveled in the hustle and bustle of the season. She loved the crowds that thronged the malls and shopping centers this time of year. Auggie not so much. Oh, to be sure he liked the getting and giving of gifts; it was the shopping for them that he didn't much enjoy; especially in the crowds that the weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas brought to the malls and shopping centers. He'd never been that fond of the shopping, but since becoming blind it had become a chore that he tried to avoid. Somehow, this year, the gift cards and things that he could purchase online just didn't seem appropriate.

That dilemma brought him to approaching Danielle one Thursday evening after dinner.

"Dani, can I get some assistance from you?" he began tentatively.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Danielle responded quickly.

"Is Annie around?"

"No, she's upstairs with Katia and Chloe."

"I'm at a loss as to what she'd like for Christmas. I know she's not big on jewelry, so I'm not sure that would be appropriate. But what else I could get her is beyond me at the moment. Do you have any suggestions? And could you help me get it? I don't do malls alone, especially this time of year."

Danielle chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Auggie asked, almost offended.

"You are. You're acting like a schoolboy with his first crush."

"Dani, I am not. I'm acting like a man that doesn't want to disappoint his fiancée on their first Christmas together."

"Same thing," Danielle said, patting him on the arm. "I have a couple of ideas but it will mean that we go to the mall this Saturday. Can you handle that?"

"Can you handle me is the bigger question," Auggie said lightly. He then grinned broadly in Danielle's direction.

"I'm a little nervous about that, but I think we'll be okay. We'll go early – if that's okay with you – before the crowds get too bad."

"Early is good for me. And will probably be easier on you, too; not so many people to keep me from running into." After he finished his statement, Auggie wore a bemused expression. "I hope that Annie and Michael don't get too jealous over our going out on Saturday." He winked in Danielle's direction.

"Auggie, you're incorrigible," Danielle remarked as she once again patted Auggie on the arm. "Can you be here, and ready to go, by 9?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Auggie replied.

True to his word, Auggie stepped from the cab in Danielle's driveway at 8:45 Saturday morning. This time he'd left a sleeping Annie behind in his apartment with a cryptic note that he had a date with another woman.

Auggie had only traversed partway up the driveway when the backdoor opened and Danielle emerged. "Saw you coming. Michael has the girls occupied, so I thought it best to just come meet you out here rather than have you come into the house," Danielle said in a loud voice. "Car's just in front of you."

Auggie veered slightly to his right and let his cane locate the back of the Danielle's SUV. Left hand ghosting along the side of the vehicle, Auggie moved along the side of the car to the front passenger door. As he'd begun his journey up the side of the SUV, Danielle had remotely unlocked the doors; Auggie used that sound to orient himself to the location of the vehicle's doors.

After he'd settled into the front passenger seat and folded his cane, Auggie spoke to Danielle as she started the vehicle, "Thanks for helping me with this. Going to the mall is so much easier with someone to guide me."

"Don't thank me yet, Auggie. Wait until I get you back here in once piece with what we went after firmly in hand," Danielle replied nervously.

Auggie laughed lightly. "It will be all right, Dani. It's not that hard to be a sighted guide. I have confidence in you. I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Auggie," Danielle finally said. After they'd pulled out of the driveway and were heading down the street, Danielle asked Auggie, "Before we get there and see if the item that I think Annie would like is still there, is there an upper price limit for you?"

Without batting an eye, Auggie replied, "I draw the line at five figures."

"What? You're joking, right?"

"No. Not really I'd buy your sister the moon if I could and she wanted it."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah. I do," Auggie replied quietly. "She makes me feel alive. Whole."

"You know, she says the same about you," Danielle replied just above a whisper as if it was a secret she wasn't supposed to share.

Auggie didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. From then until they pulled into the parking garage at Tyson's Corner Center, Danielle and Auggie made small talk – what they'd gotten the girls, Michael, parents and siblings for Christmas.

After Danielle had parked in the parking deck nearest to Lord and Taylor and they'd gotten out of the car, Auggie shook his cane out and held in on a diagonal across his body as he took Danielle's arm.

"You don't fully trust me?" Danielle asked as she took her first steps with Auggie holding onto her arm.

"It's not that, Dani. Think of my cane as a warning flag. It warns people who are paying attention to their surroundings that I'm blind and I can't look out for them. I'd be likely to have my cane out in this situation even if I was with Annie. It's not an insult to you, or your ability to guide me. It's just an assist for both of us," Auggie patiently explained. It was mostly true and he hoped that Danielle believed him. Truth was: he didn't completely trust her ability to guide him. She was a novice sighted guide and until she proved herself, he had to look out for himself. Taking responsibility for his own safety was one of the first lessons that had been pounded into his head back in rehab.

"Okay," Danielle said, "I won't feel insulted." She giggled softly. A few moments later she softly proclaimed, "We're approaching an automatic door. It slides to the sides."

"Good job, Dani. Now just don't let me bump into the door jamb." Once they'd cleared the entry door Auggie asked, "Where are we going? And what are we going to get once we get there?"

"We're going to Lord and Taylor. That's a woman's apparel store –"

"I know what Lord and Taylor is. My Mom and my sisters-in-law like to shop there. I've been there a few times picking out gifts for them." He didn't say the words harshly, but informatively. "It's been a few years since I've been in one. Unless –" Auggie began in a moment of remembering, "Pale blue cashmere cardigan?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's been a few years since I've been in a Lord and Taylor on my own, but a few months ago, after we'd had dinner at Friday's, Annie went browsing and one of the stores we went into was L&T. Then last week or so, I overheard her telling someone about a sweater that she'd seen there when she went in to get a gift for someone. I'm just now putting it all together."

"Yeah, we're going there to check on a pale blue cashmere cardigan. If it's not still there I have another thought for an appropriate gift for you to give her."

"And that would be?"

"I almost picked it up for her, but didn't. It's a very nice picture frame with places for three photos. I thought it would be nice with your engagement photos now and then the wedding photos later. You are going to have a formal engagement photo taken aren't you?"

"Photos don't mean much to me these days," Auggie said sadly, "so I haven't thought about that. Maybe I should say something to Annie. Do you know a good photographer?"

"Actually I do. Bumped into him a few times at a few gigs I've catered. I'll give his card to Annie."

Danielle veered slightly off the course she was traveling and Auggie became aware of a change in the sounds and echoes reaching his ears. A few minutes later Danielle stopped and placed his hand on a display rack.

"Here's the sweaters she mentioned."

Auggie let his hand fall to locate the items in question. Gently he fingered the softness of the knit. He knew that Annie would enjoy having something that luxuriously soft touching her skin. "Soft," he softly exclaimed. "I know that Annie would like this. Is there still one in her size and the color she wanted?"

Auggie heard Danielle shifting items around beside him. "Yes, there's just one left," Danielle soon stated with joy. "I'm going to look it over for flaws," she added. "That is if you want to get this for her. It's rather pricey since it's 100% cashmere and not a blend."

Even though the price was irrelevant to him, he asked, "How much?"

"It's $225. A lot of that has to do with the store –"

"I understand. Will the color flatter her?"

"Yes, it's one of the few blues that do. It's what I'd describe as a pale sky blue. Can you visualize sky blue?"

"Yeah," he admitted longingly, "Sky blue, navy and turquoise are the only shades of blue that still mean anything to me. And," he added wistfully, "Red brings up fire trucks in my mind's eye."

"That must be hard sometimes," Danielle said compassionately. "The sweater doesn't have any flaws or stains. You're sure you want to get this for her?"

Auggie mentally shook the desire to still understand color from his head. "Yeah, I do. Where's the check-out counter?"

"It's over this way," Danielle said as she allowed Auggie to once again take her arm.

After he'd paid for the sweater and they were on their way out of the store, Auggie asked, "Where is that photo frame you saw that you thought that Annie'd like?"

"Macy's. Why?"

"Would you have the time and inclination to help me get there to get it for her?"

"Of course," she said as she changed her direction of travel.

Forty-five minutes later Auggie was getting back into Danielle's SUV with the two packages firmly situated on the floor of the back seat. He was about to ask Danielle if she'd make a run through the nearest fast food drive-thru when his phone jangled the tune that he'd given to Annie.

"Good morning, Annie," he chirped cheerfully into the phone once he'd brought it to his ear.

"Where are you?" Annie's voice was loud and accusatory. "You're not at work are you?"

"No, Annie. I'm not at work. I'm out with a beautiful woman."

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm out spending a lovely morning with a beautiful woman," Auggie stated evenly. Teasingly.

"I woke up this morning at your place and you weren't here. Now I'm at my place and you're not here either. Where the 'F' are you?" Annie's tone was getting more agitated at every word it seemed.

"Annie, calm down. I'm running errands. My driver is a woman, and I'm assuming that she's beautiful. My errands are done and we're on our way back to DC. I'm going to have her drop me back off at my place. Annie, as much as I love you and spending time with you, I'd appreciate a little me time today. Can we do that?"

He heard an exaggerated sigh on the other end of the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this morning has sort of left me tired. I just want to go home and get a bite to eat and chill out with some Mingus. If I haven't called you by ten tomorrow morning, call me and we'll do something together tomorrow afternoon. Unless you have other plans."

"Okay," Annie said disappointedly, "I'll let you have some you time."

He was about to terminate the call when he heard Annie ask in a tone that indicated she'd just had a revelation, "Are you with Dani?"

"Yes, dear, I am. I'll see you tomorrow." This time he ended the call before Annie could pursue that line of questioning.

"Are you all right, Auggie," Danielle asked with concern.

"Yeah, Dani, I'm fine. Just wanted to get the gifts wrapped this afternoon without Annie's finding out," Auggie replied.

"I thought that I'd be taking them home with me to wrap for you," Danielle offered.

"That's okay, Dani. Wrapping is one thing about the holidays that I can do on my own. I've gotten pretty good at it. Takes me a while to do, but I rather enjoy it."

"Okay, then. I'll just drop you at your place and try to figure out a way to sidestep Annie's questions."

While they sang along with the Christmas carols on the radio, Dani drove Auggie to his apartment. Once she'd stopped at the curb and cued him where his apartment building's door was, Auggie quickly traversed the distance from car to door with his shopping bags securely clutched in his hand. Inside the building he lightly crossed the foyer and, as much as he wanted to run up the stairs, took the stairs slowly and sedately. Folding his cane and stuffing it in his front pocket, Auggie put his key in the lock and let himself in to his apartment. Once inside, he listened intently and drew in a deep breath searching for clues that Annie might have returned to his place after he'd hung up on her call earlier. Finding no scent of her and no sound of her breathing, Auggie crossed to the coffee table and deposited his packages onto it.

Feeling under his sofa Auggie located the old shoebox with the paper cutter, tape and bows that he and Annie had been using to wrap gifts with and placed it beside the bags. Then he reached back under the sofa and retrieved one of the rolls of wrapping paper. Over the next hour he slowly and methodically measured, and cut the paper for each box then wrapped it around each in turn. When he was finished, Auggie let a small, self-satisfied grin cross his features. He was proud of all that he'd accomplished this day. He could only hope that Annie would be appreciative of his efforts.

* * *

A comment or two would be nice. Do you think Annie will appreciate her gifts? What will Christmas Day bring? We'll find out soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for the mid-week update. We've made it to the actual Christmas holiday. **

**Girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 have had their say and I guess it's ready for general viewing.**

**The usual disclaimer: Don't own anything but the ocassional bit player. **

* * *

On Monday, December 24th around noon, Auggie was intently working away trying to decipher the purpose of a particular bit of code that he'd found imbedded in a website he'd been asked to review, when he felt, and startled at, a hand on his shoulder.

"Earth to Auggie," the slightly irritated voice of Stu said.

"What is it now, Stu?" Auggie replied, equally irritated.

"Remember, Joan said that we could leave at noon as long as our officer was back on US soil. Eric's left already. My guy just checked in and she's just deplaned at Regan. I've powered down everything except your stuff. And," Stu paused for a moment to make sure that Auggie was listening to him, "Annie's clearing off her desk."

"Thanks, Stu. Have a nice holiday with your girlfriend and family. I'll see you Thursday." Auggie took off his headphones and laid them to the right of his keyboard. "As much as I'd like to crack this bit of code, it's fighting me. Hopefully it won't cause the Internet to self-destruct between now and Thursday morning."

"Hopefully we'll all still be here Thursday," Stu joked. "You and Annie have anything special planned?"

"Nope," Auggie replied making a few keystrokes on his keyboard. "Just a quiet dinner with her sister this evening and then Christmas breakfast and presents there tomorrow. Is this thing powering down?" he asked as he gestured toward his computer monitor.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Auggie," Stu said as he headed for the door.

"Merry Christmas, Stu," Auggie said as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Merry Christmas, Annie," Stu said as he left the room.

"Merry Christmas, Stu," Annie said as she entered the office.

"Don't say it," Auggie said as he shrugged into his sport coat.

"Don't say what?" Annie teased lightly.

"You know. Save it for later. When we're alone and it's nearing mid-night."

"I don't think we'll be too alone at mid-night," Annie said a bit grumpily. "Dani's still expecting us to go to Mass with them tonight."

Auggie sighed audibly. "Somehow I didn't think that we'd be able to get out of that. It won't kill us to go," Auggie admitted as he gently took Annie's arm.

"No, it won't. But it seems that since we announced that we're getting married in the Church everyone seems to expect us to start practicing our faith."

"Yeah, I know. Next year we'll have our own place and will be able to start our own holiday traditions."

"Unless we move to Timbuktu or are out of country on Thanksgiving and Christmas, I'm sure we'll be expected to participate with the greater family at their gatherings," Annie stated lightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Auggie huffed. Then he brightened. "Want to put in for out of country service? That would solve that problem."

"And create a whole host of others. It's like twice a year. I think we'll survive."

"And here I was looking forward to an assignment in London, Paris or Rome," Auggie pouted playfully.

"August Anderson, you're so funny," Annie said a bit sarcastically as they passed through the door from the DPD into the hall and started toward the elevator.

Nearly an hour later Annie stopped the car. "Where are we?" Auggie asked curiously. The sounds outside and the time in the vehicle had him confused.

"We're at your place," Annie replied shutting off the ignition. "Traffic was horrendous and I took a different route than usual here."

"Ah, that explains some things. But it doesn't explain why we're here. I thought we were going to Dani's."

"Unless you really want to come up with me, you can wait here while I run up and get the last few presents I had hidden here."

"Didn't know that you still had a few things left here. Where are they?" He knew exactly what her real game was. And he was all too willing to play along.

"The last place that you'd ever look – under the bed."

"I don't 'look'," he air quoted 'look', "a lot of places these days. You know all too well that you could leave them out in plain sight for you and I would never find them. Sad, but true." He flashed her his biggest grin. He loved playing this game with her.

"Poor, poor pitiful you," Annie teased patting him on the side of his face. "I'll be back in a few."

"No, you won't," Auggie said opening his door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Annie asked playfully.

"Up to my apartment. It's early in the afternoon on Christmas Eve; we don't have to be anywhere for a few hours; I'd just like a bit of time alone with you. A bit of a snuggle, some kissy face, and maybe –"

"And maybe –?" Annie was brushing her hand against the back of his.

"C'mon, Annie. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Auggie said trying to put a bit of the exasperation he could be feeling into his voice.

Annie laughed seductively. "I was hoping that your Anderson libido would wake up this afternoon."

Auggie didn't know about his Anderson libido, but his male libido was wide awake; and had been since they'd left Langley.

As soon as they entered his building, Auggie took the lead and almost ran up the stairs. Once they'd gone into his apartment he went straight to the shelving unit that held his sound system and CDs. He oriented himself to the CD player and dropped his right hand to the line of CDs on the lower shelf. Running his fingertips across the top of the rack of plastic boxes that held the music discs he selected one and read the Braille label on the front. Dissatisfied he selected another and quickly ran his finger across its label. A soft smile came to his lips and he opened the case and stuck the disc inside into his high end Bose CD player. Within seconds the soft strains of Frankie Valli's 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off OF You,' began streaming from the speakers.

The choice of tune elicited a self-conscious chuckle from Annie. An amused grin worked its way across Auggie's face as he shrugged out of his heavy winter jacket.

"C'mere and let me look at you," he said wiggling his fingers in Annie's direction.

He heard Annie's coat hit the floor and then her footfalls as she approached him. Seconds later she'd slipped into his embrace. Auggie felt her lift her head so that her face was toward his. Gently he bent his head to take her mouth with his. For a few moments their tongues danced, then each began clawing at the other's clothing. By the time that Percy Sledge's 'When a Man Loves a Woman' began they were in the bedroom, a trail of discarded clothing showing their path. A few moments later, clad only in underwear, they were slow dancing to the song. Auggie could feel Annie's warm breath on his shoulder, and her heart rapidly beating against his chest. He loved the feel of her in his arms, almost more than he loved the feel of her around him when they made love.

To the Righteous Brother's 'Unchained Melody', he picked Annie up and carried her to the bed and gently lay her down. As the tune played on, he smothered her torso with gentle kisses, each breast in turn then down her centerline to the warm, wet patch between her legs. As his arousal grew, his tongue's ministrations to Annie had her softly moaning with pleasure.

By the time that the CD ended with Willie Nelson's 'You Were Always on My Mind', both lay sated in each other's arms. After a few minutes like that Auggie felt Annie shiver.

"I don't think that was a shiver of ecstasy. Do you want to crawl under the covers? Or put our clothes back on?" Auggie whispered.

"Would you mind much if I just got up and got dressed?" Annie responded.

"As much as I like lying here with you, it is a bit chilly in here. I'm going to get dressed, too."

As he heard Annie roll out of bed and pad into the living room, stopping every few steps, Auggie sat on the edge of the bed deciding what, if any, of the clothes he'd just taken off he was going to put back on. A few moments later he heard his trousers hitting the floor at his feet. Then something was draped over his head. He pulled it off his head and examined it – his shirt. He chuckled softly at her playfulness. His hands scanned the floor at around him, searching for his discarded briefs.

"Warmer," Annie said.

"No, I'm getting colder," he responded, shivering slightly now, too.

"I meant that you were getting warmer in your search for your underwear."

"Annie," Auggie grumbled. His reaction bothered him. Usually he enjoyed Annie's playful teasing. At the moment it struck a nerve. And he didn't understand why it should.

"A foot to the left of your foot."

Auggie reached over and located the missing item of clothing. Quickly he pulled them on and then his slacks. As he finished buttoning his shirt he heard Annie in the closet.

"Annie, what are you doing in the closet? Aren't you putting your suit back on?"

"No, I'm not putting it back on. My favorite jeans are in here. I'm leaving the suit here instead." The last of her words were slightly muffled. She came out of the closet area and brushed something against the side of his arm. "I dug a sweater out of the dresser for you."

Auggie examined the sweater so that he'd know which one she'd gotten. He shook his head. She'd pulled out the one that he was thinking of wearing. "You've done it again," he said quietly; more to himself than to her.

"Done what?"

"Read my mind," he said simply.

"You've gotten easy to read," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled the sweater over his head and then adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Presentable?"

"Run a comb through your hair and you will be."

Auggie rose from where he sat on the edge of the bed and went into the bathroom to comply with her request. When he came out Annie was waiting for him.

"That's better. You don't look quite so much like an Old English Sheepdog," she remarked. "You're really beginning to need a haircut. It's a wonder Joan hasn't said something about that."

"She has. A week ago. Just haven't gotten around to it. Thought that I'd do it Wednesday. It'll keep me out of the mall and out of trouble. I'm pretty sure that you and Dani will be going bargain hunting then."

"You're not coming with us? I thought that you could carry all our packages for us," Annie teased. Auggie could hear the lightheartedness in her tone and knew she wasn't serious.

"Ah, NO!" Auggie replied shaking his head. "Not going there. Get Michael to be your mule."

"Spoil Sport," Annie pronounced, patting Auggie on the side of the face. "Go turn off your sound system. I've gotten what I came here for," Annie said after a few moments.

"You got the gifts out from under the bed already?"

"No. Never were any presents under there. It was just a ruse to –"

"ANNIE!" Auggie exclaimed for her benefit. "What would you have done if I hadn't come upstairs with you?"

"I don't know." He heard the fabric of her sweater bunch up as she shrugged her shoulders. "Probably taken a few steps away from the car and stood there for a bit making faces at you. Then come back and driven over to Dani's and pout for the rest of the afternoon."

Auggie grinned and gave Annie a kiss. He was well aware of what an afternoon of a pouting Annie would have entailed. He would much rather try to make his way through a minefield than put up with a pouting Annie. He was very glad that he'd spent the better part of an hour last night searching every conceivable place in his small apartment where Annie might have left a present – under the bed was the first place that he'd checked. Outside of a few dust bunnies that his twice a month housekeeper had missed, there was nothing foreign left in his rooms.

He'd learned early on that Annie had the habit of hiding things from him in plain sight for anyone who could see. At first it had drawn his ire; but soon he learned that she did not do so to be overtly malicious, but simply because she could. He'd called her on it once, but she'd simply smiled, and kissed him with the comment, 'Sometimes there are advantages to dating a man who can't see'. He would remember her phrase, 'a man who can't see'. It had washed away the feelings of hurt he had at her action. It had marked the first time that he'd truly realized that she saw him not as a blind man, but as a man who happened to be blind. To most it might have just been semantics, but to him it was more than that. In her eyes he was a man first and blind somewhere after that. It was what he strived to have people see him as – a person first; to have people see something other than his disability first.

Oh, to be sure, he took measures to counteract her irritating habit, but he no longer took it as a personal affront. Since she most often hid things from him in her place, he'd taken to asking, first Chloe, and then Katia when Chloe caught on to him, if anything new or different was in Annie's rooms. As his birthday in the middle of August approached, he began to get 'No, Uncle Auggie, nothing's changed," followed by a nervous giggle. A few days later Annie had caught him in a late-night-while-she's-sleeping foray to find anything out of place. Annie had simply rolled over in bed and said, "You're not going to find it there," as he searched the top of the entertainment center. All he'd gotten when he'd asked if he'd be able to find it if he could see was a sleepily mumbled, "Maybe." He'd gone back to bed and snuggled up to Annie and whispered in her ear, "You know you can be so infuriating at times." Her reply, "I know. It's one of my many charms."

* * *

**Some of you have been clamoring for more romance. Satisfied? It was fun to write. **

**Next update will be Christmas Day and the gifts and stuff.**


	15. Chapter 15

Time for the weekend update. A little later than I wanted but life intervened. Good life, but a delay nonetheless.

Once again my thanks to Girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their constructive comments and corrections.

Once again, too, the reminder that I don't own a thing concerning Covert Affairs or the characters those writers have created.

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone roused Auggie from his blissful slumber. Next to him Annie moved to answer the phone.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Yes, Chloe, I know what today is. No, I'm not sure what time it is. Almost time for breakfast. Okay, we'll be over in a little bit. … Auggie, it's time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," he said pulling the covers over his head. "You go, they're your family. Let me sleep."

Annie pulled the covers from over his head and down far enough that his torso was exposed. He briefly wrestled with the quilt and comforter before Annie stumbled out of bed and pulled the covers off the bed completely, leaving Auggie exposed to the room air.

"Meanie," he cursed as he sat up and pulled the thin T-shirt he was wearing over his head. He shivered slightly as the skin on his torso was exposed to the room's somewhat cooler air. He dropped the sleep shirt on the floor next to the bed; soon his sleep pants joined the T-shirt. With both hands loosely extended in front of him, he crossed to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he joined Annie at the sink. With his right hand he briefly searched for his toothbrush and the toothpaste. After brushing his teeth and rinsing with a brief gargle of mouthwash, he picked up his shaving cream, only to set it right back down. He then moved out of the bathroom and to the closet.

"Not going to shave this morning?" Annie queried from where she still stood in the bathroom brushing out her hair.

"No. Not awake enough. Afraid I'll slice an artery and bleed all over your bathroom," Auggie replied as he knelt in front of the laundry basket that served as his dresser in Annie's closet. He'd already shed yesterday's briefs and deposited them in Annie's hamper. He located and pulled on a clean pair of briefs and then sat on the floor of the closet and pulled on a clean pair of socks. Then the neatly folded pair of jeans on top of the basket came into his grasp. While still seated on the floor, Auggie maneuvered his feet into the pant legs before he stood and finished pulling them up. "Damnit," he cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Annie asked brushing past him in the closet.

"I forgot where I left the sweater I was wearing yesterday."

Annie kissed his back right in the middle of his tattoo. He turned, located her shoulders and allowed his fingers to ghost up her neck to cup her face between his hands. After the lingering morning kiss, she whispered, "It's on the back of the sofa. Far end."

"Thanks," he replied and gave her another light kiss.

Before he even reached the back door to Danielle's house, Auggie's senses were assailed by the aromas of freshly brewed coffee, bacon, and cinnamon. _Fresh cinnamon rolls?_ Auggie wondered. If so, that meant that Danielle had probably not slept much since they'd gotten back to the Brook's home after Christmas Eve Midnight Mass.

The scents became stronger and more enticing when the door was opened and the warm air from the kitchen engulfed him.

"Good morning," Danielle called all too cheerily from near the stove. "Go, have a seat in the dining room. Everything's ready, just waiting for the sleepy heads to arrive.

Shooting Danielle what he hoped was a scathing glare, "You are way too cheery for this hour of the morning, Dani. I'm up and I'm here, please don't expect cheery from me, too."

"It would be nice," Danielle teased, "but I understand. I'll crash sometime this afternoon. I just love Christmas morning."

"Are those cinnamon rolls that I smell? And that's not your usual blend of coffee," Auggie commented.

"Right on both counts. Hopefully one or both will perk you up," Danielle replied even more cheerily than before.

Auggie groaned at Danielle's cheerfulness and headed off into the dining room to take his usual place at the table. He liked Christmas morning, too; just not at this hour and with this little sleep. There would be a nap on his schedule sometime today.

Forty-five minutes, three cups of coffee, some bacon and scrambled eggs, and two cinnamon rolls later, Auggie was sitting, cross-legged on the floor in Danielle's living room. Annie was to his left in one of the side chairs; Danielle and Michael were on the sofa; and Katia and Chloe were somewhere near the real tree. "What's the protocol here?" Auggie whispered to Annie. "At home it was a free-for-all. Even before all the gifts were passed out we were ripping into them."

"We try to be more civilized and wait until every gift is distributed to its owner then Katia will open hers, then Chloe, you, me, Michael and Dani. Takes a while but we all get to enjoy everyone else's stuff, too. You will probably have the biggest pile to open."

"Why's that?" Auggie asked self-consciously. He hoped that she didn't do what he thought that she'd done.

"I brought the gifts your family sent to you over here the other day when I brought the ones for Katia and Chloe over."

She'd done what he thought she had. A slightly frustrated sigh escaped him. "Annie, I really wish that you hadn't done that. That's going to make me seem like the center of attention. Today's all about Katia and Chloe."

"I'm sorry. It's done. Deal with it," she whispered back and patted him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Auggie, hold out your hand," Katia commanded. Reluctantly he complied and she placed a lightweight square package in his hand. "Go ahead. Open it. It's from Chloe and me. We saved up some of our allowance to get if for you."

"I'll open it when it's my turn," he said starting to set the package on the floor in front of him.

"No, Open it now," Katia said sternly. "We want to watch you open it. Later we might miss it."

"Okay, I'll open it now." Turning the box over in his hands, Auggie searched for a seam in the paper. Once he'd found one, he slipped a finger under it and began opening the wrapping around the soft, boxy package. Soon the wrapping paper was off of the package and Auggie examined one side of the box. There was a cut-out on four adjacent sides, and he felt inside the cut-out. A broad grin spread across his features as his fingers touched the soft, bendy spikes. "I haven't had one of these in years," he said as he eagerly began to search the other surfaces of the box for a way into the container. He found a gap in the box and worked it open and took out the Koosh ball. "Thank you for the thoughtful gift, Katia. Chloe." He squeezed the squishy ball in his hand and then began to rapidly transfer the ball from hand to hand.

"Every time we saw something that we thought you might like we closed our eyes and felt it the way that you do. It had to feel right and sound or smell right to be good enough."

"You did good, Katia. Come here and let me give you a hug. Chloe?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the little girl and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Later, Uncle Auggie. It was more Katia's idea than mine anyway," the eleven-year-old said quietly. "Katia, this one goes to Aunt Annie."

As Chloe read off the names on the tags and Katia took the package to the designated person, Auggie became increasingly uncomfortable as the pile of gifts before him grew. While Katia began to open her gifts, Auggie whispered to Annie, "Please separate out the gifts from my family out from the ones from yours. I'll open them later, in a less public environment."

"No, you won't," Michael stage whispered to Auggie. "You'll open them just like they're any other Christmas present."

"Mike, you don't understand. My family can be very irreverent in their gift giving. My brother Austin sent me a life-sized, anatomically correct, inflatable doll last year. Do you want your daughters to see something like that?"

"So that's where that came from," Annie interjected.

"We'll take our chances," Michael said in a voice that indicated the discussion was over.

Auggie closed his eyes briefly and exhaled in defeat. As Chloe began to open her gifts, he picked his Koosh ball back up and began to squeeze it in his hand. What he really wanted to do was throw it hard at Annie. He was borderline pissed at her.

Like her sister did, Chloe seemed to be describing her gifts for Auggie's benefit. It made him feel less isolated and more a part of the action. He appreciated the small gesture. Once Chloe had finished opening her gifts she scooted over to join her sister near Auggie.

"Here, open this one first," Katia commanded brushing a box against his arm.

"Who's it from?" Auggie asked placing the Koosh ball on the floor between his legs and then grasping the box.

"The tag just says Mom and Dad," Katia replied.

That would be a safe one to open. The package was almost square and about the same size as the box that had contained his Koosh ball. Auggie had no idea of what it might be, but he had a small hope for a new watch. His mother had commented on how worn and tacky looking his was becoming when he'd been home at Labor Day. Eagerly he ripped into the wrapping paper; then he tackled the outer box; and finally the display box. His long fingers examined the contents of the box and removed the hoped for watch from its perch. "Annie, what does it look like?"

"Nice. Appears to be all stainless steel, even the expandable band. No more fumbling to buckle a leather one."

"Is it set to the right time?" He asked handing the watch to Annie.

"Yes. Appears to be," Annie replied as Auggie began to remove his old watch.

As soon as his new watch was securely around his wrist, another package was brushed against his hand. "What's with the assistance? Don't think I can find my own pile of presents?" Auggie teased.

"We're just handing you the ones that we're the most curious about," Katia stated. "This one's from Grandma and Grandpa. Hurry and open it."

Auggie was curious, too. He wondered first why Colonel and Amanda Walker would be giving him anything in the first place, and then about what they might have chosen for a man they barely knew. He tore off the paper to discover three plastic boxes the size and feel of DVD cases. He grazed his fingers over the broad flat side of the case on top and was perplexed to find a Braille label affixed. He read the title; it was an audio book on the role of the US Military in Afghanistan. The next two were Daniel Silva spy novels. Once he'd read the Braille labels, Auggie looked in Annie's direction. "You made the labels for these didn't you?"

"Yeah. Did I mess up again?"

"Just once, but it was enough to let me know it was your handiwork." He flashed her a grin and a wink. "Next?" he said as he set the audio books to the side and held his hand out.

"This one's from Austin, Jenna and girls," Chloe recited.

Auggie carefully examined the package in his hands. It was about the size and shape of a box a tie might come in, but it was a bit deeper than that and heavier, too. He decided to take his chances and open the gift. If anyone was going to send a family unfriendly gift it would be Austin.

Carefully Auggie removed the wrapping paper and exposed the lightly textured box underneath it. He worked a thumbnail under the lid to slice the tape holding the lid on, and then slowly opened the box. He felt the inside of the box and located what felt like a belt. He smiled a bit knowing that Jenna had shopped for him this year. And a much needed new wallet was in the box, too.

With Chloe and Katia's assistance, Auggie worked his way through the pile of gifts in front of him. A cashmere scarf and fur lined leather gloves from Adam's family; a sweater and collared shirt from Anthony's; from Alan a few contemporary jazz CD's to add to his collection; Danielle and Michael had gotten him two casual long-sleeved shirts; and Annie had given him a cashmere sweater and a gold tie tack – he knew there had to be something significant to the tie tack, but he'd wait until later to question Annie about it.

When Auggie finished with his gifts, Annie started in on hers. First a photo album from her parents; then a blouse from Danielle and Michael; a scarf, gloves and hat set from Chloe and Katia. Auggie was about ready to burst with anxiety when Annie announced, "Saved the best for last. Auggie, I'm opening the big box from you now."

As he heard the wrapping paper being ripped open, an unexpected – and unwanted – anxiety visited him. It wasn't the most expensive gift he'd ever given, but, at the moment, it seemed to be the most important. He could only wait and hope that it was the right material gift. He had already given her his heart and soul.

"Oh, Auggie, you shouldn't have. But I'm glad that you did," Annie squealed excitedly. "Did you get this when you went out with Dani that Saturday morning?"

"Yeah," Auggie acknowledged. "Gifts this year would have been non-existent, or very lame, if it hadn't been for her assistance."

"I'm opening the little one from you now, Auggie."

"Oh, oh, oh, Auggie. They're exquisite. Dani, did you help him pick these earrings out?"

"No. No one helped me with those. Well, the lady in the pawn shop helped, but she doesn't count. Every woman needs at least one pair of diamond earrings."

"Pawn shop? You got me earrings from a pawn shop?" Annie exclaimed in astonishment. Then, in a softer tone, "Auggie, you have been far too generous to me today." Auggie thought he heard a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't come to expect it, Annie. I'm just a lowly museum worker who doesn't make a lot of money. The earrings were a last minute suggestion from your future mother-in-law."

Inwardly Auggie chuckled at Annie's indignation moments earlier. He wasn't about to let Danielle and Michael know that he'd gone to I. Gorman to pick them out. If Annie was too upset thinking they came from a pawn shop he'd tell her in private. "If you don't want them, I'll take them back." He held his hand out to her.

Annie slapped Auggie's upturned palm. "Oh, no you won't. Don't care where they came from. They're beautiful. And I love them. Not as much as I love you, but –"

"I know, Annie, I know."

"Opening the last gift now," Annie said quietly. Paper ripping; box opening. "Auggie, it's adorable. Thank you."

"Thank your sister. She picked it out, I just paid for it."

"Thanks guys. Auggie, do you know what it looks like?"

"Sort of," Auggie said. "Dani described it to me when we picked it up. It's a picture frame with slots for three pictures and it's got stylized hearts around it. I sort of looked at it before I wrapped it, but since pictures don't have much meaning for me –"

Annie patted him on the shoulder and her touch silenced him. "It's the thought, Honey. Thank you."

"We've got an appointment tomorrow afternoon at a photographer that Dani knows for portraits to put in it," Auggie began. "One of you; one of me; and one together. Sort of engagement photos."

"That should be interesting," Michael interjected. "The last time we had a family portrait made it was pretty much a fiasco. Hope yours goes better than ours did."

* * *

Did Auggie do well on selecting gifts for Annie? Did Annie for Auggie? What, if anything, do you think the meaning is of the tie tack?

As always, comments are welcomed. They feed the muse and let her know if you like where she's taking the pair.


	16. Chapter 16

Mid-week update. It's the day after Charistmas. Time for formal engagement photos to be taken.

Once again my thanks to Girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their contributions - minimal as that might be.

And, once again, the disclaimer that I don't own anything related to Covert Affairs, but a healthy interest in the show.

* * *

The rest of Christmas Day unfolded slowly. Sedately. Despite being sleep-deprived, Danielle produced an outstanding meal at noon. Shortly thereafter, once the leftovers were taken care of, she crashed. She excused herself and went upstairs for a much-deserved nap. Auggie got his nap, too. He and Annie had settled in to share one of the DVDs the girls had gotten that morning with them. The animated movie had barely gotten past the opening credits when his chin hit his chest and he began to snore quietly. Annie soon dozed off, too.

When he woke from his nap, Auggie was not refreshed. Rather he felt even more sluggish that he had before he had slept. Over Annie's protests, he called a cab and went back to his place. Once there he changed into his night clothes and, despite it only being 7:00 in the evening, took to his bed. When he woke twelve hours later, he was no longer sleepy, but his mind and body were still lethargic. In other words – he felt like crap.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Auggie ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his eyes. Silently he cursed. He didn't have the time to be sick; he had too much to do today. He put a hand to his forehead. He didn't feel feverish, just achy and weak. Summoning all the energy he could, Auggie went into his bathroom for a shower and much needed shave. The effort left him drained.

After sitting on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, Auggie mustered up the energy to get dressed, and then slowly made his way into the kitchen where he made a pot of coffee and popped a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster. The toast was ready before the coffee and he slathered a generous amount of peanut butter on it. He took a bite of his breakfast and wished he had a cup of coffee to help wash it down. He waited a few minutes, until no more sounds came from the coffee maker, and poured a cup of coffee. He pushed the plate of toast to the other side of the island countertop and, coffee in hand; he went around the end of the island and took a seat on one of the stools.

After he'd eaten his meager breakfast and had a few cups of coffee, Auggie began to feel a bit better. He took his third cup of coffee into the living room area of his loft and turned on the TV. It came on to one of the twenty-four hour news stations. He didn't know which one and frankly it didn't matter – the news was the news no matter how it was spun by the different news channels. Soon the TV became just a drone in the background.

Auggie checked his watch. It was after 8 AM and he dug his phone out of the pocket where he'd placed it while he was getting dressed and dialed Annie's number. It rang once and went to voicemail. He dialed her home phone; it rang six times and the answering machine took over. He raised his arms in frustration and then shoved his phone back into his right front pocket.

Auggie's barber didn't open until 10 AM, and his appointment was the first of the day, so he located his most recent copy of _PCWorld _and began to read the article that he'd bookmarked. Soon he was lost in the words of the article as they flew past under his fingertips. When he finished the article he checked his watch and then began the next article, since it wasn't yet time to leave for his barber's appointment. He'd made it a few paragraphs into the article when he became aware of a soft knocking on his door. As he put the magazine aside and rose to answer the door, the faint scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit assailed his nose. After all these years it was still Annie's favorite perfume.

Auggie had barely made it half way to the door when he heard Annie put her key into the lock. Two quick strides and Auggie was at the door leaning on the handle to prevent the door from opening, a broad, playful grin plastered across his face. He felt the door resist for a moment then the key turn in the lock again. Auggie held his ground as Annie tried to open the door once again. The key turned in the lock again and Auggie felt the door try to open despite his action to the contrary.

He heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "Auggie, stop playing and open the door please. I've got all your gifts from yesterday."

Auggie pulled on the door's handle and allowed it to slide open on its track.

As Annie entered, Auggie heard the rustle of paper shopping bags. She put them on the seat of the chair nearest the door. "Do you want some help in putting your things away? Or should I just leave them here on the chair?"

"Thanks for the offer, but if you put them away for me, I'll never find them. What you could do is label the CD's from Alan for me."

"Already did that. Did it this morning before I headed over here. I paid close attention to what I was doing and didn't make any mistakes. Would you like to put one of them on so we can listen to it?"

"Don't have time. I was about ready to head off to the barbershop to get a haircut so Joan and you will be happy. I need to look decent for our pictures this afternoon. Speaking of which, you know we can't publish them anywhere? They just have to be for us."

"Yeah, I know. … Would you like some company while you get your haircut?"

"I'll leave that up to you. You know I don't _need _you to come with me?"

Annie kissed him lightly. "I'm perfectly aware of that. What time's your appointment?"

"Ten."

"How far do you have to go?"

"Down two blocks and take a right and it's in the middle of the block."

"You need to scoot then. It's quarter til." She kissed Auggie again. "I'll wait here for you. I'll rearrange all of your furniture while you're gone."

Auggie grinned and shook his head. "Threats. Threats. Always threatening me with mayhem. If you touch it make sure you put it back where you got it," Auggie playfully instructed as he shrugged into his winter coat. "Would you dig out my new scarf and gloves?"

A few moments later Annie wrapped the scarf around Auggie's neck and then brushed the gloves against his hand.

"For the record, what color is the scarf? And the gloves?"

"Camel tan and black. Now scoot," Annie patted him on the butt and gently pushed him toward the door.

"Oh, pick me out something to wear to this photo shoot this afternoon," Auggie called back over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

When Auggie returned to his apartment an hour later, he could hear the music even before he got to his door. He didn't recognize the saxophone styling as any that he'd heard from the CD's in his collection. He surmised that Annie must be playing one of his new CD's. He like the beat the bassist was picking.

He pulled his door open and the full effect of the music surrounded him. He liked what he heard. For probably just picking out the CD based on the graphics on the cover, Alan had made a nice selection if the other tracks were of similar quality.

"Annie," Auggie called softly as he entered his living area.

"Over here on the couch."

"Is it safe to walk around my place? You didn't rearrange things did you?" He was pretty sure that she hadn't, but – he never knew.

"Everything's where you left it," Annie stated. "You know that I'd never actually deliberately move things on you."

"I know," he said as he slipped out of his jacket and hung it on the back of the nearest chair. "What have you been doing – besides listening to my new CDs – while I was gone?"

"I've been trying to read the document that you left on the sofa when I came in."

"You didn't lose my place for me did you?" Auggie asked with a bit of alarm.

"No, I carefully put the bookmark in for you. I know better," Annie said sounding hurt.

He thought briefly of apologizing, but chose to gloss it over and keep on with his train of thought. "Are you trying to read by touch?"

"No. By sight. I've tried by touch and it's hard. My fingers don't have the sensitivity that yours do. It's still hard by sight. By the time I figure out the word, I've forgotten the context. I've got the basics down, but the contractions and short form words still throw me."

"Yeah, it's hard," he said quietly; remembering the struggles he had when he first learned. "Keep at it. You'll get it one of these days. You have a gift for languages, and Braille is just another language."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Annie said taking up his right hand. She kissed each fingertip in turn.

A warm feeling crept over him as she kissed his fingertips. "You have no idea how proud and appreciative I am of you learning Braille. I didn't have much of a choice in learning it. You do."

"No, I don't," Annie said. "If I want to understand you, and be able to effectively communicate with you, I have to learn it."

"Understand me?"

"Yeah. Sort of like you're an asset. Yes, I'm using my training to know you better. I know that you are a very good actor. We both are, but we are so real with each other most of the time, but there are times, when we're out in the world that we put on alternate personas – everyone does to some extent. I know that sometimes the cockier you behave, the more insecure you really are."

"Ah, no. I don't do that." At least he didn't think that he did; not consciously anyway.

"It's not like most people would notice. It took me a while to pick up on it. I think it's just one of your many coping mechanisms. It's endearing."

"Endearing?" His unconscious means of coping with an uncomfortable situation was endearing?

"At first it was an irritation. When I came to understand, then it became a signal for me to step up and quietly provide whatever you needed to bring you back into your comfort zone." She touched him on the arm. "Most of the time you are comfortable and truly confident. Sometimes, once in a great while, things just come together where you are plunged into a situation that still makes you uncomfortable. I do my best to keep them from happening, but sometimes, no matter how vigilant I am, they still happen."

A wave of unexpected guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry it's such hard work to be with me," he said in a subdued tone.

"You've misunderstood, me. It's easy to be with you. The longer we are together the easier it becomes. I'm learning when you need something from me and when you don't. Mostly you don't need anything beyond my arm and a few cues. Sometimes a few more cues than others, but it's never hard being with you."

"I'm an asset, huh?" Her words and tone vaporized his feeling of guilt.

"The most important asset I've ever cultivated. We're a team, Auggie. The longer we're together the better a team we become. We'd be awesome together in the field."

"No, Annie. Don't go there. I've been threatened with termination the next time I go rogue, no matter how noble my intentions or how much the information I secure benefits the greater good. And a sanctioned op for me isn't out of the question, but I don't think many will be coming my way. Before you said that you'd marry me, I might have taken the chance and taken on an unsanctioned op if it came along. But not now; now I have a responsibility to someone besides myself. I can't let myself think about field work anymore."

"Now it's my turn to feel guilty. I'm sorry that being with me has robbed you of your adventurous spirit."

Auggie reached out for her hand. "Not robbed me of it; just channeled it in a different direction. I've no regrets. … Now I'm getting hungry. Grab your coat, were going to the diner. When I came past there a bit ago, there were delicious aromas coming out of there."

"Dani sent some plates of ham and stuff with me this morning. They're in the refrigerator."

"Later. Diner time," Auggie commanded.

Two hours later, Annie guided Auggie into the foyer of the house that served as the photographer's studio. Annie gave Auggie a brief description of the room as they crossed to the seats on the far side of the room. The tinkling of the bell on the door alerted someone in the back as Auggie heard footsteps coming down a hallway from the back part of the first floor of the house.

"You must be Walker and Anderson," the young male voice said as he entered the room. "I'm Rick Garland. I'll be taking your pictures today. Let's see, you want some individuals and some together?"

"Yeah," Auggie said standing. "I'm Auggie Anderson and this is Annie Walker. Her sister Dani Brooks recommended you." Auggie stuck his right hand out in the direction the voice last came from.

"Ah, yes. Engagement photos. Who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first," Auggie said sitting back down.

"No, let's do the couple ones first," Annie said grabbing Auggie's hand.

"As you wish," Auggie said standing to follow her.

They followed the photographer down the hallway and into a small room on the right. Annie stopped short as she entered the room and Auggie almost ran into her.

"It's rather close in here, Auggie," she whispered. "You'll need to move cautiously."

"Ms Walker, do you have a preference for background?" There was a gentle rumble of changing backgrounds to the right.

"The medium gray one," Annie finally proclaimed. The shifting of backgrounds ceased; the shifting of furniture began.

"Miss, sit on the bench with the mister standing behind you."

Annie sat on the left end of the bench and Auggie moved behind her and then she scooted to the center of the bench and Auggie followed, keeping his left hand in soft contact with her arm.

"Place your hand on her shoulder. … Good. … Now, both of you look here."

"I assume you're gesturing or pointing somewhere. Would you mine snapping your fingers or something so that I know where you want me to look?" Auggie asked with a faint touch of exasperation.

A couple of faint snaps slightly to the right of center. Auggie moved his head slightly to look toward the sound.

"Good head positions. Hold them there. Mister, look down and slightly to the right; your eyes are wandering around in the rafters somewhere."

Auggie dug his fingers into Annie's shoulder and tried to make his eyes look where his head was pointing. He never knew his eyes wandered. All these years he'd thought they just stared in front of him.

"Perfect!" Auggie heard a definite camera click. "Now Mister, come sit on the bench beside the Missus."

Cautiously Auggie moved to the front of the bench and, guided by a soft hum from Annie, sat beside her.

"Now, turn a bit toward each other … Good. Now Miss, place your left hand on his arm. Got to show off the gorgeous ring … Perfect … Mister, tilt you head down some and look into her eyes adoringly."

Annie hummed softly again and Auggie zoned in on the sound. He heard mechanical sounding movement a few feet in front of him. And mumbled curses.

"Wrong. All wrong. Keep those head positions and stand up."

Auggie heard a gentle huff from Annie and felt her move in his arms. He stood up and gently embraced her. She placed her left hand on his chest and once again began to hum softly.

"No, no, no, Mister. Look at her adoringly. Can you do that? You do adore her, don't you? Come on, softer look in the eyes."

Auggie took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried counting to ten. He didn't make it past three before he erupted, "Rich, Rick, whatever the hell your name is, I'm blind; totally and completely blind. I don't look, I don't see. What you seem to be expecting from me is something that I simply cannot do. I'll do my best, but stop telling me to do something with my eyes that they can't do. Anyone who is going to see these pictures knows I'm blind and that a blank stare from me is probably all they're going to get."

"Gee, you're blind? I never would have guessed that. Thanks for letting me know."

Auggie wasn't sure if the photographer was being sarcastic or not. He'd had his say and tried to calm himself.

"Annie, are we still in an acceptable stance?"

"Yes," she whispered. She gently patted him on the chest with her left hand. "Calm down a bit. Let go of the tension in your face. It looks like you want to do me great bodily harm. This will be all over in a little bit and we'll go to Allen's or somewhere and get a drink. Or two. Or maybe even three or four. Then we'll go home and play strip poker."

Auggie relaxed a little and the thought of playing strip poker with Annie could not keep a gentle smile from his lips. While Annie was speaking, Auggie heard the shifting of what he took to be the camera. Click.

"Beautiful! Perfect! I don't know what happened there, but that's an absolutely gorgeous shot!"

The rest of the picture taking session went better, but not without stress for Auggie. One the way out of the building, Annie asked Auggie, "What was wrong with you in there? He was a bit rude and eccentric, but you don't usually react that way."

"I've not felt a hundred percent today and he just rubbed me the wrong way."

"What's wrong?" Annie asked with slight alarm.

"Nothing serious," Auggie replied quickly in an attempt to sooth Annie's concern. "Just feel a bit off; not feeling good, but not feeling bad either. I'm okay, Annie."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. Just trying to get a cold or something. Don't be making a big deal about it, please. … I've got a question for you. "

"And that is?"

"Do my eyes really wander like he said? No one's ever said anything." His tone was pensive.

It took Annie a few moments to answer. "Sometimes. Usually, it seems, when you're nervous. But not all the time. Auggie, you have beautiful eyes. To a casual observer they appear normal. For those who know you well, it's obvious that something's not right with them, but it's not something that is disturbing. Don't let one person's rudeness upset you. The only thing distracting about you is how handsome you are." She said nuzzling his chin as they walked down the street.

"So is it too early for that strip poker game?" Auggie said playfully, changing the subject.

"Strip poker, I don't know what you're talking about." Annie was equally playful.

"You promised; you said if I was a good boy we could play." He pouted.

"I did, didn't I? I'm going to beat you so bad…" She said squeezing his hand.

* * *

Maybe not my best work, but we learn something about the relationship. Anyone have a comment?

Next chapter is New Year's Eve. How will our couple spend it?


	17. Chapter 17

Weekend update time. It's December 31, 2012. Let's see what the end of the year has in store for out pair.

Mandy58 and Girlwithoutfear have had their say; for which I thank them profusely.

I STILL don't have more than a fan's interest in Covert Affairs. Darn it. But the new season is rapidly approaching. I may have to go to even more frequent updates if I'm to get this saga done by June 7.

* * *

Auggie woke to a loud knocking on his door; no, wait, take that back, a loud pounding. "I'm coming," he yelled as he stumbled out of bed and toward the continuing noise at his door. "Who's there?" he yelled as he placed a hand on the door and located the lock. He knew it wasn't Annie; she had a key. He wasn't expecting anyone either.

"Alan," came the response from the other side of the door. "Let me in, Bro."

"Alan! What the hell are you doing on my doorstep at this hour?" Auggie exclaimed as he turned the knob, unlocked his door and pulled it open. "You AWOL or somethin'?"

"Or somethin'," Alan replied as he passed through the door. Once inside he gave his brother a quick hug and pat on the back. "I had a few days of leave and thought I'd come and visit my brother."

"What's her name and why'd she kick you out in the middle of the night?"

"Kate. And I really don't know. She got a call in the middle of the night and the next thing I knew she was throwing my stuff at me and yelling at me to get out."

"Where she live? How'd ya meet her?"

"Alexandria. We met online. In a chat room."

Auggie shook his head as he headed back towards his bedroom. "Man, I thought you had more sense than that. A chat room of all places. Make yourself at home while I get dressed. I've got to work today, but you're welcome to crash here for the day."

"Thought you'd have the day off," Alan remarked settling himself on the sofa.

"Nope, not me. I've got tomorrow off, but not today. Annie's in the same boat. We've got plans to go to a friend's kickass New Year's Eve party this evening. I'll talk to him at lunch and I'll ask if you can come, too. If not, the three of us will find something to do together."

"You don't have to change your plans for me. I'll crash here for a bit and take off for base before you get home."

Auggie stopped in his tracks and turned to Alan. "You will do no such thing. Annie would have my hide if I let you slip out of here without getting together. Oh, thanks for the CD's. For just picking them out by the cover graphics, you did a good job. Annie and I really enjoy their music."

"Kate suggested them. Said her brother was a featured artist on one of them. He plays saxophone amongst other instruments."

In the bedroom Auggie's alarm went off; he crossed to the nightstand and shut it off. "I've got to get ready for work, Alan. If I didn't have a project that needs to be completed today, I'd call in. I hope you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand. No one was expecting me to be here today. Especially me. Can I make a pot of coffee?"

"Sure. I said make yourself at home. There's eggs and stuff in the refrigerator, too. Just put things back where you find them," Auggie cautioned as he headed in to the bathroom.

# # # # #

"Annie?" Auggie said as he approached her desk in the DPD.

"I'm here, Auggie. What's up?"

"We may have to change our plans for this evening."

"Why?"

"Alan showed up at my door at 6 AM this morning. He'd come to town to be with a woman he met online. It didn't work out."

"That's okay. I'm sure we can find something to do. Dani and Michael are having a few friends over, I'm sure we can join them." Auggie heard the disappointment in Annie's voice.

"I'm going to ask Jai if we can let Alan tag along with us."

"Good luck. You know how he is with his guest list."

"How who is with their guest list?" Jai said coming up behind Auggie.

"You," Auggie replied without missing a beat. "It's going to get changed for this evening."

"Why? You and Annie not going to come after all?"

"Depends on the answer to the next question," Auggie said as he turned to face Jai. "My Marine brother showed up at my door before 6 this morning –"

"And you'd like to bring him along," Jai finished as a statement more than a question.

"Yeah."

"Since there's going to be others coming who are not CIA, I don't have a problem with his coming," Jai said as he moved off toward his desk just opposite of Annie's.

# # # # #

"How do you know someone who can afford a place like this?" Alan asked as Annie pulled into the drive at the Wilcox estate. "Impressive!"

"He's a regular at the bar we like to hang out in after work sometimes. Says this is his dad's place. Dad winters south so it's available for his party," Annie said.

"He's just a regular government type like the rest of us," Auggie added.

"No, he's not. If he comes from the kind of money that can afford this place, he's not just a regular guy. We should know, Auggie."

"Okay then, he's not 100% regular guy. He was educated in private schools and went to Yale. I've heard that his suits are custom tailored. Yeah, Alan, he flaunts his wealth and upbringing. So, he's an ostentatious prick living off his trust fund, putting in his time until something more prestigious comes along. But he does throw a nice party. Shall we go enjoy his caviar and champagne?"

"Tell us how you really feel about him, Auggie," Alan said lightly. "If you feel that way about him, why do you even bother to come to his party?"

"Because," Auggie began tentatively. He didn't like anyone to know that he no longer harbored disdain for Jai. "Because he's become a friend. When I first met him I didn't like him much. But someone," Auggie patted Annie on the shoulder, "pointed out that he's just trying to figure out the world like the rest of us. He's trying to make a name for himself that doesn't have anything to do with who his father was here in DC at one time. And … he sometimes forgets that I can't see. Sometimes I see that as the ultimate compliment. He sees me as an equal." There was the slightest tinge of emotion in his last comment.

Annie stopped her car and opened her door. "Sounds like the party has begun without us," Annie said as she stepped out of her car; an 80's dance tune spilled out of the house.

As the trio approached the front door the music changed to a more contemporary song. Auggie wondered aloud if the music was from a live band or a DJ.

Once inside Auggie helped Annie slip out of her winter coat so that he could hand it to the butler asking for it. Once the outer garment was out of his hands, Auggie took Annie's elbow as usual. A few steps down the hallway he whispered to her, "You're wearing your silk dress tonight. You must be looking extra fine this evening." It had taken him just a brush against the fabric to know which dress she was wearing, and her perfume was not her usual Jo Malone, but one that was more musky and sensual.

"Thank you for noticing," Annie whispered back. Auggie heard the pleasure in her response.

"I know that I don't tell you how beautiful you are often enough."

"It's okay," Annie commented back. "You don't see me in the same way that other women's mates do. And I know you think I'm beautiful even when I'm not all dressed up to the nines like I am tonight."

"But a woman needs to hear that her man finds her attractive. And I know I don't do that enough."

"And I don't tell you often enough how handsome I find you. We're even in that department," Annie replied and then laughed lightly. "Good evening, Jai. You look dashing in that sport coat. Is it new?"

"Good evening, Annie. Auggie. No, it's not new; just not been worn in a while."

"Jai, this is my brother, Alan. Thanks for letting him come along to your festivities this evening."

"Alan; nice to meet you. There are a number of unattached females here this evening. I'm sure that you'll find one, or more, of them good company for the evening. A fresh face is always welcomed. Just watch out for the dark haired gal in the red dress. She can be quite the sassy one."

"And where is she? What's her name?" Alan eagerly inquired.

Auggie laughed to himself. Sassy and brunette was all that Alan needed to hear. He'd always liked his women with a bit of spunk.

"Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen mixing herself a Margarita. Her name is Gina."

"If you'll excuse me," Alan said taking a few strides away from his host, before looking back. "Where's the kitchen? I'll start looking there."

Jai laughed heartily. "Takes after his brother. Or do you take after him, Auggie?"

"Actually we both take after our oldest brother Adam. He could really sweet-talk the ladies. We learned a lot from his fails."

"Alan, the kitchen is at the end of this hallway. Good luck."

For the next two-and-a-half hours Annie and Auggie mingled with the other revelers. Most were regulars at Allen's Tavern, but there were a few from the upper floors of Langley. Annie kept Auggie apprised of Alan's conquests. He made the rounds of the women, but Gina, the brunette in the red dress, gravitated to Alan and him to her. They danced some, mostly the slower ones; and talked some to other people in smaller groups. Alan seemed to be in his element.

Annie and Auggie did pretty much the same – danced a bit, chatted a bit, and hit the buffet table a few times. Auggie thought the caviar was exceptionally fine this year.

Around 11:30 Alan and Gina seemed to slow down a bit and joined Annie and Auggie at the small round table that they were sitting at in the corner of the living room. It wasn't until he heard her voice that Auggie knew exactly who Gina was. He smiled a bit knowing that Alan had probably met his match. Sassy was an understatement; she'd taken Auggie home a few times and her attitude had been irreverent.

"Hi, Auggie," Gina said as she sat in the chair across from him. Her tone was sultry.

"Hello, Regina," Auggie responded. He'd recognized her voice as that of the woman he'd known only as Regina; the name Gina had meant nothing to him. And he wasn't taking her seduction bait. "Remember Annie? You know we're getting married in a few months?"

"Hi, Annie," Gina said with defeat in her voice. "Congratulations. Haven't seen you at Allen's since I heard about you and Auggie."

"We've been there, apparently just not when you have," Auggie interjected.

"Annie, can I see your ring? … WOW! Auggie, for a blind guy you've got great taste."

"He does, doesn't he? He's got better taste than any man I've even known," Annie stated proudly. "He even picked out the earrings I'm wearing tonight." She moved her hair to show off the diamonds dangling from her earlobes.

Auggie smiled inwardly at Annie's profession of his good taste in picking out jewelry. He didn't know that he deserved that proclaimation. The ring, after all, had been his mother's and his father had had it made after a famous one. He'd told the clerk at the jewelry store a bit about Annie, and had relied on her suggestions about what a woman like Annie would like.

"Holy cow!" Gina exclaimed. "You really rate with Auggie. I only hope that one day I'll find someone who loves me the way Auggie loves you. Where did you get her earrings, Auggie?"

"Pawnshop just down the street from my loft." Annie backhanded him across the chest.

"You did not. I know where you got them and it wasn't from a pawnshop. Stop telling people that. Even Dani didn't believe that story. I know they came from I. Gorman."

"Someone can't pawn a pair of earrings from I. Gorman?" Auggie said defensively.

"They could, but I know you Auggie. That's not your style."

"Pawnshop. That's my story; and I'm sticking to it." He smiled self-consciously and winked in Annie's direction.

"You didn't dip into –" Alan began.

"NO, Alan I did not!" Auggie snapped. "I need some air. Alan?" Auggie asked as he stood.

"Excuse us ladies. We'll be back in a few minutes." Alan moved around the table a little way so that Auggie could grasp his arm. Neither spoke until they were outside the house on the terrace.

Then Auggie spoke coldly to Alan. "What were you thinking, Alan. You were about to ask if I'd dipped into my trust fund to get Annie those earrings weren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Bro. All the alcohol this evening has loosened my lips. I know you don't like to talk about that. Doesn't Annie know?"

"Yeah, she knows, but no one else does. I don't want Gina to know. She'll spread it around and that could change the way that my friends see me. That I don't need."

"Had enough air? Done bustin' my chops? I want to get back to the fetching Gina."

"Yeah. On both counts. We can head back inside."

Alan guided Auggie back to the table where Gina waited. Auggie sat back down and knew immediately that Annie was no longer there.

"Where's Annie?"

"As soon as you two left, Jai came over and asked her to dance," Gina provided.

Auggie tilted his head to one side and paid attention to the music coming from the next room. The DJ was playing a slow, romantic song.

"Oh-oh," Gina exclaimed softly.

"What, Gina?" Auggie asked cautiously.

"Jai's holding her very intimately and Annie's not resisting the closeness," Gina whispered.

"Alan?" Auggie asked tentatively. Regina was known to be a troublemaker. He needed conformation of what she was telling him.

"Yeah, Auggie," Alan admitted reluctantly. "They're looking very comfortable together. He's just put his hand on her ass and she's not making him move it back to her waist."

"Now he's kissing her. And it's not a peck on the cheek," Gina added.

Auggie heard the moving of feet and legs under the table, and a soft grunt from Gina.

"She's not pushing him away is she?" Auggie asked forlornly.

"No." Gina said softly. "I'm sorry Auggie."

"Alan, take me over there. He's not going to get away with that," Auggie said angrily.

"What are you going to do, Auggie? You're not going to deck our host are you?" Alan asked cautiously.

"I'm just going to retrieve what's mine," Auggie stated strongly, as he stood and reached out for Alan's arm.

A few moments later, Alan had him standing beside Annie and Jai. "I'm cutting in, Jai," Auggie said; his tone commanding. A beat later, Annie placed her hand on his shoulder and grasped his hand with the other.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Auggie tried to control his anger as he pulled Annie possessively toward him.

"Nothing, Jai's just a little drunk. He's being Jai." Auggie felt tension releasing from Annie's body. "It's easier to play along than to make a scene. He won't remember this in the morning."

"But I will. He wants to steal you."

"I can't be stolen."

"You're sure about that?" Auggie said, wearing his insecurity on his sleeve.

"Yes, Auggie. I'm positive about that. It took me a minute to realize what he was doing, but yes, he was trying to talk me out of being with you. I was playing him, Auggie. Stringing him along; letting him think that I was wavering. Then I was going to push him away in no uncertain terms and go flying off into your arms."

"You were playing him?"

"Yes, Auggie. I was playing him. I have no interest in him at all. Or any other man for that matter. It's you, Auggie. Don't you see that? I picked you." Annie said quietly, yet forcefully.

"That's just the point, I don't see."

"Yes, you do. You see with your ears, your touch and most of all your heart; listen to your heart, Auggie. You see more than Jai ever will with his perfect eyes. … I picked you, not Jai. You."

"Are you sure you picked the right guy?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Annie squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Are we going to argue about this or are we going to enjoy our first New Year's Eve as an official couple?"

"But…"

Annie pressed her finger to his lips and quickly replaced it with her own lips, giving him a soft kiss. "Let's enjoy this moment. No one else exists right now."

Auggie sank into the moment and returned Annie's kiss. Not deeply, or passionately – this was not the time or place for that – but strongly and possessively. For the moment she was in his arms, professing her devotion to him. It washed away his momentary insecurity. A satisfied smile settled on his features.

* * *

Well? Not quite what you'd expected? Do you think that we'll see Gina again? Perhaps as Alan's plus one at the wedding? Will there even be a wedding? Or will one of our pair send the other one packing in the middle of the night?

If you haven't story alerted yet, you may want to. I'm going to begin more frequent updates. Not daily - not yet anyway - but at least every other day until I get the last few chapters into the computer. They're in my head, just not in document form. I'm hoping to get this one done in 30 chapters. I'm working on 29 now. To tell the truth, I had no intent on this being this long when I began it. I hope that I can sustain your interest until the end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we are witht he next installment. Enjoy.**

**My thanks to Mandy58 and girlwithoutfear for their input. Especially to Mandy58 with her help on the Auggie/Jai confrontation.**

**Once I again I must say that I don't own any part of Covert Affairs or the characters presented therein.**

* * *

On Wednesday morning Auggie strode purposefully into the DPD. He was still angry over what had happened New Year's Eve at Jai's party. He wasn't upset with Annie; they'd talked about that and Auggie was satisfied Annie had not been swayed by Jai's sweet-talking. It was Jai who he wanted to have a few words with. As much as he wanted to throw a punch at Jai, Auggie could not take the chance that Joan would find out and give him a dressing down. There were a lot of unpleasant things that he could deal with without flinching, but a reprimand from Joan was not one of them.

When he entered the office he shared with Stu, the hum of computers filled the air. "Mornin', Stu," Auggie said as he crossed from door to desk.

"Morning, Boss."

"What's this 'Boss' thing today?"

"Nothing. Just slipped out." Auggie knew the sounds of back-peddling when he heard them and Stu was trying to dig his way out of a hole.

"It is something. What has you calling me Boss today? Looking for a raise or change of assignment?"

"No. Neither of those."

"Then what?"

Stu laughed nervously. "I watched you walk in here this morning. I could tell that you're pissed, royally pissed, at someone and I'm just hoping it's not me," Stu said timidly.

"What gave me away?" He was honestly curious.

"Your stride and the way you were wielding your cane; looked like it would hurt if you thwacked someone on the shins with it. Didn't you hear people scurrying to get out of your way? And the set of your jaw."

Auggie laughed heartily as he pulled his chair out from his desk. He spoke as he sat down. "Yes, Stu I am, as you put it so succinctly, royally pissed at someone. No, it is not you. Nor is it Annie. And I haven't wacked a person on the shins in anger yet – a few cars, a telephone pole or two, but not a living being." He pulled the cane apart and shoved it in his desk drawer.

Stu audibly sighed. "As long as it's not me you're upset with. Can I ask who – or what? – you are mad at?"

"That will become clear in a few moments. Have you seen Jai yet this morning?"

"No. Not yet. Want me to let you know when he does arrive?"

"Yeah, if you would please." There were two people that Auggie interacted with on a regular basis that could calm him, just by being themselves; Annie was one. Stu was the other. It hadn't always been that way with Stu, but they'd worked together so long that they'd developed a way of working together that was as seamless as that of Annie's way with him. Stu anticipated when Auggie might need some assistance with a task and simply, automatically provided it without making a big deal of it. Much of the time Auggie hadn't realized what he'd done until long afterward. Auggie appreciated Stu.

"I won't ask what your beef is with Jai. But I think I know."

"You know that Jai tried to make a move on Annie New Year's Eve?" Surprise was evident in Auggie's tone.

"He did? No, I didn't know that. Just thought that with the new year you'd gotten fed up with his openly flirting with Annie and were going to put a stop to that."

"He's been flirting with her and no one's told me? How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks. Annie's been handling it by shoving your ring in his face every chance she got."

"She has? Why would she do that?"

"To make a point that she's engaged to the giver of that ring. For a smart guy you're kinda stupid about some things."

"Sorta goes with the territory," Auggie said gesturing toward his eyes.

"Auggie," Stu began, and then paused. "Annie just came in. Jai's right behind her and it looks like they're arguing. Well, maybe not arguing, but Annie's talking animatedly at Jai."

Auggie rose and started toward the door.

"Hold off a minute, Auggie," Stu said firmly. "Annie's got it handled and Joan just came out of her office and it looks like she wants one of them. It's Jai that going toward Joan now. Annie's coming this way. Do I need to find something to do in another part of the building?"

"I don't know, Stu. How does Annie look?"

"She doesn't look upset. She just looks like Annie."

"That's up to you" Auggie said as he returned to his desk.

"Good morning, guys," Annie said cheerfully as she entered the office. "Did Alan get off to North Carolina this morning? Who won the game yesterday?" She asked as she crossed from door to Auggie's side.

"Morning, Annie," Stu mumbled from his corner of the room.

"Yeah, Alan was up and out early this morning. He left before the car service picked me up. There was so much commotion in the bar last night that I have no clear idea of who won the Rose Bowl. Seemed to be a close game."

"You had a good time with your brother?"

"Yeah, it was good to be with him for a while without the rest of the family around. We don't get to do that too often."

Annie leaned in and gave Auggie a quick peck on the cheek, and then rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"What were you and Jai talking about when you came in together this morning?" Auggie asked quietly. He wanted to know, but he didn't want Annie to feel put on the spot either.

"Ah, I see your company eyes told you about that," her tone wasn't the least accusatory, but more amused. "We were discussing Monday night. He's having a hard time understanding that no means no."

Auggie heard the outer door open and close as Stu left the room. Annie was now leaning against the edge of the desk.

"I'm just now learning that his pawing of you Monday night was just the tip of the iceberg that is Jai's attention?"

"Yeah. We're adults, or so I thought, and I've been trying to diplomatically put a stop to it, but he just doesn't seem to get it that I have no interest in him as anything other than a colleague. It's hard, Auggie, to maintain a good working relationship with someone while making it clear that that's the only kind of relationship you want with them."

"Maybe you're sending him mixed messages? Maybe you really want more from him? Maybe –" Auggie began philosophically.

"There is no maybe about it," Annie said forcefully. "It's my problem, Auggie. I know what I want and it's not Jai."

"No, Annie," Auggie said picking up her left hand and fingering the ring she wore on it, "it's our problem. If you can't or won't make him understand, I will."

"That won't be necessary, Auggie. I'll make it clear to Jai," Annie said determinedly.

"I know you will." Auggie said and then kissed the back of the hand he still held. Annie leaned in and gave him another quick peck on the cheek before leaving to officially start her day.

Shortly after Annie left, Stu returned. He brought with him two cups of Starbucks coffee and placed one on Auggie's desk. "Nine o'clock."

"Thanks Stu. I owe you one. You didn't have to leave when Annie came in."

"Yes, I did. You two needed to talk. Did you?"

"Not enough, but we could have talked with you here."

"No, knowing I was here would have inhibited that."

"Out of sight, out of mind," Auggie countered.

"Maybe for you, but not for Annie," Stu said patting Auggie on the shoulder. "She would have known I was here. I had to give you two a chance to talk."

Auggie reached out and finally turned on his computer, and took up his headphones. Once the computer had booted, he threw himself into the code that had been giving him fits since before Christmas. He worked diligently for several hours, thinking on more than one occasion that he'd beaten it, only to test his theory and been beaten by it. That code was beginning to get on his last nerve; never had it taken him this long or frustrated him this much to break a code. On one hand he wanted to meet the creator of the code; on the other he didn't want to meet his match.

Slightly past mid-morning Auggie pulled his headphones off his head and tossed them to the desktop with a huff of frustration. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"What's the matter, Boss?" Stu asked with concern.

"I hate to admit it, but this code, has, I believe, brought me to my knees. What the hell am I missing? I've looked at it every which way I can think of." He sighed dejectedly. "What am I missing? The only thing I haven't done is something I can't do – look at it with a pair of working eyes. Stu I've sent a copy to the printer. Take a look at it and tell me what the hell I missed. I'll be back in ten." Auggie took his laser cane from the top drawer of the desk and stood. With a determined click he turned it on and strode out of the room heading toward the food court.

A few strides out of the door to the DPD area someone fell into step with him. It was a male, Auggie could tell by the stride and footfalls. The man's cologne told him nothing since it was a popular scent. On the third stride he spoke, "Yes?"

After a few more strides the man next to him spoke.

"I just don't get it." Jai stated flatly.

"Get what?" Auggie asked, continuing at his pace.

"How do you rate?" Jai asked with disapproval.

"How do I rate what?" Auggie answered, perplexed.

"All of the high tech toys. There is lower tech stuff you can use."

Auggie stopped walking. So did Jai. "This isn't about the high tech stuff and you know it. What's your real beef with me Jai? Really, Jai, what's your real problem?"

"So you don't need this?" Jai asked as he ripped the laser cane from Auggie's hand.

"Classy Wilcox, steal a cane from a blind guy." Auggie tried to remain calm, even though he was uncomfortable not to have his cane. He resisted the impulse to reach out and feel for Jai's hand and try to take his cane back; that might just be playing into Jai's plan.

"Tell me how you rate with the tech; tell me how you deserve any of it; including Annie."

"So that's what this is all about. You think that humiliating me is going to get you points with Annie?"

"No, probably not," Jai said as he placed the laser cane back in Auggie's hand. "I still would like to know what she sees in you."

"Jai, I honestly do not know. All I know is that I've got it and you don't," Auggie gave a self-satisfied smirk. "And I've got her and you don't."

"It can't be money; I've got more than you do."

"Don't think that's it. Annie doesn't crave material things. She appreciates them, but doesn't crave them." And in the greater scheme of things, Auggie knew he probably had more money than Jai, but he wasn't about to admit to that, even though Jai could possibly know that about him.

"I'm better looking."

"Call that one a draw."

"Maybe she feels sorry for you."

"I doubt that," Auggie said with conviction he did not exactly feel. That thought had crossed his mind on more than one occasion. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm a better person?"

"What?" Jai asked in disbelief.

"When you first met she was your asset, she was your op; you were told to get close to her by Arthur. Don't you think that she still feels betrayed by you? By that? I've always been honest with her." Auggie kept his voice even, without emotion. "Love is not based on deception."

"That's insane," Jai protested.

"It's hard being a pampered spoiled brat and not getting what you want, isn't it? Daddy can't fix this one for you," Auggie mocked, he was starting to feel his confidence coming back.

"Don't bring my father into this!" Jai said defensively.

"Get over it, Jai. You've lost to me this time. She has repeatedly chosen me over you. Stop humiliating yourself. Let it go. Take the blow to your ego and move on. She's mine until I cut her loose, which isn't about to happen; or she decides for herself to cut and run. I'm not sure that's going to happen. I've given her plenty of opportunity to do that and she's still with me."

"And what if I don't give up, Auggie? What are you going to do about it?" There was a challenge in his tone.

"Jai, I might be blind, but I can still whip your ass if I have to. Remember the Russian Mafia in Canada? If I get a hand on you, Jai, you're toast and you know it."

"Yeah, Auggie." Jai sighed in defeat. "I know better than to tangle with you. I'll back off."

"For the record, I was ready to deck you Monday night for pawing Annie. Just because I don't see something, Jai, doesn't mean I'm not aware of it."

"I should know that by now, Auggie. All I have to say in my defense is I was well on my way to being drunk."

"I realized that, that's why I didn't slug you and only retrieved Annie."

"I remember enough of that night to know that she was into me that night."

"She was playing you, Jai. Just the way that you played her in the beginning. She told me that after I got her away from you."

"And you believe her?"

"Yes, Jai. I believe her. She was upset with me for intervening before she could publicly humiliate you. Annie and I do not intentionally deceive each other. And, if she had publically humiliated you, it could make for an awkward working relationship. We need to keep that intact. Our lives and our careers hinge on that."

"Yeah, we need to keep that. If push came to shove I think that Joan would side with you and Annie, anyway. Auggie, I'm offering my hand to you. Can we put this aside?"

Hesitantly Auggie stuck his right hand out. "As long as you leave Annie alone."

Jai shook Auggie's hand half-heartedly. "Where were you headed just now?"

"Just walking off a bit of frustration with a piece of code that's been fighting me," Auggie reluctantly admitted. "And where were you going?"

"Starbucks for a coffee. I don't believe that with all your tech a piece of code has the great August Anderson stumped," Jai teased.

"It will not beat me," Auggie said with a new found eagerness. "Later, Jai," he added as he turned to head back to the DPD.

When he returned to his office, the door was open and Annie was speaking to Stu, "Don't tell him, Stu. That would really tick him off."

"What would tick me off?"

"Oh, hi, Auggie," Annie said with surprise evident. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, Annie. … Stu cracked the code and it was something deviously simple?"

"Something like that, Auggie," Stu quietly added. "It was something you had to see to believe."

Annie thwacked Stu on the shoulder with her hand and Stu grunted softly.

"Annie, stop abusing my assistant. What did you come in here for?" he asked as he crossed to his desk.

"Came to find out what you wanted for lunch. We're sending the new girl out on a sandwich run."

"Turkey on whole wheat with lettuce and tomato and an apple. Anything else you need from here?" He dug in his pocket and withdrew a neatly folded bill from his wallet. He held it up toward Annie. She took it and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come get you when your sandwich gets here."

Auggie shoved his wallet back in his pocket and sat down in his chair. Once he was sure that he and Stu were alone, he swiveled his chair to face Stu. "Okay, Stuart, tell me about the code. What did I miss? From you earlier statement I'm assuming that it's something that I would have gotten right off if I could see."

"Annie told me not to tell you."

"I know that Stuart. Who are you more afraid of? Her? Or me?"

"You," Stu admitted hesitantly.

"Then tell me all about that imbedded code."

"It's not a threat to national security. Wasn't passing on any secret information or even any information at all."

Auggie huffed exasperatedly. "Stuart, make this easier on both of us; just tell me what you are trying so hard not to. "

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. I'll be less upset if you just come out with it rather than me having to drag it out of you."

"Okay, then. When I picked up the paper off the printer I knew immediately what it was. It printed out a picture of a stylized naked woman. It wasn't the symbols that were the thing to focus on, but the spaces. I'm sorry, boss."

Auggie leaned forward a bit, elbows on his knees, and held his head in his hands. Anger surged through him. Not anger at Stu; or even at Annie, but at himself. How could he have spent so much company time on nothing? Nothing! Maybe Jai was right, maybe he didn't deserve all of the high tech gear. Maybe all he needed was a pair of eyes that worked. "Damnit!" He turned back to his computer. "Now I've got to write a report for Joan and admit that I've wasted valuable company time for nothing. Time that could have been better spent on a real bit of sensitive information. And all because I'm –"

"Stubborn," Joan said from the doorway. "You're stubborn, Auggie and that's the last I want to hear of this. Not everything reveals something actionable, or even of interest." She patted Auggie on the shoulder. "Stu, we need the room."

"What is it, Joan?" There was uneasiness in Auggie's voice. He heard the doors close behind Stu.

"I wanted you to hear this from me first. It's not my doing, I tried to send someone else, but I was overruled. Even Arthur was overruled."

"Joan? Please, just say it."

"Annie's going out starting tomorrow. She'll be gone for at least a month. Deep cover, minimal contact."

Auggie exhaled slowly. "We knew this might happen. At least it's now and not closer to the wedding date," he said stoically.

"I'm sorry. Auggie, I know this is going to be hard on both of you."

Auggie shrugged philosophically. "We'll survive. As long as she comes home to me in one piece it will be okay."

"We'll do our best to make sure that happens. I wish I could tell you more, but you're not authorized."

"I understand. Can you at least tell me if she'll be somewhere reasonably safe?"

"There is always some element of danger in our assignments, you know that. But it's a reasonably safe assignment and cover. It's not cushy, but it's safe."

"Thanks for letting me know what you could, Joan. I appreciate that. I'll have my report on the code on your desk by morning."

Auggie followed Joan's footsteps to the door; there she paused for a moment. "Oh, and Auggie, I do not want to see the B word in there anywhere. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

**And there it is, Auggie and Jai sort of have it out. Do you think that Jai will leave Annie alone?**

**I think we'll be every other day for a while. I think that will get this saga done by the time the new season starts. Next chapter Annie returns from her assignment on February 14. What do you think that Auggie will do? Will he even realize what day it is?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go. Another chapter posted. We begin in the beginning of January and end in the middle of February when Annie comes home from her long mission. Do either of them realize what day it is upon her return?**

**Again my thanks to Mandy58 and Girlwithoutfear for their input - minimal as it was for this chapter.**

**Hate to say that I own nothing of Covert Affairs beyond my copy of the Season One DVD set. Yes, it's been watched from beginning to end. Learned something of Auggie that I wished I'd known many months ago when I began to write him from one of the deleted scenes in Walter's Walk. Oh well, it wouldn't have changed much in what I wrote of Auggie.**

* * *

As soon as Joan had left his office, and Stu returned to it, Auggie set about writing his report. It simply said that the code had been cracked with Stu's assistance and did not pose a threat to national security, nor did it contain any actionable intel. Auggie took it to Joan's office on his way out at the end of the day.

Annie slipped her arm into his as they walked toward the elevator. "I'm sorry, Auggie."

"For what?"

"For having to go away for so long."

"It's okay. It's part of the job. We knew that this could happen."

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier to take for both of us. What do you want to do this evening since it will be our last one together for a while?"

"You know what I want to do," Auggie said seductively and then flashed an impish grin.

"Me, too, but we can't do that all evening."

"Wanna bet?"

"No. How about we try that new Italian restaurant over by my place then you can help me pack afterwards."

"Fine. If you want to eat and pack first." Auggie gave her a quick wink. Annie giggled self-consciously.

Annie drove them to the new restaurant. Food was good, service passable, and the tension between them palpable. Neither of them was happy and it was obvious. Attempts at conversation were stilted at best and did not last for more than a few minutes per safe topic.

After Annie stopped in Danielle's driveway, she got out and went into Danielle's house to break the news to Danielle and her family. Auggie used his key and let himself into the guesthouse.

Annie was almost crying when she entered her small apartment. Auggie knew the minute that she came in the door that she was even unhappier than before.

"Annie, what's wrong? Didn't Dani buy your cover story?"

"Oh, she bought the cover, okay, but she's not happy about my being gone so long without being able to pick up the phone and call me when she wants to. And she's guilting me about probably missing Chloe's birthday," Annie said dejectedly as she plopped down on the couch beside Auggie. "I'll have to find a way to get a birthday present out to Chloe."

"Only if it doesn't blow your cover, Annie. Don't blow your cover to appease any of us."

"I'm not going to risk that, Auggie. I know it's not worth it. Time will tell, but I may be able to incorporate some packages and some other forms of written communication into my cover and still be safe. I'm afraid that I won't be able to send anything to you in Braille."

"That's okay, Honey. If you get anything out I can get someone to read it to me."

"But I won't be able to say personal things to you," Annie complained.

"You won't be able to anyway, Annie. Keep to your cover. Assume that everything that you're able to send will be scrutinized. Keep it bland. I'll read between the lines."

"Oh Auggie, how can you be so rational about this?"

Auggie shrugged his shoulders. "Years of practice and the strong desire to have you come home safe and sound. If that means no communication from you for several weeks, so be it. You know that I'm not happy about it. But it is what it is. It's one of the many sacrifices we make for the Company."

Annie rose from her seat and leaned in and softly kissed Auggie. "I really should get packed so that we can enjoy the rest of the evening together. I'm being picked up at 5 AM, so I need to be ready."

For the next twenty minutes or so Annie selected clothes from her closet and drawers. After every deposit that Annie made into her suitcase, Auggie investigated what she'd placed in it: utilitarian underwear, jeans and T-shirts, shorts and tank tops, sandals and running shoes. And her bikinis and gauze cover-up.

That was more than Auggie could bear. "Bikinis, Annie? Who are you showing off your goods for?"

"It's to help sell my cover, Auggie. They're necessary. I could have waited until I got to my location and picked some up there. At least now you know." Annie's tone was matter-of-fact. Sad even. She picked up his hand and placed it on her breast. "You know that this belongs to you and only to you."

"No, Annie, your body does not belong to me. You are not my possession. It is yours and yours alone. Who you decide to allow access to it is your business. I am honored that you have chosen to allow me exclusive access to it."

"No, Auggie. I understand what you are trying to say, but I have chosen to give myself to you. I am yours. And you are mine. If the tables were turned, and it was you who were going to be away for a long while I would be jealous, too. We just have to trust that the other is not going to betray that trust and visit another temple while we're gone. You have to know that I will never willingly betray your trust in me. If I'm not going to let Jai sway me, no other man will either. I love you, Auggie. And only you. Now let me finish packing so that you can play with what's yours."

While Annie was in the bathroom collecting the rest of her toiletries, Auggie dialed the number to his car service and changed the time and location of the next morning's pickup.

For the next six weeks it was business as usual for Auggie from Monday to Friday. He threw himself with his usual enthusiasm into his job; breaking codes, handling field officers, writing codes to thwart scammers and terrorists. His days were full, and he liked it that way. Evenings and weekends were quite another story. That was when Annie's absence hit him the hardest. He hadn't realized how much time he had been spending with her for the last year. As the weeks dragged on, the more he missed her with every thread of his being.

Once a week he had dinner with Danielle, Michael and their girls. It helped pass the time in a familiar way, but, at the same time, it wasn't the same without Annie there. Twice he had received word of her from Joan. All she had been able to say was that the op was going well, and that Annie was okay. On one of the weekly get-togethers with Danielle, Chloe showed Auggie the necklace that Annie had sent her for her birthday. Auggie had to pretend to be thrilled for Chloe. All seeing the gift had done was make him miss Annie more. Especially when Danielle had mentioned the card and letter that had accompanied the package. In it Annie had described the tropical setting, how tan she was becoming, and how frustrating the negotiations for the artifacts she'd been sent to acquire were becoming.

On February 13th, just before Auggie was scheduled to leave for the day, Joan slipped into tech ops. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but Annie's coming home tomorrow. A driver is to pick her up at Dulles at four tomorrow afternoon. You can go with him if you want to. Call me a softie, but I love Valentine's Day."

"The 14th is tomorrow?" Auggie asked in surprise. "And Annie's coming home?"

"Yes. I'll have the driver come get you when he's ready to leave for the airport." She patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Joan," Auggie's voice with tight with emotion.

Annie would be in his arms again in twenty-four hours. He had some work to do to get ready for her return. On his way home he had his driver stop at a florist so that he could pick up a dozen roses. He came out of the store empty handed; all of their roses had been reserved. He had the same results at the next two florists as well. With a bit of frustration, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have no roses for Annie. He knew that it wouldn't matter to her, but it mattered to him.

When he finally returned home he thought briefly of calling Danielle and letting her know that Annie was coming home, but quickly, and selfishly, discarded the idea. After her debriefing, he wanted Annie all to himself. He did call 1-800-FLOWERS for a bouquet to be sent to his mother. They couldn't guarantee that she'd get them the next day; but that didn't matter. He knew that she'd be pleasantly surprised. He didn't usually send flowers to his mother for Valentine's Day, but, since he doubted that he'd be sending her any for Mother's Day, he thought it would be nice this time.

It was hard to concentrate in the morning; so hard that Stu noticed. "What's the matter, Auggie? You seem unusually distracted today."

"Can't seem to get my mind off of something," Auggie replied.

"Would this something have to do with a deep cover officer coming home today?"

"What have you heard about that?" Auggie asked with concern.

"Not much. Just saw something yesterday that a deep cover op had been completed successfully and the officer was on their way home. Was hoping that it was Annie. … Are you hoping, too? Or do you know something certain?"

Auggie paused for a long moment, considering how to answer those questions. He finally decided that there was no harm in telling Stu. "I know who's coming home today. It's Annie."

"I won't tell. But how do you know for sure?"

"Joan told me last night after you left. She's letting me go with the driver assigned to go pick her up."

"She's what?" Stu was obviously surprised at that. "The ice queen has a heart?"

"Yeah, surprised me, too." He really wasn't that surprised. He'd seen the softer side of Joan on many occasions.

The next few hours dragged by for Auggie. Finally he put a Mingus CD in the disc drive and settled his earphones over his ears. He literally jumped when someone touched him on the shoulder.

"Sir, you're to come with me," a voice that Auggie did not recognize said after he'd pulled the headphones from his ears.

"Give me a moment?"

"Not long sir, I'm running late."

Auggie dug in his desk drawer for his public cane and rose to take the man's arm. "Stu shut my equipment down for me."

"Yes, sir," Stu acknowledged. "See you in the morning?"

"Probably," Auggie said with a smile as he left the office.

A short time, and a few awkward moments with the driver, later, Auggie was on his way to the airport to meet Annie. Oddly, once he was on his way, his nerves calmed and he was able to focus. As he'd searched the seat for the seatbelt, his hand had brushed against a cellophane wrapped item on the seat beside him. Once he'd buckled in, Auggie investigated the package further. A bouquet of roses revealed itself. "For the lady we're picking up," the driver stated as he made a turn. "Compliments of Mrs. Campbell. There's another package, too."

Auggie scanned the seat beyond the flowers and located a heart shaped box. Probably chocolates Auggie thought. "Is that from Mrs. Campbell, too?"

"Yes, sir."

An appreciative smile worked its way across Auggie's face. He owed Joan big time. He rode in silence the rest of the way to the airport. Finally the vehicle slowed and then stopped.

"We're at the pickup point. No sign of our officer. I can't stand here for too long. Do you want to get out and wait for her while I circle? Or stay with me until she comes out?"

That was a difficult question for Auggie to answer. He thought for a few moments then asked, "Are there a lot of people around outside the door?"

"No, sir. I can see quite a few on the inside just milling around, but hardly anyone on the sidewalk."

"Where are you stopped in relationship to the door?"

"The door's about two car lengths in front of us."

Auggie picked up the flowers and his cane and then opened the vehicles door. "I'll wait for her here. As soon as I'm on the sidewalk and a few paces away from the vehicle, you can pull out. Just don't leave me stranded here. If she's not out in fifteen minutes, pick me up and we'll just have to circle until she gets here or we're told to go back to the office."

Auggie stepped out of the SUV, unfurled his cane, and then took a few steps to the curb and then onto the sidewalk. He listened closely to the sounds around him. He shifted the bouquet in his left arm so that the heads of the flowers rested on the crook of his elbow and the stems were in his hand; he moved his feet a bit so that he thought he was facing the doorway and pulled his cane in to rest against his right shoulder. And he waited. He must have waited for five minutes when the door he was facing began to open and close at a more rapid interval. Then he finally heard what sounded like familiar footsteps coming toward him. "Auggie!" the welcomed sound of Annie's voice squealed. The footfalls quickened. Concerned that Annie might launch herself into his arms, Auggie braced himself for such an action.

It did not come. Rather Annie's footsteps abruptly stopped in front of him. Her arms slipped under his and around his torso. "You are a sight for sore eyes," she said softly with emotion choked voice. "You do not know how much I've missed you."

"I think I do. I've missed you, too." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She titled her head up and he kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't the kiss he wanted to give, nor, he thought, the one she would want, but it was the one that felt safe with in the current situation.

Annie finally broke the kiss and asked, "How did you get here?"

"The company sent a driver and I rode along. He's circling and should be back around again any time." Auggie pulled Annie in a little closer. "You don't know how good it feels to have you in my arms again."

"You don't know how good it feels to be in your arms," Annie replied giving him a strong squeeze. She then extracted herself from his arms. "What's with the flowers? You never struck me as the flower giving kind."

"Every woman deserves flowers on Valentine's Day," Auggie whispered.

"Is today the 14th?"

"Yes, dear. It's February 14th. Valentine's Day. Roses for my one and only Valentine."

Annie stepped out of the embrace and took the flowers from Auggie's arm. "You shouldn't have. But they're beautiful. Thank you. Now I wish that I had something for you. I lost track of time and had no idea what day it was. All I knew is that I was coming home."

"You have brought me all that I need. All that I Want. You home. Safe … I can't take credit for the flowers. Or for the box of chocolate still in the car. They're Joan's doing according to the driver."

"Joan? Joan arranged for you to have flowers to give to me?"

"Yes, Joan. She admitted yesterday that she's a softie when it comes to romantic holidays. She had the driver come and get me from Tech Ops today so that I could meet you here. Joan's only acts the tyrant when she has to be. You know that I've received my share of reprimands from her, too. I've known for a long time that she's a study in contrasts. … Oh, and it's not like I didn't try to get you flowers on my own behalf. I did. You can ask my usual driver – we stopped at several florists on my way home last night."

"I believe you, Auggie. Our driver's here. You can take my arm now if you like."

"Where's your suitcase?"

"I had to leave it behind. My exit was rather rushed."

"You've lost all your clothes?"

"No. I got word just before I boarded the plane home that a clean-up crew was able to go in and get it and my other gear. It's all being sent on behind me. I might have lost one or two items, but not everything."

"I guess there's no mega shopping spree in your future then," Auggie teased as he took Annie's arm.

"Nope, but a bit of retail therapy would be nice sometime," Annie admitted coyly.

"Someday maybe you and Dani can take a day and go. Mike and I can watch the girls," Auggie offered graciously. Annie placed his hand on the car's door handle. He slid the door back and let Annie enter the passenger area.

He was about to slide the door closed and make his way around to the other door when Annie spoke, "I slid all the way to the far side of the seat, Auggie. You can get in from that side."

Auggie quickly entered the SUV and settled into the seat. After he buckled in, he extended his left hand toward Annie, palm up. When she did not immediately place her hand in his he withdrew it. Moments later he understood why and smiled. The rustle of cellophane being ripped off a package met his ears.

"Godiva chocolates, Auggie. Joan popped for Godiva chocolates. Here – hold out your hand – try one of the chocolate truffles. They're awesome."

Auggie held out his hand for the chocolate treat. He'd had them before and knew how good they were. Once he felt the candy in his hand, he raised it to his mouth and took a bite. He savored the taste; he knew from the contented sigh that beside him Annie was doing the same.

"Oh, Auggie, such a wonderful welcome home. Two of my favorite things," Annie gushed.

"Two? What else besides chocolate?" Auggie teased. He knew what her answer would be.

"You, silly. You're a very close second to the chocolate," Annie teased lightly. Auggie could almost picture the joyful amusement on her face. "Hand," she commanded moments later.

Auggie stuck out his hand, palm up, and soon felt another chocolate being placed in his palm. This time it was he who sighed contentedly as he bit into the chocolate covered caramel.

When he heard the lid being replaced on the box of chocolates, Auggie dug into his coat pocket and withdrew Annie's engagement ring from it. Every time he gave it back to her after a mission he felt as if he were asking her to marry him all over again. There was always a tiny bit of fear that she would not put it back on her finger.

"Thank you, Auggie," Annie said as she plucked the ring from his fingers. "When I come home I'm always a bit nervous that you'll not give it back to me."

Auggie smiled knowingly. "And I have a bit of fear that you'll not take it back. I feel as if I'm proposing to you all over again."

Annie shifted on the seat and placed her hand on his thigh. "Put it back on my finger."

Picking up the hand on his thigh, he held his right hand out and Annie placed the ring back into it. He manipulated it so that it was in the proper orientation for placing on the third finger of her left hand. In his hand he felt Annie curl all but that finger under slightly making it easy for him to find the correct finger. A pleased smile spread across his face. Annie always made things easier for him when she could.

After quietly slipping the ring back on Annie's finger, Auggie once again slid his left hand out toward Annie. This time he was rewarded with her hand in his. For the rest of the half-an-hour journey to the George HW Bush Center for Central Intelligence Annie and Auggie rode in verbal silence. That is not to mean that they did not communicate. They did. The gentle hand squeezes and thumbs rubbing soft circles on the other's hand telegraphed volumes. Auggie had a hard time containing his thoughts and desires. He would slightly smile and Annie would give his hand a squeeze as if she were reading his mind.

Once they had departed the transport and entered the building, Annie led Auggie to the nearest stairwell. There, out of sight of prying eyes, Auggie gave Annie a proper welcome home kiss – he cupped her face in his hands and took possession of her mouth. Annie did not resist in the least, but threw herself fully into the passion that was his kiss. Her arms slipped around his torso. He dropped his hands from her face and drew her in closer to him. Reluctantly he broke the kiss when he felt a stirring down below. That would have to wait for later, not too much later, but later nonetheless. Annie was expected upstairs for her debriefing. After that, and only after that, could they go to his apartment and satisfy their mutual hunger.

* * *

**A little drama, a little angst, a little humor and the hint of other physical pursuits. Didn't get many review on the last chapter. Don't know if that's 'cause you didn't like it, didn't have anything nice to say, or not many read it 'cause it was on a different schedule than usual. That's okay. There are chapters coming up that will probably garner some outrage.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Today Auggie encounters a bump on his journey to get Annie to that altar. How big a bump will this ultinately be?**

**Mandy58 and girlwithoutfear have had their say.**

**Outside of a now well-watched DVD set of Covert Affairs, I have no financial interest in the show or its characters.**

* * *

Annie was rudely awakened at 8 AM on Saturday morning by the ringing of her home phone. She snatched the handset off its cradle and looked at the Caller ID. Unknown Name; Unknown Number told her nothing about who was calling. Her number was unlisted, and on the Do Not Call list, so she really doubted that it was a telemarketer. She almost didn't answer it, but did. "Hello," she finally mumbled into the receiver.

"Annie Walker?" The voice had an oddly familiar sound.

"Yeah. This is Annie Walker. Who is this?" Annie replied gruffly.

"Matt Norris. I'm in the DC area for a few days. Your mom gave me your number and suggested I look you up."

"She did, did she?" Annie sat up on the edge of the bed. Behind her Auggie stirred, too. She was none too pleased with her mother at the moment.

"Yeah. Said that you could show me the sights. I came to town early for a convention and just thought it could be fun to see you again. You know catch up on old times. I can pick you up in half-an-hour."

"I got in late last night and am just now waking up. I don't think I can do it today, and I have other plans for tomorrow. Sorry."

"I'll pick you up in an hour then. Your Mom said that you live in Georgetown with you sister and gave me that address. See you in an hour. We'll go for brunch and you can show me the sights after that."

"You never could take no for an answer could you?"

"Nope and haven't got where I am by accepting it now either," Matt said firmly.

Annie sighed in resignation and said, "Okay. An hour." She hit the end call button and replaced the receiver in its cradle.

"What's going to happen in an hour?" Auggie asked as he headed off to the bathroom.

"We're going to met an old friend of mine from high school and show him the sights of DC after brunch. Get your shower and get dressed so I can get mine."

"Him?" Auggie finally caught on to the fact that this old friend was a man.

"Yeah. Him. This is my mother's doing. I know what she's up to and I'm not going to let her get away with it."

"And what do you think that your mother is trying to do?"

"Break us up, Auggie. Matt was the first guy I ever got serious with. He broke my heart. But that was a long time ago."

"Sightseeing? Annie, you should know by now that sightseeing is not one of those things that I do very well."

"Well, I'm NOT going with him alone," Annie said with finality.

"Oh, alright," Auggie huffed as he shut the bathroom door firmly behind him.

While Auggie was in the shower Annie set about searching in her closet for something suitable to wear. It had to be reasonably nice, but not too flattering; she did not want to encourage unwanted attention from one Matthew Scott Norris. Back in the day he'd been a charmer. She didn't think time had changed him in that arena. Finally she settled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and sweater. One her way out of her closet Annie grabbed a pair of underwear, jeans and one of the shirts he'd gotten for Christmas for Auggie.

She laid her clothes on the end of her side of the bed and Auggie's on his. From the bathroom came muffled curses, then a plaintive, "Annie."

Annie crossed to the bathroom door and opened it. Auggie was on his hands and knees searching for something.

"I dropped the goddamned toothpaste and now I can't find it." He's demeanor was uncharacteristically angry.

"Stand up so I can get past you and I'll get it for you."

"Do you see where it went?"

"No, but I can't see through you either."

Auggie scrambled to his feet and let Annie slip past him into the room. Annie scanned the bathroom floor with her eyes and finally saw the toothpaste tube behind the toilet. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how it had gotten there, but she didn't think that Auggie had just simply dropped it. She picked it up and placed it in his hand.

"Here you go. While you're finishing up, I'm going to start my shower. I've laid out fresh clothes for you on the foot of the bed," Annie said while pulling her sleep shirt over her head.

"Why'd you do that? You know I don't like it when you do stuff like that," Auggie whined.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Anyway there wasn't much left in your basket. I hadn't gone over to get the stuff that Dani's washed for us this week yet." Annie ran her hands down Auggie's back in an attempt to soothe him. The muscles in his back only tensed more. Puzzled, Annie turned and stepped into the shower.

Half-an-hour later both sat on the foot of the bed putting on their shoes. "Are you going to tell me about him, or do I have to figure it all out on my own? Let's see now: he's six two, blonde, blue-eyed, and the star quarterback on the football team or center on the basketball team. Homecoming King. And probably Valedictorian, too."

"Salutatorian. But the rest is pretty accurate. How'd you know?"

Auggie shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't. Just a good guess. He'd have to be my opposite in looks to turn your head," Auggie stated. "And Norris sounds Nordic and a lot of them are blonde and blue-eyed."

"You are no slouch in the looks department, mister. So you've got dark brown hair and eyes. There's nothing wrong with that. … I just heard a car in the driveway. I bet that's him. Let's go and try to make the best of this."

"Do I have to?" Auggie asked sounding like a kindergartner.

"Yes, you do. I'll make it up to you later."

"That you will, my dear. That you will," Auggie stated emphatically.

As Annie and Auggie exited the guesthouse, Annie could easily see the shocked look on Matthew's face as they approached his rental car. Everything about him this morning said, I'm a successful man. Except for his fair hair and skin, he reminded her of Jai. He had aged well and was no longer the awkward seventeen-year-old that had broken her heart back in high school, but a very handsome grown man. She could see Matt scrutinizing them as she and Auggie approached closer. A few minutes later Annie was introducing Auggie to Matt in the driveway.

"Matt, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, August Anderson. We'll be showing you around town today."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm Auggie," he said as he extended his hand. As Matthew shook Auggie's hand his eyes went first to Auggie's eyes and then to the folded up cane in his left hand.

"Nice to meet you, Auggie," Matthew said and then looked at Annie. "Your mother never said anything about you being engaged."

Annie chuckled softly. "I'm sure she didn't. We're getting married in May. … Oh, Auggie that reminds me, we've got to finalize the invitations this week."

"Thought you had that covered," Auggie said, mildly irritated.

"I've got it narrowed down between three and want your input before I order them."

"My input? Oh, well, whatever."

"Matt, we don't have to do this today. Or at all," Annie said to Matthew.

"That's okay, Anne. The three of us can make a day of it. It'll be fun," Matthew said heartily while opening the rear passenger door. Once she'd placed Auggie's hand on the open door, Matthew handed Annie the keys to the rental.

"Since you know this place I thought I'd let you drive. You can stop anywhere you like so that you can show me places we can't see from the road if you like, too."

"I'm not sure you want her to drive," Auggie said as he closed the back door. "She drives like a maniac."

"I do not," Annie said indignantly. "I'm a very good driver. I haven't had an accident in over 10 years."

"Since I've been riding with you, I've come to learn that driving must be akin to Olympic Slalom with all the high speed weaving you do," Auggie teased.

"Auggie, you've got poor Matt quaking in his boots now," Annie said as she slipped behind the wheel of the Chevrolet Impala. She took a minute and adjusted the seat and mirrors before starting the vehicle.

Annie began her tour of the area by stopping at the local diner. After a quick breakfast, she drove by Georgetown University and provided almost a tour guide's information on her alma mater. Then she drove past the Old Stone House; again with the tour guide facts and figures. She noticed that even Auggie seemed impressed with that. She turned onto Wisconsin Ave NW and traversed past the Naval Observatory. Annie took back streets over to Rock Creek Park, the National Zoo, and finally over to the Adams Morgan District. When she looked back at Auggie while they were in Adams Morgan he wore a sad look; she wanted to apologize for dredging up past memories for him.

After the Adams Morgan district, Annie slipped down Connecticut to DuPont Circle, then down New Hampshire to George Washington University. From there she took F Street east to 17th Street. A right turn onto 17th and down to the parts of DC that most think of when then think of DC – the White House, the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument. By shear good fortune, Annie found a parking spot on the southwest quadrant of the Ellipse and slipped into it. From there the trio walked over to the Constitution Gardens, the Wall, the Lincoln Memorial, the Reflecting Pool, the World War II Memorial, and over to the Washington Monument.

When they first got out to wander over to the monuments, a previously morose Auggie seemed to perk up a bit. It did not last long.

When she wasn't offering tour guide descriptions of the locations they were in or traveling through, Annie and Matthew were reminiscing about the hikes they took, the sunsets they'd seen, and the mountains they'd climbed. They relived senior year, homecoming – Annie had been on the court and Matthew Homecoming King – Prom and graduation. Then they spoke of their college years. Matthew had gotten a football scholarship to UCLA and studied bioengineering; Annie had come to Washington and Georgetown where she studied languages. Matthew had gone on to play for the pros for a season as third string safety until he blew out a knee. Annie had gone on to travel the world. Once he knew his pro football career was over, Matthew had gone back to school and was now an MD and had a practice in Nuclear Medicine in the LA area.

By late afternoon, the trio had covered most of the grounds and monuments on the area generally referred to as 'The Mall'. As they meandered their way back to the car, they tried to figure out where they were going to stop for dinner. All agreed that it had been a long time since breakfast. Annie made several suggestions, but Auggie shot them all down. Finally Annie asked where he'd like to have dinner. She was not surprised when he said the name of the café down the block from his place. And, when he offered to pay the tab, the choice of dinner place was made. After working her way through traffic and side streets, Annie was overjoyed to find a parking spot directly in front of Auggie's Café as she'd come to think of it. Even if the setting was not fancy, the food and service were excellent. Stella, the usual morning waitress, was on top of her game this evening and the cook had outdone himself. The meal was consumed in a leisurely fashion and the conversation two sided – mainly between Annie and Matthew.

More than an hour later, the meal was done and Auggie paid the bill to Stella who took it to the cashier for him and brought his card back to him. With his usual assistance from Annie, Auggie calculated a generous tip for Stella that Annie wrote in on the receipt and totaled it for Auggie. Then she placed the pen in Auggie's right hand and his left index finger near the signature line. Matthew looked on with unabashed curiosity.

Auggie stuck his card back in his wallet and then put the wallet into his right front pocket. That done, he scooted out of the booth; Annie followed him out and to the door. From there Matthew went to the car and Annie and Auggie made the short walk to Auggie's building's door.

"We'll pick you up around ten tomorrow," Annie said as she walked with Auggie toward his door.

"No, Annie, you will not. I am not going to subject myself to another day like today. I haven't felt so blind or helpless since I started rehab. Sightseeing when you can't see was bad enough, but being an afterthought in the conversation was the pits. You can join me for some green beer at Allen's around 4:30 or 5."

"But, Auggie, I still don't want to be alone with him."

An exasperated sigh escaped Auggie. "In that case, drag Dani along. Or Michael. Or Chloe. It will NOT be me and that's final," he said emphatically. Then in a softer tone, "Annie, I trust you. But if you don't feel like you could resist his advances, then you're not ready to marry me."

"Auggie, I can resist his advances all right, but I just don't want to put myself in a position that I might have to. He was a gentleman today, but I remember that he used to be so hands on. He was always touching me in places I didn't necessarily want to be touched."

"Then simply find a way out of giving him more tour of the area. Or, better yet, if he touches you when you don't want him to, use your close fighting skills and put him on the ground. Annie, lots of women know martial arts to keep themselves safe from unwanted advances. You are no different than them."

Annie stood on tiptoes and softly kissed Auggie on the mouth. "Thanks, Auggie."

"For what?"

"For today. I didn't think that it would be that much torture for you. And for giving me permission to be alone with Matt tomorrow. Not every man would do that."

"Annie, I trust you. And despite what you just said, I trust Matthew. Don't necessarily like him much, but he seems the honorable man."

"Even honorable men can be lechers," Annie said patting Auggie on the chest, "but I'll give you a break and trust him tomorrow. We'll see you around 4:30."

"Where are you going to take him tomorrow?"

"Down to Arlington to the cemetery and to show him where you work, then up to Langley."

"What are you going to tell him about Langley? You know you can't say anything about that place."

"Just that he'd seen all of the other government buildings he might as well see where that one is too. I know that I can't go on campus, but we'll just drive by the gate."

Auggie took Annie in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was not passionate, but it certainly was not chaste either. "Be careful," Auggie whispered as he released his embrace.

"I will." She began to turn to return to the car. "Oh, Auggie, I love you," she said back over her shoulder.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Matt? Is he going to be a minor or a major bump? Next update will come on Sunday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Weekend update time. It's Saint Patrick's Day and time for some corned beef and cabbage, and green beer.**

**Mandy58 and girlwithoutfear have both had their say. Between the three of us this chapter is, I hope, polished to perfection.**

**The usual disclaimer - I don't own or have more than a fan's interest in Covert Affairs. Like the rest of you, I am eagerly awaiting the beginnig of Season Two.**

* * *

When Auggie woke on Sunday, March 17th, his mind was bothered by things that he'd heard yesterday. He'd had little else to do while Annie dragged him all over DC yesterday, but to listen to her conversations with Matthew. Something, besides how compatible they seemed to be, was unsettling him, but he could not put a finger on what it was. All he knew is that he'd developed a hearty dislike for the man that Annie had originally met when her dad was stationed at Fort Irwin in California. They'd lived off base in Barstow where Annie had gone to school at Barstow High.

It sounded as if the pair had been pretty exclusive their senior year. Auggie hadn't tied himself to only one girl his senior year, or any of his college years, but had played the field; once the girls had started to take him for granted or began the exclusive talk, he'd moved on to another. It had taken him a long time to find a woman that he thought enough of to want to even think about settling down. He'd thought of Natasha yesterday for the first time in a long while. He still wondered what had happened to her after she'd jumped off the train in Canada.

Gnawing hunger finally rousted him out of his thoughts of Matthew and of Natasha. He reached on the nightstand for his watch and checked the time – it was almost 8 AM. After a quick shower and shave, Auggie pulled on a pair of jeans and one of the long-sleeved Henley shirts that Danielle and Michael had given him for Christmas. Ten minutes later he was entering the local café once again. Today the aroma of corned beef was evident on the air long before he'd opened the door.

"Morning, Auggie," the Sunday morning regulars called out as he passed their tables or booths Auggie slid into the last booth on the right side of the dining room. Soon a cup of coffee and a spoon were set before him on the table.

"Mornin', handsome," Stella greeted as she placed the cream pitcher on the table just to the right of Auggie's coffee mug.

"Mornin' to you to, Doll," Auggie responded. "Didn't expect to see you this morning after you were here last night."

"Ah, that. One of the Saturday night girls had a sick kid and needed someone to work for her. I volunteered. She's gonna work for me one morning this week. But I couldn't miss my favorite Sunday morning customer," she said as she patted Auggie on the arm. "We've got corned beef hash on the menu this morning."

"Corned beef, cabbage, and boiled potatoes and carrots on the lunch menu?"

"Yeah. Can't miss that tradition. What'll it be this morning? Your usual?"

"No. I'll try some of the corned beef hash, scrambled eggs, and toast. Rye if you've got it."

"Coming right up."

"Stella, got a minute?" Auggie asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"That guy that was with Annie and me last night; would you describe him to me?"

"I could do that," Stella said cautiously. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can remember."

"He was tall – about six foot three or so. Broad shoulders – like a football player. Well filled out. Not fat, but well-muscled. Fit. Perfectly styled blonde hair; sparkling blue eyes that he couldn't keep off of Annie. He was also very well dressed – pressed jeans, navy blue cashmere sweater over a white button-down shirt; expensive black loafers on his feet."

"You didn't miss a detail did you?"

"No, I might be old enough to be your mother, Auggie, but I still appreciate a fine looking man. And he was a fine looking man. Who was he?" Stella sounded a little bit embarrassed.

"That, Stella, was Matthew Scott Norris," Auggie began with an air of disdain. "Annie's first serious boyfriend, All-star high school quarterback who got a full ride to UCLA, played in the Rose Bowl, and now he's some hotshot doctor out in Los Angeles. Annie's mom had him look her up while he was here for some sort of convention."

"I'm going to put this order in now," Stella said with a gentle squeeze to Auggie's arm. He didn't like the feeling of that squeeze. It felt like pity to him. He poured some cream into his coffee and took a sip

Auggie could not keep his mind from wandering back over the things that Annie and Matthew had reminisced over yesterday. They'd talked of hiking, rock climbing and skiing in the mountains around Big Bear, Big Bear Lake and Lake Arrowhead. At one time or another he'd done all of those things. He remembered winter breaks skiing in Colorado at Vail, Aspen and Steamboat Springs. He hadn't skied in years, and knew that he still could if he wanted to, but, he no longer had a desire to do those things. He hadn't wanted to, but he heard a longing in Annie's voice as she spoke of skiing. _Damnit. Damnit all to hell. _She still wanted to ski. Reluctantly, he remembered how animated she'd been when she'd returned from a mission to Switzerland and had to ski as part of her cover last year.

He tried to recall how close to DC the ski resorts in Virginia were. And he tried to remember which facilities the instructors in rehab had said offered skiing for the blind. He hadn't really paid that much attention back then; it had seemed such a farfetched idea. A lot of things had seemed farfetched to him back in those days.

But, did he even want to ski again? Or take a hike in the mountains? Or even rock climb? All were things that he'd done, in one capacity or another, in his past. But did he still want to do them in his present. The quick answer was a resounding NO. Skiing was a tentative maybe. The others? Those were a unqualified HELL NO. Skiing had been enjoyable enough when he'd been dragged along when his family had gone, but the others had been things that he'd had to endure. Oh, to be sure, he still enjoyed being outside in nature – the sounds, smells and varied textures of gardens and the occasional forest still gave him pleasure on a leisurely walk. But the other pursuits had never been his forte and Army drills had killed any real enjoyment he might have gotten from them. To be sure, some men continued to pursue the highly physical activities after separation from the service, but not him, not for fun anyway; and especially not the way that he'd been separated from his military service.

A hand on his shoulder brought Auggie out of his thoughts. "Here's your breakfast, Auggie. Eggs in the middle, hash on the right, and the rye toast on the left. … Are you okay? You look kind of out of it."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just lost in thought," Auggie said as he picked up his fork. Wintergreen! Wintergreen near Charlottesville was the resort that had adaptive skiing. It was too late in the season now to even think about skiing again. Maybe in November? As he leisurely ate his meal, Auggie tried to figure out what it was about Annie yesterday that was different. By the end of the meal he still hadn't put his finger on it.

# # # # #

Annie woke at her usual time and did her usual morning routine. Once she was dressed she popped over to Danielle's for a bite of breakfast. Apparently her sister was expecting her and Auggie for breakfast because there were places set at the table for them.

"What? No Auggie this morning?" Michael asked as she sat down at the table.

"No. He stayed at his place last night," Annie replied matter-of-factly.

"Who was that the two of you left with yesterday morning?" Danielle asked as she set a platter of eggs and sausage on the table prior to sitting down in her customary place.

"Matthew Norris, from high school. He's in town for a convention and mom told him to look me up. Gave him my phone number and this address, too. Auggie and I gave him a tour of DC yesterday."

"I bet that was fun for Auggie," Michael said sarcastically as he scooped out some of the eggs and sausage for Katia.

"No, it wasn't, but he endured it like a trooper. Not surprisingly he's passed on today's activities."

"Matthew Norris? Wasn't he your first serious boyfriend who broke your heart when he went off to college and didn't look back?" Danielle asked seriously.

"Yeah. Mom's meddling again. Trying to show me what I might be missing out on if I marry Auggie. I'm not going to let her get away with it. I'm being civil to Matt, and it is sort of fun catching up and reminiscing, but there's no spark there anymore," Annie said taking a bite of sausage. "I'm in love with Auggie and that's that."

"Are you sure that Auggie's okay with your seeing Matt alone today?" Danielle asked.

"He says he is, but I'm not so sure. We're going down to Arlington to the cemetery and to drive past the Pentagon, then maybe one or two other places and meet Auggie mid-afternoon at our favorite hangout for some green beer. It'll be okay Dani. Just a couple of hours."

# # # # #

After he ate, Auggie went back to his loft and put on some music while he straightened up and got his laundry ready for pickup in the morning. Those chores done, he went over to his computer and brought up the online version of the _Washington Post_. It was a far cry from Annie reading the Sunday paper to him while they sipped their coffee, but it would have to suffice today. Soon he was lost in the monotone voice reading the headlines and then the articles that went with the headlines Auggie found compelling.

After reading the morning paper, Auggie found himself typing 'skiing for the blind' into GOOGLE search engine. He wasn't surprised when the search revealed few articles and the top result was for the American Blind Skiers Foundation (). Nor did it surprise him to learn that most of the programs for blind skiers seemed to be in the west with the largest program at Vail in Colorado. Then the thought hit him – what the hell was he doing looking up that topic. Then the thought of why Annie hadn't brought up the subject of outdoor winter sports with him. Surely she'd seen the pictures of him on skis in the photos his mom had on the walls in the upstairs hall? She'd seen the ones of him on his Harley. Did she think that he wasn't able to ski now? That thought left him mildly irritated.

With an air of frustration he shut down his laptop. He thought briefly of calling his car service and going into the office, but soon dismissed that idea. There was nothing pressing that needed to be done. Finally he changed the CDs in the changer and crossed to the sofa and sat down. He picked up one of the volumes of the latest _PCWorld, _propped his feet up on the coffee table and began to read. He read until around 2:00 PM, then he made a quick call to Yellow Cab to schedule a pickup to take him to Allen's.

Shortly after 3:00 he was walking in to Allen's. The aroma of corned beef and cabbage permeated the tavern. He'd forgotten they put that on the limited menu on St. Patrick's Day. One of the hostesses guided him to an empty table to one side of the bar.

Shortly after he'd settled into one of the chairs, a waitress came over, "What'll it be today, Auggie?"

"Some of the corned beef and cabbage and a Guinness," Auggie replied confidently.

"You got it," she said as she left the table. No sooner had the waitress left than Auggie heard someone slipping into the seat opposite him. He smiled half-heartedly and waited for them to say something. And he waited some more. Finally he said, "Are you have fun torturing me?"

"Not really," Gina finally said. "Just trying to find the right words to ask you something."

Auggie let out a small breath. "What do you want to know, Regina."

"You're the only one that's ever called me by my given name. Please, call me Gina."

"Okay, Gina. What do you want?"

"Have you heard from your brother Alan lately?" Gina asked quietly. As if she was afraid of the response.

"Yeah, I got an E-mail from him last Friday. Why do you want to know?"

"Has he said anything about me? We've been talking back and forth on the phone, Skype, and by E-mail, but I haven't heard from him for a few days. Just wondered if everything was okay with him."

"He seemed to be fine. And, no, I didn't know that you'd been talking to him. But he doesn't tell me everything about his women."

"He doesn't? I thought that was a man rule – tell your brothers and man friends all about your women."

Auggie laughed and shook his head. "I've never heard of that rule. Before he left my place at New Year's he did ask what I thought about you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Not much. Just that you were a nice enough person, but not my type."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. "Can I ask you something else?"

"I guess."

"What was Alan like as a kid?"

Now that question struck Auggie like it had come out of left field. He wasn't expecting her to ask something like that. Over the plate of corned beef, cabbage, and boiled potatoes and carrots, Auggie began to explain the dynamics of the Anderson boys. This time Gina seemed to be an attentive listener to the litany of contrasts that were his brothers.

Auggie's more or less monologue continued for quite some time. He was quite enjoying telling Gina about the exploits of the youngest of the Anderson clan and how Alan could be torturing him one day and protecting him from neighborhood bullies the next. Both were laughing heartily when Auggie picked up on familiar sounding footsteps closing in. Male footfalls followed hers.

"Auggie, what's going on here," Annie demanded as she slipped into the seat beside him. Across the table he heard Gina pick up her beer mug and start to leave.

"Gina, you don't have to go. We're just laughing about Alan doing the splits on the ice on the back porch and splitting the crotch of his dress slacks one winter."

"Yes, Auggie, I _have_ to go," Gina said quickly. "Thanks for telling me about Alan." Her footsteps quickly retreated.

"I assume that's Matt slipping into the seat so hurriedly vacated by Gina."

"Yeah. We've come to join you for some green beer," Annie stated. Her voice sounded less angry now.

"If you're hungry, the corned beef and cabbage here is excellent today," Auggie advised.

"It does smell good, but we ate a big lunch just a short time ago," Matthew said. "I'll have a Guinness."

"So will I," Annie added.

The waitress touched Auggie on the shoulder and he nodded, then she slipped away as unobtrusively as she'd come.

Over their beer Annie and Matt recapped their day for Auggie. He listened intently to the conversation, not so much because he was interested in it, but because he was still bugged by not knowing what had been different about Annie the day before. Slowly the difference came to him – Annie's voice. When she spoke to Matthew it dipped an octave, and it became sultry. Although her words weren't the least bit seductive, her tone was. Her mind was trying to seduce Matthew. And she had NEVER used that tone with him. He got up and worked his way to the bar and got his favorite bar tender's attention. When he had it, he asked her to call him a cab. With a heavy heart he went back to the table and sat back down.

Trying to act as normal as possible, Auggie engaged Annie and Matthew in a brief conversation. When he thought that he'd allowed enough time, he felt for Annie's left hand. When he located it he fingered the ring she wore on it. Slowly he worked it over her knuckle and into his hand.

"Auggie, what are you doing," Annie whispered in alarm.

"I'm taking back what IS mine from what, apparently, never was," Auggie said flatly.

"Auggie? What do you mean by that cryptic statement?"

"It means I'm releasing you from your promise to marry me. Why I ever thought that a woman like you would ever want to marry me is beyond me." Auggie got up and began to walk out of Allen's to the cab that should be waiting outside by now.

"Auggie, _please_ don't go. Talk to me," she said as she grabbed his arm. "I'm yours. I've been yours and only yours for the last year-and-a-half. In some ways I was yours from the moment we met. What makes you think that I don't want to be yours for the rest of my life?"

Auggie gently pried Annie's hand from his arm. "Annie," he said turning to her, "I just know. It's in your voice and your laugh when you are talking to Matthew. Maybe you don't realize you're doing it, but your voice, and, I would imagine your body language, is trying to seduce him. The primal woman in you wants him. He, or his type, is your desire as a mate. Not me. Never has been me. I wasn't sure what I was hearing yesterday, but here, now, it's clear to me."

"Auggie –"

"I can't do the things with you that he can. I probably could if I wanted to, but those physical outdoorsy things are not me anymore. I had my fill of them in the Army."

He turned and worked his way through the crowd. Once outside he unfurled his cane and started toward the sound of an idling vehicle. He heard a window roll down, "You call for a cab?"

"Yeah," Auggie said as he searched for the door handle. Once he'd opened the door and settled himself in the seat, Auggie gave the cabbie his address. As the cab started out Auggie leaned his head against the window; the coolness of the pane soothed his pounding head, but it did absolutely nothing to ease the ache in his heart. Outside, even through the glass, Auggie could hear Annie's plaintive wail of, "Auggie –"

As he rode home in silence he could only think of the old saying, 'If you love something set it free …'

* * *

I'm ready. Bring on the outrage. It will be Tuesday before you all find out if Amanda Walker gets her wish of permanently breaking up our duo. Or, I can leave it right here.


	22. Chapter 22

The drama continues. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but still jam packed with continued agnst for Auggie.

My thanks to Mandy58 and Girlwithoutfear for their input on this chapter.

The usual disclaimer - don't own a thing associated with Covert Affiars but a well-watched DVD of Season One.

* * *

"No, Annie, I am not going to let you in," Auggie said through his heavy wood and metal door. He was not at all pleased that Annie had followed him to his apartment from Allen's Tavern."And don't even think of using your key. Understand me? I do not want to see you, or talk to you for a week. Seven Days. A week from tomorrow. I want you to think long and hard about what it is that you do want. I don't want you if you're not one-hundred and ten per cent sure that it's me that you want to spend your life with. Think about it. Living with me is not going to be easy. It may seem that way, but I am not independently wealthy. I cannot, will not, be able to provide for you as lavishly as a Matthew Norris could. We'll be comfortable, but not extravagantly so. Hell, there may even be months or years where we'll struggle to make ends meet.

"I know that Auggie. I don't need that. All I need is you!"

"Go away, Annie. A week. I don't want you to talk to me at work unless it has to do with a mission. I don't want you in my workspace unless it has to do with a mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. … Auggie?"

"What?"

"What are you afraid of?"

He lowered his voice and spoke softly, "I'm terrified of losing you, Annie. But I would rather lose you now than five years down the road. Go. Spend time with Matt. Find out what life with a man like him would be like. He never really did stop loving you. And I won't either. Go, make your decision. Him. Or me."

"Auggie, don't do this to us. Don't let your insecurity tear us apart."

"I know what you're thinking, Annie. This is not a blind man's insecurity, but simply a man's need to be the one you want. Go home, Annie. Just go home. I'm tired. I just want to sleep now."

# # # # #

As Annie descended the stairs from Auggie's loft, she didn't know if she should be more angry or sad. She was both, but she was conflicted over which emotion should take precedence. Angry. She finally decided to be angry. But who with? She was angry with Auggie for pushing her away. She was angry with herself for agreeing to see Matthew and ignoring Auggie yesterday and part of today. But mostly, she finally concluded, she was angry with her mother for meddling. Again.

She was glad when she pulled into the driveway that Danielle's house was dark. That meant that she'd not encounter Danielle and have to explain things. It would give her time to sort through things in her own mind. She wasn't exactly sure that Danielle would be supportive of her right now. Danielle adored Auggie and never had been overly fond of Matthew.

As she entered her small apartment Annie felt comfortable in letting her guard down. By the time she was ready for bed, the tears, cleansing tears, were flowing. She did not sob, but the tears simply flowed slowly down her cheeks. When she climbed into bed, her empty bed, the tears were still rolling down her face, and, despite the tears, she soon fell asleep

When she awoke the next morning, Annie was surprised at how calm she felt. Apparently her mind had made some decisions while she slept. For sure, she was still upset, but not to the point where she could not function normally. She knew what she'd have to do when she got to the DPD office this morning: go on and act like nothing was amiss in her world. If anyone asked, she'd explain that one of the stones was loose and her ring was at the jewelers getting repaired. But how to explain the lack of the now routine interaction between her and Auggie? That dilemma she would have to work out on her way to Langley. She almost wished for a mission that would take her out of the office for the week.

As she approached the door into the DPD, the number of women who passed her in the hall and offered her a 'Sorry to hear about you and Auggie,' gave her a clue that perhaps there would be no need for coyness. Her level of anger rose again. This time it was squarely directed at Auggie. How dare he publically proclaim their problem?

As she came close to her desk, she saw Stu drop a large sheet of paper on top of the orange interagency security envelope. She didn't know which one drew her interest more. She took off her outside coat and folded it to fit in her bottom drawer. She glanced at the items on her desk and picked up the brailed sheet first.

She sight read the Braille characters easily: 'NOT my doing. I'm as upset as you must be. Someone must have seen what happened at Allen's. Doesn't change my mandate. August.'

"What's that?" Jai asked as he perched on the edge of her desk.

"A note from Auggie," she replied mater-of-factly.

"You can read Braille?"

"Sure. It's another one of the languages I'm fluent in."

"A retraction?"

"No, just an apology. Were you at Allen's when the shit hit the fan last night? Is it you who blabbed it all over the DPD?"

"No. I was there and saw the two of you arguing. Just thought it was a lover's quarrel. I had no idea that Auggie'd broken it off with you until this morning when I heard the baristas talking. Auggie already asked me if I was the leak. I'm sorry, Annie. I really am. Would you like me to talk to him on your behalf?"

"No. That would only make things worse if you did that. If the baristas know, the whole freakin' building knows by now. Crap! Is that all you wanted?"

"No. Joan wants to see us in her office as soon as you got in. Bring this," he indicated the orange mesh envelope on her desktop, "with you."

"Am I going out?" Annie asked with resignation. Maybe she'd get her wish to be out of the office after all. It would be even more welcomed now.

"I don't know, Annie. No one's been read-in yet." He slid off the edge of the desk and started off toward Joan's office.

Annie deposited Auggie's note in her burn bag, grabbed the security envelope and followed Jai.

When she entered Joan's office, Annie immediately noticed that Auggie was sitting on the black leather sofa to one side of the office. At first glance he looked like, well, he looked like Auggie. On closer examination, he looked – the only word that came to mind was lifeless. She'd seen a lot of emotions from Auggie in the last almost three years now, both positive and negative, but this was the first time she recalled that he'd shown no overt emotion.

Annie took the seat beside Jai in the remaining armchair. When she began to hand the envelope to Joan, she shook her head no, so Annie set it on the floor between her and Jai.

Joan was always a hard woman to read; that's what had made her a top field officer and now an effective leader. But today was different. Joan was shaken. Distressed even. She looked from one to the other, and finally spoke, "I have my top three personnel here and only one of them is in good enough shape to work effectively. I've got a mission on the table that requires your language skills, Annie and Auggie's skill with codes and handling my top linguist. That team, apparently, blew itself apart this weekend. I don't know what happened. Don't need to know what happened, but this development has me uncertain how to staff this mission.

"Auggie, I believe that you and Jai had some issues over Annie earlier this year. Have the two of you settled that well enough that you'll not have a problem if I send Annie and Jai out together?"

After a moment's hesitation Auggie responded, "Yes, ma'am. We came to an agreement and I hope that he'll honor it, even with the recent development."

Joan looked at Jai. "I'll do no more than the situation calls for," Jai said to Auggie

"Annie, what about you?"

"What is the mission, Joan? As far as I'm concerned nothing has changed." She looked over at Auggie and was pleased to see a faint spark of fire there. He was angry, but that was better than the lifeless man she'd seen a few minutes ago.

"I'm sending you, Annie, and Jai to Las Vegas. There's an international convention there – sort of the west coast version of Data-Tech. There'll be a German there who has information that we need. He speaks very little English, so that's where you come in, Annie; you'll be Jai's translator. And this is going to be a stretch for you, but Jai, you are going to have to blend into a tech crowd. You are going to have to spend as much time as you can with Auggie today so he can coach you on how to dress, to talk and enough tech information for general conversation.

"Annie, in the envelope is a portable drive with the information that the FBI has gathered on the asset. I hope it's enough to get us what we need. Once you get that information, search our database to see if we have anything that's not on the drive."

"Yes, Ma'am. What are the travel arrangements? When do we leave?"

"You don't leave until sometime tomorrow. Travel arrangements are still being made and will be delivered as soon as finalized as well as your cover identities."

Out of the corner of her eye Annie saw Auggie move to get up and leave. She thought she saw him wince as he did. "Are you okay, Auggie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Thought I saw you wince a bit when you stood up."

"You're seeing things," Auggie said as he walked animatedly from the room. "When can I expect you, Jai?" he asked back over his shoulder.

"Give me twenty," Jai responded.

Just before she turned back to Joan, Annie saw Auggie begin to favor his left foot.

"Stubborn old goat," Joan muttered under her breath.

"Joan?" Annie asked quickly.

"Auggie. Said he tripped on something on the stairs at his place this morning. Fell down half a flight. Refuses to go to the infirmary to get checked out."

Annie shook her head and exhaled softly. "Sounds about right. Unless he thinks he's dying, he's not going to the doctor. He'll be okay."

"He better be," Joan said pointedly. "He's going to need to be in Jai's ear the end of this week."

# # # # #

A little under twenty minutes later, the door to the Tech Ops office opened and Auggie took note of Jai's signature cologne. "Pull up a chair, Jai. I hope you're a quick study, 'cause we've got a lot to cover to keep you from blowing this before you even get in the door."

Jai rolled one of the desk chairs from the other part of the office beside Auggie and sat down. "Auggie, before we get started here, are the rumors around here true?"

"That is none of your business," Auggie said pointedly with narrowed eyes and furrowed brow.

"I don't mean to pry, but if what happened between the two of you last night is going to affect Annie while she's out with me on this mission, I need to know as much about her state of mind as I can. I don't want her distraction getting us both hurt. Or worse."

Auggie thought about his options for a moment. He could stonewall Jai, or he could sort of confide in him. Confiding in him won out. "Yeah, I took my ring back last night. Annie's voice indicated that her subconscious wanted her man friend."

"I saw that. She was trying to seduce him right there in front of you. I'd be pissed, too."

"So, I wasn't hearing things?"

"Nope. I've been on the receiving end of my share of seduction. Her body language was screaming 'take me' at the guy she came in with. Who was he?"

"His name is Matthew Scott Norris. Besides being Annie's first serious boyfriend, he was homecoming king, all-star quarterback on the football team and got a football scholarship to UCLA. Then the Chargers picked him up; played a year for them until his totally blew out his knee. Then he went on to med school and is now some sort of doctor to the rich and famous. Still, apparently, very athletic, likes to rock climb, ski and stuff like that. Annie used to do those things with him, too."

"Your exact opposite, huh?"

"Yeah. Jai?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd he look like?"

"'Bout my height and build; as fair as I am dark. He dressed well, high end stuff."

"Okay, that confirms what someone else said. He was that ugly huh?"

"Yeah. … And Auggie, they didn't leave Allen's together. She never came back in after she ran after you. Now, let's get me up to speed on this computer stuff."

* * *

The situation is not resolved yet. Will up date Thursday morning and you can see what happens then. Any comments?


	23. Chapter 23

Tme for another update in which things get resolved. Or do they?

Once again my thanks to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their inputs.

Disclaimer: I don't have any financial interest in Covert Affairs or the characters of Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson

* * *

Monday after work, Auggie stopped by Allen's. The aroma of corned beef and cabbage still faintly hung in the air. He went straight to the bar. "Rick?" he asked as he heard someone behind the bar approach.

"Yeah, Auggie. It's me."

"Sorry about leaving without settling my bill last night. My head was elsewhere."

"Don't worry about it. The other gentleman at the table paid it all," the bartender said as he turned to leave.

"How much was the tab?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that it was taken care of."

With a huff of indignation, Auggie turned and made his way back out to the car that was waiting for him.

# # # # #

After Tuesday, Auggie practically lived in Tech Ops. There wasn't time between relaying ever changing information to Annie or Jai, being in Jai's ear so that he wouldn't blow his cover by saying or doing something non-tech, and the time he needed to research material to go home to sleep. He slept with his head on his arms at his desk when he could. Wasn't the first time he'd done this and probably wouldn't be the last either. There was precious little time for chit-chat with Annie, not that he would do that right now anyway. He was sticking to his guns and not speaking to her unless it was mission related. The few times she'd tried he'd cut her off with a quick, "No, Annie."

# # # # #

In Las Vegas, Annie did her job of translating the negotiations between Jai's alter ego and the asset flawlessly. She didn't like being away from Auggie, but she was happy to not have to listen to the rumors that were sure to be flying about her and Auggie's 'breakup'. She knew the truth, and knew what her answer would be once her seven days were up. Nothing had changed. Matthew had been a distraction; an unwelcomed one, but a distraction nonetheless.

The asset was cagey and not an easy mark, but between them, Annie and Jai finally won him over and got the information they were sent to obtain. By Sunday they were on a flight back to Langley.

# # # # #

On Sunday, once he was certain that Annie and Jai were on the plane home, Auggie finally went to his place to sleep for a few hours. Before he pulled off his shoes and lay down on his bed, Auggie did two things – set his alarm clock, and called his car service and put in a request for a certain driver, car, and pickup time for later that afternoon. Once his head hit his pillow it did not take Auggie long to fall asleep.

When the alarm woke him several hours later, Auggie was still groggy and had to think for a few moments before he was fully aware of where he was, what day it was and what he had planned for the rest of the afternoon and evening. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shirt, trousers and socks before heading into the bathroom with those items in hand to be deposited into his laundry bag. After a welcomed hot shower and careful shave, he went to his closet and carefully selected a pair of freshly cleaned and pressed black dress slacks, light grey dress shirt, black tie and his black dress shoes. Once he was dressed he sat in one of his side chairs and waited for the phone call that would tell him his driver was downstairs waiting for him. The call did not come; rather a knock on his door heralded his driver's arrival.

"Mr. Anderson. It's Chet. I've come to take you to the car," the driver announced through the heavy wood and metal door.

Quickly Auggie rose, grabbed up his cane, messenger bag, and sport coat and opened the door. "Chet you didn't have to come get me," he said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Yes, Sir, I did. I couldn't park on this side of the street. I thought you might appreciate some assistance to where I was able to park."

"Ah, thank you, Chet. Yes, some assistance in this case is much appreciated," Auggie said as he lightly grasped his driver's arm. The fabric of Chet's jacket told Auggie that Chet was not in his usual driver's jacket, but a chauffer's uniform. A brief smile worked its way across Auggie's mouth.

A few minutes later Chet was holding the door to the backseat of the limousine open. As he climbed into the cavernous interior, Auggie fervently hoped that he was not making a mistake. _Oh, well,_ he thought, _it's too late now._ "Do you know where we're going, Chet?" Auggie asked as his favorite driver slipped behind the wheel and started the vehicle.

"Yes, Sir. And I know what to do once we get there," came the response.

But for the soft contemporary tunes coming from the speakers, Auggie rode in silence until Chet announced, "We're at the exit from the expressway now, Mr. Anderson."

"Thanks," Auggie replied and pulled his personal iPhone and portable Bluetooth Braille display from his messenger bag. Quickly he navigated to where he could send a text message to Annie: 'Sending car 4 U. Look 4 Chet after U get ur bags'.

# # # # #

As soon as she was able to after the plane touched down Annie turned on her phone. It had been on only a few minutes when it signaled a text message. She was surprised both at receiving a text message and by its being from Auggie. Not that she was surprised that Auggie would send a text message, but at his sending one this day. She didn't think their week of not talking was up yet. _Well_, she thought, _in a way it could be considered mission related._ After quickly responding to the message, Annie turned to Jai, "Auggie's sent a car for us."

"No. Auggie's sent a car for you," Jai patiently stated. "He's not going to spend money to get me back to the office. I think they've sent a car for us, too. I'll take that or a cab. It doesn't matter to me."

Twenty minutes later, Annie had gathered her checked bag and was pulling it through the terminal to the place she thought that the car sent to pick her up would most likely be. It was easy to find the driver sent to pick her up—he had a familiar face and was holding a sign that simply said: WALKER.

She had to smile as the man in the chauffer's uniform came forward, "Good evening, Ms Walker. Here, let me take that bag for you."

Annie followed her driver to the car. She was surprised at the long black limousine that he was heading for. That was a bit over the top for Auggie; she'd expected one of the regular cars that Auggie usually used. Once Chet had put her bag in the trunk, he held the door open for her to enter the backseat. As she began to enter the car, Annie was surprised to see Auggie sitting there.

"Surprised?" Auggie asked as Annie settled on the seat.

"Yes," Annie began. "Especially you being here. I didn't think our seven days was up until tomorrow."

"168 hours have passed since I said that we couldn't talk to each other for 7 days. So, yeah, technically, it has been 7 days."

The glass between driver and passenger area raised giving Annie and Auggie privacy as the vehicle pulled out into traffic.

Nervously Auggie pulled the sapphire and diamond ring from his pocket. "What am I to do with this, Annie? Have you thought about us this week?"

"Yes, Auggie. I've thought about us this week. All that did was make me angry."

A concerned looked came over Auggie and he began to put the ring back in his pocket. Annie placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm not mad at you Auggie. If anything I owe you an apology. Hold on to the ring for a minute and hear me out," Annie began cautiously. She had thought about what to say to Auggie when she next saw him while on the plane, but had thought that she'd have more time to perfect her words.

Auggie closed his eyes and turned his head toward Annie. One of his signals that he was ready to listen to whatever she had to say. The worried look did not leave him.

"When I left your place last Sunday evening I was mad at you, but by the time I got home I knew who I was really mad at. Myself to some extent; but most of all I'm mad at my mother. Yes, Auggie, my mother. She set this whole damn fiasco in motion." She paused for a moment to organize her thoughts. "I was mad at myself first. I never should have dragged you along with us Saturday. But most of all I should not have let Matthew come back into my life. Not even for a little bit."

"Annie, you have every right to see old friends; even male friends. I over reacted."

"Maybe a little, but that's not the point. If my mother hadn't tried to meddle in my life again, it never would have happened. Never in a million years did I think that she'd do something like that to me. To us. When she left here after Thanksgiving I thought that she was happy for me. For us. I don't know what happened. Even when I talked to her a couple of weeks ago she was making out her guest list."

"What are you trying to tell me, Annie?" Auggie asked. "What does your mother have to do with your decision?"

"I don't know. Just letting you know that she might try to continue to sabotage us."

"Forewarned is forearmed as they say. Annie, we don't need her permission, or even her approval, to get married. Do you still want to marry me?"

"The question is: Do YOU still want to marry ME?" Annie asked emphatically.

Annie steeled her nerves for the answer. She didn't have much time to wait. With surprising accuracy Auggie located and picked up her left hand and placed the ring back on it.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Annie unbuckled and slid across the seat to be close to Auggie

He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. "I've missed you. But I had to know for sure."

"I understand. Do you know for sure now?"

"Yes, Annie. I know for sure."

"Auggie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You know you can always ask me anything."

"What's with the limo and you in a suit and tie to pick me up?"

"Because, one way or the other, I wanted tonight to be memorable."

"Auggie, we can't afford this."

"Right now, let me worry about whether or not I can treat my fiancée to a ride in a limo. And to dinner at Bourbon Steak. Tonight we are celebrating."

"Auggie, I'm not dressed for anywhere fancy," Annie replied with alarm.

"Are you wearing workout sweats?"

"No, of course not. I'm wearing slacks, tank top and an oversized shirt," Annie stated.

"Then you are dressed appropriately enough. I didn't expect that you'd be traveling in an evening gown."

Annie laughed gently and snuggled closer to Auggie. Soon she was cradled in his arms and he was covering her with kisses.

# # # # #

After they got off work on Monday, Annie drove Auggie home. Or so he was lead to believe. When he started to get out after she pulled to a stop, he exclaimed with a bit of irritation, "Where are we Annie? This is not my neighborhood, nor is this Dani's driveway."

"We have an appointment with the stationers to finalize the wedding invitations. We're near Holy Trinity Church."

"Why did you think you had to resort to subterfuge to get me here, Annie? You know how much I hate it when you do that – take advantage of me." In a few moments Auggie had gone from being mildly irritated to downright angry. "Printed words on paper, you know how little that means to me. Why drag me along to choose something that I have absolutely no interest in. I'm no help to you in choosing them. Yes, I'm whining. I thought the invitations were the bride's doing and all the groom had to do was provide a guest list."

"Traditionally that's the way it works, but we are not a traditional couple. I want you to have a say in things, Auggie. Would you have come willingly if I'd told you where we were going?"

"No. Probably not."

"See? That's why I didn't tell you."

"No, Annie, I DON'T see," Auggie snapped. Reluctantly he took Annie's elbow after she'd brushed the back of his hand with hers.

He was still angry when, a few minutes later, Annie placed his hand on the back of a chair inside a room that smelled of paper and ink. The proprietress cheerily greeted them and placed a folder on the table before Annie.

"Auggie, these are the three styles that I've narrowed our choice down to. Look at each one and tell me what you think," Annie said quietly. "This is the first one," she said picking up his right hand and laying it on top of a piece of heavy weight paper.

Half-heartedly Auggie moved his hand over the sheet of paper under his hand. Slowly the difference in the texture of the border and the field registered, then he discerned what could only be raised lettering. His interest now somewhat piqued, he took his index finger and scanned the wording. Although he could not make out individual letters, he concluded that the lettering was light, and curvy. Once he had looked that one over, he dropped his hand back into his lap.

"Here's the second choice," Annie said bringing Auggie's hand back up to table level.

Auggie examined this selection much the same as the first one. It was on slightly heavier stock, the engraved lettering was bolder and more vertical and horizontal than curvy, and the border more tactile. His investigation of the second invitation complete he lifted his hand and began to withdraw it to his lap again.

"Here's the last one," Annie stated softly as she guided his hand to the last paper.

Immediately Auggie knew he did not like this selection. The paper was too plain and the engraving much the same as the first. He didn't give it the careful inspection that the others had gotten.

"Don't like this last one at all," Auggie said finally finding his voice. "Of the others, the second is crisp, bold and modern. Much like us. It's my choice."

"Thought that one might be your preference. I was leaning that way myself, but liked aspects of the others, too. So, you're saying we should go with that one?"

"I'm saying that I like that one better than the others, but it's your decision. You're the bride," Auggie stated coldly. He was still annoyed with Annie. "And anyway, what do I know about what they look like? I only know what they feel like."

"Auggie, stop pouting. We're almost done here," Annie said patiently.

Auggie was about to retort 'NO', when the phone in his pocket chimed. He answered, out of habit, "Anderson." As he listened to the caller identify himself, a slight grin began to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, Sir." He deftly switched the phone from his right into his left hand and checked the time on his watch. 'No, Sir. It will be no problem at all in getting there at 7. We'll see you then."

"Who was that and where do we have to be at 7?" Annie demanded.

"Father Mark from Holy Trinity. He wants to see us at 7 tonight."

"Why?"

"If we don't meet with him we can't get married," Auggie stated with a hint of self-satisfaction.

"But we're getting married in Chicago. Why do we have to see a priest here in DC?"

"Finish ordering your invitations and I'll fill you in while we walk over to the parish office."

Within twenty minutes Annie had finalized the invitation order and she and Auggie were walking the half block to the office of Holy Trinity Catholic Church.

As soon as they were on the sidewalk outside of the stationers, Annie turned to Auggie and asked, "What's this about not being able to get married unless we talk to Father Mark?"

"Mom called me last Tuesday evening and wanted to know when we were going to finish our PreCana classes. She gently reminded me that we can't get married at Sacred Heart unless we complete them and get the paperwork to Father Bob. I knew that we were forgetting something. Once she mentioned that I got this panicked feeling and called Father Mark here at Holy Trinity."

"Holy crap," Annie exclaimed, "I forgot all about that, too. I remember now that Dani had to do marriage preparation classes. It took her and Michael six months to get them done. Oh, Auggie, what are we going to do? Why did you let me order the invitations?"

Auggie stopped walking, and pulled Annie around to face him. He took her face in his hands, and, in that uncanny way of his, looked her in the eyes. "Because, my dear, Father Mark just now assured me that we can get it all done in time. After meeting with him we'll know what we have to do and when we have to do it. We _will_ be married on the 11th of May."

* * *

Satisfied? Sue; are you less upset with Annie now? Will the road now be smooth for our pair? Perhaps. But then maybe not. Saturday's update will let you know.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is late. I usually try to post first thing in the morning, but got sidetracked big time. **

**Tnaks to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for catching most of my booboos. And a big, big acknowledgement to Mandy58 for the 'discussion' between Annie and her mother. A big part of that is hers.**

**Just a reminder - I have no monetary interest in Covert Affairs or any of its characters.**

* * *

After meeting with the priest at Holy Trinity, Annie and Auggie knew what they had to do to get ready in the eyes of the Church to be married. The first meeting with Father Mark, an Engaged Encounter weekend, another meeting with Father Mark after the weekend was completed and then a meeting with Father Bob when they were in Illinois, sounded easy enough on first look; but the logistics of actually completing it all seemed daunting – especially the weekend seminar. From the description of the weekend seminar that Father Mark gave, Auggie knew it would be a challenge for him, but it was one that he had to face. It was the weekend after Easter and Easter was this weekend!

Upon arriving on Tuesday morning Annie and Auggie headed straight to Joan's office. At dinner the night before they'd come to the conclusion that Annie needed to stay in DC as much as possible for the next six weeks. Both had already put in for the full two weeks surrounding the wedding off. Those weeks off had been granted. Now they needed to ask off for the Engaged Encounter Weekend, too. They weren't at all sure how that was going to go over with Joan. Both were pleasantly surprised at Joan's agreeable 'No problem' at their every hesitantly asked request. Finally Auggie asked, "Why are you being so agreeable, Joan?"

"Because I can be," was her simple answer. "I've already made up my schedule and had Annie on analyst duties until after you come back from your honeymoon. That, for the most part, entails an 8-5 Monday through Friday work week. I remember how much there was to get done in the last few weeks and days when Arthur and I got married. You two have been dependable and have not made unreasonable requests in the past. It's easy to cut you some slack now," had been her follow up statement.

As they left their boss' office both sighed with relief and squeezed each other's hand in solidarity. Both had been expecting a hard time from Joan. But she had been right; neither was known for asking for special treatment in the past.

# # # # #

When she got back to her small apartment after work, Annie sat down, steeled her nerves, and picked up her landline to call her parents. She was not looking forward to his call at all. She needed to tell her mom that she and Danielle needed the final guest list by Friday. Then, while that shock of knowing that her attempt to break up her wedding was still fresh in her mother's mind, Annie planned on confronting her about sending Matthew to visit her. Although Annie was not certain if Matthew had tattled back to her mother about Auggie's taking the ring back, it would not surprise her to know that he had.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before beginning to dial her parent's number. The phone on the other end was picked up on the third ring by her father. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," Annie replied. She was relieved that her dad answered the phone first.

"Annie. I bet you're calling about the wedding. Your mom is under the impression that it's been called off. Is that true?"

"No, Dad, I'm sure she's going to be disappointed, but it's not. I'm calling to make sure that Mom sends Dani and me your final guest list by Friday."

"I'm so glad to know that she's wrong," Lyle Walker said. Annie could tell that he was pleased.

In the background she heard her mother ask, "Who's wrong?"

"You are, Amanda," Annie heard her father say.

"What am I wrong about now?"

"Here, I'll let your daughter tell you," Lyle said handing the phone to Amanda Walker.

"Danielle?"

"Wrong again Mom. It's the daughter that you apparently think you're smarter than. Why did you send Matthew Norris to visit me when he was in DC?" The disgust was evident in Annie's voice. "You can't even begin to know how angry with you I am right now."

"Annie why the hostility?""

"Because Mom, you almost succeeded in sabotaging Auggie and me. Apparently Matthew reported back to you since you seem to think the wedding's off. Your little master plan didn't work. Pretty much all you accomplished was hurting Auggie again. He's got every reason to hate his future mother-in-law right now. Seriously Mom, how long did it take you to track down Matthew?"

"I didn't track him down, Anne. We traveled through Barstow a few weeks ago and happened to run into his mother. We got to talking about you two and his mother told me where he was. When we got back here to Upland I looked in the phonebook and there he was. Apparently he had talked to his mom, because a few days before he was to leave for DC HE called ME. A few days ago he called again to tell me how sorry he was that he seemed to have been the cause of your broken engagement."

"Keep repeating that story to yourself Mother, but I don't believe you. Just get the guest list to Dani by Friday. I hope you and Dad haven't changed your plans for the second weekend in May, because I am marrying Auggie. I know that's not what you want, but it's what I want. You're just going to have to get used to the fact that I fell in love with someone you don't like.""

"It's not that I don't like Auggie..."

"You don't approve of him. I get that. But stay out of it; I don't need you meddling in my life anymore. I love Auggie and I'm marrying him."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Annie," her mother said. Annie heard the displeasure in her mother's voice. That hint of disappointment from her mother only made Annie more upset. She'd been right; her mother had orchestrated sending Matthew Norris to try to sweep her off her feet all over again. Annie hadn't wanted to believe it, but now she couldn't avoid the thought.

"I really doubt that mother, but it's a done deal. We're finishing our PreCana requirements in two weeks. We've got the appointments set up with the caterer to finalize the food for the reception, and with the priest to set the ceremony. We don't need your permission or even your approval to get married. I really wish you could look past everything you don't like about Auggie and be happy for me. At this point it doesn't matter to me if you come or stay away, Mom, just make sure Dad's there to walk me down the aisle."

"Annie, I'm sorry that you think I wanted you to breakup with Auggie, but I don't. I'll be there in May."

Annie just shook her head at her mother's lie. She might be there in May, but the rest was a lie. "Good-bye, Mom. Give my love to Dad," Annie said before she hung up. She knew that only time would tell if her mother would try something else or if sending Matthew to see her was her last gasp at trying to wrench her away from a man she must still think unsuitable.

When she rose from where she'd been sitting on the edge of her bed and turned to head into the sitting area of her apartment, Annie was startled to see Auggie standing near the sofa. Annie wondered when he'd come in from the main house where he'd stopped to talk to Michael.

"How long have you been standing there?" she finally asked.

"Long enough. I take it that your Mom is denying any part in sending Matthew?"

"Yeah," Annie said softly.

"Do you think she'll come to the ceremony?"

"She said she would, but right now I'm not sure. And I really don't much care."

"Yes, you do, Annie. You really do care. I almost feel bad for coming between you and your mom."

"You have nothing to feel bad about –"

"Didn't say I felt bad, just that I almost do." Auggie smiled and winked at Annie. Then he held out his arms, "Come here. Let me kiss you and make you all better."

# # # # #

Wednesday when Auggie entered his apartment building, his landlord stopped him before he finished crossing the foyer. "I was hoping that you'd come home tonight. Had to sign for a package for you," the older man said.

"How big is this package?" Auggie quickly asked. He wasn't expecting anything.

"It's just a large priority envelope from the Post Office," the landlord said as he pressed the envelope against Auggie's chest.

Auggie grasped the cardboard package and debated having his landlord open it and tell him what was in it. "Do you have a minute, Stan? Would you open it for me and tell me what's in it?"

"No problem, Auggie," Stan said as he took the envelope from Auggie. Soon the sound of the zip opening being torn open reached Auggie's ears, and then the removal of the package's contents. "It's an itinerary from a travel company and two airline tickets. They're for a flight out of Reagan on Friday afternoon to Chicago O'Hare."

Auggie shook his head and said, "Another meddling mother."

"Auggie?"

"Nothing. What time's the flight leave and on what airline?"

"Continental around 3:30. Sounds like someone's going home for Easter."

"It does look that way, doesn't it? … Thanks Stan," Auggie said holding his hand out for the envelope. He heard paper being shuffled and then the cardboard envelope was placed in his outstretched hand.

"No problem, Auggie. Have a nice trip."

# # # # #

As Abigail Anderson made the turn onto her street Annie could not help but notice the change from the last time she'd looked down the street. The last time the street had been tree-lined for its entire length. Today there was a glaring gap at the end of one block and the beginning of the next; the long-term evidence of the Labor Day tornado. All of the debris had long ago been cleared away, and one house was in the process of being rebuilt. The other lots were still bare of buildings and of trees. She commented on that to Abigail.

"Looks so much different today than the last time I was here," Annie said somewhat sadly.

"Yes, it is quite a bit different," Abigail Anderson agreed.

"How so, Mom?" Auggie asked as the car turned into the driveway to his parent's house.

"Trees and buildings are gone from here to the corner and part of the next block, Auggie. The Mayhews have begun to rebuild. The other lots are up for sale. It's sad looking, Auggie. It's almost a blessing that you can't see it, son."

"I'll always see it with trees and houses, Mom," Auggie said and smiled. Sometimes he surprised her at the ease with which he blew off comments about his not being able to see things; it often seemed as if the better a mood he was in the less they bothered him. He might have complained about things on the trip to Illinois, but his grumblings had seemed to be mostly good-natured in spirit. Even though he had whined a lot about the flight and navigating the airports, Annie thought that Auggie was in a very good mood. To tell the truth, Annie was in a good mood herself. She'd had such a nice time, tornado excluded, and been so warmly welcomed by Auggie's family, it was hard not to like coming to Glencoe. She only wished that her parents had been as welcoming of Auggie; she'd reluctantly come to the conclusion that her mother would probably never really accept Auggie and the Thanksgiving surprise had nothing to do with that.

"Annie?" Auggie's voice and light touch on her arm brought Annie out of her reverie.

"Off in my own little world," Annie replied as she reached for the door handle. In a few minutes she'd be firmly ensconced in the guestroom of the nicest house she'd ever been in.

After she'd freshened up a bit after her journey from DC to Glencoe, Annie took a good close look at the framed photos on the wall in the upstairs hallway and going down the stairs. There were a few formal photos, but most were collages of snapshots taken at various times. She'd seen the ones of Auggie on, or leaning against, his motorcycle that were on the wall opposite the main bathroom, but this time she was looking for others. Other photos that might tell her more about the man she was about to marry. What things had he done for recreation before losing his sight? Then, near the bottom of the stair, there it was – the photo that told her what she'd wanted to know. In the middle was a formal group pose of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and all five boys in front of a ski lodge with high mountains visible to one side; surrounding that photo were action shots of the boys skiing. It didn't take her but an instant to pick out Auggie. Even with the goggles it was easy to see he was genuinely happy.

"Annie?" Abigail Anderson said as she came up beside Annie.

"Just studying the family photo wall. This," Annie said touching the photo of Auggie on skis, "is the only thing that he's done that he's never mentioned to me."

"That doesn't surprise me. He always griped about having to come along on the family ski trips, but he was always the first one on the mountain every day and the last one off. His mantra always seemed to be, 'Just one more run, Mom'. And he would ski as fast as he thought he could get away with. That picture was the last time he skied. Hard to believe it was just seven years ago. Like with the motorcycle, he loved the sense of freedom, the sense of flying down the slopes. That's gone for him now."

"It doesn't have to be, Mom," Annie said quietly. "There are programs for blind skiers; and for skiers with other handicaps, too."

"He knows that. He's seen the blind skiers on the slopes at Vail when we were there. We've tried a few times to get him to come skiing with us at Vail, but he refused. Do you ski, Annie?"

"Used to. Haven't been in years. Why do you think Auggie refused to go skiing with you?"

"He would never admit to it, but I think that Auggie's afraid to ski again."

"Auggie? Afraid?"

"Yes. Auggie. Afraid." Abigail firmly stated.

"What am I supposed to be afraid of Mom?" Auggie asked as he came into the foyer.

"Of things that go bump in the night," Abigail teased. "We need to get going if we're going to get to the restaurant on time."

"I know," Auggie said as he turned to head back the way he'd come. "Dad sent me in to find you two and tell you to get your arses in gear."

Later that evening, after a wonderful meal at Gabriel's and a few hands of Euchre at the Anderson's game table, Annie and Auggie were snuggling in bed when Auggie softly whispered to Annie, "What does my mother think that I'm afraid of? And don't you dare tell me 'things that go bump in the night'."

Annie lay quietly and pulled his arm around her more firmly while she considered her options.

"Annie, tell me," he whispered more firmly.

After inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly, Annie said, "She thinks you're afraid to ski again."

"Oh. Good night, Annie."

Annie rolled over to face Auggie in the dark. "You're not going to refute her idea?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's right."

* * *

**Comment? Complaint? Is Abigail Anderson a meddling mother? Why did she bring Annie and Auggie to Illinois for Easter? I may tell you tomorrow, if not definitely on Monday. Earlier than today, I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I decided to update on Sunday, too. Want to get this all out to you before Season Two starts.**

**My thanks go once again to girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their suggestions and corrections.**

**And the usual disclaimer that I don't have a financial interest in any of this. It's just for fun.**

* * *

"C'mon Auggie," Annie encouraged as she tugged on his hand. "Jenna and your mom are waiting for us in the driveway."

"Annie, I don't see why you and Jenna need me to help you pick out food for the reception," Auggie pouted as he rose from the recliner that he was sitting in.

"So that you can't complain about it the day of the reception," Annie stated firmly.

"Oh, I'm sure that I'll find something to complain about," Auggie teased as he followed Annie out to Jenna's car. After lightly colliding with an open car door, Auggie settled himself into the backseat with his mother. Annie then sat down in the front passenger seat.

Five minutes later Jenna turned onto a road that looked familiar to Annie.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked in alarm as she finally recognized that they were on the road to the Lakeshore Country Club.

"We're going to the country club, Annie," Abigail Anderson stated. "It's where the reception will be held."

"MOM!" Auggie exclaimed. "Annie and I were going for small and simple. A reception at the country club does not sound small and simple to me. … We're not going to be choosing hors d'oeuvres and tea sandwiches now are we?" Auggie sighed in frustration. "A sit down dinner for how many?"

"Just one hundred or so, son," Abigail stated. "Depends on how many RSVP from Annie's side of the aisle."

"Just a hundred!" Auggie almost shouted. "And how many are you inviting to our close friends and family ceremony?"

Annie turned in her seat to see Auggie with his eyes tightly closed and his mouth but a narrow line. He was pissed enough for the both of them.

"Not many," his mother replied. "Only fifteen couples that aren't considered family. Thirty couples all together. Remember we come from large families. And we have social obligations here, too."

"I understand, Mom. I hope that you and Dad are picking up the tab for this, 'cause Annie and I sure as hell aren't." His tone and countenance were resolute, bordering on harsh.

Abigail Anderson reached over and caressed her son's arm. "Don't worry about that, August. It's not tradition, but your father and I are going to pay for the entire reception. All you and Annie need to worry about is what we're going to be serving."

A few minutes later they were walking into the foyer of the Lakeshore Country Club. As she walked through the front door, Annie noticed that in the seven months since she'd last been there the place had been redone. If she thought it had been nice before, even if a bit dated in decor, it was simply elegant now. Everything was fresh, crisp and modern.

The manager of the country club met them in the foyer and led them to a rectangular table near the kitchen. Even the dining room had a fresh feel with new linens on the tables and fresh wallpaper and window treatments. Even though she was still a bit ticked with Auggie's Mom and sister-in-law, Annie had to admit this was a much nicer setting for a reception than the fellowship hall at any church she'd ever been in.

Shortly after the manager disappeared into the kitchen, he came back out with a tray of canapés and petit fours – four of each. Behind him a server came with four dinner plates, forks, and glasses of water in crystal glasses. She placed one of each in front of everyone at the table. For the next hour Annie, Auggie, Abigail, and Jenna sampled a variety of hors d'oeuvres, entrees, and side dishes. After each item had been tasted, Annie and Auggie conversed in lowered voices rating each offering on a scale of one to five. Annie had to laugh at Auggie a few times for his snide comments about an item he'd just tasted. Everything had been well-prepared and presented; some just didn't sit as well on their pallets as others.

Once they'd made their selections, with a bit of coaching from Jenna, of canapés, entrees and sides, Auggie turned to his mother and asked, "When do we get to sample the choices of wines and champagnes? There is going to be wine isn't there? Oh, and caviar. Will there be caviar?" A good-natured grin was plastered across his face.

From the twinkle in his eyes, Annie knew he was teasing, but Abigail seemed to take him completely seriously. "We are providing the wine and liquors and will be meeting with a sommelier later this afternoon to make the selection of wines. We had to choose the food first," Abigail said patting her son arm.

"Mom," Auggie said reaching out for his mother's arm, "I'm teasing. You know that I'm not much on the wine stuff. Neither is Annie. You and Jenna can choose whatever wine you think is appropriate. I've heard that some of the domestic wines and champagnes are excellent. We don't need to be importing stuff just for our wedding. Alan's said that he's had some excellent stuff from a vineyard there in North Carolina."

"Alan always did seem to have an appreciation for good wine. We might look into getting some from North Carolina for our personal cellar, but the wines for the reception will probably come from California."

Once the menu for the reception was finalized, the three women and Auggie departed the dining room and headed to the car. On the way to Jenna's car, Auggie whined, "Mom, do you really need me along for the rest of today? Do you really even need Annie? You, and Jenna, seem to have taken the bit in your teeth and are running away with this."

"Yes, August, we need your input. It is your wedding."

"No, Mom, it's becoming your party and you're just using my getting married as an excuse to throw it," Auggie said. As Annie placed his hand on the handle to the back door of Jenna's vehicle, he said to Annie, "I guess I should have warned you when you said you wanted to get married here, that something like this would happen."

Before he could open the door and climb in, Annie stepped in front of Auggie and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Auggie, it's okay. I have to admit, I was a little put out at first, but the idea of a big party is starting to grow on me. If it was just the two of us, I'd be dragging you along, too." She gently patted the side of Auggie's face. "Jenna, where are we headed next? I imagine there's a few other things we need to firm up today."

"I'm sorry, Annie, Auggie, we should have been a bit more clear on the agenda for this afternoon," Jenna said as she got behind the wheel of her Lexus. "Next we're going to see the baker to choose the wedding cake, then to the florist to select flowers and bouquets, and lastly to the wine shop to select the wines. We've already taken care of the liquor order for the open bar. Your Dad insisted on top shelf brands for that."

"Now that was a decision I would have liked to have been in on," Auggie said cheerfully. "Can we tap a keg, too?"

"No, Auggie, we are not going to have beer, too. This isn't a frat party," his mother said as she opened the driver's side back door. She was smiling adoringly at her youngest son.

"Aw, man, I was looking forward to a good beer at my party. Oops, your party," Auggie commented as he broke away from Annie and pulled open the car door. As if he knew that she was watching him, Auggie turned toward his mother and gave her a cheeky grin.

Fifteen minutes later they were entering the Three Tarts Bakery and Café in Northfield. The proprietress warmly greeted them and took them to a table in the café section of the store. Within a short time she was back with four small cakes, plates, forks and a cake knife. Behind her a clerk brought bottles of water. The shop owner explained that the cakes were freshly baked yesterday and were of the four most popular flavors she offered: Vanilla Butter Cake, a Devil's Food Cake, a Lemon Poppy Seed, and a Southern Red Velvet cake. All had a traditional butter cream frosting.

Abigail cut and served them all small slices of the first cake – the Lemon Poppy seed. After all had tasted that one, and had a drink of water, she cut and served the second one – the Traditional Chocolate. Once again they each had a couple of bites, and a drink of water. Abigail repeated the tasting process with the Red Velvet and then the Vanilla Butter cake. Once again Annie and Auggie conversed in lowered voices. For Annie the choice came down to the Vanilla Butter Cake and the Lemon Poppy Seed a close second. For Auggie it was between the Vanilla Butter cake and the Red Velvet. They were ready to go with the simple, but elegant, Vanilla Butter Cake until the baker said the she could accommodate both tastes by doing layers of the vanilla and the lemon poppy seed in the bride's cake, and a second 'groom's cake' of the Red Velvet. They thought that an excellent idea.

When asked about the colors for the decorations Annie wasn't quite sure what to say. She knew what the color of Danielle's dress was going to be – teal. And what color the dresses for Katia and Chloe were – white with pale lavender rosebuds embroidered on the sashes. But a color theme hadn't come across her radar. What she did know for sure was what kind and color of flowers she wanted to carry in her bouquet – red and white roses with a single yellow rose signifying the promise of a new beginning. When she conveyed that information to the baker, she just smiled and then said that she had it covered. Both Jenna and Abigail gave Annie sympathetic smiles and Jenna gave her a reassuring pat on the back. When the business of the order and deposit had been made they all made their way back out to the Lexus.

As he walked on her arm to the car, Auggie leaned in and whispered, "You mentioned your attendant's dresses, but you didn't say a thing about yours. What's it like?"

"That's a secret from everyone until I walk down the aisle. But I will say that you'll appreciate it when you see it." As she said 'see it', she touched her fingertips to his. He rewarded her with an understanding smile.

From Three Tarts it was just a short trip to Chestnut Florists in Winnetka. The business there was conducted and concluded much more quickly than in the previous selection processes. As flower girl, Chloe would carry a small basket of red and white rose petals; Katia would carry a small bouquet of white daisies and Danielle a larger one. Once again she told the florist what she wanted to carry. And red rose buds as boutonnieres for Auggie and Austin. In and out within half-an-hour and Annie's credit card dinged for a couple of hundred dollars.

As she and Auggie walked, arm in arm, Annie became aware that Abigail and Jenna were not following them. She looked back as they approached the car, to see Auggie's mother and his sister-in-law just leaving the building. Jenna remotely unlocked the doors so that Annie and Auggie could get into the vehicle. Annie wasn't sure that she wanted to know what Jenna and Abigail had done in the extra five minutes it took for them to leave the florist's shop. She debated for a few moments about asking, and then decided that she really didn't want to know after all.

Once they were all settled back into Jenna's Lexus, Auggie did the asking for her, "Okay, Mom, what were you and Jenna doing while you lagged behind Annie and me?"

"Just finalizing the order for the flowers for the reception centerpieces. Needed to know the color scheme before I could do that."

"Just that? You're holding back on something, Mom. I can tell."

"I might have ordered an arrangement or two for the church."

"Mom! That's quite enough now," Auggie exclaimed with mild resentment. "What else have you done, or ordered for our wedding?"

"Nothing else that doesn't have to do with the reception," Abigail stated firmly as she once again reached out to touch her son's arm soothingly. "This isn't going to be like Anthony's reception. It will be elegant, but understated."

"It will be more like mine was, Auggie. Nice but not over-the-top. It's not been easy, but I've managed to restrain her," Jenna added. "She's just so happy for the two of you. We all are."

"I understand that. But it would have been nice to be consulted on some more of this," Auggie stated clearly.

"And what would you have said?" His mother asked diffidently.

"No. I would have said no we don't want all this fuss."

"And there you have it. I rest my case," Abigail said softly patting her son's arm. "It's just easier this way. You are too perceptive for us to get away with a lot."

"Well, taking us to the country club this morning was sort of a giveaway that something beyond our wishes was going to happen," Auggie said.

"Yeah, you were going to find out about that, when I sent the invitation inserts home with you and Annie stating that the reception would be there. I'm sure that Annie would have noticed that and informed you. Once you knew that, it was rather pointless to keep anything else from you."

"You tried to hide the flowers for the reception and the church from us," Auggie pointed out.

"Without much success," Jenna piped in as she pulled out of the parking lot onto the main street.

In the front passenger seat Annie fidgeted. The pointed yet good-natured banter between Auggie and his mother had made her a bit uncomfortable. She was now feeling a little guilty about the whole thing. A lot of money was being spent on her and Auggie; intellectually she understood that the Andersons could afford it all, but emotionally it felt so wrong. But, she was _almost_ enjoying the attention

With a small smile Annie wondered what her mother might have to say about all of the attention her future in-laws were showering her with. She was sure her mother would be impressed, but would it – could it – change her mother's opinion of Auggie?

Annie was still internally chastising herself for enjoying the lavish attention that was going to happen on her wedding day, when Jenna pulled into a diagonal on street parking spot right in front of a place called Winnetka Wine Shop. It was a safe conclusion to figure that's where they were headed next.

Once inside the store the quartet slowly worked their way to a room in the back following Jenna's lead. As usual, Auggie was gently grasping her elbow as they entered, but, since the aisles were a bit narrow and there were other customers in them, Annie whispered to Auggie to step more behind her. He took a step to the left and placed his left hand just below her left shoulder blade.

As they'd entered the store Annie noticed one of the female customers eyeing Auggie. When Auggie stepped behind her the female customer had looked at Auggie with a puzzled look, and then quickly averted her gaze. Annie took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she followed Jenna.

Auggie leaned forward slightly and whispered, "What was that sigh all about?"

"Nothing," Annie quickly said shaking her head.

"It's not nothing," Auggie said perceptively. "Today getting to you, too?"

"Yeah, something like that," Annie said quietly. She hated telling the white lie to Auggie, but she hated the pitying look the woman gave him even more.

It took more than an hour to select the wines. Annie and Auggie, tasted a few of the champagnes, and noted the one that they liked the best, but otherwise left the selection of wines to Abigail and Jenna. They chose a red, a white, and a blush for dinner, and true champagne for the toasting rather than a domestic sparkling wine. While the wine order was being placed, Annie and Auggie excused themselves and headed toward the car with Jenna's keys in hand. Neither wanted to know how much wine was being ordered nor how much it was going to cost.

As she walked toward Jenna's car, Annie remotely unlocked the car's door. Auggie honed in on the sound and walked straight to it without Annie's assistance. Cautiously he felt for the curb, stepped off it and trailed along the side of the car to the driver's door. With an impish grin he opened the door and slipped behind the wheel.

"Auggie, what do you think you're doing?" Annie asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

Holding out his hand for the keys Auggie replied, "I'm going to turn the ignition to ACC and turn on the radio. "

"I could do that from here," Annie stated. "You've got something else up your sleeve, too."

The impish grin returned to Auggie's mouth as Annie placed the Lexus' key in his hand. He deftly examined the dash and the steeling column for the ignition and inserted the key as soon as he'd found it. After turning the key to ACC, Auggie continued to explore the dash between the driver's and passenger's side for the radio's controls. After a few moments of exploration, he softly said, "Annie."

She gently guided his hand to the 'ON' button. Soon the sound system was pumping out a contemporary country song. Not exactly their preference, but Auggie placed his hands on the steering wheel and leaned back in the seat. Annie leaned back also. Whatever the song was it was better than silence.

A few minutes after Annie and Auggie had settled into their companionable silence, Annie noticed the lady from earlier in the Wine Shop walk past, coming from a business a few doors down from the Wine Shop, and going to the vehicle to the left of Jenna's. In the rearview mirror Annie watched the lady place her many packages in the trunk of her car. All the while she had a quizzical look on her face. As she got in her vehicle she openly stared at Auggie for a full thirty seconds.

In a disguised whisper Annie told Auggie to look to his left, smile and wave. He did. The other lady smiled, waved back and hurriedly put her car in gear and backed out of the parking space.

"Okay, Annie, WHAT was that all about?" Auggie asked as he turned his head in her direction.

"When we first went into the wine store, there was this woman eyeing you. Then I think she realized you were blind and looked away. Now, well a few minutes ago, she walked by and did a double take at you sitting there behind the wheel. She was staring at you again so that's when I told you to look at her, smile and wave. That sort of did her in. She's gone now."

"Annie, you are positively devious in your thinking. I like it," Auggie said and smiled. Then in a more serious tone, "Does stuff like that happen often when we're together?"

"Honestly, no. Once in a while, but like today is rare. That's not to say that you don't get your share of appreciative looks, but not the kind that get embarrassed at looking when they realize you can't see. Auggie, I hope that you realize that you are a very good-looking man. Women do appreciate looking at you. I think some are jealous of me when we're together."

Auggie was in full blush and looked to be highly embarrassed at Annie's assessment of his looks. Before Auggie could get his thoughts together, Annie saw his mother and sister-in-law getting ready to leave the store.

"Auggie, your mom and Jenna are coming out the door now. Jenna just looked this way and is laughing. Your mom looks surprised."

"I'm sure. It's been six or seven years since either one's seen me behind the wheel of a car. Part of the reason I got into this seat is to hear what they'd have to say."

A few moments later the door beside Auggie opened and Jenna said, "I'm sorry Auggie, but I simply do not have enough insurance to let you drive. But if you insist, I'm calling the cops and reporting my car stolen." Her tone was light, amused.

The back car door opened. "And if you're driving son, I'm walking as fast as I can in the other direction," Abigail said as she patted her son on the shoulder.

Auggie broke into a broad grin and started to get out of the driver's seat. "I was wondering what the two of you would have to say. I've found out now, so I'll turn the seat back over to someone who actually knows how to drive."

"You still know how to drive, Auggie," Jenna said. "But it's probably best if you don't."

"Yeah, you know that's right. I've had my fun, so now I'll get in the back," Auggie said with only a faint touch of sadness. "Are we headed back to the house now? Despite all the food and wine, I'm getting hungry again. What's for dinner?"

As she sat behind the steering wheel Jenna said, "You're guess is as good as mine, Auggie. Austin and Dad are in charge of dinner."

"Mom, you still got Gino's Pizza on speed dial?"

Ten minutes later Jenna pulled her car to a stop in the elder Anderson's driveway.

# # # # #

As soon as Auggie entered his parent's house he knew what was for supper. The aroma of lasagna hung heavy in the air, as well as that of garlic bread. He took off his winter jacket and hung it on his peg in the mudroom. Behind him, Annie shed her coat as well and hung it on the peg next to the one that Auggie had just used. It might be Easter Weekend, but it was still March and nippy outside. Spring had yet to put in much of an appearance in the Chicago area.

"Austin?" Auggie asked as soon as he crossed from mudroom to kitchen.

"Right here, Augs," Austin replied from the other side of the kitchen island.

Right hand ghosting along the island's vertical surfaces, Auggie rounded it into the kitchen proper.

"What's up, Augs?" Austin asked as Auggie got closer.

"Got something for you," Auggie replied as he reached out and finally located his brother's arm with his left hand. He took one last step closer to his brother and let loose a not so gentle slug to Austin's upper arm.

"Ow," Austin exclaimed. "What's that for?"

"That was for not warning me about what our mother and your wife were doing to Annie and my wedding."

"Oh," Austin replied. "I was sworn to secrecy. So was Dad."

"Ah, I see. So you're more afraid of Jenna than you are of me?"

"Got that right. All you can do is beat me up. Jenna can make me sleep on the sofa. And that sofa does not sleep comfortably." Austin turned and took a large pan out of the oven. He gently nudged Auggie out of his way and set the hot pan of lasagna on the island counter.

"That lasagna smells good. Who delivered it?"

"I'll have you know that my eldest daughter and I put it together just this afternoon," Austin explained with a bit of indignation. "I can hold my own with my wife when it comes to kitchen skills."

Auggie held both hands up, palms toward his brother, and took two steps backward. "Whoa, backing off here now. … Anything I can do to help get dinner on the table soon?"

"As a matter of fact there is. You can go and make sure that my daughters have set the table in the dining room properly. They sometimes get the flatware on the wrong side of the plate."

"You think I can handle that?"

"With your eyes closed, Bro. with your eyes closed. How many times have you had to set that table?"

"About a bazillion," Auggie lamented as he headed off toward the dining room.

Later that night, while Annie lay in Auggie's arms in bed, Auggie asked, "Just how upset are you really about my Mom taking over the reception details and making it a big deal?"

"At first I was pretty pissed," Annie admitted. "Now I'm feeling a bit guilty about really liking the idea. I know that your parents can afford it, your mom maybe even missing having a daughter to lavish this kind of celebration on, but it's an awful lot of money being spent on us. My folks would be hard pressed to even afford the liquor bill."

"Speaking of your folks and mothers, has your mother had ANY input into your wedding preparations?"

"No. She's barely speaking to me. Dani has said that she hasn't even asked much about anything except to ask how fancy the mother-of-the-bride dress needs to be and if Dad needed a new suit. Dani told her that it was just going to be a simple ceremony in your parish church with simple reception to follow in the parish hall. She might raise an eyebrow when she gets the invitation and discovers that the reception is going to be at a country club."

"Are you going to tell her that it's going to be a fancy party?" Auggie quietly inquired.

"I don't know. … Probably not. I'm still angry with her for not liking you. I'll just let her be surprised. And if it's an unpleasant surprise, so be it."

"Annie, that attitude is so surprising coming from you. I'm not sure that I like it."

Annie leaned up on her elbow and looked at Auggie. "Dani's and my relationship with our mother has always been … complicated is the best word I can think of. Military families are usually close, and for the most part that's been true, Dani and I are very close as you know. But it seemed the farther up the ranks Dad advanced the more aloof she seemed to become. She seemed to be in her element when Dad was promoted to Colonel. Then when he left the service and went into the civilian community she seemed to be lost. Dani was married when that happened, and I was in my last year of college, but when we came home we could tell that there was a difference in her attitude."

Annie paused for a few minutes considering if she should share a thought with Auggie. She snuggled in closer to Auggie. Finally she began speaking softly again. "When Dani married Michael, Mom was very active in helping Dani make the arrangements. I was really hoping that she'd be the same with me. But then she liked Michael right off. Michael had a good college education and a drive to be successful. You have all that, too, but your drive to be successful doesn't translate into making the big bucks. I think that my Mom doesn't think that you're suitable because of that, too."

"I rather gathered that it was more than my lack of sight that turned your mother off to me. We've spoken a few times about the differences between me now, and me before I was blinded. If your mom doesn't like me now, she would have absolutely hated the sighted me."

* * *

**We still have a meddling mother happening, but in a way that is so different from Annie's. Abigail Anderson is in her element planning a big party for her son and his bride. Is that a bad thing?**

**There will in all likelihood be an update every day with the last chapter a week from Tuesday. I've got a bit of ground to cover and it took more chapters than I originally planned for. This whole story is longer than I ever expected it to be. Kudos to those of you who've hung around this long.**

**Comments or complaint? **


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks to Mandy58 and girlwithoutfear for their input.

Don't own anything except my ideas for this story. Just borrowing the characters from Covert Affairs, and making up a few of my own.

* * *

Annie stood at the foot of the bed admiring Auggie as he stood in the middle of the room tying his tie. She'd always seen men, her father and then her sister's husband, standing in front of a mirror tying theirs. Auggie was the only person she'd even come across who didn't do that. Who didn't even pretend to do that.

"You're staring at me," he finally stated. "I can always tell when you're doing that."

"Just admiring how you can tie your tie without needing a mirror."

"Mirrors are kind of pointless for me don't you think?"

"Yeah, I understand that, but I still admire you. I can do that can't I?"

Auggie snugged up the tie and took a step toward Annie, "Yes, you can admire me all you want. As long as I can admire you right back."

"How can you do that? Admire me. Why do you admire me?" Annie asked with a bit of surprise.

"That's an easy question. I think you're special for choosing to work where we do and do what we do so well. But most of all for choosing to be with me."

"We're not going there again are we?" Annie asked cautiously.

"No, we're not. But you do realize that it's not any woman who would choose to be with someone like me."

"I am coming to that realization. It's a shame it's that way, but I guess we have to recognize just how unique we are." Annie wrapped her arms around Auggie's neck, pulled his head down to her and gave him a quick, but tender, kiss, and then broke away. "C'mon we'll be late for church if we dawdle any longer."

Half-an-hour later they were getting seated in the third pew on the right-hand side of the church. Annie sat between Alfred and Auggie. To Auggie's left were Jenna, Austin and their two daughters; to Alfred's right were Abigail, Adam, Olivia and their three children. The only ones missing were Anthony and his family.

As she sat waiting for the 7:30 Mass to begin, Annie looked around carefully. In six weeks she'd be getting married here and she wanted to be able to picture it in her mind once she got back to DC. The altar area was not as lavish as she had thought it would be, but neither was it plain – the arched recesses holding the Virgin Mary and a Saint Annie did not recognize made sure of that. Comfortable. Friendly. That's the impression she got from the church. It was easy to picture her and Auggie standing before the altar saying their vows.

Annie leaned over and whispered to Auggie, "Will you be the first of your brothers to get married here at Sacred Heart?"

"No," Auggie whispered back. "Adam and Olivia were married here. Hard to believe that was almost twenty years ago. Anthony and Austin were married in their bride's parishes."

"So, you'll be the last of the Anderson's to get married here it seems."

"Yeah, probably. Unless one of my nieces or nephews decides to continue the tradition," Auggie considered.

Further conversation was thwarted by the opening strains of the processional hymn. For the better part of the next hour, Annie was engrossed in the Easter Mass. She paid particular attention to the homily. The priest spoke of this being the time of rebirth, of a time for new beginnings. From the look on his face, and his giving her hand a squeeze at points in the sermon, Auggie seemed to extract special meaning from it, too.

After the service concluded and Annie and Auggie were leaving the church, Annie noticed a man studying them. He was shorter than Auggie by a good four inches and had a developing paunch, but appeared to be about the same age as Auggie. The man spoke briefly to the plain looking woman standing beside him and started toward them.

"Auggie, there's a guy coming toward us. He's been studying us. You. Looks like he thinks he knows you," Annie informed.

"Crap. He probably does. I did live around here at one time ya know," Auggie said as he closed his eyes briefly and seemed to steel his nerves for the encounter.

"Auggie? Auggie Anderson? Is that really you?" the approaching figure asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Auggie said turning slightly toward the person coming up to him. "I'm sorry, I'm at a loss."

"You don't recognize me? I haven't changed that much since high school have I?"

"Your voice is familiar but I'm not putting a name to you right now," Auggie reluctantly admitted.

The man once again studied Auggie's face. "I'm sorry Auggie. I'd heard a rumor that you'd lost your sight, but I didn't believe it. You always seemed so indestructible. It's Pete. Pete Woitkowski."

"Oh, my god, Pete. I'm sorry. How could I ever forget you! Annie, meet Pete. One of my partners in crime during high school. Pete, this is Annie Walker. My fiancée."

"You're getting married? You finally let a woman snag you. Never thought I'd see that day."

"Yes, I'm getting married. In six weeks. Right here in this church. Believe it."

"I believe it, Auggie. I believe it. Hey, do you remember the time we –"

"Pete, I'm sure I do, but I've got an image to uphold with Annie here. I had a hard enough time convincing her to join the family when she learned some of the things my brothers and I did, I'm sure not going to blow a good thing by letting her know what a troublemaker I was in high school." Auggie flashed a broad grin in Pete's direction.

Pete laughed. Heartily. "I understand. I haven't told my wife half the stuff I did in high school or college either. She wouldn't believe me even if I did. Hey, wanna come out to breakfast with us and catch up?"

"I would love to, Pete, but Mom's got a brunch for the family planned and I really should put in an appearance there. You got a business card or something with you? We'll be back in a few weeks getting everything together for the wedding; maybe I can carve out an hour or so to get together then."

"I'd like that, Auggie," Pete said as he dug in his pocket for his wallet, and then fished out a business card from it. He started to hold it out to Auggie, then hesitated. "Which one of you should I give this to?" he finally asked.

"Annie. Later she'll help me get it into a form I can use." He held out his hand to Pete. "I will call you, Pete. I promise. And you know I keep my promises."

After handing his business card to Annie, Pete briefly shook Auggie's hand then quickly pulled him into a man hug. "I'm sorry, Auggie," he whispered to his old friend.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about your eyes."

"Did you go to Iraq and make the IED that did this to me?"

"No, of course not!" Pete exclaimed.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about. It's been almost five years now. I've kind of learned to deal with it and I don't need or want anyone's pity."

"I didn't mean it that way," Pete defended.

"Maybe not, but that's what I heard."

"I should have known that if anyone could come out the other end of something like what happened to you in good shape it would be you. You're indestructible."

"Not exactly, but we both thought so back then didn't we? I've got to head home now, Pete. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. We'll go tip a few – legally this time – and catch up."

As they walked toward her car, Annie asked, "Are you really going to see this Pete guy when we're back getting ready for the wedding?"

"Oh, absolutely. He might not have been my best friend in high school, but he was a good friend. While I was in the service we just sort of lost track of one another."

"Did I hear you tell your friend that it's been almost five years now that you've been blind?"

"Yeah, almost five years. And no, I'm not going to tell you when it happened. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"It's not time for that yet. But when the time is right I will tell you."

"Why won't you tell me now? I want to be ready when you fall apart on me."

Auggie stopped in his tracks and pulled Annie back to him. He ran his hand up her arm and then to her face, cupping his hands on each side of it. Bending his head slightly he touched his forehead and nose to hers. His sightless gaze into her eyes made Annie almost feel as if he was looking into her soul.

"Annie, I promise that I will not fall apart on you on the fifth anniversary of me losing my sight. I can promise you that with one hundred percent certainty."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I … Because I have you in my life this year. … And because I save my falling apart for October," he added with a smile.

"Hey, Bro, Mom and Dad are waiting for you by the car," Austin said as he ran up to his brother. "The girls are getting hungry and restless. We can't eat until Mom gets to the house."

Annie took Auggie's hand and began walking toward where his mother's car was parked on the street half a block from the entrance to the church. Austin walked just behind them.

After a few strides Austin spoke again. "Was that Petey from high school that was just talking to you?"

"Yeah. We're going to get together in a few weeks when I come back out for the wedding. Want to join us when we do?" Auggie said back over his shoulder.

"No. I don't want to have any part of the mayhem you two might come up with. How you guys kept from getting arrested is beyond me."

"Was Auggie really that much of a hell raiser in high school?" Annie asked. What Austin was implying about his younger brother totally did not match the view she'd developed of Auggie being a straight-laced good guy.

"No. Not really. The four of them tried to be, but no. The pranks they pulled and the stuff they did was pretty mild. There were a few notable times, but, in looking back, they were all pretty good kids."

By this time Annie and Auggie were at his mother's car. Annie got into the backseat and slid over to the left so that Auggie could slide in beside her. His mother asked who he'd been talking to after leaving the sanctuary. Once again the conversation turned to Auggie and his high school exploits. The tales told did not change Annie's perception of Auggie at all. They had only reinforced her idea that she was about to marry a truly remarkable man. Auggie had been no saint in high school, but neither had Annie, but if the worst they'd done was a bit of underage drinking and driving they certainly weren't the hooligans that Austin tried to imply.

When Annie and Auggie entered the house after church, the caterer had the brunch set up, buffet style, in the dining room. Before leaving the confines of the mudroom Auggie stopped and whispered to Annie, "There's just too much commotion in the house this morning. I'm going to make my way to the table in the breakfast room. You know what I like, would you please make me a plate and bring it to me?"

Annie whispered back as she patted Auggie reassuringly on the arm, "Of course. I sort of planned on doing just that. Right now it's a clear shot for you to get into the breakfast room without having to worry about running into anyone. The juice and coffee are on the island here. I'll grab us some coffee as I pass by."

With both arms loosely extended in front of him, Auggie walked into the breakfast room and took a seat with his back to the bay window at the table there. Meanwhile, Annie poured two cups of coffee and followed behind him. She placed one cup in front of Auggie and the second before the seat to his left, before heading into the dining room. Five minutes later she was back with one plate in her left hand and balancing the other on her arm and holding napkins and flatware in her right hand. After laying the tableware on the table she deftly placed a plate before Auggie.

"You look like you've done that before," Jenna said from where she sat to Auggie's right.

"Yeah, I did some waitressing while I was in high school and then a bit in college, too. It's a skill I never thought would come in handy once I graduated; but it does now and then when I'm with Auggie."

Auggie looked over his cup of coffee in Annie's direction. He wore an apologetic expression. "Sorry about you having to still be a waitress with me at times."

"Auggie, don't," Annie cautioned as she sat beside him. "I don't mind. It's one of the things I've taken on so that I can have the pleasure of being with you. I could bring you your plate then go and get mine, but then you'd be done eating before I even got a chance to start." She took a bite of her spinach quiche. "This way I have a fighting chance to enjoy every meal with you."

Auggie grinned around a bite of cheese blintz.

# # # # #

After the weekend in Glencoe, Auggie was almost glad to return to work on Monday morning. To be sure he loved his family, and spending time with them, but they could also be very overwhelming to him – so many people and conversations to keep track of. More than once, especially with the kids, he'd found himself talking to air when the person he'd been conversing with moved off and didn't tell him they were leaving. Even though she'd initially been upset with his mother and Jenna, Annie seemed much more relaxed on the late night flight back to DC that she had been on the flight out to Illinois.

Mid-morning Auggie's NOC phone line rang; he answered, "Anderson."

"Good Morning, Mr. Anderson," the voice of his real estate agent began. "Three properties that meet all of your criteria have just come on the market. When do you want to get together and take a look at them? You haven't given up on me have you?"

"No, hadn't given up, just was beginning to panic a bit. It's really coming down to crunch time. I'd love to take this afternoon off to check them out, but I can't. Can I meet you at your office at 6:00 this evening and we can check at least one of them out? That's the best I can do right now. "

"I'll make the arrangements and meet you this evening. We can do two of them for sure. One's in Reston and the other is here in McLean. Will your fiancée be with you?"

"I hope so. I've got to catch up with her and make sure she can carve out the time from her schedule," Auggie replied. When he hung up on the call, he sighed in relief. He wanted to be able to come back from the honeymoon to their own place. He now had two hopes: that Annie liked one of these properties, and that they could close on it and get it ready in time.

He rose from his seat and headed toward the door. He paused halfway there. "Stu, is Annie at her desk?"

"Yeah, boss. She seems to be intently studying a document."

"Thanks," Auggie said as he continued out into the bullpen and to Annie's desk.

"Annie," he said as he approached her desk. There was no response from her. "Annie," he said again a bit louder and extended his right arm. When he found her shoulder, she seemed to startle.

"I'm sorry Auggie, I didn't hear you coming. What's up? It's too early for lunch and I just saw Stu bring you a coffee."

"Just got off the phone with my real estate agent; he's found several properties for us to look at. We're meeting him a 6:00 this evening to go look at two of them."

"I'll have to call Danielle. She was expecting us for dinner tonight. I didn't know you were looking at apartments."

"Not apartments, Annie. Condos. I've had the feelers out for months without any success. Now, all of a sudden, three have come on the market. I just hope we find one suitable. What are you working on that has you so focused?"

"We have to talk at lunch about this condo thing," Annie stated firmly.

From her tone Auggie got the feeling that she was upset, but he wasn't sure if it was about the condo or something else.

"One of our Russian assets acquired some documents that Joan's having me translate. So far there's nothing of interest to us in them. But I have come across a familiar name – Natasha Petrovna. Seems she's back on the radar of the Russian Mafia." Annie gently patted Auggie's arm as she conveyed the last bit of information.

"She's the past, Annie. The distant past. I haven't thought about her in a long time."

"Liar."

"Annie?"

"If two weeks is a long time to you I'll believe you. Otherwise you're lying to me. To yourself. You thought about her when I drove Matt through Adams Morgan a couple of weekends ago."

"You are too good an officer, Annie. And much too perceptive for your own good. But she _is_ the past. You are my present. And my future."

* * *

Comment anyone? That's it until tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Another update. Another step closer to the end. **

**Thanks once again to Girlwithoutfear and Mandy58 for their input and corrections.**

**Still no financial interest in anything Covert Affairs.**

* * *

After they had looked at two of the condos on Monday evening, Annie drove them back to Auggie's apartment. A short time later she parked and they were walking toward Auggie's apartment building, Annie became aware of something odd. There were lights on in his apartment. This both puzzled and concerned her.

"Auggie, there's light's on in your apartment. I could have sworn that I turned them off the last time I was there."

"It's probably just the Super who forgot to turn them off when he left. He said that he'd come by and check out that slow drain in the kitchen," Auggie replied to her concern.

The pair proceeded up the stairs and down the hall, while Annie continued to compare the pros and cons of each of the condo units they'd just visited. She was strongly leaning toward the unit in Reston, but it was a bit of a drive into Langley. It was about the same drive time as her current one was, but the unit in McLean was just a few miles from the entrance to headquarters.

As soon as Auggie had unlocked the door and pulled it open, Annie knew that it wasn't the Super who had left the lights on.

"I see you still haven't changed the locks," Natasha Petrovna stated as Auggie entered his apartment. "I see the seeing-eye dog now brings you home, too."

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" His tone was not friendly, irritated in fact. "And Annie is not my seeing-eye dog. She's my wife. Or soon will be."

Natasha's eyes grew wide with surprise at the word 'wife'.

Before she pulled the door closed, Annie touched Auggie on the arm. "Auggie?"

"Stay, Annie. Natasha will not be here for long. Will you, Natasha?" Auggie was pointed with his words.

"Auggie," Natasha began in her Russian lilt, "I need your help."

As Annie pulled the door shut behind her, Auggie moved to sit down in the seat across from Natasha. "Natasha, I'm not going to help you help you. Not this time."

Annie moved into the bedroom as Natasha pleaded with Auggie. "Auggie, please, I need help. They've found me, they're after me. Still. I know too much. They want me dead."

Auggie ran his hands through his hair. Annie saw the conflict on his face, in his posture. As she sat on the foot of Auggie's bed, Annie wanted to say something, tell him to do what he had to do, but she kept quiet. This was his battle. He had to decide what to do without her influence. After a few long minutes he seemed to come to a decision.

"I can't help you. At least not in the way that I think you want me to. I can't risk helping you the way that I did the last time you were in trouble with the Russian Mafia. You are not going to like all that I can offer you right now."

"And that is?" Natasha softly asked.

Auggie pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What I wanted to do the first time – take you in to headquarters and let them figure out a way to neutralize the threats to you. That's it, Natasha. That's all I can do. Will do. Take it or leave."

Natasha's shoulders slumped. She ran her hands through her auburn tresses and then leaned forward and touched Auggie's hand. "Will you accompany me to your headquarters?"

"Annie?" Auggie said moving his head around as if searching for her.

"Yes, Auggie. I'll drive the two of you over there. Call Joan. Have her alert whomever she needs to that we're coming in with a compromised asset."

It was well after 1:00 AM when, at Auggie's request, they pulled into Danielle's driveway. As they were leaving Natasha in the hands of a relocation specialist, Annie was surprised at Auggie's behavior. She half expected him to kiss her good-bye, and she would have been okay with that, but he did not. Instead he had taken her by the arms and looked toward her and told her, "Natasha, it's been three years since I last thought of you and you come waltzing back into my life like it was yesterday. Whatever it was that we had then is over now. I'm deeply in love with Annie. We're being married in a few short weeks. I'd ask for my key back, but in a few weeks I won't be there anymore. Take care of yourself and try not to get into any more trouble. This is the last time I can bail you out." With that he had turned and walked away. He had walked to Annie, taken her arm and they'd left the room. She did not look back and he did not hesitate. They had simply left Natasha's presence.

They had ridden home in silence. It had not been a companionable silence, nor had it been a tense one, just a silence it which both of them could work through what had just happened in their own minds. After they had readied themselves for bed, and wearily slipped under the covers, Auggie spoke in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry that my past came back to ruin our evening. She was the last person I ever expected to see again."

"It's been a month of exes popping up. First mine, now Natasha. I think we're even."

"Yeah, maybe. How did it make you feel seeing Natasha sitting in my living room?"

"How did you feel when Matthew Norris popped up?" Annie quietly asked as they lay together in the darkness.

"Unnecessary. Like I didn't belong."

"Oh. Not quite what I'd expected. I felt a lot surprised and a little dismayed. I wasn't sure where her being there was going to lead us."

"What? You thought I was going to run off to Canada with her again?" There was both shock and hurt in his whisper.

"The thought did briefly cross my mind," Annie said.

"You really thought that I'd do that?"

"I said that it briefly crossed my mind. I was hoping that you'd do something like what you did, but I wasn't sure."

"I might have briefly thought of her a few weeks ago, and it was fondly, but I also realized then that there was no longer a spark there. Her and I, it would not have worked. This," he said lifting their intertwined hands, "you and me, this is going to work. I love _you_, Annie Walker."

"I know."

# # # # #

After dealing with Natasha aftermath, the rest of the week flew by for Annie. Auggie had been unable to get away on Tuesday so she'd gone with the real estate agent to look at the third property that he had located for Auggie. She had spent less than five minutes in the place and she asked to leave. It was nice enough, but it didn't feel like 'home'. On the way back to the agent's office in McLean she asked if they could go back at look at the condo in Reston. And they did. The minute that Annie came back onto the property and then stepped foot in the front door of the condo she felt at home. If she had the choice this would be the unit that she'd want to call 'home' with Auggie. As the agent and Annie drove back to his office once again, he looked at Annie and asked, "Do I continue to search for units for you and Mr. Anderson?" He had a knowing smile when Annie answered, "Not right now."

Wednesday morning when he arrived, Auggie stopped by Annie's desk. She had watched him come in, and was not the least surprised when he veered toward the bullpen rather than enter his office.

"Annie?" he said as he approached her desk area.

"I'm here, checking on some things for Joan."

"For Joan? We're not going to get the access denied 'ding' again are we?" he teased.

"No. No blown passwords today either," she teased back.

"Do we have a home?" he asked simply.

"I think so. But we have to discuss it first."

"No. We don't. All of the condos that you looked at met my criteria. All you have to do is tell me which one it is that feels like home to you and it's ours."

"Auggie? Really?"

"Yes, really. Which one is it?"

"The fifth floor unit up in Reston. It's a bit of a drive, but not that much longer than now. The main living area is so bright and airy. The balcony has a wonderful view. The property on which it sits is well-maintained and secure."

"All things that are lost on me, but that mean something to you. That's why the choice is yours and yours alone. I will start the purchase ball rolling on the fast track as soon as I get to my desk."

# # # # #

Friday evening Annie and Auggie left Langley for the little over an hour drive to Pikesville, Maryland to the Holy Trinity Spiritual Center for the mandated Engaged Encounter Weekend. They were not looking forward to the retreat, but knew that it was necessary to meet the requirements of The Church in order to marry. Annie had not had time to read all of the prescribed reading materials to Auggie, but they'd made it through the ones that Father Mark had suggested. They had both rolled their eyes at some of the things the books and pamphlets had suggested they do in preparation for their marriage.

After they'd stopped at a Subway in Baltimore for a quick bite to eat, Annie noticed that that longer she drove the quieter and less communicative Auggie became. He was also fiddling with his folded up cane either twirling it in his fingers or tossing it up slightly and catching it, most of the time, in his right hand. She had never known him to do that before. Finally she asked, "Auggie, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, 'cause I know it's something."

"It's … I'm … " he stammered.

"I'm listening, just say it," Annie said softly.

Auggie took in a deep breath and let it out sharply. "Unfamiliar place. I won't have you at my side to make it easier to navigate to and from my room. I'll have to use this damn thing, "he held up his cane, "inside. It's like telegraphing to the whole place that I'm –"

Annie reached over with her right hand and touched Auggie's arm. "It'll be okay. Maybe they'll make allowances or we can give one of the other guys a crash course on sighted guide."

"Crash," Auggie said, "that's what I'm afraid of doing."

"You can do this, Auggie. I know you can," stated confidently.

"Oh, I know I can do it. It just might not be pretty while I'm doing it. I'm kicking myself for forgetting that we had to do the prenuptial stuff. Instead of one cram course this weekend we could have done it a little at a time over a couple of months."

"Don't kick yourself too hard. I forgot, too," Annie added.

"If it wasn't so out of the question to do so at this late date, I'd suggest that we just elope to Las Vegas," Auggie grumbled.

Annie giggled. "It's way too late for that. Even if we did, our families would still expect a church wedding," she reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, you're right there. I just hope I get through the weekend without making too big a fool of myself."

"You are not going to make a fool of yourself. You might bump into a few things now and then, but that's allowed," Annie said compassionately.

"Annie. You don't understand," Auggie began.

"Ah, but I think I do," Annie interjected. "Most of the places we go it's easy for you to blend in; to not call attention to yourself because of the reason for this," Annie reached over and took the white cane from his hand. "You're feeling self-conscious. You know you're going to stand out. And stand out in a way that is not comfortable for you. Are you afraid that the people here this weekend with us are going to take one look and pity you? Or pity me for being saddled with someone so obviously flawed? Damnit Auggie, we are two mature adults who know the truth – that we are damn blessed to have found each other. Auggie you don't have to be the inconspicuous blind man for them. I know that it goes against a decade of training, but we are not going to be there on a mission. We don't have to worry about blowing a cover. We can be ourselves this weekend. And if that means that it's obvious to the whole freaking world that you are blind then that's the way it's going to be." The more Annie spoke the faster her words came tumbling out.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Annie admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry –"

"No need to be sorry, Honey. Something you had to get out. Something I needed to hear," Auggie said.

The GPS unit announced that their destination was coming up on the right. It was fairly dark out even though it was just a little before 7:00 in the evening and Annie had a hard time finding the driveway. She slowed to a crawl and let the headlights of the car locate the exit from the side street. Finally she found the concrete driveway pad off the tarmac street and turned in. She was happy to see that there were few cars parked in the parking area at the end of the long driveway carved from a heavily wooded area.

Annie parked in a convenient spot and turned off the engine. "Are we ready for this?" she asked as she reached for the door handle.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Auggie responded as he opened his door and began to exit Annie's car.

After gathering their soft-sided weekend bags from the hatch of the vehicle, Auggie and Annie traipsed up the sidewalk to the main door of the rustic lodge-like building. Upon entering the main reception area, they were met by an older couple.

"You must be Annie Walker and August Anderson," the woman said in a friendly manner. "I'm Monica and this is my husband Bart. We're the main facilitators for his weekend. Welcome."

"Yes," Auggie said, "I'm August Anderson, but everyone calls me Auggie. … How did you know who we are?"

"The white cane in your hand, Auggie. The notes that we got from the pastors on each couple mentioned that you were blind. It wasn't hard to tell who you are. We're glad that you've arrived early. It will give you some time to get oriented to the facility," Bart said.

"The first order of business is to assign you rooms. Auggie, the first choice will be yours. We have one single room with its own private bath. The rest of the rooms are doubles with a common bath shared by two rooms. If you'd be more comfortable in the single, it's yours for the weekend."

"Will that set me apart from the other men here this weekend?" Auggie tentatively asked.

"Only if you tell them it's private. We have an odd number of couples this weekend so someone was going to get it. Just thought that it would be more comfortable for you, but you don't have to take it," Monica quickly added.

"It would be more comfortable for me not to have to worry about tripping over something that my roommate left out," Auggie responded.

"Then that settles it," Bart said. "Annie you can leave your bag here in the lobby with Monica while I show you and Auggie to the room so he can familiarize himself with it in some leisure."

They followed Bart a short way down the hallway that angled off to the left from the main entry hall. "Auggie, your room is the third door on the left. The first two are to a utility closet and a storage room."

Annie place Auggie's hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and took two steps inside. He then set his bag down and unfurled his cane. Slowly sweeping his cane from side to side he took one more step before the cane located an object to his left.

"That's the bed," Annie advised. "It's a twin. Made up with just a sheet and a blanket. In the far right corner is a desktop with a straight backed chair. Mid-way along that wall is a narrow four drawer dresser. Then the bathroom door. There's no closet, just a series of hooks on the wall to the right. The room has no wall art except for the crucifix centered over the head of the bed. There's a window in the wall between the bed and the desk. The curtains on it are drawn closed."

Auggie began to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny, Auggie?" Annie asked perplexed.

"I'll do just fine in here. It's laid out just like the room I had in rehab."

"Oh," Annie said.

Auggie turned and took a couple of steps back toward Annie and the door until his cane located his suitcase. He picked it up and, without hesitation, or the use of his cane, walked to the dresser and deposited his suitcase on top of it. Turning, he folded his cane and stuck it in his right front pocket as he walked back to Annie. "Let's figure out the rest of the building that I'll need to know."

"Not going to unpack?"

"Nah, I'd planned on living out of the suitcase this weekend."

As they walked back down the hallway to the large foyer area, Auggie lightly trailed his right hand along the wall. Annie stopped a few paces before the fire door between hallway and the main gathering space. "There's a fire door here right now it's open. The edge of the door is right in front of you as it stands open. Do you need to count steps from the last doorway to here so you won't collide with the open door?" Annie cautioned.

"Yeah," Auggie whispered.

Annie retraced her steps to the utility closet door. Auggie squared himself with the door and, still trailing his right hand against the wall, began to count strides with his left arm raised across his body at chest height. Annie watched, ready to give him a cue if needed, as Auggie approached the open door. When his left arm connected lightly with the edge of the door he stopped and turned back the way he'd come. Once again he walked toward the open door; this time as he got close to the door he took a slight veer to the left and continued on past the door right hand now lightly brushing the door. "Got it," he proclaimed and offered a cheesy grin in Annie's direction.

When the pair arrived back in the gathering area, Bart and Monica were greeting two other couples. As he passed Auggie on his way to show the two new men to their room, Bart paused a moment and whispered to Auggie, "All squared away?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Auggie whispered back.

By 8:00, the formal beginning of the weekend seminar, everyone was checked in and comfortably gathered in the main meeting room. For the next hour or so, the assembled participants introduced themselves and gave a brief synopsis of who they were and when they were getting married. Annie noticed that she and Auggie were by far the most mature couple and getting married the soonest. She was surprised and proud that Auggie introduced himself and acknowledged that he was a disabled veteran of the action in Iraq. He made no attempt to disguise the fact that he was blind. His cane was prominently displayed on the table in front of him.

After the introductions were done the rest of the evening was spent in a discussion of the first topic – What is marriage all about. The discussion went on until nearly 11:00.

The next morning they were up and having breakfast shortly after 7:00 AM. Later in the day, during the seminar and discussion on the importance of good communication in a marriage, one of the youngest women asked Auggie about how he knew Annie's moods.

"Oh, that's easy," Auggie replied. "If she bites my head off she's in a bad mood." That garnered a good bit of laughter, and then he continued, "Contrary to popular belief, my hearing is not better than any of yours. In fact, it may be worse than most of yours. The blast that took my sight also claimed some of my hearing." The assemblage gasped, especially Annie. It was the first time he'd ever mentioned that. "It's not much of a hindrance, but there are some sounds that aren't as clear as they should be. But, my point is I just use my hearing more to get clues about stuff that the rest of you use your eyes to get. I know Annie's mood, by the way her footsteps sound, by subtle changes in her tone of voice, and sometimes just by her choice of words. Right now I know that she's upset with me. I've never mentioned to her before that the IED also took some of my hearing. It's not something that I even think about anymore. The sight thing is kind of hard to ignore though." Muffled self-conscious snickers ensued. "Oh, I can also tell a lot by the way she touches me. We communicate a lot by a simple touch. I doubt that most of you saw it, but she just gave me an 'I understand' touch. Now she just gave me a 'You embarrassed me kick'. If you really pay attention, your mate tells you a lot of stuff if you just know what to look for, to listen for."

The rest of the afternoon's seminar soon turned to another topic. The facilitators had just began to speak on the third topic of the afternoon when the encrypted phone in Auggie's pocket began to chime.

"Sorry, I know the rule about cell phones, but this is my work phone. They know not to contact me this weekend unless it's critical. I've got to take this. Annie?" Both rose in unison and Auggie took Annie's elbow. She led him into the hallway and closed the door behind her, and then took a few steps away from him.

"This had better be important, Stu. … Oh, sorry Joan, but this still better be important. … No! … I understand. … We'll be careful." He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

He tried to conceal it, but Annie could tell he was shaken. "Auggie?' she asked as she brushed her hand against his.

"Later," he replied and opened the door back into the conference room.

Later came when the group took a break before dinner. Annie and Auggie stayed behind in the conference room after the others had left.

"Okay, Auggie. We're alone. What can you tell me about the call?"

Auggie turned in his seat to face Annie. "Natasha's disappeared. She slipped away from her protection detail and was gone. I should have known that she'd try to do something like that. That's not the most important thing that Joan told me about. There's chatter from the Russian Mafia. Not only are they still looking for Tash, but they're looking for me, too."

"Auggie? How? Why?" Annie asked with great concern.

"Oh, not me by name, but by description – the blind guy that helped Tash out. Joan's got my place under surveillance. And we're safe enough here."

* * *

**Natasha's come back. What does this mean for Auggie? For Annie?**

**Any other comments? **


	28. Chapter 28

**A couple of surprises are coming. Nothing earth shattering, but revelations and a surprise for Annie.**

**Mandy58 has had her say.**

**I still don't own Covert Affiars. Although I do hope to soon own an autographed 'Communication Breakdown' script. **

* * *

The rest of the Engaged Encounter Weekend went by smoothly despite the unsettling news that Joan had delivered. Despite his initial trepidation, Auggie easily settled in with the assemblage and actually seemed to relax and enjoy himself.

At one of the snack breaks the couples were informally discussing their jobs. One of the younger men asked what Auggie did for a living. Annie about had a heart attack when he leaned into the center of the group and whispered, "Shh, don't tell anyone, but I'm a spy. I'm the CIA's secret weapon." There were a few nervous giggles from the women, and then Auggie broke out in a deep laugh. "If you believe that I've got a bridge somewhere up in New York that I need to sell." He grinned broadly then added, "Actually, I'm the head of one of the IT centers at the Pentagon. I get to see a lot of the intel that the real spies gather and make sure that it gets to the people who need it. So I'm sort of like a spy. I'm spy-like."

"No, really," the boy who'd asked originally said, "what do you do. Doesn't IT mean computers and stuff?"

"Yeah, IT is computers. And stuff. There's a lot of technology that lets me function just as well as anyone else with computers. I have software in my computer that reads whatever is displayed on the monitor to me, or sends it to a special piece of equipment that translates it, in real time, into Braille for me to read on a display beside my keyboard. I can run circles around some of the MIT types in my department."

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just curious."

Auggie smiled at the young man. "None taken. I have a degree in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science and I found the concept far-fetched when I heard about it in rehab. Without the technology, I'd probably be a lawyer like two of my brothers, 'cause I sure can't be a doctor like my oldest."

"That's a lot of brothers," one of the younger women exclaimed.

"I actually have four older brothers. One of them chose not to go to college and became a Marine instead. He's done three tours in the Middle East. He was a sniper and now he trains other Marines to be like him. All five of us are very good at what we do."

For the rest of the seminar Auggie seemed to blend into the background as was his usual practice, but Annie was glad to see, even if briefly, a more outgoing side of Auggie than usual.

One the way back to DC after they'd left the retreat property, Annie glanced at Auggie and asked, "The other day, when you mentioned that you also sustained a hearing loss, was that the truth?"

Auggie grinned and said, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. The answer is yes. And no. Yes, immediately after the blast I did have some hearing loss, but it cleared up after a few weeks. My hearing is normal now. I just wanted to dispel the belief that us blind folks have super hearing. We don't. We just use it more so it seems that way."

"I know that, Auggie. I just wondered why you never mentioned having a hearing problem. Now I know. It's 'cause you don't. Oh, and whatever possessed you to admit being a spy?"

"Did it look like any of them believed it? Not from what I heard. I was just rattling chains."

"Speaking of chains, I've got one of my own to rattle. Saturday evening as we were getting ready for bed, my roommate asked me a question about you that I'd never considered because I know it could never happen, but –"

Auggie put up his hand, palm toward Annie, "Stop. Stop right there. Don't even go there. You will not like the answer."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Annie defended.

"You were going to ask if I'd like to be able to see again. Weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. She asked if you had the chance to get your sight back, would you take it. Wait, how did you know I was going to ask that?

Auggie exhaled softly. "Because it's the one thing you haven't broached yet," Auggie replied simply. "The simple answer is 'No'. Don't be so surprised. Yeah, there are things that I'd like to see – you for one – but I'm content in my life. Seeing would not make me any more so. Yes, in the first few years after I lost my sight, I would have done anything, given anything, to get my sight back. I made the rounds of specialists, only to be told the same thing time and time again. But now … now I don't need it to be who I am. With a few notable exceptions, I can still do the things that mean the most to me. I would like to see another brilliant sunset, or sunrise, but there are people with perfect vision who have never seen or appreciated them. I would like to see you, to know that you are even more beautiful in real life than the image I have of you in my head. But I don't need to see to know that you, Anne Catherine Walker, are one amazing woman. Does that about answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. But nothing that you just said came as a surprise to me. Yeah, I know that there are times when you'd like to still be able to see. Hell, there are times when I wish that you could see. But I also know that you are basically content in your life. You've said it before, and now I'll say it – we would not be here, in this relationship, if you hadn't encountered that IED. On one hand I'm sorry that it happened –"

"And on the other you aren't," Auggie finished for her. "I feel the same way," he whispered. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Further conversation was cut-off by the chiming of the phone in Auggie's pocket. "Anderson. Yeah, Joan we are. … I'll ask her. Where are we, Annie? Can you tell?" Auggie held the phone in such a way that whatever Annie said Joan could hear

"We've just gotten onto I-695 toward Baltimore. Why?" Annie said toward the phone in Auggie's hand.

"Did you hear that Joan? … What do you want us to do? … I understand. We'll do that."

"Auggie, what's going on?"

"We … we've been … There's no easy way to say this. The Russian Mafia is still looking for me. Us. They know we've been out of DC and generally where. And they probably know what kind of car you're driving. You need to be very alert for a possible tail. We're to meet Jai at a Starbucks on New Hampshire in Silver Springs. He'll bring us in to Langley. We may not be going home for a while."

Annie let out a sharp snort of disgust. "Great, that's just great."

"I'm not any happier about this than you are."

They rode in silence for a long while. Annie had just made the exit onto I-95, when she exclaimed. "Oh, crap, Auggie, we do have a tail."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Big, late model, black Mercedes SUV with two angry looking guys in the front seats. It's been hanging back until just a bit ago when I turned onto I-95. They've closed in now."

Auggie picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers. "Joan, we've got a tail, late model black Mercedes SUV. Two angry looking men in front seats. We've just gotten on I-95. Making it to Jai is no longer an option. … You do that, Joan."

Annie sped up a bit and quickly darted between the semi that was trying to pass her on the left and the slower car in front of her. The blast of an air horn cut the air as the Mercedes followed Annie in the risky move.

"What the hell was that move Annie?"

"Evasive maneuver. They're still on my back bumper."

"Hear that, Joan?"

"I'm getting off the highway onto surface streets. Exit for Maryland 175 coming up. If I need to endanger civilians while trying to evade these bozos it's not going to be at highway speeds."

At the last possible minute, Annie quickly turned right onto the off ramp and the Mercedes SUV sped on past her while slamming on its brakes. Annie did not like the crashing sounds coming from the highway. She looked in her mirror and saw the SUV tumbling and a semi jack-knifing.

"Annie, what's happening?" Auggie asked with a bit of alarm.

"We've lost our tail. They've wrecked, apparently rear ended by a tractor-trailer. The current threat has been neutralized."

Annie slowed enough so that she could safely make the turn onto the surface street. There were no vehicles following her down the ramp so, at the first intersection, she turned around so that she could get back onto the highway. The highway was completely blocked and no vehicles were making it past the jack-knifed tractor-trailer rig. She felt slightly guilty about the carnage she saw behind her as she sped on down the Interstate. And even a bit guilty about not stopping to see how the people were.

"Do you still have Joan on the line?" she asked Auggie.

"No, but she told us to still rendezvous with Jai in Silver Springs."

A bit over half-an-hour later, Annie and Auggie pulled into the designated Starbucks in Silver Springs, Maryland. A company car was in the first parking slot in front of the store, and Jai was nonchalantly sitting in one of the metal chairs at a round metal table on the sidewalk. He looked up and smiled as Annie pulled her car in beside the black sedan. As Annie and Auggie got out of their car, Jai picked up his coffee and took a sip. With a subtle gesture of his head and eyes he indicated to Annie that she should go into the Starbucks before joining him.

With practiced coordination, Annie and Auggie opened the door and went into the building. At the counter they both ordered a drink and a sandwich. Auggie pulled out his wallet and extracted two folded ten dollar bills from it and handed them to the barista. The older woman behind the counter carefully counted the change back into Auggie's hand. He took a moment and let the coins slip into his pocket and carefully folded the bills in his customary fashion before placing them in his wallet.

Annie picked up Auggie's coffee and placed it in his hand before picking up hers and the bag of sandwiches. Again, with coordination born of much experience, they exited the store and joined Jai at the table outside. Annie got Auggie situated in one of the chairs and then sat herself. She dug in the bag, took out Auggie's sandwich and arranged it on the paper wrapper in front of him. Then she did the same with hers. She took a quick bite before speaking to Jai.

"Sorry. Evading henchmen who want to run you off the road makes me hungry. Any word on that?"

"Yeah," Jai said watching Annie scarf down another bite. "Just before you pulled in Joan called. Maryland State Police chatter is that the guys in the SUV were seriously injured, but no one else. The truck driver is a bit shaken, but physically okay. The Maryland State Police have an APB out on a red VW Golf with a woman driving and a man in the front seat. Obviously there's been nothing from our source on what the Russians are going to do now. We're going to let you both go home. For now we think that's safe. But, both of you need to keep a bag packed; if there's the slightest indication that they've sent someone else after you, we're going to take you underground for a while." Jai sighed slightly. "I hope this mess doesn't interfere too much with the wedding plans."

"You and me both," Auggie said.

"We're going to switch cars when we leave here. Annie, make sure you get everything of yours and Auggie's out of your car. We're going to dispose of your little red VW and help you find a newer car. It's known and hopefully a different one will keep them off your trail permanently. Just for your information Auggie, Natasha gave us some very good and actionable intel that we've shared with the FBI before she disappeared. She also told us to tell you good-bye."

Auggie closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. "Thanks, Jai. Makes this easier to deal with." He made an all encompassing gesture with his arms.

Annie touched Auggie on the upper arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Annie didn't quite believe him but did not press the issue.

# # # # #

The next few days went by routinely for both Annie and Auggie. There were no signs of or chatter from the Russian Mafia. The days were full of work, in the early evening, Annie visited car dealers. For months she'd been thinking that it was time to get a different car, one a bit larger than her five year old Golf, so she had a good idea of what she wanted. Now she just had to find it. On Wednesday evening she found it. IT was a 2012 Volkswagen Tiguan with less than five thousand miles on it. Yes, she wanted a mini-van type vehicle. Wasn't that what thirty-something married women drove? On Thursday, she rode home with Auggie in his car service vehicle and Danielle had picked her up there to go pick it up.

Auggie had emphatically declined to go on the car shopping with Annie, saying that he had to get his financial house in order. He didn't even go with her when she went to pick it up. He did eagerly familiarize himself with it on Friday morning when he and Annie rode in to work together. On Friday, late afternoon, Annie drove them to the lawyer's office that was handling the purchase of the condo in Reston. All of the inspections – both of the condo and of Annie and Auggie by the condo's Home Owner's Association – had been fast tracked and came back clean. But first they stopped at Auggie's bank.

As soon as Auggie's feet hit the lobby, the branch manager came out of her office and greeted them. Auggie had firmly, yet politely, asked Annie to wait for him in the banks comfortable waiting area. For a moment Annie thought that request slightly odd for Auggie, but she complied with the request without question. Through the glass front of the manager's office, Annie was able to observe the transaction. Auggie had made a phone call and turned the phone over to the female manager who had written something down, then handed the phone back to Auggie. She'd then rose and left the room; she'd returned several minutes later with several Cashier's Checks. After a bit more conversation, the manager escorted Auggie back to where Annie waited.

On their way back out to the car, Auggie spoke, "I can hear your bewilderment. But you're going to be polite and not say a word. The simple answer is that there are a couple of things that I want to keep private for a few more weeks."

"Did you wipe out your trust fund in buying this condo for us?"

Auggie chuckled lightly, grinned cheekily and shook his head. "No, Annie, I did not. I've barely put a dent in it."

Annie placed his hand on the car door handle. Before she moved off he gently caught hold of Annie's wrist and pulled her back to him. He softly grasped her upper arms and turned his blind eyes toward her. "Do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do," she replied gently.

"We are about to undergo our first major transaction as a couple. You need to be there. I want you there, but in many ways it's my show. Let me play out this next hour or so the way I want. Can we do this my way? Please?"

"Yes. Of course. We'll play the closing on our condo your way. But we need to get going or we will be late for it."

They made it to the location for the real estate closing transaction in plenty of time. After being ushered into a large conference room, Annie placed Auggie's hand on the back of one of the chairs on the near side of the gigantic conference table. There were others already assembled and talking quietly amongst themselves.

As soon as they were comfortably seated, Annie whispered a brief description of the surroundings to Auggie. A few more people straggled in and took seats on one side of the table or another. A tall, dark haired woman entered and approached Auggie's seat. He startled slightly as she placed her hands on his shoulders, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's Heather, Auggie. Oh, please stay seated. This must be Annie. I'm so happy that I could help you with this big step Auggie."

"You don't know how much I appreciate all your help in getting this all done is record time," Auggie whispered back.

Annie was puzzled at the familiarity between the two. Heather must have seen the quizzical look on Annie's face because she leaned in and whispered to Annie, "I went to law school with his brother Austin. When I moved out here a few years ago Austin suggested I let Auggie know I was here if he ever needed a good attorney. Auggie's called me from time to time with a few minor issues. And now this larger one. I hope to be able to work with the both of you in the future." She turned to Auggie. "Do you have the checks?"

Auggie took two envelopes out of the inside breast pocket of his sport coat. He felt inside of one and then handed the other to his attorney. "That's all of them and in the amounts that you said when I called a bit ago."

"This shouldn't take too long," the attorney said as she straightened and moved to take a seat at the head of the table near Annie. She motioned to the others to move down to her end of the table.

Over the next forty-five minutes, documents were reviewed, signed, the cashier's checks disbursed and keys and garage door opener received. Outside of the fact that she never saw the amount that any of the checks were made out for, Annie didn't see anything unusual or out of the ordinary in the transaction. Once the others had filed out of the room, and it was only her, Auggie and Heather left, Heather got up and said, "Everyone's left Auggie. It's just you, Annie, and me. I'm on my way out so when the door closes it will be just you and Annie. Just like you asked."

A few moments later the conference room door quietly closed. Auggie took the other envelope from his pocket. A pleased but slightly apprehensive look spread over his features.

Nervously he held out the white envelope to Annie. "In this envelope are two receipts. One is for a deposit to your checking account. The other is for a sizeable payment to your credit card. It now has one hell of a credit balance."

Annie took the envelope and looked at the receipts. "Auggie? No! Why?"

"Starting tomorrow I want you to go to the nearest furniture store and begin furnishing our home. No take that back, not the nearest store, the nearest FINE furniture store – Bassett, Ethan Allen, La-Z-boy – and begin furnishing our home. Good stuff, Annie. Furnish it from bottom to top. However you like. I only have a couple of requests: don't make it too girly; I want a nice comfortable recliner like my Dad's; and I want you to spend every last penny I've given you. And if that's not enough, there's more where that came from. When we come back from our honeymoon, I want to come home to our home."

"Alone? Don't you want to have a say in choosing our furniture? You're going to be living there, too."

"Color, style, what do I know about that?" A dry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Having me with you will only slow you down as you run from store to store, department to department. I'm not even much good at carrying things. We've got to go now. I told Heather we wouldn't be but a few minutes. We can finish this debate in the car on the way to dinner."

In the car and over dinner, the argument did continue. Finally Auggie said, "Okay, Annie. I'll go online tonight, find a decorator and give him or her free rein with our condo. Then neither of us will have a say in what it looks like. Do you want that, Annie? Do you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, Annie I would. I have grown tired of this debate."

"You absolutely refuse to go shopping with me?"

"Not absolutely refuse, but I really, really don't want to. If it comes down to two sofas and you want to know which one sits better, then I'll go sit on each one, and let you know which one sits better, but outside of that, no I'm not coming along with you. I appreciate that you want me to be a part of the decisions, but really Annie, I'm of no help."

"Your apartment is so modern. Is that the style you like?"

Auggie slightly shrugged his shoulders. It's a style I once liked. Except for the wall art, most of the stuff there is from before I went to Iraq for the last time. I'm not sure that I'd buy it now. Don't try to replicate my place in ours. Do something that is us now; not who we were before."

"Can I incorporate your wall art into our place?"

"Yes. Of course. We don't have to leave everything of ourselves behind."

* * *

**Now, our pair are homeowners. And Annie gets to embark on dream of mine (and I think many women's dream, too) to furnish and decorate a home with all new 'stuff'.**

**Anyone got a comment? Auggie surprise anyone? Annie? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Kind of a mundane chapter I will admit. Just moving the pair closer to the wedding.**

**Mandy58 has had her say.**

**The usual disclaimer - I still don't own.**

* * *

After the closing and dinner, Auggie and Annie retired to her rooms in Danielle's guest house. Lights were still on in the main house, and Annie sent Auggie on to her apartment while she slipped in to talk to Danielle who was putting the finishing touches on a cake for the family.

"From the giddy smile on your face," Danielle began, "you and Auggie must be homeowners now."

"Yeah. We are. I still don't know how much Auggie paid for the condo," Annie confessed. "And he gave me money to furnish the place. What are you doing tomorrow? He refuses to have anything to do with the decorating and furniture purchases. I don't want to do it all myself and was hoping that you could come with me." Annie was almost pleading with Danielle.

"Don't take is personally. Michael doesn't like to go furniture shopping either. Do you have any ideas?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "No, but I should have. You've seen Auggie's place. His stuff has such clean, modern lines, but he's said that he'd probably not buy that style today."

"I have a couple of ideas that would fit both of you. Can we start early with a visit to your new place so we can get measurements of the rooms and so I can see the layout? Michael has plans for tomorrow, but Katia has already left on a weekend outing with her scout troop. Chloe is old enough that she'll not be a problem and might just be of some help."

By 8:30 Saturday morning, Annie, Danielle and Chloe were entering Annie's new home in the high rise condo building in Reston, Virginia with tape measure, pen and paper in hand. Danielle gasped in awe as soon as she entered the empty apartment.

"Wow! This is some place that you're going to be living in," Danielle said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," Annie admitted with a bit of embarrassment. "All of the places that Auggie had us look at were like this. It's almost too nice. If you know what I mean."

"Yes. I think that I do, Sis. Now let's get those measurements."

Within half-an-hour they'd gotten the needed information and were on their way to the Bassett Furniture Store in Falls Church.

Once they'd arrived at the Bassett store, they wandered around for a bit. At first Annie was a bit overwhelmed with the whole prospect of furnishing her home. _Home_, Annie thought, _she was going to have a home. A real home to call her own. A stable place in which to live with the man she admired and adored._ Suddenly the prospect of it all overcame her and she sat on the arm of the nearest sofa and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Danielle quickly asked.

"I just realized that getting married and having a real home is real. It's not a fantasy. It's real Dani. I'm shopping for furniture for my home. MY HOME, Dani," Annie said with palpable emotion.

"Getting cold feet all of a sudden are we?" Danielle asked while putting her arm around Annie's shoulders.

"No. Not cold feet. For the first time it really seems real. It didn't even seem real a couple of weeks ago when we were making decisions for the flowers and reception. I'm a grown woman, Dani, not a silly schoolgirl like most of the women at the seminar last weekend, but I'm giddy with excitement. And I'm a bit overwhelmed with all of the choices here."

"Ah, I see," Danielle said softly. "Let's go see if the designer's in today. He or she will be of invaluable assistance." She grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her off the sofa arm and toward the back of the store.

The designer was in and welcomed the chance to start from scratch and help design a new home for the soon to be wed couple. Within a few hours the three of them had come up with a choice of furnishings, from floor up, that pleased Annie's eye and met the criteria that she'd set about trying to accomplish. There were attractive area rugs and runners to delineate the various areas in the open floor plan of the main living area. There were clear pathways so that Auggie wouldn't be constantly running the risk of bumping into furniture, and the seating pieces were functional and comfortable. The upholstered pieces coordinated pleasingly, but had enough textural elements so that Auggie would be satisfied, too. When Annie asked about delivery dates, the decorator smiled and assured her that it would all come together in time. And that, with a bit of help from her sister, Annie and Auggie would have a comfortable place to come home to after the wedding. The designer also offered the names of several painting contractors that could come in immediately to begin giving the place a fresh coat of paint if she wanted.

Annie left the Bassett store with a profound sense of relief. She had, with a bit of coaching and advice from Danielle, attractive and functional pieces for every room: the master bedroom, a guest room and a home office would occupy the three bedrooms, the open floor area of the main living area would have a formal dining area, a conversation area and an entertainment area holding what Annie considered a HUGE entertainment wall unit and two comfortable leather recliners opposite.

She was relieved enough that Auggie noticed the relaxed demeanor that she had when she joined him at his apartment after she'd dropped Danielle and Chloe off at their place in Georgetown.

"I take it we have furniture," he asked when Annie plopped down beside him on his sofa.

"Yes. We have furniture," Annie replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I've completely furnished every space there. We have a master bedroom with a king sized bed, a guest room with a queen bed, a home office that you will have fun connecting all of your tech stuff in; a very comfortable living room with a killer entertainment wall, with leather recliners like your Dad's, and a formal dining space with seating for eight."

"Did you spend all of the money?"

Auggie raised an eyebrow at Annie's whispered, "No."

It lowered when she quickly added, "But I did make a large dent in it. I still have a kitchen to furnish, and bedding and stuff like that to get. I'll go to Target or Kohl's tomorrow to get that," she teased. She had a feeling that Auggie would object to that.

He did. "Oh, no you won't. If I have to I'll tie you to a chair and we'll shop Macy's online tomorrow. Please don't make me have to do that."

Annie laughed. "I won't. But being tied to a chair does sound kind of kinky. Want to try that this evening? I want you so badly right now."

"Annie? You're no prude, but you're usually a little more subtle in wanting us to have sex."

"We're almost married. The Catholic guilt in pre-marital sex is waning. Even after last weekend."

"You know that we have to go to confession before we get married, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do, but we only have to confess those sins that we feel badly about. I don't feel badly about much that I've done since my last confession. How about you?"

"A few, but making love to you is not one of them." With that he rose, offered a hand to Annie and led her into the bedroom.

Auggie did not tie Annie to anything, but their mutual kisses and caresses did bring out the passion in each other. An hour later, as they lay in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of mutual climaxes, Auggie's home phone began to ring. The caller ID voice announced "MOM".

"Hi, Mom," Auggie said as he answered the call. "What's up? … Oh, hi, Dad. It's usually Mom that calls. Is everything all right?" A tinge of concern was evident as he maneuvered to sit on the edge of the bed. "Good. Had me worried there for a minute. … Yes, I did that. … And that, too. Is there something wrong with that? … I bought a condo and gave Annie some money to furnish it. We closed on the condo last evening and Annie bought furniture today. … No, Dad, please don't do that. I'm fine in that respect, Dad." Auggie closed his eyes and appeared to Annie as if he were frustrated. "No. Absolutely not. You and Mom have done enough for this wedding. Dad, if I find out that you've done that I'm going to be very angry. … I don't need you to do that. … I don't care what you did for Adam, Anthony or Austin. We're talking about me here. I'm not them. I don't need or want you to do that for us. I'm hanging up now, Dad. This discussion is over." Auggie punched the end call button, and searched for the charging cradle to hang it up. His hands were shaking.

Annie crawled over to kneel behind Auggie and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong? You look frustrated and upset."

"My Dad found out that I took money out of my trust fund to buy our condo. He wants to replace it all. Said that he bought my brothers' first houses for them. He doesn't understand that it's one of those things that I need to do on my own. He means well, but doesn't understand that in so many ways I'm not my brothers and don't need or want his help."

"It will be okay, Auggie. I know the truth and that's all that really matters. I'm getting hungry. Can we call out for pizza?"

"Yeah, we can get a pizza delivered. Manny's is number five on speed dial. Get whatever you want and I'll deal," Auggie said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

By the time the pizza arrived Auggie had worked through his frustration with his father and had returned to a better mood. As she ate, Annie began to search the online catalogue from Macy's for the items that she thought they'd need for the kitchen. After half-an-hour of looking, Annie was totally confused at all of the choices. Even just picking out dishes for everyday use was perplexing. "This should be fun," she admitted to Auggie around her last bite of pizza, "but it's getting overwhelming. Out in the field I can make a decision in a split second. But I can't even seem to be able to make a choice of what dishes or flatware to buy. I guess I'm going to need some help even in this."

"You know what I had to say about that," Auggie cautioned from the other end of the sofa.

"I didn't necisarily mean you, but I wish that I could get you into Macy's tomorrow for a little while. I know that you don't think that you'd be of much help, but I'd really like your input on flatware. There's several patterns that I've seen online that I like, but can't decide. This is something that you're going to be using every day and the shape and balance of the pieces could make a difference to you." Annie moved the empty pizza box to the coffee table and moved down next to Auggie. She ran her fingers through his hair on the side of his head nearest to her. "Please, Auggie."

Auggie closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Maybe," he replied. "Ask me again tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll accept a 'maybe' tonight," Annie said and then kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's way better than a flat out 'NO'."

The next afternoon did find Annie and Auggie in the Macy's in Tyson's Corner Shopping Center. Auggie had a definite opinion on the choice of flatware. They did not purchase it then, but Annie did know which one to order online when she got back home. They also looked at everyday dishes. Again Auggie had an opinion, not so much about what he liked, but he definitely knew that he didn't like the feel of two of Annie's potential selections; he was okay with the others. They also tested mattresses. Auggie had fun with that. They'd lain on one comfortable mattress for a while, and then he rolled over on top of Annie saying, "Yeah, this one feels right like this, too." Annie had shoved him off of her in shock, but also was trying hard not to burst out in laughter. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she led him away. But she did know which mattress to buy.

After that Annie took Auggie home. Despite his protestations of not being of much help in shopping for things for their new home, Auggie seemed to have had a good time looking at things for it with Annie. He had smiled a lot, giggled with her at different things, and cracked a few jokes about overheard conversations. They'd spent the better part of three hours in the mall and Auggie had not complained once. Annie was content when she dropped him off in front of his building. He had not wanted to go with Annie to her place that evening saying that he had things that he wanted to get done without her looking over his shoulder.

When she'd gotten to Danielle's Annie went straight to the main house to talk to her sister. She thought that she'd have to talk Danielle into doing something for her, but Danielle had eagerly agreed to helping Annie out by going online and ordering everything to set up the kitchen in Annie and Auggie's condo. Danielle had even volunteered to be on hand when the shipments and furniture deliveries were due to arrive. Annie got the impression that Danielle was having more fun with the setting up of her and Auggie's household than they were. That evening, when she was back in her own rooms, she went online and ordered her flatware, everyday dishes and serving pieces – even though she thought it outrageously expensive, she'd chosen the Fiesta dinnerware in a combination of sunflower and paprika since Auggie liked the shape and feel of it – and the mattresses for the beds that would be arriving later in the week.

By the end of the third week in April, Annie and Auggie were well on the way to having a new place to call home. On Tuesday the kitchen and dining room items from Macy's began to arrive. As she unpacked them, Danielle washed, dried and put them in logical and convenient cabinets or drawers. On Thursday the shipment from Bassett arrived. Using the sketches and notes from Annie and the designer at the Bassett store, Danielle orchestrated the placement of the rugs and runners, and then of the furniture. That took the better part of the afternoon. The previous owners of the condo had left the place in 'like new' condition; all of the rooms had been freshly painted in soft neutral colors that Annie decided that she liked. That weekend Annie brought Auggie in so that he could begin orienting himself to the place while she began placing some of their personal effects around. Auggie had a pleased smile when they left, and praised Annie for her choices. He'd said that the condo felt comfortable to him already.

# # # # #

The fourth week in April was the last week that Annie and Auggie would work as single people. The week also brought several surprises, pleasant surprises, for Annie and Auggie. The first one came to Annie on Wednesday afternoon.

Annie knew that something was up in the DPD when she walked into the bullpen that Wednesday morning, but she did quite know what. The blinds were drawn closed on the conference room, and people with boxes and grocery sacks were going in and out of there. She noticed that attempted secretive comings and goings even though Jai and Joan tried to distract her from observing what was happening in and around the conference room. Later in the afternoon Joan asked everyone to come to the conference room – even Tech Ops. Annie and Auggie were near the end of the line of people traipsing into the conference room. Annie stopped short in the door and Auggie bumped into her.

"Annie, want to warn me before you stop dead in your tracks?" he said with mild irritation.

"You should see the conference room. It appears that the DPD is giving us a wedding shower. There are paper wedding bells hanging from the ceiling with streamers going to the corners of the room. There's a bowl of punch and petit fours on the side table and a big pile of wrapped gifts on the far end of the conference table."

"You're not joking, are you?" Auggie whispered.

"Nope. Joan's motioning for us to come to the front of the room." Auggie place his left hand in the middle of Annie's back and followed her to the head of the table.

As he located and sat in the chair beside Annie, Auggie whispered tersely to Joan, "Joan, you know how I feel about things like this. When we spoke of it, I made it clear that this was to be Annie's show."

Joan placed her hands on Auggie's shoulders and leaned in to stage whisper to him, "Having worked for the CIA for as long as you have, you should know that plans get changed all the time. Since very few of your colleagues will be able to make the actual wedding, we decided to turn it into a wedding shower for the both of you. Deal with it."

"You know that you didn't make the gift selection easy," Stu said as he slid into the chair next to Auggie. "You're not on a wedding registry anywhere in the area."

Annie replied to Stu, "I didn't think that any one from here would be coming to the wedding so I didn't think about that. I've had my mind on other things."

"Oh, you can quit worrying about the Russian Mafia. Between us and the FBI that threat has been pretty much neutralized."

That wasn't quite what Annie had had her mind on, but she was happy to hear that she and Auggie didn't have to worry about that. She placed a hand on Auggie's arm in an attempt to diffuse the irritation that he was obviously harboring.

"Auggie, there are not that many gifts, but we do have to open them here. Shall we get started so this can be over with for you fairly quickly," Annie whispered as she leaned in toward him.

"Might as well," he whispered back and attempted a weak smile.

Annie picked one of the smaller packages off the top of the pile and opened the attached envelope. She read the enclosed card to Auggie. It was a joint gift from the Tech Ops staff.

"You should open this one since it's from your people," she told Auggie shoving the package over until it bumped into Auggie's hand.

Auggie deftly assessed the box before him and inserted his right index finger between the paper flaps on the right side of the package. Seconds later the wrapping paper had been removed and the revealed Macy's box opened. Gingerly he explored the contents and gently removed one of the champagne flutes. He ran his fingers up the glass from base to rim; an appreciative smile came to his face. "Thanks guys. At first glance this seems to be our pattern."

"It better be," Stu commented. "I hacked Macy's database to see if anything had be bought in either your or Annie's name. Annie's been buying a lot of household goods from there in the last couple of weeks."

"Yeah, we're going to be in debt up to our eyeballs by the time we get married," Auggie deadpanned and then cracked a mocking smile.

Annie was surprised, and a tad bit irritated, to learn that someone in the department had knowledge of the amount of money she'd been spending at Macy's. Or, more correctly, Danielle had been spending in her name. Auggie did know about that and he was totally okay with Danielle helping Annie out with the furnishing of their home.

Over the next half-an-hour Annie and Auggie opened the rest of their gifts. All were joint collaborations between several officers or support staff divisions. After a few presents were opened, Auggie seemed to relax and enjoy looking at the various items. Notably absent were gifts from Jai and Joan. Toward the end of the party Arthur put in an appearance to wish the couple well and have a petit four and some punch.

Just as Annie was beginning to wonder how she and Auggie were going to get all of the gifts to her car, Joan began packing them into one of several large canvas tote bags. "I'm going to need this room in a few minutes for a briefing. These totes will come in very handy in schlepping groceries from your garage spot to your door. Don't look at me like that," Joan said to Annie with that unreadable look of hers. "You didn't think we'd vet your new living arrangements did you? We did. And we know that Auggie withdrew the money from a trust fund to set the two of you up. Yes, Auggie, we know about that. And where it came from."

"I know that the company has known about that. I've only wanted to keep in secret from my colleagues," Auggie admitted quietly.

"Does Stu know about the trust fund thing?" Annie asked cautiously as Auggie sat stoic beside her.

"Not specifically, but he does know that the money came from an approved source and the two of you are not in debt to your eyeballs. That would be unacceptable – both Stu's knowing and the being in debt."

"Thanks for the party, Joan," Auggie said as he rose from his seat. "Annie, give me one of those bags to carry and we'll get out of Joan's way."

Annie placed the handles of a tote in Auggie's outstretched hand, and then picked up the remaining two. As she brushed past Auggie, he followed her out to her desk. Jai seemed to be waiting for them.

"Some of the guys and I are going to Allen's. Since it's the last time for a while that we'll get to do it, we were hoping that the two of you would join us," Jai said as he leaned against Annie's desk.

Auggie turned his head toward Annie expectantly.

"Jai, that does sound like fun, but I'm just not feeling it right now. Sometimes it's nice to be one of the guys, but not for me right now." She looked at Auggie who was beginning to look crestfallen. She reached out and touched his forearm. "Auggie, I can drop you off at Allen's, or you can ride with Jai, and catch a cab to your place afterwards. I'm just not in the mood right now, that doesn't mean that you can't go and have some fun without me. That IS allowed. We're not joined at the hip and never will be."

Auggie perked back up. "Drop me off. That will give me some time to convince you that you should join us."

Half-an-hour later Annie and Auggie walked into Allen's Tavern arm-in-arm. They joined Jai who was already seated at one of the long tables opposite the bar. Jai smiled when he saw Annie. "I'm glad that Auggie was able to talk you into joining the guys this evening. It really wouldn't be the same without you here, too," Jai said as Annie slid onto the bench beside him.

"Who else is coming?" Annie asked as soon as she was situated.

"Stu and Eric from Auggie's department; Rob, Henry and Will from ours. Conrad from Arthur's office said he might stop by for a minute or so."

"Ah, all the party animals," Auggie said. "This should be fun. I'm definitely NOT the designated driver tonight," he added with a grin.

"What's your pleasure," Jai asked as he stood to head to the bar. "Long necks? Draft? Something harder?"

"Long neck Bud Light," both Annie and Auggie said in unison. Jai seemed to roll his eyes for a moment, as a knowing smile graced his lips.

Within a short time they guys Jai had mentioned as well as a few more had gathered around the table. After a few rounds, Annie tried to switch to straight Coca-Cola stating that she needed to be sober enough to drive when the party decided to break up. Jai wouldn't hear of that, telling her that he'd already made arrangements for cabs to take everyone home at the end of the evening. After a few more rounds, Jai stood up and looked at Auggie.

"Auggie," Jai began and Auggie turned his head in the direction of Jai's voice, "we've had our differences in the past over this lovely woman sitting beside you. I will admit that I was pretty pissed when she chose you over me, but I'm over that. I'm not sure that you're a better man than I, but she chose you. I can honestly say that I'm happy for you two. Cheers!"

Auggie held his bottle up toward the middle of the table and everyone, including Annie, clinked their bottle or glass against it. That started a round of toasts that ended with Stu wishing them well. A round later everyone decided they'd had enough and stumbled out the door to the waiting cabs.

* * *

**Anyone have a comment? I really don't expect many, if any, on this chapter. Just hang with me for a few more days. You'll get the intimacy that you're looking for. And some drama, too. **


	30. Chapter 30

**The morning after Jai's impromptu bachelor party. Then on to Glencoe to put the finishing touches on the wedding preparations.**

**Mandy58 has had her say. **

**I still don't own any part of Covert Affairs or the Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson portrayed therein.**

* * *

Thursday morning Auggie's phone rang and the caller ID announced the name of his car service. Auggie didn't pick the call up, but instead grabbed his cane and keys off of the corner of the kitchen island. "Coming Annie?" he called back into the bedroom where Annie was finishing putting on her shoes.

"On my way," Annie announced as she stood up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later they emerged onto the street to the car waiting at the curb for them. Annie opened the door and slid in and Auggie followed her and pulled the door shut.

"I was pleasantly surprised to see the request for a car still on the board this morning. Are you both heading to Langley this morning?" Chet, Auggie's favorite driver, asked.

"No," Auggie began. "We need to go to Allen's Tavern. Annie and I took a cab home from there last night"

"Okay. Allen's it is. Ah, I see. Needing a bit of the hair of the dog that bit ya?" Chet teased.

"No," Auggie said. "Just to take Annie to get her car before it's towed so she can get to work. I'm the only one heading to Langley."

"Oh, Okay," Chet replied with a broad smile. "Here, I was hoping that I'd get a chance to give this to you in person, Auggie," Chet said as he held out a gift-wrapped package toward the backseat.

"What is it?" Auggie asked extending his hand.

"I've got it Auggie," Annie said as she took the gift from Chet's hand. "It appears to be a wedding present."

"Thank you, Chet," Auggie said. "But you didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to. For the last few years you've been my favorite assignment. Now I learn that you're moving out of our service area."

"Yeah. We're moving out to Reston. This will be my last ride with you. We couldn't find a place that fit my needs and budget here in DC," Auggie explained. "I'll miss you, too, Chet. We've had a few adventures. I can't begin to say how much I've appreciated your small acts of kindness to this poor old blind guy."

"It's been a treat," Chet admitted. "And today's ride is on me," he said as he pulled away from the curb.

"Chet, I don't want to open this right now," Auggie said, "what's under the gift wrap?"

"Nothing fancy. Just a set of monogrammed beer mugs. I know how you like your beer."

"Thanks, Chet. I'll think of you every time I use them."

# # # # #

Thursday and Friday at work were uneventful days for both Annie and Auggie. On Friday, as he was shutting down his computer, Stu came over and wished him and Annie well, and that he'd be glad to see them both when they got back in two weeks, but that was the biggest fuss that anyone made. Auggie was happy for that.

Saturday, Annie had the final fitting of her bridal gown, and Danielle had the final fitting for her Matron of Honor dress early in the morning. Both dresses had fit perfectly and were brought home. After she'd dropped the dresses and Danielle off in Georgetown, Annie headed over to Auggie's. He was dismantling his stereo system so that they could take it to the condo and have the guys from the Geek Squad hook it up when they came to hook up the home theater that Annie had insisted on, and the Wi-Fi in the home office area. The Geek Squad was scheduled for 3:00 but Auggie wanted to be there by 2:00 in case they were early. That meant that Annie had to hustle to get everything down to the car and make the trip out to Reston.

When she got there Auggie was ready and waiting. His apartment was bare of anything personal. The art pieces from his walls had already been taken to the condo, the few framed photos and knick-knacks were packed in a box, as were his CDs and the few DVDs he owned. His Bose CD changer sat on top of a box of CDs. It took them two trips but they got the last of the things that Auggie was taking to the condo into Annie's Tiguan. His apartment was now devoid of anything personal, except for some of his clothes still hanging in the closet. Danielle would be bringing them to the condo while they were on their honeymoon; his suitcase with the clothes that he'd need for the next two weeks were already packed and at Annie's. Even though his lease didn't expire until the end of the month, Auggie had no intention of returning to this apartment once he'd left there today. He had already put in a change of address with the Post Office.

By the end of the day, the electronics were all hooked up and working properly. The youngest Geek Squad technician had spent nearly twenty minutes making sure that Auggie knew the controls on every piece of equipment and the universal remote buttons. Auggie the geek was in heaven by the time they left. For all his initial protestations that he had not much use for TV, Auggie was excited over the large flat screen TV and surround sound system.

"Do you think that you'll remember all of the controls and buttons by the time we get back here in two weeks?" Annie asked as she moved his arms apart so that she could sit on his lap in his chosen recliner.

Auggie simply smiled warmly at Annie as he closed his arms around her.

After a few minutes of being curled up in Auggie's strong arms, Annie said, "I'm getting hungry. I've got all the equipment to whip up a meal here, but we haven't made it to the grocery store. Dani said that she'd do some shopping and get us some basics just before we come back here. Want to call something in and have it delivered?"

"No, Annie. I do not want our first meal here to be delivery. Nor do I want to spend the night here tonight. This is our married home; and we're not that yet. Soon, very soon, but not yet. If it's still there, I know a nice place in downtown Reston, and then we can go back to your place. I imagine you still have a lot of packing to do."

Sunday found Annie finishing her packing for the trip to Glencoe and the honeymoon in a location that Auggie had still not revealed to her. All he had said was to pack the sunscreen and bathing suits. That evening they had their evening meal with Danielle and her family. It had been a relaxed meal with plenty of conversation about flight schedules and wedding day timetables. Plans and final details had been discussed, made, rethought and made again. Finally Michael and Auggie had fled to the living room and a ballgame. Before he left for the guesthouse that evening, Auggie met with Danielle in private. He gave her a list of things that he wanted her to pick up and have in the condo when they returned and several hundred dollars in cash with which to make the purchases.

Monday morning Annie rose early, showered and dressed in traveling clothes before Auggie even began to stir. She slipped over to the main house for coffee and bagels for her and Auggie. By the time she returned with a tray containing a carafe of coffee, two mugs, and the bagels, Auggie was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Annie?" he inquired at the sound of the door closing.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?"

"Dani, one of your nieces," he responded lightly. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yup. And bagels with cream cheese, too," Annie replied as she set the tray on the coffee table in the seating area.

"You are my savior," Auggie said as he walked to the sofa.

Annie poured the mugs of coffee. After Auggie sat in his usual spot on the sofa he held out his right hand. Annie placed one of the mugs in it. He raised the mug to his lips and took a sip. He leaned forward a bit and asked, "Is the table in front of me clear?"

"Yeah. You can set your mug down without fear. Want a bagel?"

Auggie set his coffee mug down and held out his hand. Annie placed a small plate with the bagel halves on it into his outstretched hand.

They ate in silence for a few minutes then Auggie spoke. "I take it that you are all ready to go? What are you wearing?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much ready. I've got on a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and my black Birkenstock clogs. It's just 8:00 so you have time for a second cup before you need to hit the shower. We've got plenty of time before we need to leave for the airport. But we can't delay too much."

By Noon they had loaded their bags into Danielle's SUV and were ready for the trip to the airport for their 2:30 flight to Chicago O'Hare. At 6:30 they were sitting down to dinner in the dining room of Auggie's parent's house in Glencoe.

Tuesday afternoon found them in the pastor's office at Sacred Heart meeting with Father Bob. Auggie brought with him the paperwork from the Engaged Encounter Weekend. The priest went over it with them and was pleased. Then they set about selecting the prayers and Testament readings for their Wedding Mass. Both had done their research and had their own ideas of prayers and the reading from the New Testament, but both were surprised that they agreed on the reading from the Book of Tobit 7:6-14 for the Old Testament reading. When the priest asked each why they'd chosen that particular reading, both had responded: 'because Tobit is blind and he does okay in the marriage. It just seemed fitting.' The priest smiled understandingly. It took another forty-five minutes for them to settle on those parts of the mass that they had a choice in. They also found out that Abigail Anderson had already made arrangements for the musical parts of the ceremony; all they had to do was choose the hymns to be sung and the music to be played. Rather than even being remotely upset with Auggie's Mom, the pair was grateful that she'd thought ahead and made those arrangements.

While they were at the church they also made their confessions and did their penance.

On Thursday Auggie's Dad lent Annie his SUV for her late afternoon run to Sheraton Northbrook, to pick up her Mom and Dad to bring them back for a meet-the-other-family dinner. She loaded one of her suitcases and wedding dress into the car to take over to her room in the Sheraton. She would not be sleeping with Auggie again until Saturday night. He had insisted that she spend time with her parents and Danielle's family so that Danielle and her Mom could help her get into wedding mood and mode.

After Annie checked in and was escorted to her room, she called her parents room and asked them to meet her and Auggie in the lobby in fifteen minutes. She took that few minutes to freshen up a bit and put a bit of a final polish on Auggie. He had willingly come with her to pick up her parents, but was now beginning to get the 'deer in the headlights' look.

"What's wrong, Auggie? All of a sudden you look all nervous on me," Annie said as she stood before Auggie who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am nervous. I'm a bit worried that your Mom has managed to turn your Dad against me now, too."

Annie touched the side of his face with her hand. "It will be okay, Auggie. Dad is strong and Mom doesn't often influence him. Usually it's the other way around. We don't have time to worry about it, 'cause it's time to head to the lobby to join them."

Auggie rose and followed Annie to the room's door. Once in the hallway he took her arm and let her lead him to the elevator and then into the lobby.

"Mom! Dad!" Annie exclaimed as she caught sight of her parents sitting in the lobby. "How was your flight from California? Any problems getting the rental car and finding your way here?"

"No problems with any of it," Lyle Walker said as he pulled his daughter into a strong hug. "Auggie," he said as he pulled Auggie in for a man hug. "Good to see you again, son."

"Good to see you, too, Sir," Auggie replied. "Mrs. Walker?" Auggie stuck out his right hand.

Amanda Walker took the outstretched hand and pulled Auggie into a weak hug. "Auggie."

Annie quickly hugged her mother. "We've got to get going. The Anderson's are expecting us for cocktails before dinner at 7:00."

Annie, with Auggie on her arm, led the way out to where the Anderson's Cadillac SUV was parked. In the mirror-like finish on the vehicle Annie noticed the surprised look on her mother's face as she realized to which vehicle they were going.

When they were a few feet away from the vehicle, Annie remotely unlocked the doors. Honing in on the sound, Auggie released Annie's arm and strode to the side of the vehicle and opened both driver's side doors. "Mrs. Walker. Annie," he said gesturing to the open backseat door. Once he was certain that Annie's mother was seated he closed the door for her and then worked his way around the front of the Cadillac to the passenger side. Lyle had already gotten into the backseat with his wife by the time that Auggie had gotten to the front passenger door. As soon as he was seated and buckled in, Auggie turned his head toward the backseat. "Dad said that he's sorry for the lumber still in the back. He didn't have time to get it out and the vehicle detailed before letting Annie use it to come pick you guys up."

"It's fine, Auggie," Lyle Walker stated. "What does your father do with the wood?"

"He has quite a woodshop in the garage. He likes to make furniture. Right now he says he's working on some doll furniture for my youngest niece. If you're interested I'm sure that he'd love to show off his handiwork after dinner."

"Not one of my interests, but I do admire those that can do that sort of thing," Lyle said. "Did you join him in his hobby when you were growing up?"

Auggie laughed a bit self-consciously. "No, not my cup of tea either. I was always more into taking electronic stuff apart."

The conversation was light and focused on things other than the upcoming wedding.

As Annie turned onto the street on which the Andersons lived, both of her parents let out muffled gasps. When she pulled into their driveway her mother asked, "You grew up here, Auggie?"

Both Annie and Auggie let out brief chuckles in unison.

"You sound just like your daughter did when I first brought her here, Mrs. Walker. Yes, this is where I grew up."

As soon as Annie had stopped the vehicle, Auggie quickly got out and went around the back of the SUV and opened the door for the ladies. He offered a hand to Mrs. Walker to help her out of the backseat. Amanda Walker took the offered hand, but not the offered elbow as he moved off toward the back porch. She watched with thinly veiled curiosity as Auggie bounded up the back steps, across the porch and directly to the backdoor. He opened the storm door and then the inner door proclaiming, "Mom we're here. … Oh, sorry. Just habit to come to this door. Too late now."

Annie, Amanda Walker, Lyle Walker, and then Auggie entered the house and into the kitchen where Abigail was putting some dinner rolls into the oven. The house smelled wonderfully of prime rib.

"August, go up and get your father. He went up to change his shirt after a mishap with a bottle of wine."

As Auggie headed off to get his father, Abigail wiped her hands on a towel, and came around the island to greet her guests. "Welcome to our home. Please forgive the informal entry. August forgets his manners sometimes. I'm Abigail," she said extending her hand to Amanda Walker, "and you must be Amanda."

Amanda Walker shook the immaculately manicured hand of her hostess, "Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Anderson," she said in a meek voice.

"Abigail or Abby, please. You're very welcome. It's a pleasure to meet the parents of the charming Annie."

In a corner of the kitchen Annie rolled her eyes and began to blush just the faintest bit.

Abigail released Amanda's hand and extended it to Lyle Walker. "Lyle, we're so happy that you both could make it to Chicago for our children's wedding. Annie was so worried that something would prevent you from coming."

"Abigail, it is so nice to meet the mother of the amazing man who will soon join our family. We wouldn't miss this wedding for anything," Lyle eagerly said as he shook Abigail's offered hand.

Auggie came out of the hall with his father on his heels. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Amanda and Lyle Walker."

Alfred Anderson warmly greeted his guests and showed them to the front of the house to the living room. There he offered wine, beer or liquor to his guest. Amanda asked for a white wine, Annie and Auggie for a beers, and Lyle asked for a double whiskey neat.

Twenty minutes after the cocktails had been served Amanda excused herself and headed back into the kitchen with her red wine. Annie followed behind. Shortly after her daughter had left the living room Amanda followed; as she passed the dining room she noticed Annie helping place the salads on the table.

"Mom, who gets the salad without the cucumbers tonight? You or Dad?" Annie asked Abigail as they placed the salad plates on top of the dinner plates already on the table.

"Fred," Abigail said as she looked up from where she was placing the cut crystal cruets on the table. "Amanda," she exclaimed as she noticed Annie's mother standing at the edge of the arched opening into the dining room. "Would you mind asking the men to come to the table? Annie and I have things just about under control now."

Silently Amanda Walker turned back toward the living room where Annie heard her mother tell the men that dinner was apparently ready.

As the men filed in to the dining room, Fred held the chair for Abigail, Lyle for Amanda and even Auggie held Annie's chair for her. They were seated at the table in the traditional boy girl pattern with Auggie seated between Annie and his mother. After they sat down they all quickly joined hands and Auggie offered the blessing. "Bless us oh Lord for these thy gifts which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

As soon as she'd lifted her bowed head Annie noticed her mother's attempt to secretively check out the flatware. Finally Amanda asked Abigail. "This is such a classic pattern on the flatware. What's the name of it?"

"I believe it's called Chantilly from Gorham Silversmiths. It's been in the family for decades. As the family grew I had to add place settings. I think we now have service for thirty. That doesn't include the infant and toddler pieces."

"It goes so well with the simple pattern of your china," Amanda complimented.

"Any pattern would go well with the 'Hannah' pattern from Lennox," Abigail mentioned. "Annie says that you've lived in a lot of different places. What was your favorite?" she asked changing the subject and took a bite of her salad.

The rest of dinner proceeded without incident. Very little was said about the wedding plans. As the evening progressed, Annie watched her mother observing everything that Auggie did and how freely he moved about in his parent's home. And she noticed a more relaxed Auggie than the one than she'd briefly noted in her hotel room. She knew that a good deal of the relaxed manner had to do with his being in a secure and comforting environment. She hated to admit it, but so was she. The Andersons had always accepted her without hesitation – openly and warmly. Almost the opposite of the way her parents had behaved toward Auggie. After the meal was over and the table cleared, Annie headed back to the living room to join her parents, Auggie and Alfred in their after dinner drinks. She found her mother studying the photos on the wall of the stairway.

"When was this one taken?" Amanda asked of Annie as she indicated the photo of Auggie on skis at Vail.

"When I asked at Easter, Abigail said that it had been taken about seven years ago. It was the last time that he'd been skiing with them."

"He looks so happy in it," Amanda observed.

"Yeah, I noticed the same thing. His Mom said he always complained about going, but was the first one on the slopes and the last one off."

"It's too bad he had to give that up."

"He doesn't have to give it up, Mom. He could still ski if he wanted to. We're thinking of going to Winter Park in Colorado this winter. They have an awesome program there for skiers with all sorts of disabilities." Annie did not feel one iota of guilt for lying to her mother about their winter plans. Auggie _could_ ski if he wanted to; she just had to get him to _want_ to again – to overcome whatever fear he had of doing so again.

Half-an-hour later Annie was kissing Auggie goodnight on the porch before taking her parents back to the hotel. "I don't know what we're going to be doing tomorrow or tomorrow evening," Annie said to Auggie. "Do you have things to do that you need me for? Dad's got a rental car, but your dad has offered me the use of his Escalade until after the rehearsal dinner on Friday."

"I have some errands to run, but either Mom or Dad can drive me in Mom's car," Auggie explained.

"What kind of errands?" Annie quizzed.

"I've got to go by the travel agent's place and pick up our tickets for the honeymoon and finish some of the last minute details for things that I have planned for us," Auggie offered.

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?" Annie complained.

"Nope," Auggie said quietly leaning in to suck on her neck.

"Auggie. No hickies, please. I didn't bring enough concealer for one."

Auggie continued to nibble on her neck, sending shivers down Annie's spine.

Annie wiggled out from his grasp. "Down boy," Annie said softly. "I've got to go. Mom and Dad are waiting in the car.

"Sleep well, my love," Auggie whispered back as he listened for her footsteps to retreat down the steps to the SUV.

* * *

**We are getting closer and closer to the wedding. We ended this chapter on Wednesday evening. Thursday and Friday are interesting days for the pair as you will see in Saturday and Sunday's updates. The final chapter, at this time, is about twice as long as the norm and will be posted Tuesday morning.**

**I hope that y'all can hang with me for a few more days. I think that y'all will be pleased with the ending. Anyone have any comments or criticisms of this offering into the lives of my Annie and Auggie?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Time for an update. We're two days to the wedding now.**

**Mandy58 has had her say and I thank her for the 'discussions' between Annie and her mother. Mandy kicked them up a notch or two.**

**Once again I have no financial interest in Covert Affairs and the characters of Annie and Auggie.**

* * *

Thursday on the north shore of Chicago dawned dreary. It was overcast with a light rain that was supposed to last on and off all day. Annie hoped that it would not delay Danielle and her family's flight too much.

The weather outside just about fit with Annie's mood. Her mother had been characteristically quiet on the ride from the Anderson's home to the hotel; but once she got Annie alone, away from her father, Amanda Walker had lit into her daughter.

"Why in the name of god have you been so uncommunicative about this family that you are marrying into. Why did you never mention that Auggie comes from money, Annie? Why?" her mother had demanded.

"I really didn't think it was that important, Mom. So, his parents may have done well, money-wise, in life, but that's not who Auggie is. And I fell in love with Auggie long before I knew that his parents were wealthy. It didn't make a difference to me then, it doesn't make a difference to me now. I certainly didn't think it would make a difference to you or Dad."

"Well you thought wrong. It makes a difference Anne Catherine. It's part of who he was raised to be."

Annie furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean: who he was raised to be?"

"I sort of figured that his parents were comfortable when Auggie mentioned what his father had done for a living at Thanksgiving. But I never dreamed that they would be this well-off. He was raised with privilege, Annie. One doesn't fall too far from that tree. He will never be a poor man. You will never be married to the poor man that I thought you would, Annie. It makes a big difference to me."

"So now Auggie is a suitable husband because he's loaded? Really Mom?"

"I want the best for you, can't you see that?"

"The best for me? The best for me is to marry the man that I love, my best friend. Money means nothing to either of us."

"It should."

"So love isn't as important as money? Nice mother. He can be a blind government employee as long as he's got a trust fund. I'll be sure and tell your future son-in-law that."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't try me, Mother. Don't try me!"

If Annie wasn't disgusted and angry with her mother before, she was now. She had been just speculating last month that her mother might like Auggie better if he had a higher paying job and that her mother would be impressed with the social status of Auggie's parents, but it was very upsetting and disappointing to have those conjectures confirmed. Annie had slept fitfully that night. She missed being in Auggie's arms because just being in them, even without confiding in him the reason for her being upset, would have comforted her_._

In the morning, while having breakfast with her parents, Annie finally came to terms with her mother's nature. Her mother was acting as if nothing had happened between them last night. In fact she had nothing but good things to say about Auggie and his family. She hated to, but Annie wondered if her mother had actually had a change of heart about Auggie because of his parents, or if she was putting on an act for her husband. Annie took he mother's new attitude with a grain of salt; she wasn't buying it. Not yet anyway. But it did not matter; in two days she was marrying Auggie and nothing could stop that.

Or wait. Marriage License? They forgot about that.

Annie picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Auggie. He groggily answered with, "What?"

"Good morning to you, too," Annie began.

"Mornin', sweetheart. What's up?"Auggie seemed to brighten at the sound of her voice.

"I think that we've forgotten something important. Is your day so full you can't find some time to get what we forgot?"

"Yeah, I've got time. What did we forget?"

"A marriage license," Annie stated clearly.

"Damnit," Auggie muttered. To Annie it sounded as if he'd moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's on your agenda, Annie? I don't have to be anywhere at any specific time, but I do have a few wedding things to finish up. Ask someone behind the desk there at the hotel for the address of the Cook County Government Center in Skokie, then you can ask OnStar to guide you there. It's not that far and Mom and I will meet you there around 10:00. Will that give you time enough?"

"Yeah, I'm up, dressed and fed already," Annie explained. "I take it that you're still in bed."

"Yeah. Dad and I were up late talking about a lot of things. I've learned more about what it takes to have a successful marriage from him and Mom than I did from that Engaged Encounter thing we had to do."

"I don't know if I still know that much about that subject, but I know that we'll make it work. … I'll let you go and get ready. See you in a couple of hours."

When Annie arrived at the Cook County Government Center in Skokie, the first thing that she noticed was Abigail's Cadillac on the first level of the parking garage. She did a double take when she noticed that the white car was parked in one of the handicapped parking spots with handicapped parking permit hanging from the rearview mirror. By shear good fortune a car was pulling out of a parking spot not too far from Abigail's. Annie pulled into the spot, stuck the transmission into park and turned off the ignition. A few minutes later Annie was walking in the door of the government center. Abigail and Auggie sat on a metal bench just inside the door.

"Annie," Abigail exclaimed as soon as she saw Annie. Auggie stood quickly and smiled in the direction of Annie's footfalls. Even his eyes seemed to change when he knew that she was nearby. Annie knew that was probably not possible, but it seemed to her as if they did.

Annie couldn't help but smile at Auggie in return, even though it was lost on him. Abigail noticed and sent Annie a quick, appreciative grin, before she touched her son's hand so that he could take her arm as she headed to the Department of Vital Statistics. Surprisingly there were not too many people waiting to be served by the clerks in the office and they were in and out within forty-five minutes with license in hand.

They'd sat on a bench hand-in-hand waiting their turn; and then presented their passports and two twenty dollar bills. Annie filled out the application and then assisted Auggie in signing the form. Out of the corner of her eye, Annie noticed the youngest appearing female clerk appreciatively checking Auggie out. Annie smiled at the woman and wrapped her arms around Auggie's arm effectively claiming him as her own.

"What was that possessive bit back there?" Auggie asked as they walked down the hallway to where Abigail now waited once again by the entry door.

"One of the clerks was checking you out. Even though she knew that we were there getting a marriage license, I just wanted to reinforce that you were taken," Annie stated possessively. "Oh, I've got an odd question about where your Mom parked."

"My Mom has a bum knee and standing for long or walking too far can sometimes be very painful for her. Today, it seems, is destined to be one of those days so she parked in the handicapped space. It's okay for her to do that. She wasn't doing it because of this," he said holding up his cane.

"I didn't do what, Auggie, because of your white cane?" Abigail said as she rose from her seat.

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing is there Mom?" Auggie said as he and Annie approached her. "I was just telling Annie that you parked in one of the designated handicapped spaces because of your bum knee, and not because I'm blind."

"Did you know I'd parked there before Annie said something?" Abigail asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Mom, I did. I heard you put your hang tag on the mirror before we got out of the car," Auggie admitted. "When are you going to get that knee replaced, Mom? Haven't you put it off just about long enough?"

"Soon. I'm having it done soon," Abigail offered gently touching her son's arm. "Where did you park, Annie?"

"Almost next to you, that's how I knew where you'd parked," Annie replied as they exited the government building. For the first time Annie noticed Abigail favoring her right leg.

"Soon, Mom? I've heard that story before," Auggie chastised his mother. "What does soon mean this time?"

"Monday," Abigail responded. She huffed with a bit in exasperation. "I'm having my knee replaced on Monday. There. Are you happy now? I was going to take a page out of your book and not tell you until after it was all done and over with. I wanted to get this wedding out of the way before I had it done."

"I'm not pleased that you were trying to hide it from me, but I am happy that you'll soon be out of pain," Auggie said.

"Here we are, Auggie," Annie said placing his hand on the back of a car.

"And where is here?" Auggie asked with a puzzled look.

"Your Mom's car," Annie explained. "Passenger side rear. I guess I won't see you again until rehearsal time tomorrow."

"I'm not sure about that, but probably not," Auggie said sadly. "I'm meeting up with Pete – you know from Easter – for a bit, and then my brothers are giving me their version of a bachelor's party," Auggie stated with a smile. "Tomorrow will be the rehearsal and then there'll be the rehearsal dinner, one last lonely night and the wedding ceremony. I probably should be getting nervous, but I'm not. How about you?"

Annie slipped an arm around Auggie and laid her head on his chest. "I'm actually am getting a bit nervous," Annie admitted.

"Cold feet?" Auggie teased.

"Not in the least," Annie replied. "Just nervous that something is not going to go as planned."

# # # # #

After getting the marriage license, Annie returned to her room at the Sheraton. Her parents had the adjoining room and Danielle's family the adjoining rooms across the hall. She turned on the TV and started to repack her bags until it was time for lunch with her parents. She wasn't exactly looking forward to that. She didn't exactly appreciate her mother's attitude. Annie couldn't wait for Danielle and her family to arrive later this afternoon.

Looking back at her suitcase, she wondered if she had really packed the right clothes for wherever Auggie was taking her on their honeymoon. Picking up her cell phone, Annie dialed the number to the Anderson's home.

After three rings Abigail answered. "Hello."

"Mom, Annie here."

"Annie. What has my son forgotten now?"

"No so much forgotten, but has been very cryptic in telling me. He hasn't told me anything about where we're going on our honeymoon, but to pack sunscreen and bathing suits. Do you know where we're going? Can you give me some direction here?" Annie pleaded.

"If you know that much, you know more than I do. He's been playing this one like it's a state secret. I think Fred might have an idea, but they've both gone off to run Auggie's last minute errands. I know they said that they had to go to the travel agent's and the jewelers to pick up tickets and rings."

"Rings?" Annie asked. "As in more than one?"

"That's what I heard him say on his way out. Has he been secretive about that, too? You've not had a say in choosing the rings?"

"I got to choose his, but he had it in his head that he was going to get mine without any help."

"I'm sure you ring will be beautiful and full of meaning for the man giving it to you."

"I'm sure of that, Mom. It's so not like him to keep secrets from me."

"Annie, cut him some slack. I haven't seen him this happy and excited in a long time. Since before Iraq. You have given Fred and me our youngest son back. Not completely, he'll never be the boy we sent to war, but he is more like that young man than he's been since he came back. We are so thankful for that."

"I've seen a change for the better in him, too. I just hope –"

"It will, I know it will. Let's see … He's packed for somewhere warm. He's got shorts and short sleeved shirts in his suitcase. And some dress slacks. Does that help?"

"Yes, it does. You went and looked in his suitcase? I can't believe that you did that."

"For you, Annie, I'd do just about anything."

# # # # #

After lunch in the hotels dining room with her parents, Annie once again retired to her room to wait for Danielle and family to arrive. Their flight was due to arrive at O'Hare at 12:30 so Annie didn't expect to see them until around 1:30 or so. She was surprised to hear a rap on her door and a commotion outside it shortly after one.

When she opened the door Annie was mobbed by her nieces, Katia and Chloe. "Auntie Annie," the chimed in chorus while vying to be the first to get a hug from their aunt.

Annie knelt down and wrapped her arms around both girls at the same time. "How was the flight?" Annie asked, more to Michael who was trying to maneuver the luggage cart into the room across the hall.

"It was uneventful," Michael said. "For all their excitement, our girls behaved remarkably well. Where's Auggie?"

"Glad to know the trip out was good. Auggie's with his Dad running wedding errands. He's picking up the tickets for the honeymoon and my wedding ring."

"Do you know where you're going yet?" Danielle asked from beyond the luggage cart.

"His mom checked his suitcase and he's got shorts and short sleeved shirts packed, so she thinks some place warm. I've got to go shopping this afternoon. Do you and the girls want to go with me? Then I can show you where things are going to be happening – the church, the country club for the reception. Maybe show you where Auggie grew up."

"Oh, shopping? You know I'd never turn down shopping," Danielle said over Michael's weak protests. "Let me get settled here a little bit and we'll go. I'd love to see where things are going to be happening."

Within half-an-hour Annie, Danielle, Amanda and Chloe, were on their way to the Macy's in the Old Orchard Mall in Skokie. It did not take Annie long to find several pairs of shorts and some appropriate tops on the sale racks. Even though she did not say anything, Annie was aware that her mother took note of the ease and familiarity with which she moved through Macys and did not bat an eye at some of the price tags.

From the mall, Annie drove to the Sacred Heart and parked on the street in front of the sanctuary. Annie's mother commented on how quaint the exterior seemed. Amanda also was suitable impressed, as was Danielle, with the comfortable and friendly feel of the sanctuary. Annie mentioned that Auggie had gone to the parish school associated with Sacred Heart and had been baptized, made his first communion, and been confirmed there in that sanctuary. Both Danielle and Amanda were appreciative of the history that Auggie had in the church.

From there Annie drove north to the Lake Shore Country Club. As she passed one affluent neighborhood after another, Annie was very aware that her mother and sister were taking in the sights of the well kept houses and manicured lawns. With surprising ease, even without the OnStar prompts, Annie navigated right to the Lake Shore Country Club. Annie parked in the circular drive under the portico and led them into the lobby.

"Ms Walker," the manager said, recognizing Annie as he came out of the dining room. "Coming to double check on the arrangements for your reception Saturday?"

"Not exactly," Annie said. "My mother and sister wanted to see where we were holding the reception. But while we're here, is everything on track?"

"As I told Mrs. Anderson when she called this morning, everything is on schedule. We've done a lot of wedding receptions and receptions for as many Bar and Bat Mitzvahs. We've got things totally under control," the manager reassured the women. "We're not going to drop the ball on this one. We do not want to run the risk of incurring the wrath of Abigail Anderson," he said with a knowing smile and a wink.

Annie shook the manager's hand, smiled and said, "Thank you," as her mother and Danielle peeked at the elegant dining room.

On the way off the country club property Amanda Walker asked Annie, "Why would the manager be afraid of Mrs. Anderson? Isn't this your reception?"

Annie took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she thought of the way to tell her mother that instead of her helping plan the wedding and reception, Mrs. Anderson and one of her daughters-in-law had. She finally opted for the cold hard truth.

"Mom, you showed no interest in my relationship with Auggie other than to try to break us up, so I assumed you weren't interested in helping me plan the wedding. So I turned to Jenna, one of Auggie's sisters-in-law who is a caterer, to help me get ideas for hors d'oeuvres for the reception in the parish hall. One thing lead to another and the reception is now here and Mrs. Anderson is pretty much calling the shots."

"Really, Anne? All of this for just us?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"No, Mom. The Andersons have invited some of their friends, too. And Auggie has four older brothers with families. It's sort of turned into a big party. And I'm excited about it."

"Just how much is this party costing you and Auggie?"

"Not a thing, Mom. Mr. And Mrs. Anderson are paying for the whole thing."

"They're WHAT?"

* * *

**Thursday was a day for Annie wasn't it? What do you think of Amanda's turn around? Do you think she's okay with the parents of the groom paying for reception? Or will she have words with Abigail at some point?**

**You'll just have to wait and see. Only two more chapters and this saga will be concluded. Yeah?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next to last chapter. It's Friday and time for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Will the pair survive their parents being in the same room together?**

**Mandy58 has once again kicked up a conversation to a higher level than I could. Thank you again for that.**

**I still don't have an interest, beyond that of fan, in the show Covert Affairs or the characters presented therein. I just like to imagine them beyond where the writers on the show do.**

* * *

At 3:00 Annie and Danielle were on their way from the Sheraton to Sacred Heart for the rehearsal. It was the first time that the two had been alone since Danielle had arrived on the Chicago's North Shore.

"Sis, what's going on between you and Mom? You seem to be keeping her at arm's length since we got here."

"It's that obvious?" Annie asked. "Well, it seems I saw a side of our mother Wednesday night that I didn't want to see. You know that ever since Thanksgiving she's been trying to sabotage my relationship with Auggie. Wednesday evening she learned that his parents are sort of well-off. Now that she knows that it's just fine for me to marry him."

"What's his parent's money got to do with him? I don't get it," Danielle said in disbelief.

"I don't either Dani. She seems to think that being raised with privilege, like Auggie probably was, means that Auggie will never be a poor man. He can be a poor government employee as long as he's got a trust fund seems to be her new mantra. I didn't like that whole discussion with her. And I really don't like that side of her either."

"I'm sorry, Annie. I guess I'm lucky that Michael is a good provider. … And that doesn't mean that Auggie won't be, but –"

"It's okay, Dani. I understand what you're trying to say," Annie said as she patted her sister's hand. "Well, we're here at the church again. Doesn't look like Auggie's side of the family is here yet. Let's go in a grab a pew."

A few minutes later Lyle and Amanda Walker arrived with Katia and Chloe in tow and sat in the pew behind Danielle and Annie.

The opening of the main doors into the church made Annie look back to see Auggie arriving on the arm of his father; his mother trailed slightly behind. They sat in the pew across the aisle from Annie and Danielle. The banging of the entry doors caused all but Auggie to turn around in their seats.

"Sorry I'm late," Austin said breathlessly. "Got stuck in traffic."

"Apparently Father Bob isn't here yet either," Auggie said. "Have a seat and catch your breath, Austin."

"How would you know that, Auggie?" Austin asked as he slid into a seat behind his brother.

"Because we're all just sitting here waiting. Before you ask the obvious – Annie's sitting across the aisle, probably with Danielle. Mr. and Mrs. Walker are here and so are Katia and Chloe. How do I know that? I noticed Annie's signature fragrance as we passed by. I also noted the scents that Mr. and Mrs. Walker were wearing last night, too. Katia is swinging her feet and occasionally bumping the kneeler in the pew behind where Annie is sitting. Olfactory and auditory deduction," Auggie explained patiently. "And that should be the good Father now," Auggie said pointing toward the sacristy door.

"Sorry, folks. Meeting ran late," Father Bob said as he crossed the altar. "Hopefully this will not take too long."

The rehearsal took longer than it should have because Auggie needed to practice joining Annie at the altar a few times so that he knew that he wouldn't look too inept. Yes, the people that would be attending the ceremony knew he was blind, and, yes he could take the easier way out and walk down the aisle with Annie and Austin with Danielle, but it was more traditional for the bride to join the groom at the altar. Annie had already made the decision that her father would not walk her down the aisle and 'give' her to Auggie. Annie was no piece of property to be given away and, despite her dreams to the contrary, that archaic tradition had no place in her wedding to Auggie.

As soon as the rehearsal was over the families headed over to the private dining room at the Charcoal Oven restaurant.

When Annie, with Auggie on her arm, entered the dining room off the main room she was surprised to see the room set up for more than just the ten in the rehearsal party. She looked at Abigail Anderson.

"The rest of the family will be joining us shortly. Well, we hope that Alan and his lady friend will be here. He wasn't sure if they'd be here the last time I spoke to him. Their flight was being delayed."

Within twenty minutes the rest of the family, minus Alan, had assembled and ordered from the menu. Annie kept close watch on her mother as Abigail Anderson introduced her sons and their wives. "This is Adam, my first born. He's an oncologist. His lovely wife Olivia is a nurse and oversees all of the nursing staff in North Shore University Healthcare System."

As Abigail introduced her sons and their occupations, Amanda Walker's eyes grew wide with being impressed. Finally she asked, "What does your missing son do?"

With every bit as much pride as she'd had with her professional sons, Abigail said, "Alan is a Marine. He's an instructor at the Marine base in North Carolina. He did a number of tours in the Middle East. Unlike my youngest he made it home in one piece."

"I made it home in one piece, Mom. All the pieces just don't work anymore," Auggie said with a smile.

Abigail smiled caringly at her younges son and took a few steps to where he sat and put her hands on his shoulders. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Point taken," she said patting her son on the shoulder.

Amanda watched the interaction between the Andersons with unabashed interest. She seemed surprised at the closeness between mother and youngest son. Annie was not. It was one of the traits she'd seen in Abigail Anderson that she admired. She loved her children, but more importantly she liked them, too. She had raised five remarkable human beings. All were successful in their lives, some more financially so than others, but that wasn't what made them successful in Annie's eyes. All of the Anderson boys met their lives with grace and dignity – especially Auggie.

While they were waiting to be served, Annie slipped away to the ladies room to freshen up and for a few minutes of solitude after the happy chaos of the day and evening. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom stall, she heard her mother and Abigail enter the ladies room.

"Annie took Danielle and I to see your club yesterday, it's quite beautiful." Amanda commented to Abigail as they walked into the ladies room.

Annie stood in the stall quietly listening to the exchange.

"Thank you, we've been members since Auggie was little. It's almost like a second home to us." Abigail answered.

"I suppose I should thank you for taking over the wedding preparations and reception," Amanda said half sarcastically.

"Actually, it was sort of fun," Abigail admitted. "Having five boys means I never had the opportunity do this with my own daughter, but Annie … Annie felt like family from the moment Auggie brought her home to meet us."

"I'm just curious, is that when she started calling you Mom? You do realize that she already has one of those."

"All of my daughters-in-law call me Mom," Abigail said sounding a bit put-off by the comment.

"Do their mother's feel that's a little odd?"

"I've never really thought about that before, Annie just started a bit before the wedding. I noticed the unhappy look you had when she called me 'Mom' when we were setting the table Wednesday night. I'm sure she didn't do that to hurt you."

"First you're planning her wedding and now she calls you Mom, how do you expect me to feel about it?"

"In case you haven't noticed, and for some reason I think you haven't, you have a wonderful daughter. She is a kind, loving woman and my son thinks the world of her."

"She is a loving woman …." Amanda started. "Wait, you think I haven't noticed my own daughter?"

"Never mind ..." Abigail went about touching up her lipstick.

"Don't never mind me! Just what are you trying to say?" Amanda asked defensively.

"I just get the impression that you and Annie don't have the best relationship. That's all."

"My daughter and I love each other very much."

"I don't question that, but do you like each other? Really like each other? You have a wonderful daughter, you should treasure every moment with her. I almost lost August five years ago; I couldn't imagine life without him. There's many ways to lose a child, this is something you can control. Don't let it happen to you and Annie." Abigail said with conviction.

"Just who do you think ..?" Amanda said haughtily.

"I'm the mother of the man your daughter is about to marry. Like it or not, this time tomorrow, we're all going to be family. Please, for our children's sake, try to put aside any of your doubts and predispositions and let's be happy for them." Abigail said as she placed her lipstick in her handbag with a flourish. "Shall we rejoin the party?"

"Wait, what do you mean put aside my doubts and predispositions? What has Annie told you?"

"Annie hasn't said anything. August's mentioned that you seemed to have reservations about him as a suitable mate for Annie. Is that because he's blind?" Abigail asked pointedly.

"No. Not at all. When Lyle and I first met your son we were taken aback by that. My daughters failed to mention that Annie's fiancé couldn't see," Amanda stated. "We've since come to appreciate Auggie's unique qualities the more we've seen of him."

Annie had a hard time stifling the derisive laugh that wanted to explode from her. Yeah, her mother had come to appreciate Auggie's 'unique qualities' alright. His most unique quality seemed to be the money that her mother seemed to think he had.

Amanda followed Abigail out of the ladies room. Annie could tell by her mother's footsteps that she was upset and wondered if her mother was more irritated or embarrassed by the encounter. She really hoped that it was the later.

Annie stood alone in the suddenly quiet bathroom taking in all that had transpired between her mother and future mother-in-law. Abigail was right; she and her mother didn't really like each other. Annie opened the stall and went to the sink to wash up, determined to try to change the relationship with her mother.

When she returned to the dining room, Annie noticed that the salads were being served. She hadn't thought she'd been gone that long. As she slipped into her seat beside Auggie and placed the cloth napkin on her lap, Annie could not help but notice that he had not begun to eat. She leaned over and began giving him cues as to what was where on his salad plate.

"Thanks, Annie, but Dad already cued me. I was just waiting for you to come back. Where did you go? You've been gone for a long time."

"I took a brief, I thought, walk around. I just needed a few minutes to clear my head, a few minutes alone to reflect on … everything that's happened and is going to happen tomorrow."

"You seemed fine today to me," Auggie said finally picking up his fork.

"You should know that looks can be deceiving," Annie playfully retorted.

Auggie smiled as he tried to chew the bite of lettuce.

"Annie," Abigail said from across the table, "where have you been? We were starting to get worried about you."

"I was in … the parking lot for a few minutes alone with my thoughts. I'm sorry. I guess I was gone longer than I thought I'd been." She took a bite of her salad. "Umm, they make a good salad here. Hope my steak is this good."

Abigail looked at Annie curiously for a moment, then softly smiled and winked before taking another bite of her own salad.

"Annie," Auggie began, "it's just lettuce, cucumbers, and a bit of tomato. It's pretty hard to mess up salad."

"I've seen it done," Annie said patting Auggie on the knee.

"Okay, what's going on here? What am I missing?"Auggie asked imploringly. "There's something more here than Annie raving about an ordinary salad."

"Eat your salad, Auggie. I was just trying to change the subject," Annie said and sighed. Then she leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell you later. When we're alone. Okay?"

Auggie nodded and took another stab at his salad. Before he raised the fork to his mouth Auggie sighed and said, "Today's been a roller coaster for me, too. Is the bride the only one that can get emotional coming up to wedding day?"

"No. Of course not," Abigail reassured her son. "It's a big day for both of you."

"You have no idea, Mom."

* * *

**Comments? Did anything surprise anyone?**

**The next chapter will wrap this saga up. Annie and Auggie get to the altar. Nothing surprising there, we all knew that they would? What's going to happen after the 'I do's'? Will there be fireworks at the reception? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Here it is a day earlier than promised. I just want this one over.**

**Thanks to Mandy58 and girlwithoutfear for their help during this making of this saga. **

**I still don't own and only like to play.**

* * *

Saturday, May 11, 2013 dawned cool and slightly overcast on Chicago's North Shore, but the weather forecasters promised a warmer and sunny day by noon. In her room at the Sheraton Northbrook, Annie was stirring. She didn't want to be, but excitement permeated her every pore. Even though, in many ways, she felt she had been for several months now, in eight hours she would be, both legally and in the eyes of the Church, Mrs. August Anderson. That thought sent a shiver down her spine and made her smile.

Annie dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a T-shirt and went down to the dining room for something to eat. She was surprised to see Gina from Allen's Tavern sitting at one of the tables. When she saw Annie, Gina pushed out a chair with her foot and motioned to Annie to join her. Annie debated for a moment and then crossed the dining room to join Gina.

"Got a case of nerves yet?" the dark-haired woman asked Annie.

"No. Not yet," Annie said. "What are you doing here?" she asked after a few moments.

"I'm Auggie's brother Alan's plus one. We've been E-mailing and Skyping ever since New Year's Eve. We've even gotten together a couple of times in a little place in Virginia that's half-way between DC and Camp LeJeune. For a rough and tough Marine, he can be surprisingly romantic."

"Where is Alan?" Annie asked looking around the dining room.

"He stayed at his parent's house and put me up here. He wasn't quite sure I was ready for his parents yet. Or, I think, they're not ready for me."

"You haven't met them yet?" Annie asked in surprise.

"No," Gina admitted brushing her curly locks back from where they'd tumbled into her face. "I don't know if he's embarrassed by me, or just doesn't want his folks to know that he's sleeping with me."

A server came and took the women's food and drink orders.

"I don't know what to tell you, Gina. When Auggie took me home they automatically put us in the guest room together and were nothing but warm and welcoming to me."

"Auggie's special," Gina said. "Even Alan admits that. He's not jealous or anything like that. He told me about how Auggie was right after he was hurt. You know that Alan was with Auggie right after?"

"Yeah, Auggie mentioned that. Alan kept him safe from himself during that time. They have a special bond, even for brothers."

Gina reached out and softly touched Annie's arm. "If I don't get to tell you later, Alan is so happy for you and Auggie. So am I."

As soon as the women had finished their morning meal, they each went their separate way back to their rooms. On her way to her room, Annie passed her parents and her sister's family in the hall on their way down to breakfast. They exchanged pleasantries and Danielle said that she'd be back up as soon as she could to help Annie get herself together.

Once back in her room, Annie stripped and stepped into the shower where she lathered herself with the special body wash she'd bought just for today – Jo Malone Orange Blossom. After a leisurely shower, Annie wrapped herself first in the Orange Blossom body lotion and then in the lush robe provided by the hotel and began to blow dry her hair. She was nearly done with that when someone rapped on her door. It was Danielle. For the next hour Danielle did the Matron of Honor duties and helped Annie do her hair and makeup. First Danielle put Annie's hair up in a classic French Twist, then in loose curls about her face, and finally in a loose modified twist that, with the removal of the headpiece and a few bobby pins, would cascade in gentle curls for the leaving for the honeymoon part.

By 11:00, Annie and Danielle had double checked the suitcase that she was taking on the honeymoon, and taken the other one with this week's dirty clothes in it to the lobby so that the hotel could ship it back to the condo in Reston for Annie. Dressed in the slacks and top that she'd chosen to wear to wherever Auggie had planned to spend the night, Annie returned to her room and Danielle to hers.

As soon as she'd once again gotten back to her room, the lobby called to tell Annie that the car was there to take her to the church and that the driver was on his way up to help her with her luggage. Annie had planned to ride to the church with her parents and wasn't expecting a car to the church and questioned the front desk clerk to make sure that it was indeed for her. It was. The car had been sent by A. Anderson. That A. Anderson thing didn't tell her a thing since there were at least six of them in town today. A commanding rap on the door and a firm, "Ms Walker," had Annie quickly hanging up the room phone and hurrying to the door. One last look around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and Annie was out the door, dress bag with her shoes and dress in it draped over her arm. After a quick knock on Danielle's door to let her sister know that she was being chauffeured to the church and she'd see her sister when she got there, Annie followed the driver to the elevator.

Less than twenty minutes later the limo was pulling into a parking spot directly in front of the church's main entry doors.

Promptly at 1:00 PM the strains of Handel's Overture from the Royal Fireworks Suite began to play softly over the church's sound system. First Anthony's sons, Lucas and Ethan, acting as altar boys, came down the center aisle. They were followed by Father Bob. Then came Katia distributing her rose petals with Chloe following closely behind. Danielle, who looked stunning in the teal sheath dress that she'd chosen as a Matron of Honor dress, followed her daughters down the aisle. And finally Annie regally dressed in the ivory gown with the trumpet skirt and beaded bodice with the sweetheart neckline.

As she walked slowly up the aisle on the white runner with scattered red and white rose petals, Annie focused on the man standing slightly right of center at the front of the church. The man surprisingly dressed in a tuxedo. His brother, and best friend she'd long ago learned, Austin stood beside him, also dressed in a tuxedo. Annie could tell that Austin was describing the proceedings to Auggie. At one point he must have described Annie because Auggie smiled broadly.

Annie was not so focused on Auggie that she did not notice Jai Wilcox in a place on the aisle on her left and smiling appreciatively. Beside Jai were Joan and Arthur Campbell. And Stu was there, too. Annie was both surprised and pleased to see them. On the right side of the aisle she noted the faces of Auggie's other brothers and their wives and older children. Alan was there with Gina, too. And many faces that she did not know were scattered on both sides of the aisle.

When Annie approached the front of the sanctuary she began to hum along with the processional music. Auggie left Austin's side and, honing in on Annie's humming, joined her before the altar. As they joined hands the music stopped and Father Robert Heidenreich greeted the assemblage and then prayed, "Father, hear our prayers for Anne Catherine and August David, who today are united in marriage before your altar. Give them your blessing, and strengthen their love for each other. We ask you this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, forever and ever."

During the opening prayer, Auggie repeatedly squeezed Annie's hand. Annie squeezed Auggie's many times as Olivia read their chosen Old Testament reading from the Book of Tobit 7:6-14, and whispered encouragement to him when he seemed to become uncomfortable with the reading.

After the Bible readings and the homily in which Father Bob praised Auggie for choosing a lovely bride with his heart rather than his eyes, Annie and Auggie said their 'I Dos'. It was then that Auggie seemed the most nervous. Annie noticed that his hand was shaking slightly as he placed her ring in Fr. Bob's hand. Annie gasped slightly at the sight of the diamond circled band that Auggie presented to the priest to be blessed. Although she would have been just as happy with a simple gold band, the fact that Auggie had chosen an elaborate band did not surprise Annie.

As she had done several times before with the engagement ring, when the time came, Annie subtly helped Auggie slip the ring on her finger. She easily slipped his on the third finger of his left hand. Auggie closed his eyes and smiled softly as she did.

The rest of the ceremony flew by and Annie and Auggie were soon exiting the church to the stains of J. Clarke's Trumpet Voluntary softly playing from the church's sound system. As she passed by, Annie with Auggie on her arm; could not help but notice the tear in Abigail Anderson's eye. A few minutes later Annie and Auggie were standing in an informal receiving line outside of the main doors into the sanctuary.

A puzzled look came over Auggie as he wrapped his arm around Annie and brushed up against the beading on the bodice of Annie's dress. He ran his right index finger across a row of beading. "Annie?" he asked softly. "Does this beading say what I think it does?"

"What do you think it says," Annie whispered in his ear.

"I'm reading 'I love you' in grade one Braille," Auggie said. "Did you have that done or am I feeling things that are not really there."

"You're reading the beads right. I told you that you'd be able to appreciate my gown," Annie said.

"I do, but I never expected to be able to do that like this."

Annie saw Jai come up to Auggie. "Auggie, I've never seen your wife looking as good as she does today."

"Thank you, Jai. I know that she's beautiful today. She's beautiful every day to me. Are you coming to the reception?"

Jai, Joan, Arthur and Stu were the only people who passed by and spoke that Annie knew. She thought that she recognized a few faces, but did not have a name to put with it. She hoped that they'd come through the formal receiving line at the reception so that Alfred or Abigail could introduce them.

On the way back in to the sanctuary for a couple of formal pictures, Auggie whispered to Annie, "Do you like your ring? I heard you make a sound, but couldn't tell if that was good or bad."

"Auggie, I like it. But I'm becoming a bit uncomfortable with all the money that you and your family are spending on me. On us. The ring is beautiful, but I would have been just as happy with a plain gold band. Your ring is not plain, nor is it simple, but it's nowhere near as lavish as mine."

"Annie, we're only going to get married once, and it will be forever so I want to do this right," was all that Auggie had to say.

They quickly took the four formal pictures that Annie wanted to have taken then quickly made a mad dash to the waiting limousine in a flurry of thrown bird seed.

Less than fifteen minutes later the receiving line for the reception was formed and greeting the guests in the foyer of the Lake Shore Country Club. Annie noted that Joan, Arthur and Jai deliberately by-passed the receiving line and went straight into the dining room. Stu went through the receiving line announcing himself as 'Auggie's eyes at work'. Both Annie and Auggie appreciated that; Auggie shook his hand a pulled Stu into a quick man-hug; and then Annie allowed a nice hug and a brief kiss on the cheek from her second favorite techie. All in all the formal receiving line went quickly and the newlyweds were soon being announced as they entered the dining room and the festivities.

As they mingled with the guests, Annie noticed that her father was approaching Arthur Campbell with purpose in his stride. Annie excused herself from Auggie and his mother and maneuvered in the general direction of Arthur Campbell where she pretended to check the wedding cake and festively decorated cake knife; after what Auggie had told her that her father thought last fall, she was curious about what sort of conversation might ensue.

"Arthur Campbell, right? Lyle Walker, Annie's father."

"Yes, I'm Arthur Campbell. Nice to meet you Mr. Walker. How do you know who I am?"

"I'm retired Army and still keep up with the things happening in Washington. I've seen you on TV interviews a few times. Still heading up Clandestine Services?

"Yes," Arthur said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Which one of the newlyweds invited you to this shindig?"

"I'm here with my wife. She's Auggie's boss and has known him for a long time, even before he lost his sight."

"Ah, so he does work at the CIA," Lyle stated with a pleased smile as Arthur's face briefly showed concern.

"Now what makes you think that?" Arthur asked evenly. "I said that he works for my wife, not for me."

"I happen to know that your wife also works at the CIA," Lyle said smugly.

After a moment of displeasure Arthur said, "And just how do you know that?"

"I can't tell you that. But I still have my sources," Lyle stated. "And does my Annie work for your wife, too or is she in another division?"

"It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Walker," Arthur said as he moved off toward Joan, a disconcerted look on his face.

Mr. Walker took the few paces it took to get to his daughter's side and pulled Annie aside. "When you get back to DC, will you still be a field officer? Or will you be relegated to analysis duties?" he asked his daughter pointedly.

"Dad? I don't know what you're talking about. Auggie mentioned after Thanksgiving that you had this cockamamie idea that he didn't really work at the Pentagon and for the CIA. Now you think that I work there, too?"

"Don't think, Annie. Know. Seeing the interactions today between you, Joan and Arthur Campbell, and Jai Wilcox, it's hard not to put together your frequent travels, and knowing those three, not to know that you are CIA. Will you be going back out on field assignments or will you be doing analyst duties?"

Annie sighed. "How long have you suspected?"

"A long time, but it wasn't until last Thanksgiving that those suspicions made sense. Meeting Auggie kind of pushed me over the edge. His story just didn't add up. I understand that you will not confirm or deny my knowledge; just be careful baby. I like your husband and losing you would put him over that edge into a place that he doesn't need to go."

"I know, Daddy. I know."

"And now it seems that it's time for your first dance with your husband," Lyle Walker said as he offered his daughter his arm. In the background the string quartet was playing a gentle waltz tune known as the 'Lover's Waltz'.

As Annie touched Auggie's arm she whispered, "It's time for our first dance. Are you ready for this?"

"Of course," he whispered back and gathered Annie up in his arms. With a grace and presence that surprised Annie, Auggie guided them around the dance floor. "Just keep me from dancing us into something or someone," he whispered as they began.

"How? Where did you learn to dance like this?" Annie asked after a few well timed turns.

"Easy A in college. I took ballroom dancing for fun and to meet girls," Auggie whispered in Annie's ear.

After his dance with Annie, Auggie took a turn around the dance floor with his mother while Annie did the same with her father. After a bit more mingling with the guests, Annie guided Auggie to their places at the head table where their dinners were served to them by servers in tuxedo trousers, pleated white tuxedo shirts and white gloves. Annie was not surprised by the tuxedoed servers, but the white gloves seemed a bit much. Annie knew that her mother would be impressed by the whole white glove thing.

After he finished his meal, Auggie listened to the sounds around him. Those at the head table had pretty much finished eating. He stood and asked for the floor. When he felt he had most of the partier's attention he began to speak. "There is one person here that knows the significance of this date to me. Yes, it's my wedding day, but five years ago it was the worst day of my life. Five years ago, I woke up blind in a field hospital somewhere in Iraq. For the longest time I thought my life over. In some ways life as I knew it was, but I soldiered on. Then one day I met Anne Catherine Walker. Since that moment, my life has never been the same. My being blind never fazed her. She accepted that part of me without batting an eye. Some of the other parts of my personality took her a while to appreciate, but that characteristic of mine was not one of them." He paused for a moment for the soft laughter to pass. "I don't know if my Mom selected this date knowing the significance of it to me or not, but it was a happy coincidence that on the fifth anniversary of one of the worst days in my life would come the day that I wed one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Annie Anderson, today I pledged you my undying love. You are the light in my dark world."

Annie stood and turned Auggie so that he faced her. She tenderly brushed the side of his face. "Is that true, Auggie?"

"Every word of it. Alan will confirm the date," Auggie said softly. He bent his head and kissed Annie tenderly on the lips to the applause of those gathered around them.

When Auggie broke the kiss, Annie looked toward where Alan and Gina were sitting. Gina was blotting her eyes, but Alan was watching his brother. When Annie caught his gaze, he nodded and mouthed 'Yes'.

"Take me to the dance floor, Annie. I feel like holding you in my arms again," Auggie whispered.

Annie took Auggie's hand and together they moved onto the dance floor. The string quartet began another waltz tune as Auggie gathered Annie up into his arms again.

Annie looked up at Auggie. "Will you now tell me how?" she asked softly.

"I can't, Annie. The mission is still classified, and I don't remember much of anything between getting out of the Humvee and waking up blind in the field hospital. I would if I could," Auggie whispered.

"What caused the damage to your eyes? That's what I want to know," Annie pressed.

"Oh, the concussive force of the blast detached both retinas and damaged the optic nerves. Thought I'd told you that," Auggie stated matter-of-factly.

"Not that I remember," Annie said softly. "Thanks for telling me what you could. Now will you tell me where we're going to honeymoon?"

"For this evening we're going back to the Sheraton. Then in the morning we'll take a flight to St. Bart's in the Caribbean. We'll have a cottage on the beach. I know you've done that beach thing before, but this time it will be different. I'm never going to leave your side and certainly not by slinking off in the middle of the night."

After they'd had enough of the reception, Annie and Auggie quietly slipped out to the limo for the short ride to the Sheraton. Auggie had arranged for a room away from the rooms his parents had reserved for the Andersons coming in from out of town and the rooms that Annie's family were in. Not wanting any of the wedding night high-jinx his brothers were famous for, he hadn't even told his family where they were going to spend their wedding night. After the last few weeks he just wanted to have some peace and quiet with his wife. _Wife. Annie was now his wife. He liked the sound of that._

Once they'd gotten settled into the room, Auggie located the bed and sat on its edge. Annie came over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You look tired," Annie said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just glad that today is over," he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Slowly he began to undo the tiny buttons on the back of Annie's gown. "I think that you're glad that it's over, too."

"I am. It's been fun, but also highly emotional," Annie said as she undid Auggie's bow tie, and then started in on the buttons on his shirt. "I'm sure that it was doubly so for you."

"A little, but the joy of marrying you far out-weighted the other one. See? I told you I wasn't going to fall apart on the anniversary of the day I lost my sight."

"No. You didn't. Even though I had no idea when it would be, I was a bit worried about that. You said that you wouldn't and you didn't." She leaned down and kissed her husband tenderly on the lips.

With a little more help from Auggie, Annie stepped out of her form-fitting gown and then helped Auggie shrug out of his shirt. Annie broke the tempo of the mutual undressing ritual and picked up her dress and Auggie's shirt and took them to the chair in the corner of the room. As she did that, Auggie leaned over and untied his shoes and slipped out of them; he left his trousers on so that Annie could take them off for him. He liked it when she did that.

When Annie once again stood before him, Auggie again wrapped his arms around her and searched for the clasp to her bra. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Annie?"

"I didn't need to wear one today," Annie shyly admitted sliding his hands down her torso to her bikini-like panties.

Auggie stood and brought Annie's hands to the waistband on his trousers from where they were massaging his chest. Her hands deftly undid the button and zipper on his tuxedo trousers. When they fell to the floor Auggie stepped out of them and, with the flick of a foot, sent them sailing a few feet away. The briefs constraining his semi-erectness soon followed the trousers. Soon Annie's panties joined the other articles of clothing on the floor.

Auggie yanked the covers down on the king-sized bed and maneuvered Annie onto it. Mutual caresses soon had both of them crazy with desire.

Once their mutual hunger for each other had been satisfied, and Annie lay in his strong, protecting arms, Auggie asked, "Was it better for you now that we don't have to feel guilty about doing 'it'?"

"It's always good," Annie said softly, "but no, it wasn't any different. I've never felt guilty about making love with you. My hand feels different with a wedding band on it, but I don't feel all that much different. I've felt committed to you for a long time. Now I just have a piece of paper saying that I am."

"I love you, Annie Anderson. And don't you ever forget that," Auggie whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife.

When she woke in the morning Annie noticed that Auggie was standing in the middle of the room. Annie watched him for a few moments before she realized what was going on. "To the left about six feet is the door into the bathroom. Door's open," she said softly.

Without a word Auggie turned to his left and walked into the bathroom. He quietly shut the door behind him. A few minutes later Annie heard the shower running.

Annie slid out of bed and moved to where Auggie's suitcase sat on the rack at the foot of the bed. After unzipping it, she took Auggie's shaving kit out and took it into the bathroom for him. Flipping on the light she advised, "Your shaving kit is to the right of the sink."

"Thanks," Auggie replied from behind the shower curtain. "Would you hand me my shampoo? A bit of a hangover and in a strange place is not making for a good start to my morning."

Annie couldn't contain the giggle that escaped.

"What's so funny?" Auggie growled.

"You sure didn't act drunk last night. I didn't think you had that much to drink so you saying you're hungover is a bit funny."

"I wasn't drunk, but champagne always does this to me. Too many toasts. I would have been better off with a couple of straight shots of whiskey," Auggie admitted sticking a soapy hand out from behind the shower curtain.

Annie placed the plastic shampoo bottle in his outstretched hand and exited the room closing the door behind her. In the semi-dark of the room she ambled over to where her suitcase stood. After she'd taken it to the bed and opened it, Annie was pleased to see that Danielle, or someone, had put her 'going away' outfit in it. She pulled that and a fresh bra and panties from her suitcase.

When she no longer heard the shower running, Annie knocked gently on the bathroom door. "You decent? Can I come in and start getting ready?"

The door opened slightly and Annie pushed it the rest of the way open. Before her stood her husband, clad only in a towel slung low on his hips, scraping the shaving lather off his face. Annie never got tired of looking at Auggie's well-muscled arms and torso.

"Before I jump in the shower, would you like for me to put your suitcase on the bed for you?"

"No, just tell me where it is. My head is clearing and can find it if I just know where it is," Auggie stated.

"The bellman put yours on the rack at the foot of the bed. My suitcase is on the bed. Do you want me to move it out of your way?"

An impish grin worked its way across Auggie's lips. "No. If it's in my way I'll just dump in on the floor."

"You do and you'll be repacking it for me," Annie stated patting Auggie on his firm, well-muscled behind.

Ninety minutes later the pair were on the hotel's shuttle bus to the airport to catch their flight to San Juan where they'd catch a small plane for the trip to St. Bart's. By sunset the weary newlyweds were lounging in beach chairs in front of their cottage. Annie was doing her best to describe the brilliant sunset to Auggie who sat there with his eyes closed through the entire description with a smile on his face.

For the next few days Annie and Auggie relaxed. The down time did both of them good. Daily massages at the spa up the road helped, too. Annie enjoyed the walks on the beach at sunset or sunrise the best. The memories of the other beach a world away no longer haunted her. That time was all but a distant memory now. Being here with Auggie was all that mattered.

Early on Friday morning they packed and went to the small airport to catch the plane back to San Juan. From San Juan they'd head on to DC and home.

Home. After the long day of schlepping from one airport gate to another, nothing looked better to Annie than the sight of the door to their condo. Annie and Auggie had come down the wide hallway side-by-side each pulling their suitcase behind them. As she stopped before the door Auggie said, "May I have the keys please?" and held out his hand.

Annie dug in her shorts pocket and withdrew the keys. After separating out the key for the door from the other, Annie placed the keys in Auggie's hand. After a brief moment of fumbling, Auggie inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. Once the door was opened he swooped Annie up in his arms and carried her into the apartment.

Annie was not surprised by the gesture, but she was surprised by the trail of red and white rose petals on the floor. After setting Annie down, Auggie quickly reached into the hallway, grabbed the suitcases and brought them into the foyer. After he'd closed and locked the door, Annie grabbed his hand.

"Did you have this done?" Annie asked softly.

"Have what done?" Auggie replied with a straight face.

"There's a trail of rose petals here in the foyer and it leads down the hall."

"I know nothing," Auggie said, but the faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Annie began following the trail of the rose petals dragging Auggie along with her.

The trail led into the master bedroom. The room was dark, the blinds on the windows tightly closed. Annie flipped on the light switch and gasped. The bed was lightly covered with the rose petals and several arrangements of spring flowers adorned the nightstands and the dressers. There were candles waiting to be lit scattered about the room, too.

"Oh, Auggie, it's so romantic in here. The flowers are beautiful. … But the rose petals on the bed are going to be a bitch to clean up."

"I wouldn't know about that," Auggie said as he grasped Annie around the waist from behind pulling her into a hug. "All I know is that it feels good to be home, here with you." He kissed the top of her head.

Gently Annie wriggled out of his grasp and took the few steps that it took to reach the side of the bed. There she read aloud the note tented on a pillow.

"_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. ~George Moore_"

"'Bout says it all for me," Auggie remarked softly. "There should be some supper in the warming oven. We'll come back here later?"

"Have to," Annie whispered.

She grabbed Auggie's hand and together they walked down the hall into the main living area. How she could have missed the soft music coming from Auggie's sound system when she first entered the apartment Annie did not know, but it was very noticeable as they entered the living area from the hallway. One corner of the dining table was set in an intimate way. A silver candelabrum with tall tapers begging to be lit graced the intimate tablescape.

"I see Dani's hand in this," Annie said as she moved to the table and picked up the tented note on the corner of the table. "Yes, this is her handwriting. Is this all her doing? Or did you put her up to this romantic homecoming?"

Auggie smiled. "Is it special?… I mean, do you feel special? Is the weariness of today's travel fading? I wanted our first night here as a couple to be special."

"Yes. I feel special. Just being here with you makes everything … perfect." Annie turned and wrapped her arms around her husband, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Everything here feels like home. The rest of the furnishings and decorations have arrived and Dani's made everything look so comfortable and homey. There are piles of wedding gifts here and there that we'll have to tackle tomorrow. … How do you feel, Auggie?"

"I'm a little bit nervous," Auggie said softly, bending his head down and letting his forehead rest on Annie's. "And hungry. I'm hungry for you, but right now I'm hungry for something to eat. Shall we see what Dani's fixed for us?"

Annie read from the note still clutched in her hand, "Salads in the crisper. Wine in cooler. Chicken Marsala in the warming drawer. Desert in the freezer. Enjoy!"

Annie encouraged Auggie to take a seat as she went into the kitchen to retrieve their salads and pull the wine out of the cooler. As she came back into the dining area with the salads balanced in one hand and the wine bottle in the other, Annie noticed a look about Auggie that she didn't like. After setting the bottle on the tabletop between the two place settings and placing the salads on the chargers, Annie leaned down and tenderly kissed Auggie on the cheek.

"It's okay. Before too long you'll know this place every bit as well as our old apartments. In the meantime … in the meantime let me take care of my husband. The wine is at your 3 o'clock. Will you pour? Your glass is at your 1 and mine is now at 12 to the wine bottle."

Auggie's features softened. "You're right," he said. "I'm not confident here yet, but I will be. And I can pour the wine." With grace and skill Auggie poured the wine.

Over a leisurely dinner Annie quietly re-described the layout of the main living area to Auggie. It might not have been romantic, but it was a conversation that Auggie needed. Over the next two days he was moving around the apartment like he'd always lived there.

# # # # #

Over the next few weeks and months, the newly married couple began to settle into a routine; at least as much of a routine that their careers would allow. Despite fears to the contrary, Auggie, for the most part, remained Annie's handler when she was on a mission. Joan stretched the government rules about married couples working together as far as she could, but breaking that team up was something that she didn't want to do. She trusted that pair as much, if not more than she did any other individual in her department. On many levels and in many ways, Annie and Auggie Anderson were a team; they were interdependent in their work. Each in their own way was good at their job. Together they were unbeatable. They'd been that way since the day that Annie began working for the DPD, but being married only enhanced their skills.

True to the statement she made to her mother, Annie, with a bit of subterfuge and misdirection, got Auggie to a Colorado ski resort that first winter. When Auggie became fully aware of why Annie had brought him to the winter resort, he was beyond angry. He was livid. So much so that he'd spent the night on the floor rather than in the bed with Annie. Annie had wheedled and cajoled in the morning and finally gotten him to agree to at least try. One run on the beginner slope was all that she got him to agree to. At first light Annie and Auggie, with their rented gear, met with the guide from the National Sports Center for the Disabled near the chairlift. After coaching Auggie on the skill set now needed to board the lift, he and Auggie took one chair and Annie followed behind on the next. As he rode up to the top of the slope, Auggie glumly listened as the instructor told, and reassured, him that since he had skied before it would be just like riding a bike and come back to him quickly. And it did. After a few false starts where as his speed increased Auggie panicked and stopped, Auggie made a slow, tentative run down the mountain with his guide skiing behind him telling him when to turn or prepare for a bump. Annie skied behind the ski guide watching both the terrain and how the guide worked with Auggie. When he reached the bottom and Annie and the instructor approached him, Auggie wore a tentative smile. He wanted to try again. By his fourth run Auggie was skiing the intermediate slope with great joy. By evening, he was willing to take on any slope that Winter Park had to offer.

* * *

**Annie and Auggie are now married, back home and back to work.**

**For those of you that have asked for a sequel set several years down the road in PMs, I have no thoughts of that at this time. Someone also asked for a pre-Iraq Auggie story. That's not going to happen either. I just don't 'see' either of those. Maybe something in Season Two will trigger an idea.**

**I do know that my Annie and Auggie will have a long and successful marriage. The longer they are together and weather life's bumps the stronger their relationship becomes. I see them with children who are raised in a loving environment. They continue to work for the CIA, but Annie no longer as a field officer after she becomes pregnant for the first time. I've tried, but I don't see Annie as the next Joan Campbell; but she does remain a competent and valued linguist and analyst.**

**I also see Amanda Walker coming to reluctantly accept Auggie as a son-in-law – not so much because of his money, but because he is a loving companion to her daughter. The money that he will inherit when his parents pass on doesn't hurt, but it's not as important as the warm, loving man who is driven to be the best that he can be that she finally comes to see in Auggie.**


	34. The Honeymoon  Part 1

**The title tells it all. This is the first of two (or possibly more?) chapters chronicaling Annie and Auggie's honeymoon. The second chapter is almost done and will be posted as soon as Mandy58 has a chance to look it over. It has the scene that I know y'all want that is lacking in this one. *giggle***

**Mandy58 has deemed it good.**

**I still don't own the original Covert Affairs. I do, however, now own another *hot* item signed by Auggie's alter ego Christopher Gorham - a 'Hot in Cleveland' metal water bottle signed by the cast of 'Hot in Cleveland' and their guest start Chris Gorham. The episode will air sometime in mid-March according to my sources. [Some one asked, jealously I think, how I come by all these autographed Chris Gorham items. I follow Chris on Twitter (and he follows me) and when he announces that he's signed something for a charity auction, I go and place a bid and the maximum I'm willing to donate to get it. I guess I have more resources than most of Chris's fans. I'm usually successful in my bids, usually at an amout well below my limit. What can I say, i'm older and have had a financially successful life. I'm not going to apologize for that either.]**

* * *

Most of the last thirty-six hours were but a blur for Anne Catherine Walker. Take that back, she was no longer a Walker, she was now an Anderson: Anne Catherine Walker-Anderson, hereafter to be known simply as Annie Anderson. Yesterday afternoon she'd married her best friend, August David Anderson, better known as Auggie.

Annie had been fascinated for years by the suave, debonair, confident man that had shown her around their workplace that first day. They had bonded almost instantly over a similar fondness for the jazz artist Charles Mingus. Then over the ensuing years, as he'd walked, and talked, her through some trying times in her employment – and she in his – friendship had blossomed into something more. Much more. Both had dated other people for the first few years, sometimes seriously, but the easy way they had with each other kept bringing them back to the other. Then one day, in front of his parents and one of his brothers, he'd asked her to marry him. To say that she'd been surprised would have been an understatement. She was, to put it mildly, shocked. They had never discussed the possibility of even moving in together before he'd popped that question. Saying no had never crossed her mind.

And now here she sat next to the man she loved more than life itself on her way to some mysterious tropical location. Not totally mysterious. Annie knew she was on her way to San Juan, Puerto Rico; but where they were heading from there she did not know. All Auggie had told her was to pack for somewhere tropical. So, she had. Early May in the Caribbean was bound to be warm, bordering on hot, so her suitcase was full of sundresses, shorts and tank tops, and several bikinis. The indisputable fact that her new husband could not appreciate the sight of her in the bikinis was not lost on her. Her husband had never seen her in the traditional meaning of the word, for, you see, he was blind. Totally. He had not always been so, but she had never known him as anything but the smart, witty, confident blind man sitting beside her who gently held her hand.

"Mrs. Anderson, you're staring at me," Auggie stated with conviction from behind closed eyes and an amused expression.

"Am not, Mr. Anderson," Annie retorted playfully.

"Are too."

"Nu-huh. I just now turned to look at you. I've been looking out the window and trying to make the things that happened the last few days fall into place. They're all in a jumble in my mind."

"Getting things straight in that pretty head of yours?"

"Starting to. The wedding itself is clear. The reception seems like a dream; like I can't quite believe some of the things that seemed to happen." Annie shifted a bit in her first class seat so that she more fully faced her husband of less than twenty-four hours. "Did you really toast the fact that yesterday was the fifth anniversary of the explosion that took your sight?"

"I vaguely recall doing just that. I didn't know whether to be happy that it only took five years to go from the worst day of my life to one of the best; or pissed because it took me so long to realize what I had in you all the time since you first came to work with me."

"I don't know either. All that should matter is that we found each other and are together forever now."

Auggie rolled the ring on the third finger of Annie's left hand around for a moment then lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. A contented look settled over him for a brief moment and then he whispered, "I still have the feeling that I'm being stared at."

Annie glanced around the first class cabin. Her eyes met those of one of the female flight attendants – a statuesque auburn haired beauty – and the other woman quickly looked away. "One of the flight attendants has been coyly watching you. I can't say as I blame her. You are the most handsome man in the cabin right now. But remember you are a married man now."

"How can I forget?" Auggie asked as he raised his left hand from where it was resting on his lap and wiggled his ring finger. "This is so new that it's hard not to notice it."

"At least it's on your finger and not through your nose like they sometimes do with bulls," Annie said and poked Auggie I the side. As she did that, Annie could not help but notice the red-headed flight attendant sigh and turn her gaze away from Auggie. She thought for a minute then leaned over and whispered to her husband, "That flight attendant that had been checking you out, just sighed and turned away when you displayed your wedding ring."

"Yeah. Kinda figured she might. That's part of why I did it," Auggie whispered back.

"You knew?"

"Knew – no. Strongly suspected – yes. I've flown a lot. I know the ways of some flight attendants and nice-looking passengers. Remember Franka?"

"You would bring that up," Annie said as she shifted her body to put some distance between her and her husband. The move was not lost on Auggie.

"Annie. Honey. I'm sorry. But if I hadn't connected with her that time we never would have caught Khanni."

"And you thought you were going on a suicide mission when you got on that plane. As good as the outcome was, I still shudder to think what could have happened to you."

"Nothing happened except we got a terrorist. And that's all in the past now; far in the past. We are going forward now; into a new life together. That's what matters now." Palm up, he extended his right hand slightly.

After a moment's hesitance, Annie put her left hand into her husband's and he closed his larger hand around her smaller one. They sat like that the rest of the way into San Juan.

Once on the ground in Puerto Rico, Auggie told Annie to be on the lookout for someone with a sign with their last name on it. Fifteen minutes after they'd retrieved their checked bags and were beginning to wonder if they'd been forgotten, a harried, youngish looking man rushed up to them. In English but with a definite French accent he asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" And then he continued when Auggie nodded in the affirmative, "my sincere apologies for not being here earlier to greet you. A bit of weather delayed my departure. All is well now and we should be at the hotel in a couple of leisurely hours. I am Pierre, by the way."

"All's well, Pierre," Auggie began in a conciliatory tone. "You are here now, that's the important thing. Has the weather cleared or will we have a rough crossing?"

"Yes, weather has cleared. Just a pop-up thunderstorm," Pierre replied. "We get them this time of afternoon sometimes. Quick to come, quicker to leave."

Pierre gathered up Annie's bags, "Follow me and I'll get you to the marina and then to the island in time for your diner reservation."

A bit under half-an-hour later Annie and Auggie were onboard the thirty-five foot cabin cruiser on their way to the Caribbean island of Saint Barthélemy better known as St. Barts. During the seventy-five minute journey from one marina to the other, Annie snuggled into Auggie's side as they relaxed on the leather sofa in the front of the cabin and tried to describe the scenery – or more the lack thereof – to him as the boat bounced across the light chop. About an hour into the journey, and before Annie said anything, Auggie remarked, "We must be close to land now. The gulls are more numerous as well as being a bit more raucous and the waves are breaking onto land."

"Right you are, Mr. Anderson," Pierre remarked from the captain's chair on the raised platform in the very front of the cabin. "We're about a mile offshore. We'll be entering the harbor shortly and mooring up within twenty minutes. There'll be a car waiting to take you to the hotel when we dock. As I understand, this car and driver will be at your disposal while you are here; as will I."

"That's nice to know," Auggie commented. "I was wondering what else we could do when we got bored with each other and honeymoon activities." A playful grin plied the corners of his mouth as he prepared to receive the punch to his shoulder the comment was bound to elicit from his new wife.

"Auggie!" Annie exclaimed. "I can't believe you just said that." Annie shifted away from his side and sat up straight, but she didn't slap or lightly punch his arm or shoulder.

Grinning broadly Auggie drew her back into his side. "What can I say Mrs. Anderson, but the truth. There are other things to be done around here, I am sure of that. Perhaps a bit of scuba diving one day?"

Once again Annie pulled away from Auggie in alarm. "No! Absolutely not," she exclaimed. "I know you don't let your lack of sight get in the way of doing what you want, but I have to draw the line on that. No. We are not going scuba diving. And that's final!" Annie stated firmly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I may have been stationed in the middle of the desert that last tour, but I do know how to dive. And I know that you do, too, Mrs. Anderson," Auggie stated matter-of-factly. The faintest hint of a smile threatened to dissolve the serious face that he wore. "It might have been awhile …"

"That may very well be, Mr. Anderson," Annie began in a serious tone, "but I cannot fathom how a blind man can scuba dive safely. Or why he would want to. I don't want to be a widow before my marriage has even begun. No, Auggie, no." He tone softened significantly as she spoke and the last was spoken tenderly – almost apologetically – as she softly touched his arm.

"Very well, then. Scuba diving is off the schedule, but that still leaves time for hang gliding or parasailing," Auggie said brightly, the corners of his mouth lifting into a sly grin.

"August Anderson you are not serious. Are you?" Annie drew back another fraction of an inch in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Not completely serious," Auggie reluctantly admitted. "I was just teasing a bit. Testing to see how far you might let me go."

The boat's speed slowed as it entered the main port's harbor.

"Auggie, I am not completely opposed to doing those things with you, I just need more than a few hours notice to work out the logistics in my head. That you want to do these things is wonderful, I just don't know if they are wise in this locale."

"And I do not know if they are even available here," Auggie admitted. "Just wanted to see what you would say. I know now. You have some reservations about the wisdom of a blind man perusing some activities without some preparation first. And I guess that is a good thing."

"Auggie, where are we? I mean what island are we going to?" Annie asked suddenly. Abruptly changing the subject.

"This is Saint Barthélemy or more commonly known simply as Saint Barts," Pierre said from the captain's chair. "Why are you alarmed Mrs. Anderson?"

"Oh, my, Auggie, we don't belong here," Annie said in awe of her surroundings.

"What's wrong? I was assured that this island was perfectly safe. The pirates were dispatched centuries ago," Auggie said calmly.

"It's not that, Auggie. The boats in this marina are more than just boats; they are yachts – luxury yachts."

"Yeah. Saint Barts is the playground of the rich and famous," Auggie said self-consciously, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"We are not rich and we are definitely not famous. What have you done, August?" Annie asked accusingly.

"What I did was leave the honeymoon arrangements to my mother. This is her doings not mine. We wouldn't let her give us a big wedding, so she gave us this for a honeymoon. I didn't learn any details until she told me where we were going last night when she handed me the plane tickets and gave me the flight number and time; even then all she told me was we were flying into San Juan, and would be met by someone who would take us to our final destination. I knew we were in trouble when we were seated in first class. I didn't know we were coming to St. Barts until Pierre told us just a few minutes ago. All I told Mom was that I wanted to go somewhere tropical and how much I'd set aside. I was thinking Hawaii or maybe Atlantis, but no – here we are in St. Barts."

Pierre throttled the boat down and eased into its mooring spot on the dock. As the boat was being secured, two young men jumped on board and took off Annie's and Auggie's luggage. The pair followed their bags off the dock to the waiting car. A scant half-hour later the newlyweds were entering their suite in the Carl Gustaf Hotel.

"After you, my love," Auggie cooed as he pushed the door open. "Where are our bags?" He whispered quickly before Annie moved off into the room.

"Oh, my Auggie," Annie softly exclaimed.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. It's pretty horrible. I don't see our bags – they're not out in the middle of the room for you to trip over," Annie replied quietly. After they'd stepped inside the room and the door closed behind them, Annie described the basic layout of the room to Auggie.

They freshened up a bit and Annie changed from her traveling clothes into one of the sundresses she'd packed. With a good bit of self-consciousness, Annie led Auggie to the hotel's onsite restaurant Victoria's for their dinner reservation. Well over an hour later the newlyweds almost staggered back to their room somewhat tipsy from the copious amount of wine they'd washed the delicious meal down with.

"What direction does our room face?" Auggie asked as they entered the main room of the suite.

"West mainly," Annie replied. "The hotel in on a ridge and our terrace faces pretty close to due West and overlooks the city and the harbor. Why?"

"It's about sunset isn't it?"

"Yeah, the sun is beginning to set."

"Let's go sit on the terrace and watch the sunset," Auggie said in a seductive tone. "We are fairly secluded here are we not?"

"Yes, it's quite private here," Annie replied taking Auggie's hand and leading him out onto the granite paved terrace. The pair settled onto the wicker settee. Auggie leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him and Annie kicked off her sandals and tucked her legs up under her as she snuggled into her husband's side. For the next half-hour Annie described the view at her feet – the white buildings with the red tile roofs surrounding the horseshoe shaped harbor full of smaller boats while the larger ones anchored just beyond the mouth of the harbor; and the brilliant reds, yellows and oranges of the sunset. Once the last remnant of the sun sank below the horizon, Auggie opened his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you, my love," he crooned to her. "I now have a feel for this place. And I'm completely relaxed for the first time in quite a few days. Maybe I won't be too harsh on Mom when we get back home. I know this is costing her a small fortune. She must really like you. And now," he said as he shifted Annie's weight so he could stand up, "I'm heading in to bed. It might be a bit early, but I'm so ready to … sleep."

"And I'm so ready to join you," Annie replied stretching out her legs and standing up also. She brushed her hand against her husband's and led him to the foot of the bed. "You got it from here?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so" Auggie whispered back a bit self-consciously. "I'll have it all down by this time tomorrow."

"I know," Annie responded turning around and patting him tenderly on the chest. "Let me know if you need to find anything," she added.

Within a few minutes both were cuddled in the middle of the king-sized bed. A few minutes later Auggie was asleep with Annie cradled in his strong arms. Annie, contentedly secure in her husband's arms, listened to his soft breaths that gently moved the hair on the back of her head. Despite her best efforts, her mind wandered back to other nights in a tropical paradise. This, she soon decided, was far more satisfying than that time and August Anderson was a far better man than Ben Mercer could ever hope to be. She had no regrets from her time with him, just as she was sure that Auggie had no regrets for the time he'd spent with Parker. It had taken them a while to find each other, but now that they had she knew that they'd have a long and wonderful life together. Soon she joined her husband in blissful slumber.

* * *

**I've got them to their destination. The next chapter will chronicle some of their honeymoon activities. We'll go at least one more chapter. Let me know if you'd like a bit more and I *might* oblige. I do have another 'chapter' on another slice of Anderson life nearly ready to go, too. Just some expansion of one section of it and a bit of a wrap-up. **


	35. The Honeymoon Part 2

**I've received several 'complaints' recently that I never finished Annie and Auggie's honeymoon story. I did, but placed it in the 'Happily Ever After' story.**

**To avoid further confusion, irate comments, and because double posting doesn't seem to be penalized, I'll go ahead and post those final chapters here, too.**

**So, if you've been waiting for ages for this story to come to a satisfying conclusion, here's the end of Annie and Auggie's honeymoon - in several parts.**

* * *

Annie woke to the shrill cries of seagulls and the smell of salt water. She lay in the tangle of sheets with her eyes closed for a few minutes taking in the sounds and smells around her. It didn't take her but a few moments to remember where she was. Slowly she opened her eyes to the light pouring in from the terrace through the open French doors. It didn't take her long to realize that she was alone in the bed and she quickly scanned the room for the location of Auggie. He wasn't in the luxurious room anywhere, but the door into the spa-like bath was open. After untangling her legs from the sheet, Annie slipped into the bath for a few minutes. When she was through with her basic morning necessities, Annie slipped into her satin robe and padded onto the terrace. Once she exited the room she saw him. He was sitting on the settee where they'd cuddled the evening before. His back was to her and he was clad only in his sleep pants. He was hunched over, forearms on his thighs, with his phone in his hands and earbuds in his ears. Lost in thought he didn't hear her approach and startled slightly when she began to trace the outline of the tattoo on his back.

"Ah, good morning sleepy head," Auggie crooned as he removed the earbuds from his ears. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep all day."

Coming around to the front of the small piece of furniture, Annie almost knocked over the cup of coffee on the floor between her husband's feet. After giving him a less than chaste kiss, Annie asked, "Where did you get coffee this morning? Have you been out already?"

"Eh, no. I might be able to get this room down pat in a few hours, but the hotel in general I might not even get that down by the time we leave. There's this thing called room service. You just pick up the phone, tell the person on the other end what you want and it magically appears. I wanted coffee. I got coffee."

"Sorry, I'm just so used to being with you in familiar places. I forget sometimes that it takes time and concentration for you to get comfortable in unfamiliar places. And you can't just make a friend here like you might other places. Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's okay, darlin'. I got the coffee I wanted so it's all good. And you were sleeping so peacefully …"

"We are a partnership, Auggie. We help each other. You should have woken me," Annie replied sternly as she settled onto the seat beside her husband.

"I thought you needed sleep more than I needed coffee. If it had been something more important I would have woken you. Now drop it."

"Dropped," Annie said. "What's with the phone this morning?"

"Checking voice mail and E-mail just to have something to do. Glad I did. There's an E-mail from Mom. She's set us up with several … romantic … adventures – a sunset into moonlight cruise courtesy of Pierre and several treatments in the spa here. All we have to do is decide when. She's suggested several other things we might like to do. Or not. How do you feel about fishing? Maybe not so romantic, but it's something I wanted to do someday."

"Then we will get Pierre to take us out fishing. Spa treatments sound divine. I'll fish with you if you'll spa with me?"

"Of course. I will draw the line at getting polish on my nails though." A broad grin punctuated his final statement. "Now, there is something that I'd like to start your day off with."

"And what might that be?" Annie asked with mild curiosity.

"Come back to bed with me?" Auggie asked hopefully.

"Of course," Annie cooed seductively as she rose from her seat and started back inside. She was slightly surprised when Auggie took her arm, but didn't say anything. Once inside she closed the terrace door, but didn't bother to close the curtains. Just shy of the bed she stopped, turned to wrap her arms around her husband's waist and nuzzled his well-muscled chest playfully nipping at his skin.

Auggie responded by sliding his hands up her arms and began to slip the soft robe from her shoulders. Annie loosened her grasp on Auggie and let the garment slip to the floor. Auggie trailed his hands back up Annie's arms to her shoulders, her neck and then to the gently grasp the sides of her face. Tilting her head with light pressure on her cheeks with his thumbs, Auggie hungrily possessed her mouth with passionate kisses. For a few moments their tongues danced with mutual desire.

"Bed?" Auggie whispered desperately.

"Foot to your right," Annie whispered back between open-mouthed kisses.

Sliding his leg to the right until it rested against the side of the bed, Auggie found and grasped the hem of Annie's nightshirt and then with one quick motion pulled the garment up and over his wife's head. He dropped it on the floor uncannily close to the robe.

Annie hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Auggie's sleep pants, and he did the same with her panties. There was nothing slow or seductive about the rapidity of the removal of the last bits of clothing. Within seconds they stood naked before each other fueling the desire in the other with seductive caresses. Although it was far from the first time they had coupled, nor the first since they'd become married, there was a very base carnal lust in the way they caressed each other. When Auggie picked Annie up and tossed her on the bed he wasn't exactly gently, nor was he exceedingly rough, but it was clear that he was in command of the situation; that he wanted what was his in the most carnal of ways.

An all-too-brief half-an-hour later the newlyweds lay in each other's arms crosswise of bed and quite sated.

"One hunger satisfied," Auggie eventually announced as he caressed Annie's hair. "Now the need for food is making itself known. Shall we shower and dress and then pop down to the town for a bite?"

"Mind reader," Annie replied and giggled a bit. "I was just thinking the same thing. The restaurant here is quite nice, but a bit stuffy. A nice walk into town sounds good," Annie said as she sat up and climbed out of bed. On her way into the bathroom she announced, "I noticed a nice little place that seemed like it catered more to the locals than the tourists down by the docks. Want to see what it's all about?"

"Yeah, I guess," Auggie said as he got up off the bed. "Now go get showered and dressed," he added.

They strolled into town and found the café. Inside was plain, but very clean. At a round table in the corner a small group of charter boat captains and hands lingered, chatting, over coffee and tea. Annie noted that Pierre, the captain of the small yacht that brought them to the island was among them. She nodded a brief greeting as she and Auggie entered and found a table. Both had croissants with lots of butter and strawberry jam, and Auggie added a bit of scrambled egg with his café au lait. When they'd finished, Pierre was still chatting with his cronies. Annie caught his attention and he came over to their table. They made arrangements with him for a morning of fishing the next day, and the sunset into moonlight cruise for the night before they were to leave if the weather held out to be suitable. The rest of the morning found the couple exploring the many shops in the town of Gustavia. The locals were very pleased when Annie spoke to them in French.

After a quick bite of bread, cheese and wine at another of the local establishments, Annie and Auggie found themselves back at the hotel in the spa for a full service treatment – massage, facial, manicures and yes, Auggie even allowed a pedicure. Even though he would never admit it to Annie, Auggie enjoyed the attention heaped upon him. While lying on the massage tables just feet apart, Auggie delighted in the sighs and soft moans of pleasure coming from the next table as the masseuse ministered to Annie. The soft music, the scent of the massage oil, and the feel of the woman's expert hands massaging his every muscle lulled Auggie into a state of relaxation that he had not felt in far too long.

After the massages ended, as Auggie was putting the robe provided by the spa back on, Annie couldn't help but admire the way her husband's muscles rippled under skin now glistening from the massage oil. The suppleness of his skin accentuated every firm muscle beneath it.

"You're staring again, Mrs. Anderson," Auggie said as he snugged the robe's belt around his mid-section.

"Caught red-handed," Annie replied and smiled. "Sometimes I can't believe my eyes when I look at you. You are damn near the perfect specimen of a man; and I can't believe that you belong to me."

"And when I feel you beside me, I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. Sometimes I just wish that I could reciprocate with the staring."

"Sometimes I think you are," Annie said softly. "You are very good at making eye contact with whomever you're with. Often the only thing that gives you away is the white cane. As long as we've been together, I sometimes forget; and, once in a great while, when I remember I get a pang of regret."

"You regret what?" Auggie asked cautiously.

"Regret that you can't see."

"Yeah, sometimes so do I. But, now it is time for us to get dressed and continue this unwinding from the wedding stuff. I would like to go for a leisurely stroll along one of the beaches this place is famous for. How about you?"

"That sounds like a very good idea. The brochure for this place says we are just a two-minute walk from one of the best beaches on the island. Let's go find it."

Within twenty minutes the pair were strolling barefoot at the water's edge the gentle waves lapping at their feet. Eventually, even though they had no towel or blanket with them, they sat on the sandy beach. The white sand was so fine that it felt like caster sugar. They sat there, gentle breeze ruffling wisps of their hair, for a good long while talking of many things: Annie's slight trepidations about the fishing trip in the morning, of plans for the rest of the week – and affirming long range plans for work and in their lives together – and of things that Annie described to Auggie. The sun was sinking lower on the horizon, and the shadows growing longer, when Annie finally stood up and brushed the sand from her shorts.

"The light's going to be fading soon," Annie told Auggie as she retrieved her sandals from where they lay on the sand. "I think it's time we started heading back to the hotel."

Beside her Auggie grunted an 'Okay' and rose to his feet. After brushing the sand from his own shorts, Auggie offered his folded cane in Annie's direction. "You need this to find our way back to the path back to room?"

"No, silly. There's still plenty of light for me to see my way back there; will be for some time, too," Annie replied and allowed a smile of amusement.

"I can hear you smiling," Auggie said and smiled himself. Before latching on to his wife's arm, he swept the sand at his feet and located his footwear. As they traversed the few hundred yards back to the pathway back to the hotel they discussed where to go for dinner. They decided to get the driver to take them to one of the islands other towns, St. Jean, to an island favorite 'the Hideaway.'

Back in their room the pair freshened up a bit, but did not change out of their very casual shorts and T-shirts. Within an hour they were seated at an oilcloth-covered table ordering pizza and beer and soaking up the laid back ambiance of the place. When they first entered the 'Hideaway', Annie noticed, a bit uncomfortably, that Auggie, with his white cane prominently displayed and acting as a bit of a bumper in front of him, came under a bit of scrutiny both by staff and other diners. Although she described their surroundings to him, Annie did not convey that bit of information to her husband. She didn't have to; he was aware of it anyway.

After they had been seated and placed their drink orders, Auggie leaned over to Annie and whispered, "I created quite a stir when we came in didn't I?"

A bit sheepishly Annie replied, "Yeah. I was hoping you hadn't noticed that."

"Well, when there is lively conversation, a few moments of silence and then hushed whispering, it's kind of hard not to notice. I'm blind not deaf, Annie." He added the last with a hint of irritation. Annie was not sure if he was irritated at her or the situation she had failed to mention. She did not have to wonder for long. "Get used to that, dear," Auggie said wearily a few moments later. "It comes with the territory. I thought you understood that."

"I try to put that sort of thing out of my mind," Annie admitted ruefully. "I've noticed it before when we were back in Illinois with your family, but not so much back in Washington. I guess that's because there we frequent places where you're known."

Auggie patted Annie on the leg. "It's okay, Honey. I got used to it a long time ago. Sometimes it upsets me, mostly I'm mildly amused. Tonight I'm more amused than upset. Let it go. Since I'm not upset you shouldn't be either. Now, since I'm pretty sure they don't have a braille menu here, what's on the menu?"

Annie briefly paraphrased what the eatery offered. They agreed on the wood-fired pizza and ordered that. They ate leisurely and savored what they giggled over as, to paraphrase Jimmy Buffet, 'pizza in paradise.'

Later in the evening an older gentleman approached the table with a tray with three glasses on it. He introduced himself as 'Andy, the proprietor' and pulled up a chair and sat down. Placing a glass of what they soon found out was local vanilla rum before Annie and Auggie; he took a sip of his own. For the next half-an-hour or so, he regaled the newlyweds with tales of the local history and bits of his own life. Both Annie and Auggie shared bits about themselves, too. A bit over two hours after arriving the newlywed pair reluctantly called it a night and staggered a bit as they walked to their waiting car.

* * *

**if you have a comment - let them come. (smile)**


	36. The Honeymoon Part 3

**I'm not going to prolong this posting of the honeymoon chapters. They're done, been done, and there's no upside to spacing them out.**

* * *

The alarm on Auggie's iPhone chimed him into consciousness, and then Annie's took up the call, too. As his new bride stirred beside him, Auggie fumbled for his phone on the nightstand and completed the gestures to turn it off. He groaned as he swung his legs out of bed. Running his hands through his hair he tried to remember three things: first, he wanted to remember why his mouth felt like cotton and his head hurt; second, he needed to know where he was, and why in god's name he'd set the alarm. As he sat rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands and then running them through his tangled mop of hair again, it all started to come back to him – he was on his honeymoon in a luxury hotel on the Caribbean island of St. Barts; he'd had a combination of a beer and too many shots of vanilla rum the night before; and he'd set the alarm because he and his new wife had a date with a boat and a fishing pole this morning. With a prolonged sigh he felt around on the nightstand for his watch. As soon as his fingers brushed against it, it fell on the floor. "Shit," he muttered and began to search the floor in front of the bedside table.

Behind him his new wife got out of bed and padded around to his side. By the time she made it around the bed Auggie had located his watch. When he sat up straight Annie stepped between his legs and kissed her husband. First chastely on the forehead, and then open-mouthed on his. Watch tightly grasped in his right hand, Auggie encircled Annie with his arms and drew her in a bit. She allowed him to bury his face in valley between her breasts. After lightly kissing his wife's skin and then each breast in turn, Auggie loosened his embrace and gently pushed his wife away.

"As much as I would love to make love with you this morning …"

"I know," Annie interjected and stepped away from her husband. A few minutes later she was in the shower.

As soon as Annie had stepped away from him, Auggie opened the crystal on his watch and scanned the watch's face with the index finger of his right hand. With a slight groan at the time, Auggie flopped back on the bed and spread his arms out to the side and then swept them up over his head in a lazy stretch. Another soft groan escaped him as he rose and, with both hands extended loosely in front of him, crossed the room to the desk in the corner of the opposite wall. After locating the chair and sitting down, Auggie scanned the right side of the table for the phone. After only a moment's hesitation, he picked up the receiver and dialed the number for room service; he ordered a more American-style breakfast of eggs, toast and a large carafe of coffee. That task completed he carefully made his way to where his suitcase rested on the rack in the closet area of the room. After digging around in it for a few minutes he located the clothes that he was searching for and carried them to the bed and laid them on the foot of it. A light rap on the door and the announcement of 'room service' almost startled him. He wasn't expecting it quite so quickly.

When he opened the door he was met by the same voice that had delivered his coffee the morning before. This pleased him; he wouldn't have to explain the way things were to a new person. As soon as the young man had pushed the room service cart to an out-of-the-way spot near the desk, he poured Auggie a mug of coffee and placed it into Auggie's outstretched hand.

"Merci," Auggie said after taking a quick sip of the hot liquid.

"You're welcome, Mr. Anderson," the younger man replied. "Same as yesterday?"

Auggie nodded, "Yeah, if that okay with you."

"Of course, sir. You were almost too kind yesterday, but that would be just about right for today."

"Okay then," Auggie said as he held out his hand so he could sign the room service ticket.

"That's okay, Mr. Anderson, I don't need your signature today." And with that he closed the door behind himself.

"I hope you got me a coffee this morning, too," Annie said as she came out of the bathroom still toweling off her hair.

"I did," Auggie replied. "I got a whole pot. And some eggs and toast, too. Did you think to pack any pain relievers? I think this headache might need a bit more than coffee to persuade it to go away."

"I did. Hold out your hand."

Auggie complied with his wife's gentle command and was rewarded with a capsule placed in the palm of his hand and his fingers gently curled around it. Bringing his fisted hand to his mouth he popped the pill in and washed it down with a swig of his coffee.

"Thought you might need one of those this morning," Annie said as Auggie downed the capsule.

"Thanks," Auggie muttered as he moved toward the corner where the room service cart was parked.

The pair sat and ate and then Auggie went in to take his shower and shave. The combination of coffee, pain reliever and a hot shower seemed to cure his headache. As they strolled hand-in-hand into town he was actually feeling pretty good. Annie on the other hand, was hiding behind a pair of sunglasses in the early morning light.

Pierre met them at the entrance to the marina and made comment on Annie's demeanor to Auggie as the made their way to the fishing boat.

"It looks like the misses is a bit under-the-weather this morning. Are you sure you want to go out today?"

"Annie?" Auggie asked with alarm.

"I'm okay, Auggie," she hurriedly replied. "My headache isn't completely gone. I'm wearing a big floppy hat and shades. I should have been a bit more firm in refusing the vanilla rum last night."

"Ah, you went to the Hideaway last night and met Andy then?" Pierre interjected.

"Yes," Annie replied. "Nice man, but doesn't take no very well," she continued.

"He's famous for that vanilla rum he serves to people he's taken a fancy to. I can see how he might have liked the two of you. You're a bit different than the usual folk that come here."

"Different how?" Auggie asked.

"Much more down-to-earth; unassuming. You can tell that you come from big money, but you don't flaunt it or lord it over the rest of us. We're at the boat, Mr. Anderson. I'll help your lady aboard then give you a hand."

A few minutes later Pierre was showing Auggie around a bit and introducing him and Annie to the two deckhands.

After a few safety instructions to his passengers Pierre climbed to the pilothouse and started the engines. He eased out of the harbor and into open waters where he throttled up. As the 27-foot fishing boat cut through the water Annie described the sunrise to Auggie. A bit later she described the antics of the dolphins that were riding the bow wave of the boat as it continued to cut through the light chop to the fishing ground. When the boat neared its destination, the deckhands finished breaking out the gear and showing Auggie the rod and reel he'd be using, how to safely bait the hook, and how to cast the line out. He was wearing a huge grin as he examined the rod, reel and the harness that he'd wear to help hold and control the large rod.

Annie chose not to actually fish, but opted instead to assist Auggie. Once they'd anchored at the chosen site, she helped him bait his hook and then kept an eye on his bobber. She was struck how very similar, outside of the equipment being ten times larger, deep sea fishing was to what she'd been coaxed to do with her father and several boyfriends from high school. She hadn't particularly enjoyed it back then, and would have preferred to be somewhere else this time, too. But, she vowed, she would never let Auggie know that.

For several hours they bobbed on ocean's surface with moderate luck at catching anything. Auggie had hooked a few smaller yellow-fin tuna – which the deckhands had brought on board to sell to one of the local restaurants – but nothing that had really taxed his strength or needed much skill to bring alongside the boat. They were about ready to pull up anchor and head in when both Annie and one of the deckhands yelled to Auggie to yank on the rod to set the hook. From the tug on the line and rod, Auggie knew that he'd caught something much larger than either of the tuna he'd hooked previously.

For a long time Auggie played the line and reeled the unknown sea creature closer to the boat; suddenly the line went slack and Pierre exclaimed, "WOW!"

"What?" Auggie asked excitedly.

"It seems," Pierre began somewhat excitedly also, "that you have had a rare streak of beginner's luck. You, my man, have hooked a fair sized Marlin. Marlin are the top of the sport fishing chain and very rare in these waters."

"Really? What do I do now?"

"You play with her until either you get too tired to go on, or she gets too tired to fight anymore. If you get tired first, one of us will spell you for a bit. When she tires we'll bring her alongside and cut her loose. Unless you want a trophy for your wall."

"I'm not the trophy taking type," Auggie replied firmly. "Just wanted to be able to say I'd been deep sea fishing," he admitted moments later.

"Ah, I see," Pierre said. "Many serious sport fishermen go years before they catch one that big. I'm guessing 750 to 800 pounds. Only the females get that large. Just blind dumb lu…"

Auggie, the muscles in his arms bulging from the exertion of pulling back mightily on the rod, laughed heartily at Pierre's discomfort. "Yeah, it is blind dumb luck on several levels," Auggie said between tugs on the rod.

For the next hour-and-a-half they fought – man and beast – and at different times it seemed the other was winning the battle. Auggie's body, as fit as he was, fatigued and he reluctantly relinquished the rod and reel to one of the deckhands. Finally the large beast was subdued, brought alongside the boat, and cut loose from the line. But not until Pierre offered Auggie a chance to 'look' at his catch. Not surprisingly Auggie declined the honor.

Shortly after the man versus fish battle concluded, Pierre pulled up anchor and headed back to the harbor. They had been out longer than planned upon, but Pierre had taken photos and had a tale to tell his buddies at the café the next morning.

As the fishing boat headed back to shore, Annie and Auggie retired to the cabin to get out of the sun for a bit. Even though Annie had insisted on frequently applying a high SPF value sunscreen, Auggie was showing signs of being mildly sunburned on his face and arms. For that matter, so was Annie. On the trip back to the marina, both Annie and Auggie ate a sandwich and a piece of fruit that Pierre had brought along for them and his crew. Annie could not help but notice the self-satisfied demeanor of her husband. She was happy for him, too. Sometimes it was easy to forget that underneath that seemingly confident exterior was a man with a whole host of insecurities due to the fact that he could no longer see.

When Pierre announced that they were approaching landfall, Annie dug the bottle of sunscreen from her beach bag and insisted once again that Auggie apply some to his face, neck and arms; when he was done she did the same knowing that the sun was at its peak potency for a few more hours.

The slowing of the boat prompted Auggie to check the time on his watch. A mischievous grin curled the corners of his mouth and brought a subtle sparkle to his eyes.

"Auggie? What has you grinning like you've just hatched a devious plan?" Annie asked and chuckled lightly.

"Did you wear a swimsuit under your clothes? Or do you have one packed in your bag with the sunscreen?" Auggie asked in a non-revealing tone.

"Yeah. When I noticed you had your trunks on under your shorts I packed a suit and a towel in my beach bag. Why?"

"While you were below using the head when we were getting ready to head back in before I hooked the Marlin, I asked one of the men if there were any secluded beaches on the island. He mentioned one that was accessible only by a nice hike or by dingy or jet ski. There are jet skis available at the marina …"

"Oh, Auggie that sounds so … romantic. Yes, let's do it."

Auggie only grinned more broadly.

Once the boat had docked, Annie and Auggie thanked Pierre and his crew profusely for the wonderful time they had fishing and then made a beeline toward the jet ski rental. To his mock dismay, the proprietor of the jet ski place would not rent to Auggie, but soon the pair, now clad solely in their swimming attire, were on their way to the secluded beach with some bottled water, fresh fruit, towel and sunscreen in the small storage area under the seat.

With Annie at the controls, Auggie wrapped his arms firmly around her as they zipped, a few hundred yards offshore, across the calm tropical waters to the location of the beach on the northwest tip of the island. Although quite secluded, the beach is well-known so Annie was somewhat surprised when she beached the jet ski that there was no one else about. And there was no discernible signs that there had been anyone there for quite some time.

Once she'd retrieved her beach bag from the storage area on the jet ski, hand-in-hand she and Auggie traipsed partway up the beach with sand so fine it almost felt like baby powder. After spreading the towel on the ground, Annie dug out the mangos that she'd liberated from the sack of fruit that Pierre had on his boat that morning. She offered one and a bottle of water to Auggie. He accepted both and unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and took a swig.

As they snacked, Annie described their surroundings and the calmness of the water in the cove – almost as still as bathwater. Once they'd finished the mangos, Annie wrapped the pits in a paper napkin she'd also liberated from the supply on the boat and tucked it into the corner of her tote for disposal later.

Auggie suddenly rose from where he was sitting and took off running toward the water. After a moment of surprise, Annie followed him. For a time the newlywed pair frolicked in the secluded bay – chasing, splashing, and dunking each other like a pair of teenagers.

Auggie came up spluttering after Annie had swum up to him underwater and knocked him off his feet. "No fair, Annie!" he yelled moments later. "I didn't hear you coming!"

"That was the whole idea," Annie retorted matter-of-factly while dancing away in the chest deep water.

A broad smile erupted on Auggie's face. "C'm'ere."

"Nu-uh. You're gonna dunk me."

"No, Annie, I'm not. C'm'ere," he said a bit more forcefully.

"Nu-uh. Come get me," she teased.

Auggie paused for a moment listening intently and then took a few steps in the direction he'd last heard Annie's voice coming from. Pausing he listened again. "Annie, this is not Marco Polo," Auggie stated in a slightly exasperated tone. "Damnit, Annie," he muttered.

"What, Auggie?" Annie said a few feet in front of him. "I haven't moved."

"Something just brushed against my legs. Thought it was you playing tricks on me."

"Let's get out of the water," Annie said hurrying to Auggie's side. She grasped his hand and waded toward the beach.

When they were in ankle deep water, Auggie turned and wrapped an arm around Annie's thin body and pulled her to him. She struggled briefly against the confinement, but stopped when Auggie began to kiss her.

"You're not mad at me for knocking you off your feet?" She asked when he stopped kissing her long enough to take a breath.

"No. Why would I be? You treated me like you might anyone else. Yeah, I was briefly upset, but I would have been even if I could still see. The fact that I can't …"

Annie attacked his mouth with hers, silencing him. Auggie pulled her tighter to his body and she felt his unmistakably growing arousal as his hand drifted lower to cup her buttock. Moments later Annie took Auggie by the hand and led him back to the towel. It didn't take but a few minutes for Auggie to have Annie's bikini bottoms down around her knees and his trunks were soon in a similar position. The risk of unwanted discovery both hastened and heightened their love-making even though for the ensuing fifteen minutes the rest of the world ceased to exist for the newlyweds.

"Annie," Auggie began earnestly

"What?" Annie replied contentedly.

"Hurry. We need to get out of this position," Auggie replied withdrawing from her hurriedly.

"Why?" Annie mumbled with growing alarm

"We're going to get company," Auggie relay succinctly. "There's a pair of jet skis getting closer.

"Are you sure? I don't hear anything."

"You're questioning this blind man about sounds?" Auggie asked with a bit of disbelief as he rose to his feet and offered a hand to his bride.

After taking Auggie's hand and letting him pull her to her feet, Annie pulled her bikini bottoms up and situated the strings on her hips as Auggie pulled his trunks up, too. "No I'm not questioning a blind man on his hearing, I'm questioning my husband's over active imagination. And marveling at how much sooner you hear things than I do."

"So, you believe me now?" Auggie asked as he extended his hand to his wife again. When she took the offered hand he began to hurry toward the water's edge. They were once again frolicking in the water as the pair of jet skis entered the secluded cove, stopped short of the beach and sat bobbing in their own wake for a few moments.

"Ahoy," a male voice called from the nearest jet ski. "May we join you on the beach?"

"Of course," Auggie called back. "We're just about ready to leave so you can have the beach to yourself in a little bit."

"Don't mean to run you off," the man replied as he eased his machine closer to shore.

"No problem," Annie responded. "It's getting to be time for us to be heading back in."

"Are you sure about that?" Auggie questioned Annie so that only she could hear.

"Yeah, the mood's broken now, and it's about time to find something more than mangos to eat." Annie splashed Auggie one last time and brushed her hand against his. As the other couple dismounted their jet skis, Auggie grasped his wife's arm in standard sighted guide configuration. After Annie shook the sand from the extra-large towel she dried off a bit and then draped it over Auggie's shoulder. As Auggie toweled off, Annie took her sunglasses from the tote bag and put them on; when her husband was done with the towel she took it from his outstretched hand, loosely folded it and stuffed it into the bag.

Once again Annie brushed her hand against Auggie's and, once again, he grasped her arm just above her elbow and let her lead him back to their jet ski. Once Annie had straddled the jet ski and gotten settled, Auggie pushed it off the beach and then climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms about her loosely. Once they'd cleared the mouth to the secluded beach, Annie throttled the machine up and sped back to the marina. Behind her she heard Auggie laughing with glee and great abandon.

* * *

**Again, if you have a comment ...**


	37. The Honeymoon Part 4

It was apparent to Auggie when he woke and yawned and stretched that he'd gotten too much sun the day before – the skin on his face and back was tight and crinkling it was a bit uncomfortable. He rolled toward the center of the bed and scanned the other half of the king-sized bed with his hand. It was empty and, since there was no longer a heat signature, had been for some time. He rolled back and sat up on the edge of the bed and huffed a sigh. Listening carefully he determined that Annie, his bride now of four days, wasn't in the bathroom, nor was she in the room. A slight ocean breeze indicated that the door to the terrace that Annie said overlooked the town and harbor was open. With hands slightly outstretched before him, Auggie padded to the door.

"Annie?" he queried softly from the doorway.

"I'm here by the terrace wall. Before you come out, there's coffee in a thermal carafe on the right corner of the desk. My turn to obtain the coffee this morning."

After a moment's thought, Auggie continued onto the terrace. Annie didn't speak but hummed softly until Auggie reached her side. He reached out gently until the back of his hand touched his wife's side. Anticipating the embrace that was likely to come next, Annie placed her coffee cup on the stone cap to the terrace wall. Turning to fully face her husband, Annie guided his hands to her waist. Auggie ghosted his hands up to her shoulders and then cupped the sides of her face and tilted her head up slightly. This morning his lips caressed hers tenderly; there was restrained passion behind them.

Secure in her husband's embrace, Annie rested her head on his well-defined chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. The stood like that for a few minutes then, Auggie pulled out of the embrace and turned to head back into the room. "Right side of the desk you say?"

"Yeah," Annie replied retrieving her half-full cup from where she'd set it down a few minutes before. She watched with a bit of sadness as Auggie veered off course a bit on his way back inside and found the wall to the right side of the doorway rather than the opened door itself. After a cursory scan to both the right and the left, Auggie sidestepped a bit and entered the room. Annie took another sip of her coffee and returned to her observation of the town and harbor below her. A few minutes later Auggie rejoined her with his cup of coffee in hand.

"What's on our agenda for today?" Auggie asked as he crossed the stone terrace.

"We have a massage each left in the spa, but I'm not sure that would be very comfortable with us both being slightly sunburned from yesterday's romps in the sun. And your mom texted me late last night that we need to go see the astrologer before we leave. She has us appointments at 6:00 this evening. She's said that it's a 'must do' sort of thing. That everyone needs to do it while they're here. I'm game if you are.

"You did what I wanted to do yesterday, so today is all yours. Whatever – within reason – you want to do today is fine with me." He came up behind her, placed his free hand on her waist, and leaned in and whispered, "I know yesterday morning was no fun for you. I know that you would have rather been anywhere else on earth than helping me bait hooks and watching my bobber. You have no idea how much I loved that you were willing to do that for me."

Annie turned around under her husband's tender touch. "Auggie, where on earth did you get that idea?"

"You played your part very well, my dear. That's why you are so very good at what we do. But, remember, I'm good at what we do, too. It was so subtle, that I almost missed it, but once I picked up on that one little thing …"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response because you are so wrong. Would I rather have been somewhere else? Yeah, I can think of a couple places I would rather have been – asleep is definitely one – but was I unhappy being there? No. It gave me great pleasure to see you having what I think was the time of your life. Now," she said rising up on her toes a bit and kissing her husband, "if you'd like, we could go back to bed and … not sleep."

Auggie chuckled a bit at the coy suggestion. "Annie, my dear, contrary to popular belief, I am not a sex machine; I don't need that every day as enjoyable as that might seem. Today, anything is going to pale compared to what we had yesterday on the beach. I can wait for later or another day if you can."

"And what if I don't want to wait?" Annie replied guiding his left hand under her silk nightshirt to cup her breast – a breast that clearly indicated that she was aroused even if he wasn't.

Surprised by the state his wife was in, Auggie helplessly searched for a place to set his coffee cup down. Annie finally took it from him and set his full cup beside her partially empty one. Now freed from the encumbrance of a full cup of hot liquid Auggie's right hand snaked between his wife's legs.

"My god, woman. What has gotten into you this morning?"

"Nothing yet," she cooed pushing her husband forcefully back toward the open doorway. "Nothing yet, but thoughts of yesterday have me wanting more."

"Apparently," Auggie muttered as he allowed himself to be maneuvered backward. Partway into the bedroom he began to shower Annie's mouth with kisses. Soon the backs of his calves met with the edge of the bed and Annie gave her husband a firm shove so that he flopped back on the bed. She scrambled on top and then straddled his waist.

"Whatcha gonna do now, secret agent man?" Annie asked seductively.

"This," Auggie replied reversing their positions in one easy move.

For a few minutes they caressed each other with kisses and touches. Then Annie opened her legs and invited her husband in. By this time he was able to oblige her. As soon as he'd brought Annie to her peak he reached his own. While Annie softly moaned with pleasure, Auggie continued to lay on top of her for a bit, caressing her hair gently.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," she mumbled and gently pushed on his shoulders. He complied by withdrawing from her and rolling to one side.

Annie snuggled into his side and they lay cuddling for the longest while. Finally Annie took her husband's arm from on top of her and rolled so that she could kiss him on the cheek. Then, while he moved to sit up, she padded quietly off to the bathroom to take a shower.

As Annie showered, Auggie called for appointments at the spa for later that afternoon, and then called to arrange for the car to pick them up in ninety minutes and show them the other parts of the island that they hadn't seen yet. Then he called room service for more coffee, croissants, strawberry jam, bacon and eggs for himself and a Greek yogurt for Annie.

It was mid-morning when the car and driver arrived to take them on a tour of the small island. First they drove around Gustavia a bit then to Nikki's on the Beach for a champagne and Russian caviar snack during the fashion show. Auggie endured the show, while Annie fidgeted endlessly as the scantily clad, rail-thin models tried to get her husband's attention. And then a brief visit to some of the small villages. Mid-afternoon found them in the small town of St. Jean, where the driver insisted that they needed to at least browse for a bit on the street with the high-end boutiques. As they strolled along the narrow street, Annie kept a running commentary on what she saw. Occasionally Auggie would smile broadly or laugh at his wife's comments. After picking up a few trinkets from one of the stores for Danielle, Katia and Chloe, Annie insisted that the driver take them back to Gustavia and their hotel – she was terminally bored and knew that Auggie must be also.

After dropping the few packages that they'd acquired along the way in their room, Annie and Auggie retreated to the spa for their last massages. As the masseuses worked on their backs, Annie commented to Auggie, "I have never felt so out of place in my life. I know that almost everything here has to be imported from somewhere else, but the prices in those boutiques today were unreal. I've mingled with these sorts of people for work, but this is my real life, and … Oh, Auggie, when are we going home? I want to go home to our boring middle class life in Reston."

"Yes, dear," Auggie mumbled lazily.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Annie shot back testily.

"Yes, dear, I heard you. You don't like it here and want to go home," Auggie answered. "I'll see if I can get us out of here tomorrow."

"I didn't say we had to leave tomorrow, I just wanted to know when we were scheduled to leave."

"Saturday. We're supposed to leave out on Saturday," Auggie responded quietly.

"Oh." Annie sighed and tried to enjoy the rest of the massage as she listened to the masseuses chatter back and forth in French.

"_La dame__n'est pas__ contente__ ici__. __Elle__veut aller chez elle__._

_Mon__homme__n'est pas__heureux non plus__. __Il__est devenu très__tendu quand__la dame__ lui __a dit qu'elle voulait__aller chez elle._

_Ces deux__, __ils ne sont pas__comme les autres__qui viennent ici__._

_Non, ils__ne le font pas__parti comme les autres__. __Et__ils sont polis,__pas hautain__._

_J'aime__cette paire__. __Je suis tellement désolé__qu'ils__n'aiment pas notre__belle île__._

_Peut-être__si l'homme__n'était pas__aveugle, il__souhaiterait que la__beauté qui__est notre__surf et__une végétation luxuriante._

_Quelque part, je__pense qu'il__apprécie__même ce qu'il__ne peut pas voir_."

As they strolled, hand-in-hand, back to their room, Auggie asked Annie, "They were talking about us weren't they?"

"Who?"

"The masseuses while they were finishing our massages."

"Yeah," Annie reluctantly admitted. "I guess most of their clients don't understand French. They like us since we're not like most of the people they get to deal with. … Your masseuse said that you tensed up when I said I wanted to go home. Why?"

Auggie sighed slightly before he began to speak. "I wanted this time to be wonderful for you. It's not and I don't know what to do to make it so."

"Oh, Auggie, it's not like I'm not having a good time. It's just that today pointed out how big the gap is between the way most visitors to this beautiful place live and my .. our … lives. We don't belong here. …"

Auggie stopped walking and pulled Annie back to him. "We'll finish out today. It's probably too late to try to change our flights back to the States tonight. First thing in the morning … I wish I had my team to put to work on this. They'd extract us in a heartbeat."

Annie laughed heartedly. "Yes, I'm sure you do. They have worked wonders for me more than once. Let's see what happens tonight and in the morning. I'm feeling less uncomfortable right now."

After pulling Annie into a hug, Auggie whispered, "Whatever you want to do, my dear."

"Right now, I want to go get dressed for the evening and go find this astrologer that your mother insists we visit."

# # # # #

Hostellerie des 3 Forces nestled in the shadow of a ridge between it and the sea. Annie took in the look of the small intimate hotel and described it to Auggie who smiled slightly at the succinct description of the layout and the setting – just enough to give him a sense of his surroundings. After the car had pulled to a stop under the portico, Auggie slid out of the back seat and held out his hand to his wife; Annie slid over and swung her legs out of the vehicle and accepted her husband's assisting hand. Pushing the car door closed, Annie assumed the role of Auggie's sighted guide seamlessly.

Promptly at 6:00 Annie and Auggie strolled into the decidedly Caribbean lobby of the hotel owned by the Astrologer H. de la Motte. Monsieur de la Motte met them in the center of the lobby and looked them up and down with a critical eye.

"Mr. & Mrs. Anderson?" he asked coming toward them with outstretched hand.

"Yes," Auggie responded offering his hand.

After another quick observation of the couple before him, H. de la Motte took Auggie's offered hand and shook it firmly. "Yes, of course you are. I would know you anywhere." Then he took Annie's hand and touched his lips to the back of it. "Follow me," the astrologer said as he dropped Annie's hand.

H. de la Motte led the way down a short hallway and into an eclectically furnished office. He took a seat behind a medium-sized round table draped with a colorful fringed scarf and the requisite crystal ball in the center. After gesturing to the wing-backed chairs that flanked the table, H. de la Motte gathered up the sheets of paper scattered on the tabletop. "Madame, first?"

"Yes, of course," Auggie replied settling back into the chair.

"What do I need to do?" Annie queried.

"Nothing at the moment," the astrologer said as he sorted through the papers in his hand. "When the appointment was made I gathered most of the information that I needed to do your charts."

For the next few minutes he went over, first Annie's chart and then Auggie's noting the planets and 'houses' that ruled each of their destinies. For the most part both Annie and Auggie were mildly amused with things that they were told. H. de la Motte had a way of phrasing the mundane that made it sound new and exciting; prophetic even. He'd 'seen' a long prosperous union between them; two children – a boy first and then a girl; ups, and downs, but mostly ups, in both of their work worlds and in their personal finances; and other basic things like that. As they were preparing to leave, the astrologer looked at them both with concern, "I see danger in both of your worlds. Things are not always what they might seem to be. Right now both of you are in the dark, but one day Mr. Anderson will come into the light. Shortly thereafter you will suffer a tragedy; you will lose someone close to you. Not a parent, but someone closer to you. Both of you must be careful or the other things cannot happen." Then he brightened, "Now you must come to the dining room. I will grill you my famous Spiny Lobster."

For the next almost two hours, de la Motte and his wife/hostess Ginette plied them, and a Russian tycoon and his entourage, with fine wine and regaled them with the story of their lives and how they came to own the small hotel.

As the evening progressed, the wine and other spirits flowed freely and the party of Russians began to talk freely in Russian. Some of the conversation between the Russian tycoon and another man he seemed to be entertaining for the evening, began to pique Annie's interest, but she worked hard to keep any indication that she understood them from her bearing, although she did curtail her consumption of alcohol while making it appear that she was growing more inebriated along with the others. If Auggie realized what was happening, he did not let on.

Finally the evening wound to an early close and Annie and Auggie took their car back to Gustavia and their hotel. Their driver was surprised, and expressed it, that the pair wanted to return to their hotel rather than hit one of the many night clubs scattered around the island to drink, dance and be seen.

* * *

**Anyone have a comment or concern?**


	38. The Honeymoon Part 5

**And now the honeymoon comes to an end. And so does their little caper. Once a spy always a spy?**

* * *

Annie opened the door to their room and stopped so quickly that Auggie almost ran into her.

"What's wrong?" Auggie asked with slight alarm.

"I don't know for sure, but there's something off with the room. Someone's been in here. And I don't mean housekeeping either," Annie explained in a hushed whisper.

Without hesitation Auggie pushed past his wife and made his way as quickly as he could to the closet where his suitcase rested on the folding rack. The concerned look he had faded into relief as his long, sensitive fingers located that for which he searched.

Coming up behind her husband, Annie asked, "Is everything all right?"

Withdrawing his hand from his leather bag, Auggie nodded, "Yeah. At least I think it is. My phone's where I left it tucked in a dirty sock."

"August? Joan ordered us to leave our work stuff behind." Annie's tone wavered between accusation and understanding.

"She ordered you to leave your work stuff behind. I've checked in with her every day."

"When? When have you done that?"

"Middle of the night when you've been asleep, or when you've been in the shower. Now, have you figured out what is off in this room?"

"Yeah. The door to the terrace is partially open and I don't remember leaving it open when we left this morning, but everything else appears to be where it's supposed to be."

"Check your jewelry," Auggie commanded.

"The only jewelry that I have that's worth anything has been with me all day on my finger," Annie stated.

"But you brought other pieces. Check them," Auggie commanded again, a bit more forcefully.

"Okay," Annie replied with frustration as she moved the few feet to where her suitcase lay on the other suitcase rack in the vestibule to the bathroom. Moving the cotton bag holding her dirty laundry, Annie picked up the red leather zippered case and unzipped it. "It's all here," she commented to her husband.

"Good," Auggie replied with obvious relief. "Can't be too careful," he said as he began to tuck his phone back in his leather satchel.

"I'm going to take a shower," Annie said as she took Auggie's encrypted phone from his hand and began to move toward the luxurious bathroom. Auggie did not protest, but followed Annie into the bath and then to the shower enclosure. He turned on the water as Annie turned on the music player on the countertop; relaxing music soon poured from the speakers in the ceiling. Auggie sat on the toilet and Annie on the edge of the soaking tub. She dialed Joan Campbell's encrypted cell phone number.

"What's up, Auggie? It's not time for you to check in," Joan said as she answered her phone.

"It's not Auggie, Joan; it's Annie," Annie responded in somewhat hushed tones.

"What's happened to Auggie?" Joan responded in an even tone.

"He's right here and perfectly fine, if not a bit confused. I think someone's been in our room so I'm taking precautions, but I overheard something at dinner that I think someone needs to know about," Annie then launched into the details – naming names, dates and times, and the names of the ships – of the contraband that would be smuggled into the ports of New York, Boston and Miami and then connected up near Washington, DC. After she'd reluctantly admitted that she wasn't able to discern what was being smuggled in, Annie hung up and hoped that the information would find its way into the hands of the right alphabet agency. After turning off the water, Annie crossed the room and brushed the phone against the back of her husband's left hand. He grasped it with his right, rose from where he'd been sitting and then exited the bath to replace his phone in his suitcase.

Before she followed her husband out of the bathroom, Annie turned down the volume on the music but did not turn it off and got herself ready for bed. As she approached the bed, Auggie asked, a bit more loudly than necessary, "Are you done in there now?"

"Yes, dear," Annie replied, also a bit louder than she might have otherwise. She would do a bug sweep in the morning but she didn't want to call attention to the fact that she now suspected the possibility. Auggie rose and padded barefooted back into the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later he crossed to the bed and crawled in beside his very drowsy wife. They snuggled a bit and then Annie fell asleep with Auggie's strong arms cradling her.

# # # # #

Annie drowsily became aware that she was alone in the bed. In the dim light coming in from the still partially open doors to the terrace, she observed Auggie running his hands along the wall opposite the bed wall. When his hands found the picture hanging over the dresser he examined the back and edges of it carefully.

Fascinated, Annie sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, stretched her arms over her head and yawned. The slight sound cause Auggie to stiffen slightly and turn toward the sound with right index finger laid across his lips. Annie mumble a disguised 'uh-huh'. Auggie smiled slightly under his finger and returned his attention to the wall. With the upper part of the wall scanned, Auggie turned his attention the furnishings. For the next few minutes Annie watched Auggie run his hands and fingers over every surface of the comfortable chair near the entrance to the bathroom, then she quietly slipped out of bed and began to do the same with the desk and then scanned the objects upon it – including taking the ear and mouth pieces from the handset of the phone and checking to see if the screws on the bottom of the cradle had been undone and the bug placed inside. Once that was done, she checked out the switches and outlets as Auggie finished scanning the dresser. Just as Auggie was heading toward the desk and chair, Annie touched him on the left forearm. Automatically he turn toward the touch, Annie embraced him, and whispered in his ear, "I've scanned the other half of the room and found nothing remotely suspicious. What have you found?"

"The same," Auggie whispered back.

"How do we proceed?" Annie queried.

"Let's go outside," Auggie replied but gave his wife a lingering kiss before he broke the embrace.

With Auggie following closely behind, right hand resting lightly on the small of his wife's back, Annie crossed to the sliding glass door that resembled traditional French doors. Yanking on the door's handle Annie was surprised when the door did not budge but a fraction of an inch. "What the he…" she exclaimed stopping so quickly that Auggie couldn't stop fast enough and sandwiched her momentarily between him and the door before he took a step back.

"Annie?"

"The door's partway open so I knew it wasn't locked, and when I went to open it the rest of the way quickly it didn't open," Annie replied with disbelief. She looked closely at the track in the floor and chuckled a bit under her breath. Stooping down she removed the stick from the track and then pulled the door open.

Once the door was opened Auggie again followed Annie out onto the terrace. Annie crossed to the low stone wall surrounding the terrace and sat on it. Auggie settled in beside her. "What was that all about?" he asked as he sat down.

"I think I know what happened," Annie began sheepishly. "The housekeepers opened the door a bit so the air could circulate in the room and put a stick in the track so that the door couldn't open all the way to let anyone in from the terrace. We may have been on a wild goose chase from the beginning. I'm sorry, Auggie. How long have you been up doing a bug sweep?"

Auggie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. A while."

"My imagination got the best of me last night," Annie explained, hoping that it might make her husband less angry with her. His comment both surprised and pleased her.

"I would rather look for a bug that was never there, than miss one that is. Even on vacation your instincts are to be vigilant. I'm glad. It goes hand-in-hand with what we do. We can never be too careful." A muffled sound from inside their room had Auggie moving quickly back into the room. He bounced off the foot end of the bed as he honed in on the sound coming from his suitcase. The warbling sound did not stop until he flicked his fingers across the screen. He then held his phone to his ear. "Yes, Joan? … Really? … You want us to do what? … NO! Absolutely not! … Oh. Okay. … I'll tell her. … See you on Monday then." Auggie took the phone from his ear and tapped the screen twice before he returned it to its location in his bag.

"What was that all about?" Annie asked with unabashed curiosity.

"Joan wanted to congratulate us on a job well done. The information you provided last night has been transferred into the hands of the necessary agencies and was one of the final pieces needed to stop the bad guys. She couldn't, or wouldn't, say what you helped stop from coming into the country."

"What were you absolutely not-ing about?"

"Oh, Joan was trying to convince me that you needed to fly off to Moscow today. She was teasing, but she sure made it sound real. What time is it?"

"A bit past 7. Why?"

"I want to go back to bed. And sleep." After crossing the room to the location of the bed, Auggie crawled back in. Annie followed and joined him, but they did not sleep.

# # # # #

It was nearly noon when the newlyweds called for room service brunch. Coffee had been ordered and brought earlier, but food had been the furthest thing from their minds. When the room service cart came Annie answered the knock on the door clad only in the white terrycloth robe the hotel provided; her hair still wrapped in a towel. The server who delivered the cart was the same guy who had delivered coffee, and sometimes food, earlier in the week and usually much earlier in the morning. He almost seemed surprised that Annie was not dressed in street clothes and that Auggie seemed to be in the shower; but he finally smiled an understanding smile and commented, "Late night?"

"More like early morning," Annie replied with a wink and the knowledge that her words could confirm the server's thought that they had been out partying in one of the nightspots or on one of the yachts anchored in the harbor or just outside of it.

"Bon," the server replied with a grin as he presented the ticket to Annie for her to sign. Once she'd handed the signed ticket back to him he asked, "Where would you like the cart, madam?"

Annie pointed to the ornate wrought iron table on the terrace. The server nodded and headed toward the door to the terrace. As Annie let Auggie know that brunch had arrived, the server set the table on the terrace.

As they leisurely ate their ham, cream cheese, or fruit-filled crepes, Annie and Auggie discussed and debated what to do the rest of the day and into the evening. Finally they decided on renting another jet ski and circling the island and exploring its beaches and coves.

Before they departed for the marina Annie generously applied sunscreen to Auggie's back and he to hers and then they finished the rest of their bodies and donned swimsuits on under their shorts and tank tops. Auggie slipped his civilian phone in a waterproof baggie and tucked that into the pocket of his shorts, but left his watch on the dresser.

For the next several hours Annie and Auggie rode the jet ski in a counter-clockwise direction around the island. They stopped once in a while to frolic in the surf or to explore one of the beaches a bit. Annie didn't stray too far out from the shoreline and kept a running commentary on what she saw for Auggie's benefit. At one point, after they'd stopped to play a bit in the water, Annie encouraged Auggie to get on first and take the controls. She was more than a bit surprised when he firmly declined. "Why not, Auggie? I'll be right behind you, and there's nothing around that you could run into."

"It doesn't matter that there's nothing around, Annie. I'm content being the passenger."

They bobbed on the slight swells, engine idling, and Annie turned as much as she could to look at her husband. "Auggie," she began. "Why? Tell me why you want to be content being just a passenger and I'll drop it. I know you're holding something back."

Auggie sighed slightly.

"Auggie, I've accepted that there are some things that you'll never be able to tell me, some things that you would really rather not burden me with knowing, but this one I want to know; to understand. I think it's important for me to know and understand this. I know it's not about trust. You trust me to pilot this thing at top speed into the world you can't see. And you are relaxed about doing so …"

"Annie, I've closed and locked the doors on some activities," he began with a slight grimace. "I don't want to even crack them open. Jet ski and motorcycle are very similar. I don't want to remember how things used to be." A moment of despondency washed over him and then was gone like a receding tide; replaced with one of his easy grins.

"Okay," Annie said understandingly. "I get it. I won't suggest things like this again, but if you ever get to wanting to crack open one of those doors …"

"I'll let you know," he finished for her.

"Fair enough," Annie said as she reached back and squeezed his left hand. Turning back fully to the front Annie twisted the throttle and took off heading on toward the marina in Gustavia. After they got back to the marina and turned in the jet ski to the rental place, they made the short hike up to their hotel. After quick showers and changes of clothes, they hiked back down the hill and found seats in the local hangout Le Select.

As they sat at the table in the front corner eating their fish and chips and drinking beer, Pierre and his crew from the other day sauntered in and joined their buddies in the back corner. A few minutes later he noticed Annie and Auggie and came over to talk to them. He reminded them they still had a cruise left.

"I know," Auggie replied. "Tomorrow night? Weather going to be favorable for that sunset cruise then? It's our last night here."

"Oui," Pierre replied. "Tomorrow evening will be a perfect weather. And that's a fine way to say good-bye to our lovely island. Now what are the two of you doing here? You should be over at Nikkis having a good time there."

"Some place quiet seemed more our speed right now," Annie said by way of explanation. "We've closed down our share of bars, but the people that would be at Nikkis aren't our kind of people."

Pierre laughed and then said, "All the more reason to go and see how the other half play. Sometimes I've been known to go up there just to watch them make fools of themselves. I don't belong either, but that doesn't stop me. It's a fun evening."

"Are you saying that we're not welcome here? Or that you guys aren't fun?" Auggie asked and grinned broadly.

"Oh, no. Not at all," Pierre responded quickly with a bit of embarrassment. "Just letting you know that there's other forms of entertainment here for non-locals; something a bit more exciting that hanging about with a bunch like us."

"When was the last time you were in this Nikkis?" Annie asked with true curiosity.

"A couple of months ago. During 'the season," he air quoted 'the season', "when things really get hoppin'. It's pretty tame this time of year. They never go away, but between the middle of December and the middle of January us locals can hardly move from the outsiders being here. Don't get me wrong, we love that they come, but that time of year is quite busy."

"Ah, the middle of winter in the Northern Hemisphere," Auggie remarked understandingly. "Maybe we'll head up that way later this evening. Right now I'd like to finish my dinner and beer."

Pierre clapped Auggie lightly on the shoulder and headed back across the room to his friends and coworkers.

With fingers slightly curled under Auggie inched his right hand across the space between the edge of the table and the side of his plate. He lifted his hand slightly and scanned the 12 o'clock position of the plate. "Do I have any fries left?" he whispered to Annie.

"No, and only one piece of fish at 8. I'm not going to finish all of mine. I'll share," Annie whispered back.

"More fries would be nice," Auggie said as he pushed his plate toward the center of the table.

Annie put half of her remaining fries on her husband's plate and her last filet, before placing it back in front of her husband. "More fries at 12 and one more piece of fish at 6."

Auggie smiled at his wife as he located a fry and dragged it through what was left of the puddle of ketchup in the center of the plate.

"Were you serious about going to that other pub when we're done here?" Annie asked thoughtfully as she munched on one of her remaining fries.

Auggie shrugged his shoulders a bit as he swallowed the bite of French fry. "Yeah. Sort of. Might be different. Fun. Why not?"

"No reason. Just that you were the one that suggested something local and low key for this evening."

"Can't a guy change his mind?"

"Yeah, I guess a guy can. And they say that women change their mind at the drop of a hat," Annie chided. Auggie simply grinned more broadly as he chewed a bite of fish.

After they'd finished their meal and settled the bill, Annie and Auggie walked the few blocks to the pub that Pierre had mentioned. There were a good number of people on the patio wedged between the building and the water's edge. A few people were dancing on the beach to the European pop music blasting from the DJ's speakers hung from the poles holding the strings of lights that illuminated the sandy beach.

As they entered Annie quickly scanned the main room. At a large table near the back of the room she recognized the Russian tycoon from the night before. There were a few open tables scattered about the room. Annie led Auggie to the open table near the large opening onto the patio. Annie settled Auggie into the seat facing the Russian so that she could sit with her back to him. She could hear what he was saying just fine, but it wouldn't appear to anyone that she might be listening.

Auggie pulled his cane from the front pocket of his cargo shorts and placed it on the table between him and Annie. A puzzled look came over him and he leaned in to Annie, "Is that guy from last night here? Or do my ears deceive me?"

"Your ears do not deceive you. He's here at the table behind me. His back is to me, it's a happy coincidence. Maybe I can gather a bit more intel if he gets drunk enough again and starts spouting off about how smart he is to get things past US Customs."

"Annie," Auggie said with an upward inflection, "we are on our honeymoon. This isn't an op. We're leaving." He began to rise from the seat he'd just taken until Annie placed a hand firmly on his arm.

"But we just got here," Annie semi-whined. "We were here for the fashion show the other day. It's a nice place. There's no models walking around in here tonight. Just the well-heeled partiers."

Auggie closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "Okay. If you want to stay, I don't have a whole lot of choice. It's not like a can just get up and walk out of here."

"Auggie, I'm sorry for putting it that way. If you feel strongly enough that we should go, we'll go," Annie said in a very apologetic tone and placed her hand on her husband's arm again – this time gently.

"It's okay, Annie." Auggie began with a slight grin lifting the corners of his mouth. "I just needed to remind you of a certain fact. I'm willing to stick around for a bit, but when I'm ready to leave, we leave. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," Annie replied somewhat distractedly. Behind her the Russian seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone.

Auggie lowered his head and then brought it back upright. "Annie. What's going on? Talk to me."

"Just trying to figure out what kind of beer to order; of if I even want a beer. They have mostly European beers," Annie replied lightly. "And French wines of course."

"Do they have Desperados beer?"

Annie paused a minute and actually scanned the beer and wine list. "Yes, they do. Is that what you'd like?"

"Yeah. I remember that one from the last time I was in Paris."

"It looks like a server has finally noticed us," Annie said. After the male server took their bar order – Desperados bottles for both of them – Annie began to tell Auggie more about what was happening around them – including what the Russian behind her was saying to his table mates.

For the next two hours the newlyweds spent their time much as they would have had they been back in DC and relaxing at Allen's Tavern – they sipped on their beer, Annie people watched and relayed that information on to Auggie and Annie even coaxed Auggie out onto the beach where they danced a bit. Both were completely enjoying themselves until they came in from the beach area just a bit after midnight and the Russian tycoon was standing at his table shouting at his phone. One of the ladies in his party pointed at Annie and Auggie as they approached their table. The tycoon turned, glared at them, and then began shouting again in Russian. Annie kept walking with Auggie on her arm.

As Annie placed Auggie's hand on the back of his chair, he asked her, "Dear what's going on? The mood of this room has turned hostile and someone is shouting. Making a scene are they?"

"Yes," Annie began, "someone is making a scene. And he's glaring at me like I've done something wrong. I wish I understood whatever language he's speaking."

"Do we need to settle our tab and get out of here?" Auggie asked as he pulled his chair out.

"I don't know," Annie replied. "I'm thinking we'll wait a few minutes to see if he calms down before we make that decision." She nonchalantly pulled out her seat and sat.

Once Auggie heard the position of his wife's voice change, he sat down and snaked his right hand, fingers gently curled under, out toward the center of the table. When he'd located his cane he pulled it back toward his body a bit, and then slowly swept his hand across the table top until he once again located his bottle of beer. He picked it up and finished off the little bit of the amber liquid remaining in it.

Annie wrapped her hands around her bottle but did not take a drink, because she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the imposing figure of the Russian tycoon towering over her.

"You are American are you not?" he asked with a thick accent that Annie seemed to struggle to understand.

"American? Yes, my husband and I are from the United States," Annie replied.

"Who are you? Why are you here on this place?" the Russian asked with a surly attitude.

The Russia's attitude had Auggie standing and moving to his wife's side with cane in hand. "My wife and I are here on our honeymoon," Auggie replied calmly. "But what business is that of yours?"

"You weren't sent here to spy on me?"

"How could we be?" Auggie asked raising the hand holding his cane to draw his opponent's attention to the bundled up white carbon fiber sections "And what business is it of yours why we're here?" Auggie drew himself up to his full height and spoke forcefully.

The Russian did not back down but also stood taller. "You have shown up everywhere I've been …"

"It's a small island without that many places to be," Auggie interjected quickly.

"You were at the restaurant last night where I was discussing business and today that business transaction fails …"

Annie said, from her position between the two irate men. "We don't know who you are and don't understand whatever language it is you speak so how could we spy on you?"

"And who or what organization would hire a blind man as a spy?" Auggie added while once again wagging his cane in the other man's face.

The Russian's anger seemed to diffuse a bit, but then he launched into a string of obscenities in Russian aimed directly at Annie. She didn't flinch or in any way acknowledge that she understood what he said but instead looked up at him curiously.

"From the tone of your voice I think you've just said something unkind about me or my husband but what I don't know," Annie said when he'd finished his tirade.

"You really don't understand Russian?" he said to Annie and then looked at Auggie, "And you really can't see?"

"Nope," Annie began, "I speak English and I can get by in French" Annie finished.

"And I don't carry this around for my health. Well, kinda for my health – it keeps me from running into things," Auggie said taking a slight step back.

"I'm sorry," the Russian said. "My deal just fell apart in a way that made me think someone knew intimate details of my business. You were there last night when I was discussing some of those details at dinner. I came to the conclusion that you overheard me and reported to my enemies. May I buy you each a drink by way of apology?"

"How do you feel about accepting a beer from this stranger?" Annie asked as she let Auggie fumble a bit to relocate the chair he'd so recently vacated.

"A beer's a beer," Auggie commented. "If it makes him feel better to buy me a beer I'll drink it."

"Okay," Annie added a moment later. "If my husband will accept a beer from you, so will I."

"Good," the Russian said as he motioned to the server to come to the table. With a thick accent, but in French, the Russian told the server to bring Annie and Auggie fresh beer and put it on his tab.

When the fresh cold bottles of beer arrived, both Annie and Auggie raised theirs in the general direction of their still irritated but somewhat less volatile benefactor. Annie and Auggie spoke of many things as they finished these latest bottles, including if they should leave on Friday or on their scheduled time on Saturday. All they agreed to was to talk to Joan in the morning and see how she wanted them to proceed.

The barkeeper announced the last call and the newlyweds ordered one last round before they headed out to the beach for one more dance. Both were a bit tipsy and danced with abandon - just like the others on the beach. The music had ceased and they were on their way back to their table with Annie in standard sighted guide configuration, when the music began again this time a slower tune. Auggie suggested that they dance one more dance. They had danced but a few bars of the tune when the angry Russian and his pretty young companion cut in. Annie briefly protested and Auggie momentarily panicked, but their words did no good.

As the young Russian woman took Auggie's hands and placed his right on her waist and then took his left in her right she said, in only slightly accented English, "You are either a very good actor or you really are blind." Her tone was soft without a hint of either pity or accusation.

"Who had the doubts?" Auggie asked cautiously.

"Uri, my companion. The one who thinks you and your wife are spying on him."

"Oh. Him again. I guess my bumbling about in the men's room earlier this evening and my reassurance when he confronted us a while ago wasn't enough to convince him, huh?" Auggie said with more than a hint of exasperation.

"Uri lost a lot of money on this failed transaction. He's looking for someone to blame. You and your lovely wife are just very convenient scapegoats. Otherwise he will have to look within his own organization for the traitor." Her words were soft and apologetic.

"I see," Auggie replied. "And what will you tell him we are done dancing. If you call this dancing."

"I will tell him that you don't see. You cannot fake the unfocused eyes you have. I'm sorry." She said the last with a bit of pity.

"What are you sorry about? That I actually am blind? Or that this Uri doubted it?" Auggie asked bitterly.

"A bit of both, but mostly that Uri made me come take you away from your wife for this dance."

The music ended and Auggie took his hand off the woman's waist and stepped out of the dancer's pose, but did not let loose of her hand. "Where's my wife?" he strongly asked.

"Uri has maneuvered her to the other side of the beach. Do you want me to take you to her?"

Auggie thought for a moment. "No. Can you take me back to our table inside?"

"Yes. I think I can do that. You'll have to tell me how to guide you. I've never done that before."

"It's not hard," Auggie stated. "Just walk normally and I'll lightly take your arm and follow you. Leave enough room between you and tables, chairs or people that I don't bump into them."

The young woman gingerly led Auggie back inside the building and to the table. She stopped just a foot or so from the corner of the table. "We're back at your table. Sheesh, I don't even know your name."

"Auggie. People call me Auggie," Auggie said dropping the woman's arm and cautiously taking a step forward while sweeping his right hand in front of him at hip height. Not finding anything he swept his hand out a bit farther. This time he connected with the back of a chair. "Is this where I was sitting?"

"Yes, Auggie. That is where you were sitting. And Uri and your wife are starting back this way. Your wife - she's beautiful by the way - looks ... um ... she looks amused."

"Amused. I guess that's better than angry," Auggie said pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"I'm leaving now," she said touching Auggie's shoulder. "Thank you for the dance. I could tell you are a very good dancer with the right partner."

"Thanks." Auggie inched his right hand out on the tabletop until it connected with the cold bottle of beer. He did not pick that one up, but scanned a bit to the right of it. "Are you still here?" he said a bit louder than a whisper

"Yes. If you're looking for the partial bottle it's to the other side of the full one you just found," the young Russian woman said quietly.

"Thanks. Again."

"You're welcome. I'm really going now." She circled the table and took her place at the other table. Before she'd gotten set down one of the other women began speaking to her in Russian.

A few minutes later Annie sat down. "I'm back," she said as she pulled her chair out. "What's wrong? You look pensive and confused."

"I am. What just happened?"

"Oh. That Russian guy and one of his female companions decided to test us. I guess he still doesn't believe we're not spying on him. He began chattering at me in that language of his like I should understand what he was saying. He's a good enough dancer, but it was not fun to not know what he was saying to me so I could talk to him, too. I just chatted on in English which I thought he might understand. If he answered me I don't know what he said. How was your dance with his lady friend?

"It was okay. At least she talked to me in English," Auggie replied and then finished off the last of the almost warm beer. "She told me that I couldn't fake the way my eyes look, so I guess she believes that I'm really blind. Told me that I dance well. I guess I'd call it a draw. She insulted me, and then complimented me. I guess they even out."

Annie reached out and touched her husband's forearm. "You know that your eyes look okay? You don't need to be all self-conscious about them."

"Yeah. I know that. Guess that's why some people have a hard time believing that I can't see." He took another long gulp from the fresh beer bottle, and then wiped the bit of wetness from his lips with the back of hishand. After pausing for a moment he asked, "Annie? My eyes ... do they really look okay?"

"Auggie," Annie began and patted his arm gently, "we've been over this. You're eyes are fine. What did she say that has you questioning this again? I could kill the bitch ..."

"Annie, don't. She didn't say anything that I haven't heard before - vacant and unfocused," Auggie replied self-consciously.

"Oh, Auggie. Don't do this to yourself. Believe me, from a casual distance your eyes look 'normal'." Annie turned and glanced in the direction of the young Russian woman the next table over. When she caught the other woman's attention she glared at her. This elicited a mouthed 'sorry' from the Russian before she turned to speak to Uri.

Annie and Auggie stuck around long enough to finish those last beers and settle up the bill, which was four bottles shy of the number they'd actually consumed. On the way back to the hotel they strolled slowly, more arm-in-arm than in sighted guide configuration. Annie mentioned to Auggie that the sky was clear and the moon nearly full. And that they seemed to be the only ones out walking.

When he heard that they were alone on the street Auggie's demeanor changed and he began to laugh. Annie looked at him with true curiosity. "Auggie, what has gotten in to you?" she asked as she stopped and turned to face him.

"This evening's gotten in to me," he stated. "I can go back to being me now."

"What do you mean 'go back to being yourself now'?"

"Playing the blind card when Uri confronted us and everything after was an act to hopefully finish selling him on the fact that we couldn't be the ones that ratted him out. How do you think I did? Think he finally believes us?"

"I think you did a superb job. What you said and how you acted after we got back to the table after that last dance had me wondering how much damage control I was going to have to do on your ego."

"I'm sorry about that Annie. I guess that means I did a good job then if I was able to convince you. But remember one thing Annie dear, when the two women I trust above everyone else tell me that my eyes look fine, I believe them. Once in a great while some situations have me almost wishing that they were messed up, but even if they were I wouldn't let it bother me. I'm still me. I'm going to age, probably not gracefully, but there's one thing I'm pretty sure of - that no matter what I look like in the future you will still love me. You love me for me, and not the package that I come in."

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm pretty sure that the same holds true for me - my looks don't matter a whole lot to you either." She grinned broadly for a moment then poked her husband lightly in the belly with the index finger of her right hand, "that our packages are pretty okay certainly doesn't hurt though."

"No, I guess it doesn't," Auggie responded lightly. "And when a woman I trust tells me that the woman I love is beautiful inside and out, and made a beautiful bride, I have to believe her."

"Who told you that?"

"Mom."

"Okay that's one woman you trust. Who's the other one?"

"You, silly. I trust you completely. Just as you know that there are things about my past that I may never be able to tell you about, I understand that there are things in your past and future that I may never be able to know, but I trust that you will always be truthful and honest with me when it counts. That you will not tell me that things are all right when they really aren't."

"Oh, Auggie, that's a given. From you I hope, too."

"Of course." Auggie reached out and ghosted his left hand up his wife's right arm, shoulder, neck, cupped his hand on her cheek and then leaned in for a kiss.

A few moments later they were once again strolling arm-in-arm toward the Carl Gustav hotel. Once there they fell into bed, and well, didn't sleep for a while. They woke mid-morning, called Joan and explained what had happened the night before. Joan advised them to follow their schedule and leave the next morning, but not to make any plans that might again put them in the same place as the Russian tycoon.

Once again they took brunch in their room, did a bit of packing, and strolled around Gustavia in the afternoon. They dined that evening in their hotel's dining room, then grabbed a bottle of champagne and a couple of flutes from the bar and strolled to the marina where Pierre and his boat waited to take them on the sunset into moonlight cruise the most senior Mrs. Anderson had planned for them. The sea was nearly dead calm with barely a ripple on the surface. As the boat sat anchored a few miles offshore, they drank the champagne while Annie, snuggled pleasantly in her husband's side, described the sunset to Auggie. As he had the first night, Auggie closed his eyes as he listened to Annie's description of the sunset he could only see in his mind's eye, but, as he had that first night, Auggie struggled to make sense of what Annie was telling him. Smiling and 'aha-ing' he was content to hold his wife as she enjoyed the cacophony of colors that brilliant sunsets were. Content that was until Annie sat bolt upright and said sternly, "August Anderson, you are lying to me. Last night you promised to never lie to me about personal stuff!"

"Anne Anderson, how can I be lying to you? I haven't said a word in at least half-an-hour."

"You don't have to have said a word to be lying to me. You are sitting there making appropriate comments and smiling contentedly while I'm prattling on about the beauty of a sunset that means absolutely nothing to you."

"What makes you think that a beautiful woman describing an equally lovely sunset doesn't mean anything to me?"

"I just remembered something that you said to me a long time ago that when you're blind you forget things like color and faces ... You are cuddling here with me acting as if you're putting it all together and remembering what a sunset looks like. And you aren't. Can't."

"Oh," Auggie said softly; understanding what Annie meant. "Since you put it like that ... No, I'm not putting your words into any meaningful image in my mind. Yes, I no longer remember what yellow or red, look like. But I do remember what it felt like to see a beautiful sunset or sunrise. I can enjoy - and was enjoying - the appreciation that others have for those events. I was enjoying having you in my arms while you were trying to share something that was giving you great pleasure with me. Even if I might not specifically appreciate what you are describing to me, I don't ever want you to stop doing that. When we have kids I want them to share those things with me too. It makes me feel closer to you, included in the moment. So no, Annie I don't think I was lying to you at all. I was reliving a memory, maybe not the same as you would a memory, but it was good. It was enjoyable."

"Really?" Annie asked as she snuggled back into the crook of her husband's arm.

"Really," Auggie stated emphatically. "Now, continue describing what you see."

"The sun's set. And the moon hasn't yet risen, so it's dark. I think you know dark."

"Yeah, I know dark," Auggie said pulling his wife in a little bit closer.

Pierre came out from the cabin and asked what they wanted to do. Annie asked him to slowly head back toward the marina. As they moved at trawling speed back toward shore and the marina, Annie continued to describe the sky, mentioning the constellations that she knew; how she felt she could reach up and pluck the stars from the sky, and how tiny and insignificant she also felt. And how safe and secure she felt right then with her husband's strong arms wrapped around her.

The next morning, while Annie was in the shower, Auggie took his phone, and a cup of coffee, out onto the terrace and made a phone call. Not to his boss, Joan, this time, but to Annie's sister, Danielle. When Danielle answered Auggie instructed her that he wanted Plan B to be put into effect and gave her the number of the flight they'd be returning to DC upon. Danielle said that she understood and everything would be just as he instructed. She did comment that the rose petals might be a bit hard to clean up though. Auggie replied that he didn't care if he had to be the one to get down on his hands and knees to pick them up, that's what he wanted. Danielle laughed and said it would be done.

When he was done talking to Danielle Auggie settled back in the settee on the terrace and enjoyed his coffee in smug satisfaction.


End file.
